


Aeternus Somnus

by Alrynnas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 101,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrynnas/pseuds/Alrynnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis grudgingly plays his role as his life is planned for him for the better of Lucis. All then comes to a stop when a terrible murder occurs, shattering the world and the life he knew. Everything must be left behind as he flees for his life, only his friends and the Crystal to aid him as he decides to search for the root of the conspiracy against his kingdom. But there is a much greater corruption afoot, one that threatens to consume both their world and the Underworld alike.</p><p>The cursed fate that had only been a whisper in forgotten legends rises to become a very real fear, threatening to destroy everything and everyone from its ancient roots. Noctis and his friends must find the strength within them to say goodbye to all they knew so that they may ensure that everything and everyone may wake from the eternal slumber. Sequel to Lux Crystallis. Light Noctis/OC. In Progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Political Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my sequel to Lux Crystallis! Cross-posting this from my fanfiction account for people on here to enjoy. Unlike for Lux Crystallis, there was some more information on FFXV available at the time of writing this, so I tried to take more from what was known, along with the Fabula Nova Crystallis mythos in general. I realize it is no longerLuna rather than Stella in FFXV, but this was written before that change, and an AU anyway, so I'm not going to change her name. She was written as Stella and will stay Stella in here (though I have nothing against Luna).  
> Strongly recommended that you read Lux Crystallis first, but not critical as things are explained in here enough to gain a basic understanding.  
> Enjoy!

_Deep within the earth, where not even the faintest shred of light could attempt to reach, ancient tremors rumbled their way through the ageless ground. Each was like a pulse, a heartbeat, pumping the life of the planet to every corner to be used by the world's inhabitants before one day returning to its proper place down below. Every memory, every feeling of the planet could be felt. The tale it had to tell was a long, endless story of its life, and all those that had lived, or would live; as old as the ever-changing earth itself. Tales of joy. Tales of sadness. Tales of life. And tales of the cursed end, death. Here, every secret of the living world was stored._

_Here, he could search for all eternity without disruption._

_Once, he dared travel on the surface in his search, admiring the subtle beauties of the world that had grown into its own. But then the infestation had begun. Tiny, insignificant insects had sprung forth, altering the land, barely capable of being kept under control. He cared for them nought. The_ others _took care of them, treating them like favoured pets. But that was not his duty. That was not the task that he had been given back when the tapestry of time were still being weaved._

_The final task he had been charged with was searching. And thus, endlessly, tirelessly, he searched. Those annoying pests that had been left under guard of the others only distracted him, taunted him. At the end of their cursed lives, they managed to pass on to the very place that he so relentlessly searched to find. It was agonizingly humiliating to have the answer so close and yet always just out of his reach. So he had receded into the ancient earth, letting the others deal with the pests and the world that he left behind._

_From deep within the bowls of the world, he could search without any distraction. No more meddling or taunting from those annoying little pests. Let them deal with their cursed fates on their own, forever corrupting the world and spreading their curse to it as well. That was why he searched, to help find the way to end the world's cursed fate. Perhaps it would be better just to let it all end. All the meddling, all the corruption, all of it had only brought the world closer and closer to its cursed conclusion. But that was not his choice to make. He had completed his original tasks, and so now all he needed to do was search._

_All of the world's thoughts and memories passed through him. He studied and analyzed them, never once getting lost in the twisted and tormented emotions. Remaining below the earth, he did not rise ever again, even when the others were being slaughtered. That event, and that event alone, nearly tore him away from his duties. But such was the result of their cursed fate. Perhaps he could have helped, but who was he alone to change their fate? That was not his task. That task fell to another. And so he continued to search, so that the other may fix the cursed fate._

_The tremors of the world's memories fluxed in turmoil. They groaned and twisted in unfamiliar ways. Such an event was not rare. It was natural for more wild tremors of memories to shake through the earth when events occurred, for every event was different and special on its own._

_But this one...this one was like none before it._

_The cursed end breached into the living world above. It was not like before, where the cursed end merely looked upon the mortal world from its dark domain and welcomed those annoying pests as they met their fate and slipped into the unseen realm. This time, there were no pathetic wails from the lost souls mixed into the memories of the world when the small glimpse of the unseen realm could be felt._

_The enticing tremors sent chilled shivers up his spine. This was what he had been searching for all these endless years. That uncrossable rift between realms that only the cursed ones could pass was now breached. His unnatural eyes slowly opened, able to see the pulse of the earth and how all the memories had shaped and carved it. Those fresh memories that had caught his attention danced in front of his vision. For a brief moment, he nearly let emotion get the better of him._

_Earth groaned around him as he began to move. It had been a long time since he even dared stir. From the bowls of the world, he began to rise, leaving the heartbeat, the memories, and ancient shadows that had been locked deep within behind. So many memories. So many secrets. Each moment in time he was privy to still rested in his thoughts. It was time to alter the memories that had yet to come. He rode the tremors of memories, using the conduits of the world to hasten his ascent._

_The world of the living greeted him with the warm rays of sunlight. The light tickled his cold skin, his mind having long forgotten the feeling of the surface. For a moment, he simply hung in the air, basking in the light of life once more. At least there were some things that had managed to remain free of the corruption from the annoying pests._

_His body shifted and coiled, leaving the ancient earth completely behind. His once indescribable, almost corporeal, form morphed into that of a mortal being for ease of movement on the surface. The notion of resembling the annoying pests chafed him, but he grudgingly accepted what must be done. One part of his search was over, but there was still more for him to accomplish. First, he had to find his brother. Of all the memories of the world, little pertained to his younger sibling. Finding him would not be easy, but it had to be done quickly. It was time to fulfil the remainder of their given tasks._

_For now the Gates had been opened._

 

* * *

 

Noctis' head hung low, his chin nearly touching his chest. Before him on the table was a folder opened to the required pages, lines and lines of boring text filling up the once blank sheets of paper. He had tried to focus on the writings, the information printed being important, after all, but his mind would not pay attention. Thoughts wandered and drifted through his mind, lingering for no more than a few seconds before fading back into nothingness. Sniffing lightly, Noctis scrunched his nose around, trying to keep himself awake.

Bored, he twiddled his thumbs around each other aimlessly in his lap. The repetitive action was a double-edged sword. Making certain his thumbs kept moving helped to keep his mind from drifting off to sleep, but the monotonous nature of the task would nearly lull him off to slumber. Whether it was keeping him awake or putting him to sleep, watching his twiddling thumbs was still much more interesting than the tedious notes before him.

Voices did reach his ears, becoming more of a background drone than anything coherent. They were discussing the scheduled meeting that had been laid out on the paper. Having tuned everything out right at the start, Noctis was not even aware of what the main topic of the meeting was about. There had been larger text on some of the pages, but he had not read even them. It was becoming an unwanted habit of his—tuning out and not paying much of any attention during the meetings—and such a poor one for a Prince to have developed.

Doing so had not been his intent at all, but he simply could not help it. Focusing on recent meetings had been too much for him as of late. The action of twiddling his thumbs was all he could do to keep some semblance of his mind paying attention to his surroundings. Sleep's siren calls were becoming all too enticing. But it was because of that sleep that he was as tired and weary as he was in the first place.

As of late, his dreams had begun to unsettle him. They were not at all like the nightmares that had plagued him back when their Crystal had been shattered, but were rather of a new league. There was no calling out for help, yet he could tell something was not right while in the land of slumber. Perfectly fine dreams would morph into something morbid. Voices and faces of unknown people came to haunt him, their peaceful expressions soon becoming twisted and contorted in torment. Other times, he would simply wake after having fallen asleep and feel like he had gotten no rest at all. And so, most of the days now, he was tired, his mind wanting to drift back into sleep to become fully rested, yet it also feared what may be lying in wait.

Head jerking forward, Noctis blinked a couple times. Shifting in his seat, the Prince forced his eyes open wider so that he would temporarily remain awake. As much as he did not mind paying attention during the meeting, actually falling asleep would be a terrible action to commit in front of the Councilmen and the King of Lucis. Before returning to twiddling his thumbs, Noctis glanced at the folder before him. Just as he had expected. This meeting was seeking to further relationships with the other kingdoms.

Noctis made a small noise under his breath and leaned back in his chair, once more twiddling his thumb in attempts to keep himself awake. Relationships were what all the meetings of late had been about. With the cold war having ended, Lucis now sought to break free from its ancient withdrawn life and become more closely knit with its neighbours. However, tensions were still high. The cold war, having only ended a few months ago now, was still fresh on everybody's minds. A meagre piece of paper that had been signed would not stop those who truly wished to bring harm on to others. Light steps had to be taken with great caution for any proceedings.

The twiddling of his thumbs ceased. Noctis let out a soft sigh. As slow and agonizingly painful political matters were now, he had to allow himself to trust in hope. After what had begun after nearly all the Crystals had been wiped from the face of the world had now finally come to an end. The cold war had ceased to be. People could now begin to live without fear. It would take time to completely forget that fear, but at least now they were all set upon that path. It...it was what he always wanted.

_“_ _ What is it that you want from this journey?” _

A light smile tugged at the corner of his mouth upon remembering her words before forming into a sombre frown. It felt like just yesterday he had been travelling with his friends and Niveus in order to restore their Crystal. What had started out as a (relatively) simple hunt for the shards became so much more. Though it had been about a year since they had restored their Crystal, Noctis made certain to replay the events over and over in his mind. A hand of his crept up to the lifeless gem that hung beneath his clothes, brushing past it before inconspicuously reaching up to brush some of his hair to the side. Their Crystal may have been restored, but he had not once seen or heard from Niveus since they had departed from the Underworld. The consciousness that he had come to know, that small fragmented soul of a fal'Cie, remained entwined with the Crystal.

His frown deepened. It concerned him that she had not once shown herself since their return to Lucis, but he really did not know what to expect, and whether or not it could be considered normal. Though now he had some more insight into the Crystals and their fal'Cie, there was still much he did not know about them. Just how much information had been lost from before the Crystal Age, he could not say. “A lot” felt like an understatement. Noctis tried to push the worrisome thoughts from his head. There was no use in fretting over such things. He had to trust that Niveus would be capable of showing herself again when able. However, if she only appeared in times of great need, then a part of him wished he would never see her again outside his dreams.

“Prince Noctis, what do you think?”

Head snapping up, Noctis' hands froze on his lap, his entire body ceasing to move as though he was prey caught in the sight of a predator. Mind reeling, he tried to recall just what the conversation had been for the past few moments. Eyes flickered down to the papers before him, then glanced to the next closest folder to make sure he truly was on the correct pages. The large font before him held the names of neighbouring kingdoms. Relationships had been what this meeting was about, after all. But he had no time to read the finer print to be able to learn of the details that he should have already made himself privy to prior to the meeting.

Nothing but a blank response came to his thoughts when he tried to remember what the Councilmen had been discussing. The low drone of their voices had gone in one ear and out the other. Nothing of the meeting had stuck with Noctis. All the chatter and discussions had sounded the same to him, the same as any other meeting he attended with the Councilmen. He was not entirely sure how he would get himself out of this embarrassing situation. Not only was it embarrassing for him, but the shadow of that stigma would also fall upon his family, upon his father. Something would have to be said.

Shifting in his seat to sit a bit taller, Noctis switched his gaze to the one who had asked the question. Dark hair that was beginning to grey framed the long face that was akin to Noctis'. The eyes that bored into the Prince's, however, were not like his own. Even so, the family resemblance was still clear between Noctis and Morior Caelum, brother to King Regis, and thus Noctis' uncle.

Morior's addition to the Councilmen had been a recent change. The previous Councilman had retired. Rumour had it that he had not liked the changes being made as Lucis strove to pull itself from the reclusive shadows and seek better relations with their neighbours. Many people, especially in the older generations, were rather set in their ways. Noctis did not approve of holding onto tradition for merely tradition's sake alone, but there was little he could do about such things as only the Prince. For whatever reason the previous Councilman had left, Morior was appointed to the open seat. With his work in public relationships already, it had been a decent choice to select him for the open seat in the times of growing change.

However, that did not mean Noctis needed to personally enjoy the choice. A light scowl crossing his face, Noctis eyed his uncle. The older man returned the Prince's gaze. It was clear Morior had noticed Noctis had been paying little to no attention, and thus had put the Prince on the spot. Getting asked a question from anyone else other than his father was always rare. Despite being a part of the meetings, and the heir to the throne, the Councilmen never much sought for Noctis' opinion on anything. It was like he was not even attending the meetings. Yet still he came to spite them as much as it was his duty, not out of any desire on his own part.

Clearing his throat, Noctis brought an answer to the tip of his tongue. With still being unable to recall anything about the discussion prior, he would have to do his best with a very vague and general response: “As long as what is best for Lucis, its people, and the Crystal is kept in mind, almost any course of action we take now would be better than sitting here and doing nothing.” It took much more effort than he would have liked to keep his face straight. As generic as his response had been, and could cover a whole myriad of possible topics, there was still a chance he had missed the mark completely and had made a fool of himself.

For what felt like minutes, Morior merely stared at Noctis, as did the others in the Council Room. For such a simple and blank gaze, it certainly felt so judging. Despite being part of the family, Noctis felt little love or care towards his uncle. There had once been a time when the Prince could remember happier days with his uncle, with all of his family, for that matter, but all of that had gone away after his mother's death. It really was such a shame that he did not have better connections with the remaining blood relatives he had, but Noctis never much let his mind linger on such thoughts. Thankfully, Morior then spoke, keeping the Prince from having to worry much further.

“So...you are saying building an alliance with Tenebrae would be the right course of action to now take?”

Noctis blinked and glanced back down to the papers before him. Tenebrae was on the short list of kingdoms, followed by information that he did not have time to read at that moment. Like Lucis, Tenebrae was also a small kingdom, and one of the older ones that still existed. Beyond that, Noctis actually did not know much about it. The cold war having already been in place for many long years when he was born, there was little he knew about any of the other kingdoms due to the heightened tensions that still had yet to go away. At this time, making an alliance with Tenebrae seemed as good as any possible option, especially since there was no record of any marauders from that kingdom having tried to steal their Crystal.

Trying to get his derailed mind back on track, Noctis glanced around the Council Room. It was the look the King was giving him that helped to get what thoughts he had in order. All his upbringing had not been for nothing. “At this time, any new alliance would be better than none. As much as the other kingdoms disliked each other during the cold war, they all disliked and distrusted _us_ for having the last Crystal. If we are going to make it through this time of change, then we must change with it. An alliance will help us make sure that we are not left out of the loop.”

“Surely there must be better options than Tenebrae!” countered one of the other Councilmen. “That old kingdom does nothing but lie in wait in the darkness. There's no telling what an alliance with them would entail.”

“If you can think of a better choice, then say it now,” ordered the strong voice of King Regis. “As Prince Noctis pointed out, all of the other kingdoms disliked us most during the cold war for holding the last Crystal. Marauders were sent from these kingdoms to steal it, or worse, destroy it. Unofficially, of course, but it was not hard to see past the weak veil of anonymity. Creon was actually the only one in our records that had sought the Crystal on his own, and not for one of the kingdoms. And yet, as far as we know, Tenebrae is the only kingdom that has not tried to harm our Crystal in any way. That, to me, is worth taking as a good sign.”

“But if we make an alliance with them, Tenebrae could end up betraying us and taking the Crystal as their own,” warned one of the Councilmen.

Folding his hands together, Regis nodded solemnly. “That is a risk, yes. But that is a risk we'd have to take with any of the kingdoms. Tenebrae is a fairly small kingdom. I think it would be best to form an alliance with them now before they're swallowed up by one of the others. Together, we can form a more united front to play on even ground with the other kingdoms. These are uncertain times for us, for all of us. We will still proceed slowly and with caution, no matter how promising the outlook may be.”

“So, it is decided then? We will seek to form an alliance with Tenebrae?”

Regis reached forward and firmly closed his folder, bringing an end to the meeting. “Yes. I will reach out to initiate negotiations as soon as possible. Morior, I will be needing your assistance in this matter.”

The younger brother nodded to the elder. “Of course, your majesty. Shall I draft some rough letters to start?”

“That would do just fine.” The King rose, everyone following suit. “As for the rest of you, that concludes this meeting. Thank you for your time.” All bowed their heads respectfully to the King. Standing tall, Regis was first to leave the Council Room, the other men only filing out once the King had complete taken his leave. None turned back to take one last glance at the Prince; it was like he was no longer there.

Sighing, Noctis slumped back down in his chair. Every fibre in his being felt heavy. Deep-blue eyes glanced up towards the ceiling, attempting to study the room he had come to despise over the years. Nothing good every came to him thanks to the room. Though the design was simply black and white inside the Council Room, shades of grey were always present thanks to the conferences and meetings that were held inside. His gaze shifted to the female statues that stood high on the walls, forever watching, and often judging, Noctis believed, everything that took place below them.

How many secrets did they keep hidden behind their lifeless onyx eyes? Noctis stared at them, as though looking at them long enough would get them to reveal their ancient knowledge. Yet still they remained silent. Their unmoving forms motionless and unwavering under his stern gaze.

“How many mistakes have we made?” he asked to the voiceless statues that could only listen and never respond, adding his secrets to all the countless others that they held. “How many times have we chosen the wrong path to follow?” His expression grimmer than he would have liked, Noctis looked back down to his copy of the meeting's agenda that was still on the table. With a light huff, he roughly closed the folder, not caring to learn about what it had to say about the other kingdoms at the moment.

It was not just the recent history of Lucis he referred to, nor even just back to the Crystal Age and all the horrid choices that had been made at the end of that era. With having gained some insight into their distant past, back when The Light was used against the creators of the Crystals, the fal'Cie, he could not help but wonder now how life could be if things had gone differently.

Noctis pursed his lips together in wait while staring at the statues that refused to meet his eyes. Eventually, a soft scoff escaped him as he finally rose once again from his chair. Taking his leave of the Council Room, Noctis shot one last glance at the statues. “I would have said the same thing.”

Movements sluggish, for he was still rather tired, the Prince made his way out of the halls. Unlike the Council Room, these halls were dark. No longer did they have the same sterile feel as the previous room that sent chills crawling up his spine. The halls were actually gloomy, as though they held no room for laughter or smiles from all of the history of Lucis. But one shred of joy managed to sneak in when Noctis saw one of his friends walking towards him. Stacks of paper in hand, Ignis strode through the hall, blinking in surprise when his eyes fell upon the Prince.

“The meeting's over?” questioned his bespectacled friend.

Noctis huffed and rolled his eyes. “You mean that gathering of old farts so they can argue and only have the King there to reel them in?”

Ignis nodded halfheartedly. “Something like that.”

“Only Morior really provides any useful council during this time, and even then that feels...minimal.” Noctis let out a indignant sigh.

“Was the choice taken to make an alliance with Tenebrae?”

“In the end, that was—wait, how'd  _ you _ know about that already?” Brow furrowing, the Prince stared questioningly at his friend. Matters that were decided upon during a meeting often took at least a little time to be completely worked out and sent as updates to the rest of those that worked for the royal family and Lucis.

A light playful shrug was all Noctis got for a response at first. Ignis smirked knowingly at the Prince. “Unlike some people, I actually am up-to-date on matters concerning our home.”

Embarrassed, Noctis could only glance away. It was true, he had been slacking off with his duties. Thoughts had been wandering off on their own, not lingering enough for Noctis to make heads or tails of them. As important as it was to have the best interests of his people and his home at heart, there was little room even for them now. It was troubling for him. Had Morior not brought Noctis out from his dazed state during the meeting, he wondered if even he would have known the outcome of matters that had been chosen. Attempting to laugh it off, Noctis returned the smirk to his friend.

“You are definitely becoming one of the Councilmen when I become King.”

“Now who ever told you I even want that job?”

Noctis blinked. He had never really thought of such an outcome. The idea of Ignis not being by his side for help when he became King seemed impossible. His bespectacled friend had always been there for him whenever he required help, be it work-related or other. He had simply assumed Ignis would continue to be there, like he always had been.

Ignis was able to pick up on Noctis' mood that had shifted to a troubled state. “I'm  _ kidding _ , Noct. But I'm afraid I do have work to do now.”

“Oh, yeah. Of course. See you around?”

Ignis nodded firmly. “Take it easy. And actually try to brush up on what we know of Tenebrae before heading into negotiations with them.”

A scoff escaped the Prince. “I highly doubt that the King will have me play any important role in the negotiations. I'll just be there to save face, if anything, and to learn more for later.”

“Don't be so certain just yet, Noct. These are times of change. As the one who will have to live with all choices made further down the road, it would be impervious that you are made a larger part of these negotiations. Just...be cautious and patient. And pay some attention for once, all right?” Ignis did not leave Noctis time to respond before continuing on his way down the hall, leaving the Prince on his own again.

With a heavy sigh, he returned to his own route out. As much as he disliked dealing with politics, Ignis was right. Making sure he was current with the changes being made was critical. He would be King some day. Fulfilling his duty now as Prince was just as important as fulfilling his role as King in the future.

“What has been troubling you as of late, Prince Noctis?” Nearly jumping, Noctis spun around and readied himself to bring forth his sword, despite being in a safe haven. Even when he would be completely alone, Noctis found himself randomly summoning forth one of his weapons, just to make sure the Crystal's power still answered his call. It was a small gesture that gave him great amounts of reassurance. But his worry had been for naught at the moment, for the person who had called out to him was none other than his father, the current King of Lucis.

“Troubling me, my liege?” Noctis responded automatically. Even now, he was still formal with his father. Matters between them had only been patched up minimally, and temporarily at that. In the end, Regis was still a distant father figure at best for his son. He was just someone from which Noctis learned what his role in life would be.

“Councilman Morior wasn't the only one to notice you nearly dozing off during the meeting. And this hasn't been the first time, either. What's wrong, Noctis?”

The Prince held back a sigh as he cast his eyes to the floor. His father was deciding to show a glimpse of concern now of all times? Was it even actually concern for Noctis, or was Regis merely worried for how Lucis would be perceived by others if its Prince was nodding off during meetings and not taking duties seriously. Whatever the exact reason behind it, Regis was still asking.

After glancing back up, Noctis explained about his troubling dreams to the King. How pleasant nights were ruined when the faces began to plague him. Their unfamiliar voices unsettled him, some almost sounding like he should know them, but could not place the names. It troubled him, more so than just being unable to get a good night's rest. There was no way the dreams could be normal.

Regis eyed Noctis, analyzing all he had said. When the Prince fell silent, he felt like a little child again who was talking about ridiculous monsters that were hiding under the bed. No matter how old he became, whenever Noctis dealt with his father, told the King anything, or tried to have a short conversation with the man, he always felt like a foolish kid again.

“How long have you had these dreams?” questioned the King.

Noctis pursed his lips together, trying to recall when the restless sleep had begun. The faces felt like they had always been there, lingering in the shadows, only now deciding to show themselves. “Several months now, actually,” answered the Prince when he realized just how long it had been. It still seemed like it had begun only yesterday. Nights melded together when he had his sleepless dreams.

“Have they been getting worse?”

“No... They're different from each other in their own way, but I don't think they've really been getting any worse.”

Lips thinned as Regis nodded lightly. “Try to sleep when you can, then. And if it worsens, make sure to let me know.”

Noctis could only purse his mouth together in slight annoyance. That had not exactly been the aid he had hoped to get. However, he supposed there was not much else his father could do. It was not some sleep disorder that could be remedied with medication; the dreams were different. The only way he could even begin to consider to rid his mind of them was to find the source of the problem and eradicate it. Without knowing what, or how to find the source, that would be very difficult to achieve.

“Of course. Is that all, my liege?”

Perhaps it was his dreary state, but Noctis swore he saw Regis smirking slightly. “Make sure to bring yourself up to speed on what we know of Tenebrae. There will be much for you to do when negotiations begin.”

It took a lot of willpower to keep himself from groaning. “Certainly.” Noctis was not looking forward to all the extra political duties he would be given during the negotiations. But such was his life. It was high time he actually started paying a little more respect to his royal duties. Parting from his father, for he still did not enjoy lingering in the King's presence for longer than necessary, Noctis picked up his pace as he exited the building.

Evening light began to shine down upon Lucis, throwing everything into a cascade of ethereal glows. Slowly, Noctis made his way down the flight of steps, craning his head back so he could enjoy the sight of his home. Ever since their Crystal shattered, and the journey to restore it came to an end, he appreciated the wondrous marvel that was Lucis. They had been shown a glimpse at a bleak future—a future without their eternal guardian. A future that had been felt by all the other kingdoms, but not Lucis. It had been a frightening path to begin down.

It did show them a new light that they had to see: if not for entering more serious negotiations with other kingdoms, they would have crumbled all the sooner. Because of that series of events, they were now sent upon their current route for Lucis' future. Even now, Noctis was uncertain whether it was the correct one or not, but risks had to be taken to help ensure their kingdom's fate.

“Yo, Noct!” called out a voice from a distance. Blinking, Noctis was drawn from his wandering thoughts of their city in the evening light. He glanced further down the steps and saw one of his other friends. The remaining distance between the two was erased as Prompto came rushing up. Wind was knocked out of Noctis when his blond friend clamped him wholeheartedly on his back. Rubbing the area, the Prince raised his free hand in greeting to Prompto. “You done for the day?”

Noctis cocked his head and sighed. “Technically. But there's something I want to take a look at before heading to the Record Hall and finding out what I can on Tenebrae.”

Prompto blinked. His smile faltering, the blond backed up a cautious step.“Who are you and what have you done with Noctis?” The dark-haired Prince stared back at his friend who had a rare serious expression plastered across his face. “Noct would never willingly do his work as a Prince.”

A louder snort than he had intended to make escaped Noctis. “I know, I know. I must be sick.” Scoffing lightly, Noctis glanced back up to the skyline of Lucis. In his life as Prince, he had rarely ventured outside of his city, the most he ever saw actually being from their journey to restore the Crystal the previous year. He had never been to Tenebrae. Part of him wondered what it looked like—just how different was it from their home? That alone was worth looking into and being a part of the future negotiations. With a sigh, he looked back to his friend. “Anyway, what're you doing here?”

“Just came to visit Ignis for a bit—didn't know when you'd be done or I'd've waited for you too. But now I gotta wait for Gladiolus! He should be here in just a sec. Where were you headed now, anyway? Need a ride?”

“Well...” Before Noctis was given a chance to finish, a car pulled up to a stop at the side of the road. Even he recognized the vehicle.

“Aha! What timing! C'mon, Noct!” Before he was given a chance to decline or say anything else, Noctis was dragged along by his hand towards the dark car. Prompto was swift in opening the back door, shoving Noctis inside, and then moving to the front passenger seat. Had he not known it was his friends, the Prince would have believed he was being kidnapped. Having already gone through that ordeal once, he did not much care to experience it again.

“Noct, you coming along too?” questioned Gladiolus from the driver's seat.

“Uh...”

“Nah, he's got his own plans,” answered Prompto when Noctis proved to be too slow. He barely had time to buckle up his seat belt before his scarred friend pulled the car back into drive.

“Oh? Where're you headed then?”

Noctis was silent for a moment, casting his gaze down before staring out the window to the buildings that began to zip by. He could lie. He could tell them a different location and then continue on to his true destination on his own. With his teleportation ability fully back as well, doing so would certainly be easy enough of a task. But then he would have to worry about thinking of a reason why he wanted to visit the false location, and possibly keep up the lie for later. In the end, it felt too much like to his work in politics for him to be bothered with it. “To the Temple.”

“The Temple?” There was a frown in Gladiolus' voice, one that Noctis did not care to see. He continued to stare out the window. “You know that won't—”

“I know!” Snapped Noctis, a fair bit harsher than he had intended. He sighed. “I know...” His hand grazed the necklace that was still hidden under his shirt. That small gem was where her memories truly lay. Even so, he still visited the Temple, waiting to hear any sort of response from Niveus again. And, at the very least, to keep her lonesome life inside the Temple some company.

“How often do you visit there?”

Noctis scrunched his nose slightly, annoyed that they would worry over such a small detail. “No more than usual, really.” As a Protector, as a l'Cie, it still was part of his duty to keep the Crystal safe. Seeking to change topics quickly, Noctis eyed his friends in the front seats. “What was it you two had planned?”

There was silence. Noctis arched his eyebrow in wait for a response.

“You didn't tell him yet?” questioned Gladiolus.

Prompto sighed. “Well, I was kinda hoping it would be a surprise!”

Concern grew for the Prince. Having surprises from his friends did not necessarily mean a good thing. “Surprise me with what?” he asked warily, feeling himself inch back into his seat more. Hopefully putting his abilities to the test again would not be needed.

Grinning from ear to ear, Prompto turned around as much as he could in his seat. “I'm gonna try out for the City Guard! Gladiolus was gonna do what he could to help me today.”

Noctis could only blink. His blond friend was certainly excited, and seemed enthusiastic about his new plans, there was just one question that weaved its way to the front of Noctis' mind: “ _ Why _ ?”

After huffing lightly, Prompto turned right way around in his seat again. He crossed his arms. “With Ignis working for the royal family, and Gladiolus bound to get promoted to a Royal Guard some day soon, I feel...well...basically left out.”

A sad smile touched Noctis' lips in agreement. The older they got, the harder it was so see each other so often. Granted, they would all still hang out together when their schedules allowed it, but that was becoming a rare event itself due to Noctis' busy hours these days. Ignis, he would catch for a few moments in the halls most days. Gladiolus, he would often get a chance to talk to when their duties lined up. Prompto... His oldest friend was now the one he got to spend the least amount of time with. Joining the City Guard would change that, however...

“Please don't make this decision on that point alone,” warned Noctis. As much as he would enjoy seeing Prompto more, assuming the blond would make it past training and be allowed in the ranks, joining the City Guard was not a decision to be made so carelessly.

From the front, Prompto waved his hand to dismiss Noctis' concern. “ _ Naaaah _ . I've been thinking about this for a while now, not too long after the Crystal shattered last year, actually. I just want to help more, y'know?”

A loud scoff came from Gladiolus. “And what help could a scrawny guy like you bring?” he mocked.

“Hey! I'm a pretty damn good sharp-shooter and you know it!”

Laughing loudly, Gladiolus claimed his victory in succeeding to irritate Prompto. From the back, Noctis grinned in amusement. Being with his friends always took away the pressure of his royal life. Silence fell over them, soon being replaced by the radio being turned on. Noctis did not bother listening to it much. The broadcast was just more news on how the cold war was over, and that the people wondered where Lucis was now headed. Even as Prince, Noctis did not know the answer to that speculation just yet. He would soon, though.

The drive ended sooner than it should have. Calling out to Gladiolus, Noctis got his friend to stop a fair distance away from the Temple. It was here he departed from his friends. Only once the car took off and was completely gone from sight did Noctis set his gaze back to the Temple. Closing his eyes, he summoned forth the power of the Crystal that flowed through him and whisked himself through the air. Ground slipped out from beneath his feet, his teleportation ability moving his body almost instantaneously from one place to another. A flash of light and small fragments that looked like pale crystals danced before his eyes as he landed softly on the inside of the Temple. Noctis peered out the window, making sure no one had noticed his silent approach before setting his sights on what hung at the center of the room:

The Crystal of Lucis.

Save for special ceremonies, the room which housed the Crystal itself remained empty of life. Not even guards were allowed in unless there was an emergency. Noctis exploited this security detail, that had been in place long before he was even born, to allow for moments of peace and quiet when he came here. It had been an old habit of his, to come to the temple when a moment to himself was needed. Though he knew before the Crystal would not answer, it comforted him to talk about such concerning matters that he could not bring up with his family, or even his friends. It quietly listened when others could not.

Slowly walking forward, Noctis neared the Crystal that glowed vigorously with life. Such emanating light was always a good sign. He stared at it in silent greeting, waiting to see if today would be the day when he finally heard her voice again. But, just like for all the previous years that had gone by, the Crystal did not call out to him with comprehensible words. With a sigh, he sat down in the spot he had unknowingly claimed for himself. Propping his chin on the back of his hand, he watched the Crystal go on about its routine of helping to power all of Lucis.

Eventually, he asked Niveus, “What would you say about all of this?” The path they were taking now for the future of Lucis concerned the Crystal as well. Frowning thoughtfully, he gave a longer than usual pause, waiting for any answer or response. Even now, nothing. Nothing changed. Eventually, he was satisfied that no answer would be given. Noctis gave a wry chuckle, casting his gaze down. “Probably not much.”

 


	2. City of The Light

“...Octis. Prince Noctis. ...Prince Noctis!”

His mind still foggy for having been pulled from a dream—though he did not mind escaping that realm with those unknown faces passing in front of his vision—Noctis opened his heavy eyelids and managed to tilt his head up that had been nearly resting on his shoulder. Falling asleep while seated was becoming a far too easy task for him. Yet, despite all the times that he now found himself drifting off during the day, the Prince always felt so tired. He sniffed and tried his best to gather his thoughts.

A part of him thought he was back in some other meeting, that he had dozed off and was about to be scolded again. Mentally preparing himself for a lashing, Noctis winced lightly and looked around. He was in no meeting. There were no other members of Council around, nor even his father. He was in a car, with a highway and the city beyond rolling by. He blinked several times, trying to recall where it was that he was headed, and looked up.

From where he sat, he could see the driver reflected in the rear-view mirror. Pale-blue eyes studied him for a moment, before the driver returned to watching the road. Through the front window, the Prince could make out another dark car, and beyond that, the border crossing. The landscape around them slowed to a crawl as the vehicles neared the crossing.

“Enjoy your beauty sleep?” asked the driver, Mr. Iter. The elder man was the one often assigned to escorting the Prince on official business, and had reached the level of being able to talk rather casually with the heir.

Noctis snorted lightly, shifting his gaze to look out his window instead. Other people had their barbers that they could talk to and tell anything, Noctis, on the other hand, had his driver. In the car for a drive, he did not have to worry about prying eyes or listening ears. He was alone, with no one else but a kind, yet stern, soul who managed to help ease his troubles.

“Hardly,” responded the Prince, shifting in his seat. His suit felt unbelievably tight now, like it was slowly suffocating him. Usually, that was not the case, as he was rather accustomed to the suit, but the reason behind wearing it this time made him all the more uncomfortable. “Having all those faces stare at you and then turn into a nightmare themselves is not a peaceful dream...” He sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. “I really don't know what to do about this.”

“Well, whatever you do, don't fall asleep during anything important while there. Sleep more now, if you need to. Get it all out of your system.”

A wry laugh slipped past Noctis' lips as he glanced back to the rear-view mirror. He knew it. Mr. Iter was grinning. “That the only advice you can give now? Not exactly the most useful.”

Mr. Iter shrugged. “I'm afraid that's all I have left, young Prince. I've used up everything else for you already.”

Silence fell as they made their way through the crossing. Noctis sunk back in his seat, putting on an emotionless mask for the guards that checked inside the car. In that time, his thoughts lingered on his driver's words. Since having shared his troubles, Noctis had received a fair amount of help from Mr. Iter, with a hefty share of wise-cracks as well, but even they sometimes helped to lift his mood.

“It's time that you face the possibility that, for whatever reason,” continued the driver once they were past the crossing, “you may be stuck with these dreams of yours for a while longer. You must work around them to the best of your abilities. Sleep, rest, nap, whenever you can. Stay awake for important sessions, which, I'm afraid, will only lengthen as your duties increase.”

Noctis found himself grimacing. “Well... Good thing I already enjoyed taking naps.” Mr. Iter chuckled, but the Prince could not. Even when he did have a moment to himself for resting, he felt no more refreshed after than he did before. It was frustrating, more so than the last time nightmares plagued him. When that had happened, he knew the reason behind it: the Crystal's shattering. Once it was restored, the nightmares went away. Now, however, he did not know the cause, and could not find a way to make them stop.

“Then get some more rest, Prince Noctis. It's a long trip. I'll wake you when we arrive at Tenebrae.”

 

* * *

 

“Prince Noctis, we've arrived.”

Having not been fully asleep, yet still in a groggy state, Noctis had to rub his eyes for a moment before he could see clearly. Clearing his throat, the Prince sat up straighter in his seat and looked out his window again. He had expected to see tall buildings slipping by, but it was only hillsides and rivers. Brow knotting together, he looked up to the rear view mirror and Mr. Iter's reflection in it. Noctis could only frown. He thought that he would have been woken up once they were in Tenebrae, not still out in the country.

“It's just up ahead, sir. This is your first time here, correct?”

“Yeah.” Lucis had always been a reclusive kingdom. Travelling to other kingdoms was a rare event, especially during the cold war. It had only been last year, when their Crystal shattered, did he get to see the world around him in all of its wonder. Tenebrae, however, was one of the many other places that he had not visited.

“Well, take a look, young Prince! It's right there.”

Leaning forward in his seat, Noctis peered through the front window and felt his jaw hang open. Beyond the car in front was a city rising over the horizon. For all his life, even after having travelled far to the east, and the moon itself, Lucis had always been his favourite city. Others were grand, and breathtaking, yes, but he still liked his home best. Granted, he would not hesitate to admit his bias.

Though it was named Tenebrae (the capital was named the same as the kingdom), it did not look dark at all. Quite the contrary, the city was pristine and rather, especially in the fading light as evening settled in. Not so much from city lights, but just from the buildings themselves. That and... Noctis felt himself frown as he sank into his seat.

There was The Light.

A few glimpses of it hung above the city before slipping through the invisible gates that led to the Underworld. He sighed and cast his gaze down, not wanting to be reminded of all that had occurred last year because of it at this time. The Light itself was not to blame, that he knew now, but that did not mean he had to watch, nor enjoy it, every time that he saw the hauntingly beautiful display. When he looked up again, it was gone, and he could instead focus on Tenebrae once again.

Noctis felt himself gaping at the architecture as they rolled into the city, buildings soon filling the entirety of his view. They were not extremely tall buildings, not like some of the skyscrapers back in Lucis where he would steal away to a distant rooftop when he needed time to himself, but that did not make them any less grand.

Clearing his throat, Noctis shifted in his seat, somewhat uncomfortably. It was his first time in a different city since the shattering of their Crystal. And now he was finally in another, only it was for the political game into which he was born. In the end, it was still for the safety and prosperity of his people, of his home. Tugging at the collar of his shirt, he tried to take solace in that thought; it was all that was keeping him going

Traffic became heavier as they made their way through the streets. In his seat, Noctis tried his hardest to simply enjoy the city and not think about what was to come, but that truth was thrown back into his face when the palace of Tenebrae rolled into view. He stopped his gawking, righted in his seat, largely to look proper for the press that was around, and prepared for what was to come.

After making it past the gates, down the long driveway lined with gardens, and stopping at the far end of the roundabout, the car finally came to a halt.

“Good luck in there,” commented Mr. Iter.

“Thanks,” muttered Noctis, before swallowing his nerves away. The car door was opened for him, and the full force of the crowd gathered as close as they could get hit him. He had not suspected that their visit to Tenebrae would be such a public event. He inwardly grimaced while forcing a brief smile at the crowd with a wave thrown in. Showing a good face for all of Lucis was in his best interest.

Noctis joined his father's side, and they waited at the front of the palace. The wait was not long. Atop the flight of stairs lined by guards was a tall man with short, silver hair. A younger man, appearing not much older than Noctis, also stood there, hands neatly held behind his back. At his own pace, the elderly man descended the steps, the younger man following, with even his gait capable of showing that he was royalty, and held out a hand.

“King Regis. It is both an honour and a pleasure to have you visit Tenebrae. I hope you find your stay most welcoming.”

“The honour is ours, King Viduo. I hope that we may one day repay your hospitality when you visit Lucis.”

“I'll make certain of it.” The King of Tenebrae laughed before clapping Regis on the shoulder like old friends. “Ah, and this must be Prince Noctis.”

“I am, your highness.” Noctis was momentarily taken aback when the King of Tenebrae shook his hand as well. He had done some reading on King Viduo Fleuret, but he had not expected the man to be so...boisterous in person. In his teachings, Noctis had been told to act a certain way as Prince. Granted, he would eagerly throw those aside when just with his friends, and use them more as guidelines than strict rules, but he did try to keep that air about him when dealing with political matters, especially when dealing with the Councilmen (minus the dozing off that had been plaguing him of late). Seeing a King act as such, especially with press around, no less, was different, to say the least. “Thank you for inviting us to Tenebrae,” he added, after a brief pause.

“This is my son, Avarus.” The Prince of Tenebrae greeted those from Lucis in turn. His blond hair nearly shone in the sun, and he had a pair of pale-green eyes that matched the king's. Compared to his father, he had a rather emotionless expression, and seemed content to remain more silent than Noctis. “I must apologize, though. My daughter should have been here to greet you as well, but something unexpected came up at work that she could not avoid.”

“Oh? What work, may I ask?” questioned Regis while Noctis was far too happy to remain silent.

“Research. Hopefully she'll be able to tell you about it over the weekend. But come now, let us leave the formalities for later. I'm sure you're tired after your trip. Please, follow me.”

 

* * *

 

Opening his window, Noctis peered at the night sky. There was not much to see in the heart of the city, due to all of the bright lights. He tried to look for stars, but could not find any—it being a little cloudy now did not help. Drumming his fingers against the windowsill, he shifted his gaze down to the city itself. From his current elevation while staying at the palace, much of the city stretched out before him, with only the odd other building blocking his view. Biting his lower lip, the young Prince glanced over his shoulder at his room one last time before confirming his decision.

Sleep would not do him any good right now. Taking a break instead would do him better. And so, that was what he did.

Grinning in delight, Noctis leaped from the window, and used his powers to make it past the palace ground. None of the guards were any wiser to his presence, thanks to the power that the Crystal had given him. Once he was far enough away, the young Prince ceased the silent display of his abilities and walked amongst the other inhabitants of Tenebrae like any other local. Donning his casual wear, and having combed down all of his hair, no one recognized him as the Prince that had just arrived earlier that evening.

It was his little task that he had taken upon himself, to learn more of the people of the kingdom through his own means. Reading up on files of a neighbouring kingdom could only teach him so much. And, as Ignis had pointed out to him at one point, did not really inform him on the real people. It was his hope to learn more about the people in just the one night than what he had from reading all those papers (though he had only really scanned them).

While it was nighttime, Tenebrae was still very much alive. People flooded in and out of various stores, shops, clubs, restaurants, and more. Noctis weaved through the crowds, silently observing. From this perspective, it felt a bit more like home, even if things did not quite look the same. People seemed friendly, albeit louder than those of Lucis. He continued on like this for a while, silently observing, and silently wishing at least one of his friends was with him, until he wandered off for some time alone just to enjoy the city and not worry about the people.

His feet took him to a bridge where he stopped. Here, over one of the rivers that flowed through the city, he could enjoy the reflection of all the lights. The noise was not too loud either. Cars were a mild drone in the background, and there was only the odd other footsteps of people passing by. With a sigh of content, he looked up, and frowned.

There was The Light again. Multiple displays of the haunting beauty shimmered in the sky. His frown deepened the more that he studied them, not having averted his gaze like the last time. Before they disappeared, one by one, those souls entering the Underworld, he could have sworn that they had been gathered over a specific section of the city. Noctis shook his head. Surely he was mistaken. Perhaps he had just been at the right angle to make them appear closer together. Having so many appear so close together did not—

“Can you see The Light?”

Startled, Noctis nearly jumped. So focused on The Light, he had not noticed the person who had quietly neared him. Clearing his throat, he tried to reclaim what was left of his composure to greet the person. He was met by a woman, of about his age, with blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her short dress and frilled vest was well-suited to the warm evening. Noctis was nearly taken aback again when he noticed how hopeful and expectant her gaze was, all topped with a comforting smile.

“Y-yeah...” muttered the Prince. Mentally kicking himself, he cleared his throat to try again. Eyes quickly flashed back to the sky, but the display had since finished. “Yes,” he re-answered. “I can see it. Sometimes.”

Her face lit up. “Oh, really? That's wonderful. I thought I knew everyone who could see it, though.” Noctis felt his face beginning to twist in confusion, and tried his hardest to stop it before it became obvious to the woman. Perhaps the people of Tenebrae treated The Light differently. Back home, it was discussed, yes, but not frequently. And those who could see it did not often come out and admit to it. Only Noctis' friends and family knew that he could see it; not even the Councilmen knew (there were speculations, of course, considering the horrendous nature of the accident).

“I'm not from here.”

“That would explain it.” The woman chuckled lightly. “Where are you from?”

“Atherna,” Noctis quickly replied, having already decided upon the city should anyone happen to ask him that very question.

“My, that is a fair ways away!” She stepped up to the railing of the bridge and glanced to the sky, even though The Light was no longer there. “You know, we have a legend surrounding The Light. It's said that the Goddess Etro shall open the gate to welcome the souls of the dead.  When that occurs, a bright light shall shine down through the skies over the dead.  And those few who see that light shall be bestowed with the strength from the land of the dead.”

Noctis felt a shiver crawl up his spine, but not from any breeze, it was from memories resurfacing. “We have the same legend... But they're just bedtime stories. Nothing more.” He made a dismissive gesture with his hand. It was not his intent to make anyone the wiser of the true nature of The Light, and the power it held. Having the knowledge of the Obruo resurfaced was bad enough. In the wrong hands, it could be disastrous, as the events from last year proved only all too well.

“But you can see it, too!” Frowning, the woman neared him, adamant in her view. “Surely you have some sense of the power that's behind it.”

The young Prince shrugged and sought to put a few more steps back between himself and the woman. “I'm better off without it.” And so did the world, the way he saw it. Maybe, someday, they would be able to use the power of The Light, the blessing from Etro, and the last gift from those who had passed into the Underworld, but not as long as people would misuse it with the slightest in

“And why not? Keeping it in the shadows will not help the matter. Learning about it is the only way to make it better.”

“Maybe. Someday...” It was not The Light itself that troubled him, just how people could use it. Good intentions would only go so far before they were led astray.

“I'm sorry.”

“What? No, no. No. There's no need to be sor—”

The woman smiled and chuckled, cutting him off with a shake of her head. “No. I mean, I'm sorry, for whatever happened that caused you to see the Light. It's never a good experience. No matter what we get from it, no matter what we make from it, it's like we still lose something.”

“Yeah...” Noctis sighed, casting his gaze down to the river. “It...it was pretty bad...” Remembering that night was never pleasant. Though it had happened over a decade ago, it still felt too close for comfort. The night that he lost his mother. The night that he first entered the Underworld, not knowing whether or not he would return. “I'm sorry, for you, too,” he added, dipping his head in apology to the woman.

“Thank you. Well, I'm afraid I must be off. It was a pleasure to meet you...?” she asked, holding out a hand politely.

“Uh... Cid. Just Cid,” replied Noctis, already having decided to use the skycaptain's name as his lest anyone recognize his own as the Prince of Lucis. He took her outstretched hand and shook it before it was left hanging in the air for too long.

“I'm Stella. I hope you enjoy your stay in Tenebrae. And don't let the shadow of The Light hang over you forever, all right?”

A wry chuckle slipped past his lips as he nodded his head. “Thanks. I'll keep it in mind.”

“Good evening.” With that said, Stella walked away, leaving Noctis alone at the bridge.

Remaining silent, Noctis mulled over the new information that he had received from Stella: Tenebrae could very well have plans for The Light, with how she spoke of it. How, exactly, this wold affect his view on the kingdom, he could not yet say.

 

* * *

 

“Stop fidgeting.” At his father's words, Noctis felt himself straightening. “And no falling asleep.” That made the young Prince choke lightly before the doors in front of them opened. This was their official meeting with the royal family of Tenebrae, and it would not make a good impression were he to doze off during their discussions.

A large table was the center of the room. Noctis was silently thankful that no one else was currently sitting at that table. This meeting was only between both royal families, no one else. The young Prince groaned inwardly. That meeting would occur on the following day, before they were to return to Lucis.

“Welcome. I trust you slept well?” greeted Viduo, coming to their side to guide them towards the table.

“Quite well, thank you.”

“Good. Ah, yes. My son, you met. But my daughter...” Viduo stepped aside, and it was then Noctis took note of the other two people in the room. There was Avarus, that much he expected, but...

Noctis choked and manage to end his cough with only a single outburst rather than continuing on with an entire fit. Though she now wore a white dress, there was no mistaking the woman he had met the previous night.

Stella.

As she introduced herself to Regis, Noctis felt like shrinking back into a corner, but he managed to stand tall. Would she unveil his unwarranted night stroll? While he did not believe that his father would reprimand him too much under other circumstances, the nature of their visit was slightly more delicate than others. His mind reeled, trying frantically to come up with some explanation should the worst come to pass. It was much more difficult to come up with something that could seem remotely reasonable. Then again, what seemed reasonable to him may not seem reasonable to the others.

“Prince Noctis, is it?” asked Stella, her violet eyes almost weighing him. This was it. The young Prince silently grimaced, the wait of only a few seconds feeling like eternity. “It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoyed your first night in Tenebrae.”

That was it.

Their handshake was more of Noctis just numbly standing there and Stella shaking it politely. He could have sworn that she shot him a playful grin before everyone made their way to the chairs. For a brief moment, Noctis allowed himself a hidden grin. There was now some shimmer of hope in these meetings after all.

 

* * *

 

Several weeks had passed since the visit to Tenebrae. Negotiations were going well, although the mere thought of them could begin to give Noctis a headache. Despite the discomfort, it did made him hopeful for the future. And yet, the sight of those multiple occurrences of The Light did not sit well with him. Too many... He had never seen that many in a single month, let alone a single day. There had even been a few more over the course of that weekend, but not as much But totalling at nearly a dozen? Finishing his dinner with his father, the thoughts troubled him for a moment before rising. Meeting up with his friends before heading off for his shift guarding the Crystal would help to take his mind off of things.

“Noctis, a moment, if you will.” Regis' voice carried its calm, and yet stern, tone. Hearing that when it was only directed at him always caused Noctis to swallow nervously. Licking his lips, he took back his seat and waited for his father to continue. The King fell silent, the only noise coming from the servants that cleared away the dinner table. It was an uncomfortable silence, one that made Noctis want to look around to find something, anything, to focus his attention and made the silence feel unimportant.

The seconds dragged on until the servants left. A low sigh escaped Noctis before he expectantly looked to his father. Even now, Regis remained silent. The young Prince swallowed nervously again. Though he had felt closer to his remaining parent in the past year than all the others after his mother's death combined, that did not stop Regis from acting more as a King around Noctis than a father.

“What do you think of the prospect with Tenebrae?” his father finally asked. He leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together.

“I—uh...” Noctis faltered, not having expected such talk at the dinner table. In fact, they rarely talked at dinner, but even then, it was never politics. It was one of the rules of his late wife that Regis had upheld over the years: no political talk at dinner (unless it was deemed a matter of great importance). Pursing his lips together, Noctis gave the question serious thought. “I think... I think a future with Tenebrae is a hopeful one. Though the cold war has gone, tensions still haven't completely died down. Forging an alliance will help ease people further, and ensure that we're a part of that future, paving the way for the other kingdoms. But...”

“But what?”

Noctis cast his gaze down. Perhaps it was just that ever-present stigma that still made him wary, however, he could not shake the feeling of something looming behind him, readying to strike.

“It's The Light, dad,” muttered Noctis, not wanting to hide his doubts any more. He glanced up to his father and saw the man tense. Mentioning The Light only refreshed the night of the accident in their memories. “I saw it there, multiple times. More times than I would like at any given point. I hoped it was nothing—okay, so it was  _ something _ , definitely—but ever since Creon dug up the past and found those machines that  _ used _ the power of The Light, I hate to think what someone else could do. Perhaps it was just coincidence that I saw all those signs of The Light while there, but...but I still don't like it...”

Silence settled back in. Regis held his hands tighter, looking off across the room. Noctis knew that expression all too well. His father was busy weighing options and outcomes, trying to pick the path that was best for Lucis to take. A silent sigh slipped from Noctis, for he could not think like that yet. It was not just his future, or the future of his friends, that he had to weigh, but the future of everyone in Lucis, the kingdom itself, and that of their Crystal.

“And, do you think, because of this, we should stop negotiations?”

Noctis suddenly felt the full weight of it fall on his shoulders. He was going to have to learn to deal with that weight, for it would not go away as time went by. “No...” he answered, and not as confidently as he would have liked. “Any kingdom that we enter negotiations with will bring doubt and concern. We're the last kingdom with a Crystal, after all. If not Tenebrae, it would only be one of the others. Considering everything else, Tenebrae is still one of the best choices, by far.”

With that, Regis gave a silent nod of approval. Just seeing that made Noctis breathe easily again, and the weight felt somewhat lighter because of it.

Despite that small moment of reprieve, as Noctis said his good evening and took his leave, that lingering doubt would still not go away.

 


	3. The Enemy's Enemy

_ He hated searching. That was his brother's task. His was to only wait and watch, which was very different from actually going out and seeking for what he sought. And, as he found out through all of his failed attempts, he was not very good at it. It had been such a long time since he acted upon the information that he gathered. _

_Despite all of his years of silently watching, of remaining deep within the earth and feeling all that transpired on the surface, there was much he did not know. Granted, it was mostly concerning those annoying pests, and that made him frown in disgust more often then not, but information was information._

_It amazed him what the annoying pests considered important in their short lives. Amongst the trivial matters, however, he learned of the recent wars that had wrought their pitiful lives. There had been Crystals, as they had been called, but they were not the same as those that had been connected to the others, to those that treated the annoying pests more as pets. These Crystals were a fragment from that horrible time, that time he nearly abandoned his watch from deep within the bowls of the world to lend the assistance that he could muster. And yet, even though the annoying pests had destroyed the others and the creations that they had left behind, those frustrating insects went and destroyed the final shards._

_That made him writhe with fury. Part of him had wanted to destroy the city that he had been in at the time of happening upon that information. The annoying pests were not worthy, continually contaminating the world and everything else in it with their cursed end. But he restrained himself, for that was not his task either._

_After those events, he learned of the cold war that had enveloped the western continent. Even when not warring, it was fascinating how much the annoying pests could fight without actually starting battle. That cold war, which had manage to drag on for many years, a testament to the stubbornness of those annoying pests, in a way, had come to an end not long ago. In fact, it came to an end just after he had felt the Gates open. It made his searching much easier, now that the annoying pests were not butting heads, and yet he still could not find his sibling._

_That took more of the searching that he did not enjoy. Everywhere. He searched everywhere. From the tallest peak to even down to the deepest part of the oceans (such a task was not hard for him). His brother was no where to be found. Since he had been given his task of gathering, watching, waiting, from within the earth, he had not seen nor heard from his brother, who was charged with a different task._

_Unlike him, his brother was well accustomed to searching, for that was the assigned task. Searching, seeking, guarding. From where he did all of that, the elder brother did not know._

_He searched and searched, not his strong point, at all. Until, after far longer than he would have liked, he felt a trace of his brother. Of course. How could he have been so foolish? Much like he could watch from within his sanctuary hidden within the earth, neither did his brother have to be bound to the restrictions of the mortal world. And so it was there, in that unknown realm that lay between that of the living and that of the dead, that his brother searched._

_“What is it?” asked a low voice, sounding almost tired. Not tired from not having received enough sleep, but tired from exhaustion from endless toil. He had done it. He had found his younger sibling. Together, they left the middle realm, after a fair amount of persuasion from the elder brother, and returned to that of the living for ease of discussion._

_“Have you found anything yet?”_

_“Not yet,” sighed the younger. “Why? What's with that look? Have you found something?” The younger brother's face went through a range of expressions. First it was annoyance for having been drawn from his task, then it was confusion as his gaze narrowed skeptically, but it finally ended on realization of the weight of these events._

_ “Yes, Lindzei. The Gates... The Gates have  _ _ opened.” An elation of mad delight tingled through his body when he told his brother the news. Lindzei's mouth slowly fell open, as though the muscles holding his jaw closed had simply ceased to work, and his eyes widened to match. _

_“Are... Are you certain?”_

_“Positive. Actually, I'm rather surprised that you did not notice.”_

_Lindzei huffed and flicked his wrist. “I'm not like you. I can't feel everything at once. Even in that realm, I can still only see so much at a time. I must have missed it. That is all.” He eyed his elder brother with annoyance for a moment before the news sank back in. “This... Do you realize what this means, Pulse? It's time. It's finally time!”_

_“Exactly.” Even Pulse could hardly contain his glee. “It is time to find our father.”_

 

* * *

 

The day was a dull, dreary one, acting as a blotch upon the recent streak of good weather. Everything was greyed out from the clouds, and damp from the scattered showers that had fallen throughout the day. From atop the roof, one of his old favourites, Noctis could see just how the city changed during a small storm. Off in the distance, nearing the horizon, he could still view the large clouds that had passed over them only a few hours ago. From them clashed down lightning, striking the nearest target within their grasp before disappearing as fast as it had formed. So far away, Noctis barely heard the distant rumble of thunder after several long seconds once the lightning flashed.

A light drizzle reached him again, but he did not care whether or not he got soaked. It was actually relaxing to him. The light rain, which was thankfully warmer rather than colder, helped to ease his troubling thoughts.

“Up here again, huh, Noct?” asked a voice from behind. “Well, at least you're not sitting in front of the Crystal, I guess.” At Gladiolus' comment, Noctis felt himself chuckle wryly. That had been the events of just the day before. It was comforting, almost therapeutic, to talk to the Crystal about what doubts that he may be feeling about the possible alliance with Tenebrae. The Prince remained where he was while his scarred friend joined his side by the edge of the roof. The taller man sighed and rested his arms against the ledge. “Say, has the Crystal... Has Niveus ever responded?”

Noctis' eyes glanced down, scanning the city until they fell upon the Temple that housed their ancient guardian. His hand also travelled up to brush the crystal necklace that he still wore hidden under his clothing. That was the first time any of his friends had asked that particular question, or even any in the same vein. Ever since the Crystal was restored, they had been dying to ask it, he could see the question glinting behind their eyes and dancing behind their tongues, but, through all the long months, they had restrained themselves. In fact, Noctis was a little surprised it had been Gladiolus to ask first. Prompto had been his mental bet.

“No,” answered Noctis, shaking his head. “Now and then, I try talking to her, about different things, but she never answers. Even when I use the power of the Crystal, there's...there's nothing different.”

“Odd...don't you think?”

A snort of a laugh escaped Noctis. “I really don't know  _ what _ to make of it. Until last year, I didn't even know our Crystal was the remnant of a powerful fal'Cie, let alone that it contained a fragmented piece of her soul. I really don't know what to think of as normal or not around it anymore.” He pursed his lips in frustrated confusion.

For as long as he could remember, he had thought that he had known their Crystal, had understood it, but now...he really knew nothing at all when it came to their ancient protector. Part of him wanted to travel back to Erebus, to see what else that forgotten fountain of knowledge in that ruined library held. Noctis cocked his head and glanced at the cloud-covered sky, and the moon that lay somewhere on the other side. Even if he were allowed to travel to Velens, would he be able to use the gateway to Erebus? It had only worked since Niveus had been with them. Would his powers alone be strong enough?

“Maybe she's just tired,” chuckled Gladiolus, drawing Noctis from his thoughts before they rambled on even more. “It's not like she had that sort of journey every day.”

Noctis glanced to his friend and grinned. “If that's the case, then I'm actually rather jealous.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I mean, c'mon, getting to rest for over a year now? That sounds quite nice, don't you think?”

Gladiolus' familiar laugh hung in the air. “Ahh, yeah. There are definitely times when I wish I could rest for a year. But I hope she doesn't keep on sleeping much longer. Make sure to be there when she wakes up, all right?”

The laughter that Noctis had felt slipped away. His eyes darted back to the Temple and the Crystal that lay within. With what his father had told him a year ago, he did not feel that to be possible. “She only showed herself to those she trusts the most during times of great need,” was how the King had described it. “You really think that might happen?” questioned the Prince.

“I like to think so, anyway. Have fun explaining that one, though, if it happens.”

Noctis grunted in discomfort when his friend clapped him on the back before laughing dryly. “Oh. Yeah. Sure.  _ Looooaaaads _ of fun explaining that to the Councilmen. I think I'd prefer to deal with the negotiations with Tenebrae for a year rather than do that.”

“Be glad then that you don't have to handle security as well.”

At his friend's obvious displeasure, the Prince could not help but smirk. “Having fun with that, are we?”

“Not one bit. Bad enough having to worry about the King and your sorry ass while here all the time, but having  _ two _ royal families for a weekend is not going to be fun. That, and it's all taking place in the last kingdom with a Crystal. If you ask me, even if things have been improving, it's still a recipe for disaster.”

Noctis drummed his fingers against the ledge. When put like that, it did sound rather precarious. Even so, he shot his friend a flat stare. “Always nice to know how much you care about protecting my life,” he sniffed disapprovingly in response.

“This coming from Mr. I-Can-Take-Care-of-Myself?” Likewise, Gladiolus stared down at the Prince, his gaze also rather flat and unamused.

“Why do something yourself when you can have others do it?” Shrugging nonchalantly, Noctis flicked his collar and brushed off some beading water droplets from his shoulders.

“Okay, that's it!” The scarred man let out a laugh before reaching for Noctis.

“Nope!” Without hesitation, the dark-haired Prince used the power of the Crystal and shifted to a safe distance across the roof. Gladiolus was left there, stumbling forward a few steps like a fool while Noctis laughed.

“Cheater!” Though the scarred man pointed an accusing finger, there was no hiding his amused grin.

“C'mon. You should know better than that by now.” Still chuckling, Noctis walked to join his friend who had started back towards the door on the roof.

“Yeah. I should have gotten more out of it when you couldn't use your powers.”

A cheeky grin tugged at Noctis' lips and he held his head smugly. “Oh well. Missed your chance.”

“Bet you wish you could just teleport away from your duties tomorrow, though.”

That shot down Noctis' smug look in one blow. Slouching instead now, he inwardly groaned. “All too much...”

“Well, at least you have a surprise to look forward to tomorrow.”

“Wait, what? What sort of surprise?”

“I've said too much already. You'll see.”

“Then you shouldn't have said anything! It would have been a surprise either way! Now I'll wondering what it could possibly be.”

“Exactly.”

Noctis shot his friend a light-hearted glare as he reached for the handle. “Thanks a lot.”

Gladiolus grinned again before slipping inside first. “Any time.”

 

* * *

 

“Good luck, Noct!”

“Thanks,” muttered the Prince, walking down the halls at a brisk pace to meet his father outside. He nodded his head lightly at the guard before hurrying by, until he did a double-take. “ _ Prompto _ ?”

“Yep!” His blond friend grinned widely before giving a salute.

Noctis had barely recognized his friend in uniform. He was so accustomed to seeing Prompto in everyday clothing, or sometimes the odd suit, that seeing the lanky man in uniform was a shock. It managed to suit him rather well, though. Once done gawking in surprise, Noctis finally grinned and patted his friend on the shoulder. “Congratulations. I didn't think that you'd be in the City Guard so soon!”

“Told you, I got the best aim of anyone here. That, and Gladiolus helped,” added Prompto under his breath. “But, surprise! Today's my first day on the job!”

The Prince gave a one-sided smile. So this had been the surprise after all. He really was quite happy and proud for his friend for having made it to rank so soon, even if it was just the starting position. “Don't screw up too badly today, then.”

“Oh, c'mon. It's  _ me _ we're talking about here!”

“Precisely.”

“Ah hah. Ah hah. I need to head on out to my position, and so do you, Mr. Prince. I may be protecting you as well now, but even I can't save you if you wind up late.”

Eyes going wide, Noctis swallowed. “Good point.” With a turn of his heel, and a wave at his old friend, he hurried back on down the hall. Leaving his father waiting was never a good decision

The day was a bright one, having returned to the bout of good weather after the previous day's showers. And, thanks to that rain, it was even cooler now, making for an excellent day to travel. Slowing to a steady walk, Noctis smoothed down his suit and joined his father at the head of the stares. He remembered this event in reverse all too well, even though it had been over a month now since their visit to Tenebrae. Now, it was time for the Caelum family to repay the favour to the Fleuret line.

“Tired?” asked Regis without looking to his son. The elder man kept his eyes on the horizon, looking for sign of the arriving royal family.

“Actually...not really. Surprisingly enough.”

“Good. There may be hope after all that we get through this.”

Noctis blinked in confusion at his father. So unused to hearing amusement in the King's voice, Noctis was never certain whether or not he was hearing things just then. From his current position, he even thought that he saw a light grin tugging at Regis' lips. Perhaps it was just the angle of the light playing tricks on him. Even so, the King did show his humorous side at odd times, and this certainly fit that profile.

A cheer rose up from the gathered crowd, causing Noctis to shift his gaze back to the horizon. Turning onto the palace's driveway came five white vehicles. From them, once they stopped at the front of the palace, stepped the Fleuret family: Viduo, Avarus, and Stella. Now it was the Caelum family's turn to walk down the steps and greet the guests. To his surprise, Viduo pulled Regis into a hug. And the Prince was not the only one surprised. Royal Guards that had lined the steps tensed in anticipation, having expected the worse. Avarus, much like Noctis, seemed surprised, although slightly more appalled than the dark-haired Prince. On the other hand, Stella only chuckled and covered her mouth politely.

“It is...good to finally have you visit,” greeted Regis once the hug ended. Even the King had been caught off-guard by the display, and tried his hardest to casually right his hair and clothes. Dishevelling the King, even that slight amount, was quite a feat. “Do you require rest after your journey?”

“No, no. Let's get this first meeting over with! Why draw out the inevitable.”

Noctis blinked in amazement at the King of Tenebrae. It was still such an interesting experience to deal with the King, and a bit more unsettling than he would have liked. For years, he had to deal with the likes of his father and the Councilmen. Dealing with Viduo was a completely different game. His responses were so unlike anything Noctis expected, that the young Prince was already off-put during meetings with the man. It caused him to falter and nearly lose his train of thoughts and composure.

Once the group of royalty arrived at the required building, the two Kings, more precisely, mostly Viduo, conversed on their way to the Council Room. Noctis remained at the front, as a guide, and thus stayed silent until the five of them entered the room where the Councilmen waited.

And so it began.

The meeting consisted largely of the Kings and the Councilmen doing all the talking. Now and then, Avarus and Stella would chime in, adding their thoughts, but it was Noctis who remained most silent. He tried to pay attention, he really did, but he felt his purpose there was largely superficial. Dozing off, or yawning, thankfully did not occur, but he would be glad once the meeting was over. That was, until, one of the topics listed further down on the agenda was brought up. Anything concerning their Crystal brought him to full attention.

“What exactly is this research you're offering us in trade for knowledge of the Crystal?” asked one of the Councilmen, rather bluntly. Noctis glanced up, anticipating the answer. To his surprise, it was not the King of Tenebrae that responded, but rather the Princess.

“We've been looking into a means of alternative power.” All eyes settled onto Stella. “We hope to make it as powerful and reliable of your Crystal one day. But, to do that successfully, we will need to learn more of yours. Everything we examine and create with it would of course be shared.”

“Do we even need a new source of power? The kingdoms have been managing just fine with what's available,” countered another.

Stella sighed and shifted in her seat, a glimpse of frustration breaking through her perfect composure. “Forgive my frankness, but not every kingdom has a Crystal. We don't all hold the same luxury as you of a secondary power. What the rest of us have now is wonderful, yes, but even it has limitations. And as long as one kingdom has something different, be it a Crystal or something else, the cold war, or worse, may return.”

“But what is this power you speak of?” asked Morior, eyeing down his long nose at the young Princess. The King's brother had been wearing an unreadable mask for all of the meeting. Though he had never outright opposed to the notion of the alliance with Tenebrae, he was not hesitant to bring up good points of concerns. Now was no different. His questions, while hidden under the guise of respect, managed to probe out information, not resting until he got the information that he sought. And, being quite the master with politics, he knew a hollow answer from a real one. He was persistent, that much Noctis had to admit.

Stella's violet eyes shifted to her father momentarily before sitting in her chair straighter. “It is The Light.”

Hushed murmurs fell between the Councilmen. Noctis felt his heart plummet into his stomach. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably before glancing to Stella. The Princess of Tenebrae held herself high and held her ground against the judging gazes of the Councilmen.

“And you...can see The Light?”

She held her head proudly. “Yes.” This caused more murmurs to pass between the old members of the Council.  “The Light is not something to fear. Our research into it has already shown that it has great potential. It's a practically unlimited source of power. Think of what we can achieve with it! New buildings, new vehicles, new ships, new—”

“Weapons like the Obruo?”

A light gasp of surprise escaped Stella. Even the other members of the royal family and the Councilmen were surprised. The Prince even surprised himself, but he could no longer remain silent on such matters. What Stella spoke of in her plans for the Light sounded far too similar to what led to the Obruo and the destruction of the fal'Cie. People then had used The Light, probably starting off with very similar good intentions, and in the end waged war. Granted, there was only the one Crystal now, but that did not ease his concern remotely. In fact, it only made his feeling of dread worse.

“The Light can easily be used as a weapon just as easily as it can be used to power whatever else you had in mind.”

“Just like the Crystal.”

A glare flashed across Noctis' visage, directed at the Prince of Tenebrae. How dare someone insult their Crystal in such a manner. He wanted to rebuke, to defend their ancient guardian, but he could come up with nothing that could then be countered again. Avarus was right. Both the Crystal and The Light could be used as weapons. A war had been waged against the fal'Cie by using The Light. A war, thousands of years later, had been waged with Crystal against Crystal. Noctis cast his gaze down, ashamed. What would be the basis of the next war? Light pitted against Light? It sounded inevitable when he thought about it.

“Without anything different, your Crystal will always be seen as a threat,” continued Avarus, his words harsh but truthful. “No matter how much the kingdoms speak of peace now, it will always be seen that way. It will be lurking there in the shadows, a linchpin that could initiate a new war anywhere down the road. Having the power of The Light, however, may just help, for then the other kingdoms can feel that they have something of equal value, or perhaps greater, to your Crystal.”

Noctis said no more, allowing the others to resume control of the meeting. Let them do what they will: argue, banter, go around in circles, whatever. The Prince no longer cared. No matter what was said, he would always have his doubts.

 

* * *

 

 

The weekend was over, and so it was time for the Fleuret family to take their leave. Noctis and Regis saw to their departure. Much like on their arrival, the weather was pleasant, making it easy for the crowd to gather.

As they descended the steps, a tingling sensation prickled at the back of his mind. Shaking his head, Noctis tried to get rid of it, thinking it no more than a passing feeling. Despite his attempts, it would not go away, and instead grew to the point where he realized what it was.

“Get down!” he shouted, dashing in front of the other members of royalty. His father, being as quick to act as the Prince, helped to get the Fleuret family down swiftly and safely. Eyes flashed from their calming blue to a stark red, signalling his connection to the Crystal. Weapons shimmered around him, coming from their state of hiding to answer his call and lend their aid. They acted as a shield, blocking the burst of magic that exploded in front. If not for the shield of weapons, Noctis feared that the worst outcome would have come to pass.

Over the noise from the explosion, he could already hear the commotion from the crowd rising, and the hustle of the Royal Guard rushing to lend assistance and defence from the magic attack. But that strike had been no ordinary magic like many people learned. Noctis grimaced as he reached for his nearest weapon, one of the spears in his arsenal, and tried to find the person behind the attack. He had used that power of the attack only once before, he had dealt with it more times than he would have liked during the previous year.

The Light.

Someone had used the power of The Light in an attempt to murder them. Following the trace left behind, Noctis teleported as often as he could, leaving those in the Royal Guard, and City Guard, behind. After a number of more jumps, he found the culprit trying to flee. With one more teleportation move, he reached in front of the dark-haired woman. What he had opened to be an easy task was not so simple as she lashed out with another attack, this one being a more common fire spell.

“Agh!” Noctis winced from the heat of the flames that licked threateningly close to his body. The woman shoved him aside before bolting further along. He grunted and scrambled to his feet as fast as he could. Ahead of them, he could see a motorcycle waiting for her. “No you don't!” Throwing a weapon, he used his powers and lodged it right in the motorcycle, stopping the vehicle from being able to function. The woman, caught off-guard, left herself wide open. Taking that chance, Noctis teleported forward and locked her arms behind her body.

Weapons hovered around her, ensuring that she did not escape. She struggled, kicking and trying to free her arms, but it was no use. Using his powers, Noctis teleported himself and the woman back to the Royal Guard. Half a dozen took her from him and led the assassin towards the Kings.

“Noct! You all right?” The Prince looked up to see his two friends in the City Guard nearing him.

“Yeah. Fine.” Sniffing, he caught a whiff of smoke. Part of his suit had been singed from her fire attack after all, and he tried to smother it out before it spread any further.

“Who was that?” asked Prompto, craning his head to see past the Royal Guards.

“About to find out.” Striding forward, Noctis reached where the woman had been taken, just in front of the other royal family members. Regis eyed her, his gaze more weighing than usual.

“Take her away for questioning later,” ordered the King of Lucis. The tall man made a dismissive gesture with his hand, ending the matter.

“My life for my kingdom!” shouted the woman.

“Stop her!”

Confusion ensued. The woman struggled against the guards around her, and some rushed in closer, but then she stopped all movement. The guards, who had been shouting orders at one another became dead silent. Noctis stared on, baffled, trying to get a better view of what was happening. Even returning back to his father's side, he could see nothing else, until the guards laid down the woman and stepped aside.

Noctis grimaced at the sight. Foam bubbled from her mouth, and her eyes were frozen open. All life was gone from her body.

“Poison,” spat Regis. “There goes any chance at answers.”

“Not so fast, your highness,” said Avarus, stepping forward. The older Prince knelt down by the still-warm body and took something off of her clothing. “See? These are the colours of Niflheim.”

“And so they send one person to start a war?”

“Perhaps they did wish to start a war, but just to keep us from forming an alliance,” reasoned Viduo. “King Regis, I do not think this incident should be allowed to deter our efforts. In fact, I think we should make the best from this, and not allow a bond to be broken from a feeble attempt such as this.”

Not fully convinced, Noctis stared at the woman while others came to take her away. Something was not sitting right with him: Why would an assassin wear the colours of their home kingdom? That felt like a stupid mistake, or, perhaps, deceit.

 

* * *

 

“Noct, there's something I need to tell you before you head to bed.”

Nearly tripping over his own legs in the process, the Prince sat back in his chair before completely falling over and hurting himself. Anytime that his father used his nickname felt so unexpected that it always caught him by surprise. Sitting, he tried to right himself, and looked, rather sheepishly, to his father.

“Niflheim of course denies the assassination attempt,” continued the King. Noctis felt uneasy, wondering where the discussion was headed. “Even if it wasn't them, someone out there does not wish for our alliance to proceed. But we cannot run and hide any more. We will hold our own and not cower in the shadows. And so, I have decided to move ahead with this allegiance with Tenebrae. This will, however, require something from you.”

Sinking into the back of his chair, Noctis wanted to disappear. Perhaps he should teleport away now, and avoid it all. Running, however, would only get him so far before he had to stop. As much as he wanted to, he could not delay the inevitable.

Swallowing, Noctis asked the question that would receive the dreaded answer: “What is it?”

“There would be a marriage between you and Princess Stella.”

 


	4. Best Laid Plans

“ _ What _ ?!” The chair skidded across the floor as Noctis bolted upright, slamming his hands onto the table harder than he would have liked. He felt like he had been slapped suddenly, the surprise information having left a stinging sensation through his mind and body. “ _ Marriage _ ?!” The idea was not foreign to him. In fact, when he had been younger, he sometimes wondered who his own princess would be, yet, the older he grew, the less it crossed his mind. Granted, he still found women attractive, and thought about what it would be like to date the ones he had found interesting and entertaining after he managed to gather the courage to talk to them at events that he had to attend, but never had he really thought of marrying any. That part of his duty had slipped from his mind, especially since Regis had never pressed the matter, until now. “And an  _ arranged _ marriage? That seems so..archaic now! So stu—”

Noctis bit his tongue to stop himself short. Across the table, his father visibly sighed and glanced down for a second, causing the Prince to mentally kick himself for having been so foolish and allowing his mouth to run off like that. Of all the people to hear his protest, it was his father. His father, who, when younger, had an arranged marriage with his mother. The two had been happy together, very much in love, and, though Noctis would have never admitted it to anyone else, they had the relationship that he one day hoped he could find.

Taking a deep breath, the Prince shook his head lightly and slumped, his grip on the table loosening. The chair, somewhere behind him now, was too far back to sit down on easily, and he did not have the strength to reach back and pull it closer. “Is there... Are there any other options?”

“I'm sure it seems silly and ridiculous to you now, but a marriage is still the strongest and fastest way to form a lasting alliance between our kingdoms.”

“Do...do I have a choice?”

“Yes.”

His heart raced with vigour at hearing that single word. Looking up, he half expected to see his father wearing a comforting smile, but there was none. Leaning forward, Regis laced his fingers together and stared at his son. It was not one of those judging gazes, or those where Noctis felt like he was being weighed and found wanting. The weathered lines across the King's face were softer now, matching the concerned look behind his eyes.

“Both you and Stella have a say in this matter. Think about it. In time, the Fleuret family will return. You and Stella will be able to discuss the matter with each other then and hopefully come to your decision.” The King let out a long sigh. “I'm sorry,” he murmured. Upon hearing those simple words, Noctis wanted to pinch himself to see whether or not he was actually dreaming. The last time that his father had said those words had been...well, he could not remember the King having ever uttered them. “I hope you never have to choose between the happiness of the kingdom, and the happiness of someone you love.”

Numbly, Noctis stepped back and managed to sit down in his chair. It had to be a dream. Though his father had not directly said so, it was the closest that he had ever heard the King saying that he was loved in a long time. The memories from his childhood, containing such a thing, felt like they were from another era, from another life completely. His mother's death really had changed things more than he realized.

The King rose and walked to his son's side, placing a hand on Noctis' shoulder. Looking up, there was a glimpse of the father that he once knew. The father that would play with his son before sleep, work permitting. The father that would pull faces to cheer his son up when glum. The father that enjoyed spending time with his wife and his son.

“If you can give me  _ any _ valid reason not to marry, or not to proceed with this alliance with Tenebrae, let me know. There are still other paths to take, no matter how difficult they may seem.”

The Prince glanced down, trying to reclaim a moment to himself to gather this thoughts. First the marriage news, then the apology, and then the comforting words from his father. His mind was in a daze from everything. “Okay,” he murmured, looking back up to the father he recognized from his memories.

A lop-sided smile tugged at the corner of Regis' mouth, cocking his head in question. “What? Was there someone else you had your heart set on?

“What?” Noctis felt himself choke before frantically shaking his head. “No! No, no, no. ...No? Not...really.”

One of the King's rare chuckles slipped into the air. “Not really? And just what is that supposed to mean?”

Noctis found himself wondering the exact same thing. What  _ did _ he mean? When his father had asked him, he had felt his thoughts drift back to Niveus, and the brief, yet memorable, time that they had spent together. Even now, he still wore her necklace. Even now, he still went to talk to her in times of distress (the whole marriage proposal would soon be added to the list of one-sided conversations). Even now, he still found himself thinking about her and her short time spent as Niveus despite knowing full well that any future with her was nonexistent, yet alone not possible. Maybe that was why. Maybe because he knew that there was no future, he could not get hurt by allowing his thoughts to wander. Yet, whenever he thought about the feelings that had crept up during those several months, he found himself getting confused. Had it been just friends, or something else? He really did not know what to think of it, and was hardly an expert on the matter. Just thinking about it then made his head hurt.

“It's complicated,” he finally muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Regis may have known that part of the Crystal had helped them while collecting those shard, but he still did not know of Niveus. That, Noctis and his friends had managed to keep silent for over a year now, and planned to do so for as long as it was needed.

The King waited for anything more on the matter, but Noctis fell silent. “Very well. Go on. Get what rest you can.”

 

* * *

 

How humiliating. Noctis groaned and rolled his eyes. He really should not have expected anything else from his friends. Ignis had only thoughtfully frowned, probably more concerned with how the even would effect Lucis, and thinking of any advice or other points that would be given in due time. Gladiolus had tried his hardest to hold back a snigger, though part of it still managed to break through the meager line of defence. Despite what humour that he had found in the news, there was still a hint of concern and sympathy behind his gaze. Now, Prompto, on the other hand, let out a loud laugh that left him breathless in the end. Even when the other friends shot him glares, he did not stop, nor when Gladiolus gave a shove that caused him to stumble.

“I-I'm sorry,” said Prompto through his laughs when they managed to dwindle down. “Th-this shouldn't be so funny. It really shouldn't. But-but it is! I just... Noctis with  _ girl _ problems!” And the laughter started up again. Prompto was pushed aside to continue to double-over while laughing on his own.

“Are you really going to go through with this?” asked Gladiolus, the amusement that had been creeping across his face moments before gone. “Marry someone you barely know just for an alliance? That's ridiculous!”

“It's not, really,” said Ignis, adjusting his glasses. “Marrying to seal an alliance between kingdoms is nothing new. It was due to the cold war that there haven't been as many in our years. If you ever take a look into our history, Lucis has had multiple arranged marriages with other kingdoms before the War of the Crystals began. When that happened, our kingdom practically cut itself off from the rest of the world to stay alive and instead had arranged marriages between the royal family and other major families within the kingdom. Noctis' parents are such an example.”

“Seriously, Ignis, how do you remember everything?”

The bespectacled man sniffed lightly and held his hands behind his back, shooting Gladiolus a smug look. “Some of us actually paid attention in school.”

“But, Noct, are you really going to consider this?” questioned Prompto once he managed to gain control of his outburst. The side of the concerned friend had managed to show itself. “There's gotta be other options!”

Noctis let out a sigh and sat on the ledge of the roof, not worrying at all about falling over like most others. It was one of their favourite roofs to gather on to discuss anything without fear of anyone else. Due to their duties taking up more and more time as the years rolled by, they had been unable to visit the roof together so often. Thankfully, Noctis had managed to gather them for a brief moment one afternoon not too long after his father had broken him the new of marriage. And so it was here that he had wanted to inform his friends of his possible marriage so that no one else in the kingdom may yet know.

“I have to,” he muttered, still not yet fully believing the news himself. “It is part of my duties, after all.” A wry laugh, in part to relieve stress, slipped past his lips as he ran a hand down his face. “I just never though that I'd have to deal with this so soon.”

“Soon? Noctis, remember, your father got married when he was younger than you,” pointed out Ignis.

The Prince pursed his lips together and shot his friend a dry glare. “Not by much, mind you. It still feels too soon to me. Besides, that's not what troubles me, but rather the consequences should I decline.”

“Ahh, what's the worst that could happen? So Viduo becomes so insulted that he declares war against Lucis. The very thing that we have been hoping to avoid all these years comes to pass, most likely bringing out kingdom into ruin. Who knows, maybe the other kingdoms will join in, taking the opportunity in our preoccupied state to try getting our Crystal. All because of you declining the marriage.” Prompto tapped a finger to his chin then looked expectantly to Nocts. “Did I leave anything out?”

The Prince had felt himself slumping forward with each word said. The weight of that outcome already pressed down on his shoulders, crushing him. “Nope. I think you got just about all of it.” He sighed before looking back up to his friends. “Then what would be the best outcome?”

Prompto drummed his fingers against his chin for a moment. “Well, naturally, you accept and get married to Stella. All is well between Lucis and Tenebrae. They learn from our Crystal, and we learn from their Light and manage to create a better future. Then, of course, that kingdom that sent the attack last they were here, be it Niflheim or not, will become infuriated with the alliance and declare war on  _ both _ our kingdoms. Granted, we'd probably hold out better thanks to the alliance, but other alliances would form against us. In that time, other kingdoms would try to take our Crystal too. And all that because you accepted the marriage.”

Noctis stared at Prompto. Prompto stared back. “ _ Really _ ? That's the  _ best _ outcome?”

The blond shrugged. “What? I'm just trying to make you think of outcomes that probably haven't crossed your mind!”

“He's got a point,” commented Ignis. That caused Prompto to grin. “You really must try to weigh all options and think of all possible outcomes, no matter how drastic they may seem.”

“See? Ignis is on my side. Means I win!”

“I guess you're right...” The Prince glanced over his shoulder to what he could see of his kingdom. “Any step out into the world now brings a risk to our Crystal. We've been isolated for too long.” Pursing his lips together, he looked back to his friends. “Say, what if Stella's the one to decline, and not me?”

“We part ways with Tenebrae and go back home and dance around while holding hands.”

Noctis blinked. Prompto blinked in return. “Seriously? That's it?”

“Would you rather I have said that even if your father doesn't declare war, that the Council demands it? Then we enter a war with Tenebrea, and the other kingdoms try to take or destroy our Crystal?”

“No...”

“Well, then there you have it.”

“You forget,” started Gladiolus, making Noctis groan and drop his head into his hands. What could else could there possibly be? “The Crystal may very well shatter again before anything bad happens to it in those cases. Then Lucis would whither away unless it was restored again.”

“And without having gotten the access to Tenebrae's research, we'd have no other means to sustain Lucis in the interim. That, and Tenebrae would have a greater power over us, even if they claim they wouldn't use it for weapon. We'd rather easily be overpowered,” added Ignis, finally caving in to the amusement of teasing.

“This  _ isn't _ helping, guys,” said Noctis, his voice muffled by his hands.

“Hey, just providing options!” chimed Prompto. “Now  _ you're _ the one that has to mull over them and decide for the future of all of Lucis.”

“I hate you guys right now. So very, very much.”

 

* * *

 

Regis remained seated until the last of the Councilmen were gone. Silently, and slowly, he rose, feeling tired and exhausted. Handling the negotiations with Tenebrae was beginning to take it tole on the King of Lucis. It would soon be over, however, and then he would see to taking a small vacation. Perhaps he should take it with Noctis, as well. A break would do them both a great deal of good. After glancing up to the onyx statues, he sighed and made his way towards the doors.

“You're making a foolish mistake,” said a voice from one of the chairs. Regis blinked in surprise. He could have sworn that everyone had left. Clearly, he had been mistaken.

“And what mistake is that, Morior?” Regis frowned at his brother as the younger rose from the chair. It was not the first time that his brother had called one of his decisions foolish. In total, he could probably count the number of times on both of his hands, even when including the latest installation.

“It is far from wise to give this much responsibility to your son, Noctis.”

The King's eyes narrowed. “To which responsibility are you referring? As Prince, he has many.”

“And many that he does not uphold. But I am speaking of the most recent one, of his likely marriage with Princess Stella.”

Regis tensed. The only ones who were meant to know of that were those that it immediately concerned. He did not wish to inform the Councilmen as of yet, for he wanted this to be Noctis' and Stella's decision alone. Let the other old men worry about that matter if it would happen, and let them not know of it if it was not come to pass. Regis had made certain not to speak of the matter openly either, so his brow only furrowed in confusion further. “How did you know that?”

“Come now, brother.” Morior gave a wicked grin. “You're not the only one here that has little birds that whisper in your ear. But that is not the matter here. What matters is that Noctis will not succeed. He cares not for the kingdom. He would rather go gallivanting around with his friends than attend to his work. He dozes off during conferences. Hardly pays attention, even at the best of times. The only thing that he seems to care about is the Crystal, but not even that is enough. Noctis is not fit for this duty, just like he is not fit for the throne.”

There it was. There was the reason behind this. It was no small secret between them that Morior had disliked being the younger son. It was no small secret that he resented Noctis being the next heir, either. Now and then, Regis had to see to reminding his brother of the proper order.

“You will not become King, Morior.”

 

* * *

 

“Your home really is quite lovely,” commented Stella, tilting her head back to see the true height of the buildings around them. It was time for the Fleuret family to visit again, and so, Noctis and the Princess of Tenebrae had been left to discuss the matters of the marriage. However, he had not much cared for spending that time cooped up inside, and so he had asked to take her on a walk of his home. They talked, yes, but not yet of the marriage.

Feeling flustered, Noctis was not certain how to start that discussion. Even after the couple of weeks that he had had to think matters over, he still felt like he was missing something, like there was some issue that must be hiding in the shadows, making certain that it would remain unaware until that proper moment when it would then rear its head to cause trouble. And so, now, he was trying to discern any other information that he could before finally coming to a decision on the matter. This had to have been a record for him, in coming up with an answer within an allotted time.

“Thank you,” muttered Noctis. Much of their conversation had been as thus. Stella had asked questioned or made comments on the kingdom, and he would answer or inform her further on the details of his home. In a way, it made him feel more like a tour guide at the moment than a Prince. Rather silly, really. He was also beginning to run out of things to say.

“Ah, is that the Temple?”

Noctis stopped dead in his tracks. Having just let his feet wander on his own, for he knew that he could not get lost in his own home, he had not realized where he had lead them. Sure enough, before them was the Temple that housed the Crystal. The Prince swallowed lightly, looking to Stella who already seemed enamoured by the building. It had not been his intent at all to show her their most guarded place.

“May I see the Crystal?”

“I... Uh... Well...” Every new start of a sentence fumbled across his tongue and failed. It was not every day that outsiders got to see the Crystal, even if they happened to be royalty.

“Please? Though I work in the research department for The Light back home, I promise that I won't perform any sort of tests on your Crystal. I only wish to see it.”

For a moment, Noctis eyed her. Her words had sounded truthful enough, and there looked to be no deceit hidden behind her eyes. A brief thought of calling his father to make certain she was allowed to see the Crystal crossed his mind, but he quickly pushed it aside. It was all right for him to make decisions on his own. Nodding, he lead Stella to the Temple, past the guards, and up into the chamber that held the Crystal.

Noctis hung back while Stella slowly walked forward, completely in awe by the sight. Silently, he watched the Crystal too, making sure that the pulses of soft light did not hasten or become frantic in presence of the new guest. So far, so good.

“My goodness...” breathed Stella. “It's...it's beautiful...” She reached out a hand towards the Crystal.

“No!” Dashing forward, Noctis grabbed her wrist and stopped her before she could touch their ancient guardian. “You cannot touch it.”

Violet eyes blinked at him before widening in realization. “I'm so sorry!” she apologized, clapping a hand over her mouth. “I-I was so caught up in it that I completely forgot myself.”

A sigh of relief escaped him before he lowered her hand. “It's all right. Just...no touching, okay?”

“Okay.” She smiled and nodded before staring back at the Crystal and taking a large step back out of respect. Silence settled between them, both of them studying the ancient guardian. It still glowed contently, finding no threat or danger with either of them in its presence. A good sign, he noted, that it was not calling out in distress for help like it had when Creon was in the same place over a year ago. “I thought it would be...bigger, to be honest,” she admitted, breaking the silence.

A small hum to acknowledge her comment slipped past his lips as he tilted his head to study the Crystal on his own. Having grown up with it looking as it did all his life, he had never expected anything different. In its current state, it was larger than that of a full-grown person. It was a comfort to see it in such a state, and a little sorrowful as well. Compared to the dozens of shards that he and his friends had to collect the prior year, it was blessing to see it in its full form. Yet, compared to the Crystal that he knew it should have been, the full Crystal that was a symbol of a fal'Cie's power, it was a poor fragment in of itself.

“Your kingdom is still very lucky. I wish that I could have at least seen Tenebrae's Crystal.”

Blinking in surprise, he looked over to the Princess. Her gaze was heavier with sorrow as she watched the Crystal of Lucis. It had always been a part of his life. He did not want to imagine losing it, or, like in Stella's case, never having had it in the first place.

“Though Tenebrae was one of the last kingdoms to have its Crystal destroyed in that war, that still happened many years before I was born. Even before my father was born. It's such a shame that time of wonder before the war was lost.”

“And so now you hope for your research into The Light may replace it?” A grimace crossed the Prince's face. “Replace the last Crystal and make it obsolete?”

“No! You're mistaken!” Stella shook her head vehemently. “I only wish to provide everyone with what you already have! Maybe then we can secure the peace that we have managed to obtain.”

“Maybe,” he murmured. However, no matter what hopeful words that she spoke, there was still a sad truth that hung in the back of his mind. “But as long our Crystal is in that equation, that won't happen. Lucis will always have something that the other kingdoms want to obtain.”

“Well, certainly not with  _ that _ attitude.” At her tone, Noctis felt his face flush in embarrassment. “You have to at least  _ try _ . Nothing good comes from sulking around and thinking all is doomed. You'd be surprised what can happen. Just look at what your kingdom is trying now! Breaking away from its reclusive past, you're already leading your people to a brighter future. It's a start for all of the other kingdoms as well. And, maybe... Maybe, together, we can help lead the way to that hopeful future?”

He had not thought it possible for his cheeks to get any redder than they were already, but he was proven wrong. “T-together?” he fumbled.

She returned his flustered state with furrowed confusion. “Did your father tell you tha—”

“Ye-s.” Fumbling again, he cleared his throat, surprised that his voice had managed to crack just then. “Yes. He did inform me of...of the possible...marriage.” No matter how much he had thought about it, weighed the options, and thought of all imaginable consequences, it still felt awkward to talk about the marriage, let alone with the person that he was supposed to be marrying. He shuffled his feet and adjusted his weight, wanting to end the conversation right then and there.

“And?”

“Well...” Great. It was the last thing that he wanted, to have to voice his thoughts on the matter first. He would have preferred to listen to her views on the proposal first. “I... I think...” A nervous swallow allowed him a moment to gather any other thoughts. Granted, he had already thought through everything that he could possible consider, but maybe there was something else that would make itself apparent in the moment. His blue orbs glanced quickly to the Crystal of Lucis, and studied its calming glow. It saw no threat, and, for he dearly hoped that it was aware of what was going on, held no objections. That, in the end, was the final say that he needed. “I think it would be in both of our kingdoms best interests to proceed with the alliance, and therefore the marriage.” He pursed his lips together and stood tall, trying his hardest to no longer show doubt or hesitation in the matter.

“I think so, too.” A soft smile tugged at her lips as she nodded. “I do also believe that this will be for the benefit of  _ all _ of the kingdoms, not just Tenebrae and Lucis.” At last, her posture broke and she placed her hands over her face in embarrassment while laughing lightly. For a moment, he got to see just who was behind the role of the Princess of Tenebrae. “I'm sorry. I just... While I had suspected that such an arrangement might be brought up, I was still surprised when father mentioned it to me. I didn't quite know what to expect today.”

Noctis dipped his head and shared in her chuckle, feeling able to relax once again. “Me too,” he admitted, while making sure to leave out his rather strong objection from when he first heard.

Clearing her throat, Stella stood tall again and smoothed down her dress. The Princess was back in place. Like the first night that they met, she held out a hand. “Well, I do hope that we are able to become friends as we set out on this endeavour together.”

He took her hand, and sealed their arrangement. “Same. And, please, just...just call me Noct.”

 

* * *

 

King Regis leaned back from his paperwork and stared at the onyx statues that guarded the Council Room. There was something that he always found calming in the room, and so often found himself working there rather than in his own office. Though, with the work done for the night, it was time for rest. Rising, he allowed himself a smile. His son had managed to not only meet his expectations, but exceed them. The marriage between him and Princess Stella had been announced a few weeks ago, and was being well-received by the people. Noctis would yet become the King that Regis knew he could be.

“Hello?” he called out, hearing a noise. From the darkened corners stepped out a familiar face. “Is there something that I can help you with, Viduo?” Regis frowned in thought, stepping around the table cautiously. The King of Tenebrae continued forward slowly. Both he and his daughter were back in Lucis for another visit, dealing with the upcoming wedding. Avarus, on the other hand, had remained in their kingdom.

“There is...something I wish to discuss with you,” sighed the elder man. The white-haired King was not moving with the same gusto that Regis had come to expect to see. It was as though the man had aged ten years in ten days.

“Must it be discussed now?” Though uneasy, Regis stood his ground. It was rather an awkward hour to discuss a matter, no matter how important it may seem.

“Yes, yes. It must be done now,” mused Viduo, walking ever closer.

“Well, what is it then? The night's not as young as I'd like, at the moment.”

A sharp gasp escaped him, yet still he stood his ground. It was not the first time that he had stared down the barrel of a gun, but it was certainly the first time in a location where he felt safe above all others. The man that he had believed that he could trust now held him at gunpoint. The pristine mask had been removed, revealing the true face of the King of Tenebrae, one that was cracked, bitter, twisted, and corrupt. A thirst for power glinted behind those pale eyes that bore into his dark ones.

“This is what you wished to discuss?” questioned Regis, managing to keep his voice steady despite his itching nerves.

“Essentially, yes. I like to get straight to the point.” Viduo gestured to the gun. “Don't you?”

“What is it that you want?” Regis' frown deepened. Part of him wanted to look around for some way to escape, but he knew he could not break his gaze with the other King. Doing so would be a sign of weakness. His only weapon now was his force of willpower. A magic spell would take too long to cast, and with the gun already drawn, he did not have time to knock the weapon aside.

“Really, now, Regis. You should know the answer to that.”

“The Crystal?”

“In part.”

“Then all of this has just been a ploy?”

“All of this has been part of a deal with someone else.”

“With whom?”

A cry should have escaped him, but it could not. Instead, a muffled moan of pain slipped past his lips, carried on a gasp that was forced out. The hot searing pain spread across his back, moving with the blood that seeped out of the wound. Another, and another. The pain sent the King to his knees, his vision whiting out from the pain, but still he held onto his hold in the mortal world.

Off in the distance, somewhere, he could hear bells tolling for him. The Underworld, the land of the dead, was beckoning him on towards its Gates. Beyond that lay Etro's realm, where his wife had waited for him for years. He knew it was time to join her, if earlier than he expected. Before he went to that place, leaving the mortal world behind, there was one thing else he had to do.

Holding on as long as he could, his life slipping from him faster than he expected, Regis reached out and grabbed the hem of the pants of the second person who had moved in front. That was his killer, the man in front of him now. He had to know. He had to know who had betrayed him before he slipped into the Underworld and left behind a glimpse of The Light that he wondered if his son would see.

So he looked up, managing to see through his blackening vision to the face that glared down at him. The face that was far too similar to his own.

“B-brother...”

His hand was kicked off of his murderer's leg, and his body slumped to the floor. The bells had stopped their tolling for him, and his soul slipped past the Gates into the Underworld.

 


	5. Dust to Dust

Pulse stared at the land before them. Compared to the rest of the world, the area where they were now held very few of those annoying pests. The war that they had waged all those years ago tore the land apart, acting as just another reminder that those annoying pests spread their cursed end to everything around them. Nothing was safe. Other beings, be they on the land, sea, or sky, had been infected by the cursed end as well. Even the very world itself was not safe.

A ruined city, further to the east, had been trapped in that cursed end for years upon years, souls imprisoned and unable to pass on to the Underworld, had finally been released from that perpetual darkness. The surrounding land, which was still covered in the blight from that cursed end, of all that turmoil and anger, had begun to heal. It was a small glimpse of hope, that the land was capable of healing itself...if only the cursed end was completely gone. As long as it still lingered, as long as it still plagued everything, any healing was only delaying the inevitable.

“Will this be enough?” asked Lindzei, glancing to his elder brother. While the healing land was to one side, the other was flourishing. Nestled beneath the mountains that cut the eastern continent in two, a mighty forest grew. Within that forest was a small society of the annoying pests, protected by one of the  _ others _ . She treated them like pets, just like the rest had done all those years ago. Coddling them, giving them a home, protecting them. Much of it made Pulse sick.

There they had been, treating the annoying pests like they were the most important things in the entire universe, when all the while, they brought that cursed end to the rest of the world, and even to the others, all because of  _ her _ . The cursed end that she unleashed upon the living world had to be stopped. To do that, they would need their father. To get their father, they would have to bring some annoying pests to their cursed end just a little sooner.

“Not normally, no. But the other will make it work,” answered Pulse.

“Is that really all right? I mean, she's still  _ family _ .”

Pulse grimaced. He did not like the option any more than his younger brother. “It's all we have to be able to summon our father. There is nowhere else that has a large enough number in one place. We  _ need _ her. Besides, once we find our father, it will make no difference.”

 

* * *

 

Morior stared down at his elder brother's body. He could not believe it; all of it still felt like a dream. Any moment now, he would wake up and Regis would still be King, belittling his existence and opinions. The younger brother closed his eyes and breathed deeply, the coppery scent of the blood not bothering him as much as he thought it would, and counted a few slow seconds. When he opened his eyes again, his brother was still there, prone body on the ground and no longer moving. Blood had begun to spill on the ground, staining everything that came in contact with it.

“That went...easier than I expected...” murmured Morior, still feeling like he was in a dream.

“What of the guards?” asked Viduo.

“I've seen to them already. Though, we still should not linger.”

“Once this is over, I'll be receiving the Crystal?”

Morior stopped on his way to the door, glancing over his shoulder to the King of Tenebrae. “As long as the rest of our bargain is upheld, and Niflheim takes the blame, then yes.” He eyed Viduo, wondering if the man really had the tenacity to pull out of their agreement now. “Regis may be taken care of now, but the Councilmen?”

“You will be able to choose your own group of yes-men soon enough. They will be, by far, the easiest to remove in this shift of power.”

“And the Prince?”

“Being taken care of as we speak. He will soon be joining his father in the Underworld.”

Morior could not help but grin as he nodded. “Good.” Not wanting to linger in the same room as his brother's corpse any longer than necessary. They had lingered too long for his liking now. Matters could still go awry. Being so close now, he did not want any of his plans to go astray.

“However...” At Viduo's word, Morior halted again. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The younger brother turned and looked back to the King of Tenebrae. “Should that part of the agreement fail, the blame would be on you, not me.”

“Me?” scoffed Morior. “How exactly would it be  _ my _ fault?”

“If the information about the Crystal was wrong—”

“I gave you  _ all _ the information that I could. There are still things that  _ we _ don't even know about our Crystal, or its Protectors. Yet, despite all that power, Noctis is able to use, he is still just a man. And, like any man, he is mortal.” His dark eyes glanced down to Regis' prone body, the blood pool no longer spreading. “And every mortal can be killed.”

 

* * *

 

_ Another night, another dream, another nightmare. The faces surrounded the Prince, filling every nook and cranny of his vision. Wherever he turned, there were more faces. Faces everywhere, and anywhere. Some of them felt more familiar than he would have liked to admit. Perhaps they were the faces of those that he had seen in the Underworld, that last time, and that was why they looked familiar. Those faces that once looked on at him and his friends with morbid curiosity now looked to him with only morbid gazes, their faces slowly twisting and becoming another nightmare that he wished would just end. _

_As he tried to look away, a new face caught his attention. It worked its way through the murky crowd, that almost merged into a single mass at some points, right into his vision. Noctis gasped, wanting to pull away and reel back, but he could not. The mass of faces around him pushed in on him, keeping him in place and unable to move away. He was forced to stay there and witness the new face, one he knew and recognized all too well._

_His voice was dry and breaking when he managed to utter, “Father...?”_

_Clutching his eyes shut tight, Noctis gripped his hair and shook his head vehemently. It had to be a figment of his imagination. He had to be wrong. The faces around him were not those from the Underworld. The faces around him did not belong to those who were dead. The King... His father... It was a lie. His father was still alive. It was just a nightmare, a really, really bad nightmare that he would soon leave behind when he awakened._

_“Run.”_

_Noctis nearly opened his eyes, but did not for fear of seeing his father's face morphing into twisted torment before him. In his nightmares, it was the first time any voice had called out to him, let alone a voice of warning. As if he needed to know that he should run. If the faces would not continually surround him, he would gladly run._

_“Run! Something is wrong!” shouted the voice again, closer. Noctis' brow furrowed in confusion, his eyes still shut tight. That voice... He knew that voice._

_“Noct, please, you must wake up!”_

_That was it. His eyes snapped open and was met by white. White that had once scared and unsettled him flashed across his vision, but now that white brought him joy that managed to lump somewhere in his throat. His mouth opened to utter her name, but no noise came out, everything having been blocked by that lump of confused joy in his throat._

_“Wake up!”_

Noctis bolted upright from his bed, breathing hard. A nightmare had never ended so suddenly. It left him feeling more hollow and exhausted than normal. Yet, despite that discomfort, and the feeling of dread that began to creep over him, he managed to smile.

“Niveus,” he whispered, regaining control of his breathing. Since returning the Crystal to Lucis over a year ago, he had only had but a few dreams where Niveus' white tresses and pale eyes had graced his company, but none since the nightmares began. And, even then, they were no more than dreams.

“Run...”

That was what she had told him. Noctis looked up to the darkness of his room and uttered the word again. That feeling of dread grew, and now he knew the source: The Crystal, Niveus, was in distress. Quickly dressing, he decided upon his course of action. First, he would check on his father, it would take no more than a few minutes, and then he would see what was tormenting Niveus so. Though he would normally see to the Crystal without hesitation, the sickening feeling that gnawed at him in the pit of his stomach after having seen his father's face amongst the others took priority. He had to know.

A knocking came from his door before he could get to it. It was no knock from any of the other staff that worked at the palace, nor was it a knock from his friends, or even his father. It was a resounding knock that quickly turned into a harsh pounding before the door was knocked down.

Men wearing armour that he was not familiar with burst into his room. A small group, but they did not hesitate to attack. Had Noctis still been asleep, he would have been dead. Silent bullets whizzed past him, hitting the walls, the bed, and the shield of weapons that he had brought forward to defend himself.

Grunting, he collapsed to one knee. No bullet had hit him, there was no piercing of flesh and fiery pain that came with such a wound, but he could feel himself being drained nonetheless. It was subtle, but the shock of such a sensation had sent him to the ground, the weapons around him faltering as a result.

Something was interfering with his abilities.

Before he lost any more control, Noctis gritted his teeth, dashed to his window, and broke through the glass without hesitation. Let him go where those at his door could not follow; it was his only option. Once close enough to the ground, he teleported, but things went awry. Whatever had affected his abilities still had some lingering hold on him, and caused him to reappear higher up than he would have liked. The tumble to the ground hurt, and left him groaning before he pushed himself back up.

Knowing that his father had been working late that night, he hurried as fast as he could towards the Council Room. The further away that he got from those men, the more he could feel his powers returning to their normal level. It was but a small reassurance in that darkening time.

Even with his abilities at his disposal, reaching his destination took far longer than he would have liked. The halls were empty, not a good sign at all.

“Father?” he called out, racing towards the Council Room. “ _ Dad _ !” He burst through the doors and into the room guarded only by the onyx statues and stopped dead in his tracks. “No...”

There was his father, lying dead on the ground. His fears had come true.

“No!” Crying out in protest, he rushed to his father's side, but there was nothing he could do. He could only see those that passed into the Underworld. He could not stop their passage, especially when it was already too late. There was no way to bring his father back. The King... The King of Lucis was gone.

_ Run! _

The faint voice in the back of his mind brought him back from the brink of despair. Breathing hard, he looked up to see if there was any sign of Niveus, but she was no where to be found. The cry of distress that came from the Crystal, however, only grew worse. His father may have been dead, but there was still one life that he could protect.

Noctis pulled out his phone and dialled while he returned to the streets. Things were far quieter than they should have been, and it unsettled him.

_ “Noctis, do you have any idea what time—” _

“Get the others and meet me at the Temple,” Noctis nearly shouted, cutting off the drowsy voice of Ignis on the other side.

_ “What?” _ Ignis' voice lost its hint of tiredness.

“Hurry! There are guys trying to kill me, someone has already murdered—” For a moment, his voice choked up. “Murdered the King, and now the Crystal is in danger!”

There was silence on the other end, and for a moment, Noctis thought his friend had dropped the phone in a hurry to leave. But, he was wrong.  _ “Are you serious?” _

“Of course I'm serious!” Noctis shouted back. “I've had bullets flying by me. I just saw my father lying  _ dead _ . And now something is threatening the Crystal!” The call ended, Ignis not needing to hear any more. Noctis slipped his phone away and hurried on.

His memories flew back to over a year ago, back when Creon's men had been infiltrating their home and had threatened the Crystal. He could only hope that he would get there in time to stop whatever was planned.

The Temple finally came into view, and he ceased his teleporting. The guards were there, but no looters or pillagers. In fact, it was quite calm, and definitely calmer than anything else that had happened that night. Nothing matched the distressed feeling that the Crystal was still sending out to him.

“Prince Noctis!” murmured the guards when he neared for inspection. They glanced to each other nervously while the Prince eyed them suspiciously. In all of his years as a Protector, a l'Cie to their Crystal, he had never seen any of the guards in front of him before. Each one was a new face hidden behind a mask of shadows and unfamiliarity. That unfamiliarity made Noctis' skin crawl and caused his feelings to synch with that of the Crystal.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” questioned another of one of the suspicious guards. Movement to the side caught Noctis attention. Yet another one of the guards shifted away and seemed to be talking on a cellphone.

Noctis focused his attention back on the second guard. Others were muttering amongst themselves, all the while eyeing the Prince back. “I wish to see the Crystal.”

“Why is that?”

“I wish to see it.” Noctis' mouth formed a thin line. Not only was he a Prince, but he was a Protector of the Crystal, a l'Cie to the fragmented soul of the fal'Cie that still remained within. As such, he should need no reason, let alone have to explain it to anyone else, to see the ancient guardian.

“I-I'm afraid we can't let you do that, your highness.” The unfamiliar guards began to act, slowly moving in closer towards Noctis.

“And why not?”

The guard shifted sightly. “We can't allow you in.”

_ Run! _

The warning was heard, and Noctis stepped into action, as did the unfamiliar guards. They charged at him, but he was too quick. The Prince teleported away, but quickly returned and kicked at the nearest guard's legs, sending the man tumbling to the ground where the impact knocked him out cold. Part of Noctis wanted to attack. Part of him wanted kill them if they were part of the plot that seemed to be unfurling that night. They had wanted to kill him. They had wanted to hurt the Crystal. They had... Noctis' anger flared. They had murdered his father.

Despite all that anger, despite all that rage and frustration flowing through his veins, he managed to only knock them unconscious. His weapons acted only as a shield when needed, and moved to hide out of sight once more after all the guards had been rendered inert.

Noctis panted hard, trying to calm his anger. He could still end their lives... It would be such a simple task.

_ What are you still doing? Get out of here! _

Her voice in his head brought him back to reality. A disgusted glare was sent to the unconscious men before he hurried up into the Temple. The truth behind their plans could wait, as much as he disliked the notion. So he ran, as fast as he could, until he reached the room that held the Crystal.

It was still there.

Niveus was still safe.

Noctis stared at the Crystal, trying to see if there was anything wrong. Its pulse, that familiar glow that gave hint to the life behind it, was a little more erratic than usual, almost matching the pace of his own racing heart. Otherwise, it looked completely normal. There were no cracks, or any signs of it shattering like it had over a year ago. There was no tampering. There was...nothing. Out of everything that he had seen that night, the sight of the Crystal was by far the most relieving and reassuring.

A soft sigh escaped him as he walked forward, reaching out to place a hand on the cool surface of the Crystal. The ridges and imperfections were just as they should be. Despite all the horrors of that night, he managed a smile.

The Crystal began to glow brighter, its cool surface becoming warm. Noctis' brow furrowed in confusion, such a phenomenon had never occurred before, at least not in his memory.

“Wha...”

His unasked question was cut short when a pain surged in the back of his mind. There it flared and spread to his entire body, the pain feeling like searing daggers piercing his skin and mind alike. It hurt so much that he was sent to his knees, the weight of the power flowing into him too much for him to bear. That power, that consciousness that now pervaded his mind, he knew it, in normally a smaller amount, but he knew it. So much power, so much strength, it was far more than his mortal form could handle. Like the previous time it had occurred, the full power of the Crystal caused him to crumble to the ground and slip into unconscious land.

 

* * *

 

_ Eyes slowly opened, not being met by the mass of faces that turned into the perverse substance of nightmares. Rather, they were met by dozens upon dozens of little blades of grass, which did not become twisted like the dozens of faces that he was accustomed to in his dreams. Blinking, Noctis dared to venture his gaze higher, not knowing what lay beyond those blades of grass, and saw pure white. _

_Snow laced the grass, sprinkling the lush green with glistening white. The snowflakes sparkled, making it look like a sheet of precious gems. Noctis closed his eyes, fearing to open them again and seeing the faces from the Underworld, or worse, the Underworld itself. Those green blades of grass cast his memories back to the golden and green fields of that one haven at the end of all things, where he had met Etro._

_At last, he dared to open his eyes again, and was still met by the blades of grass topped with snow before pushing himself up from the ground. Despite there being snow all around him, it was oddly warm. The snow was not cold, or even wet, to the touch. It was an odd dream, even for him, but it was still better than those morbid faces that plagued his recent nightmares._

_Spread out before him were more of the fields of green and white. Hills rolled up and down, merging into snow-capped mountains that rested far in the distance. The landscape was foreign to him, different from anywhere he had seen on Domumna, Zenn'thus, or even the Underworld. While new and unfamiliar to him in any respect, the scenery was still comforting to his troubled mind._

_“You fool,” muttered a voice from behind. Whipping around, Noctis saw the lone tree that rose up in the fields of grass and snow. Its large boughs held up lush, green leaves, easily as large as a grown person's hand. Like the grass all around him, the tree was also sprinkled with snow, creating a rather odd mix of seasons. That, however, was not what caught Noctis' attention, it was, instead, the woman who sat on one of the low branches._

_Head resting against the trunk of the tree, a soft smile greeted him, as well as a sombre look behind her pale eyes. She visibly sighed, shaking her head at him as much as at herself. “I told you to run.”_

_“Niveus,” he murmured, unable to take his eyes off of her. The apparent smile tugged at her lips briefly before she jumped from the branch and landed on the snow-covered ground. Noctis did not break his gaze from her, not for a moment. Were he to look away, or even blink, he feared that she would disappear like all other dreams that had had her in them. Unable to restrain from blinking any more, he finally gave in, and to his surprise, she was still there, walking towards him. He opened his mouth to speak, to greet her, ask her a barrage of questions, or even just say a simple “hello”, but no noise made it past his lips._

_“But I should have known that you would have come.” She chuckled lightly. Upon hearing that simple sound, Noctis found himself smiling sombrely. It felt like it had been so long since he had heard that light chuckle, one that saw the wonder in a world that, for many years, he and others had taken for granted, and he had missed it more than he realized. “You're you, after all.” The white-haired woman reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Noctis felt his throat tighten up. His mind screamed at him to give her a welcoming hug, for he was finally able to see her again after over a year, but his body would not respond to his mind. “At least, this way, I can help you now. But you need to wake up, all right? You still should run.”_

Noctis opened his eyes and was met by the cool floor of the Temple. The light that was normally ever-present was gone, for when he looked up, he saw that the Crystal was no longer there. Panicking, the Prince rose when his head throbbed and he stumbled. The power of their ancient guardian was within him, like it had been before he last entered the Underworld, and it caused him momentary discomfort by making his head spin.

Footsteps echoed somewhere, sounding foggy and muffled in his stuffed mind, when there was a loud whacking noise followed by a thud. Turning around, he saw his friends standing over a crumbled body of one of those unfamiliar guards.

“Y'know, that's twice now I've saved your life in this place. I think you may be slipping, Noct,” smirked Prompto, slinging his gun over his shoulder. “But, that's a minor point... Where the  _ hell _ is our Crystal?” he shouted instead, pointing over the Prince's shoulder. “Did it shatter? Don't tell me we have to go collecting all those blasted shards  _ again _ !”

“No! No, no, no. No.” Noctis held up his hands and shook frantically, trying to reassure his blond friend before the young man went off on a rampage. “It did not shatter.”

“Then where is it?” Prompto frowned before looking around. “Is Niveus somewhere?”

“No,” responded Noctis slowly, glimpsing around to make certain that the white-haired woman was not emerging from the shadows somewhere. “She... The Crystal's with me again.”

“You mean like what happened last year?” questioned Gladiolus.

The Prince nodded at his scarred friend. “I-I think so.”

“Well, at least your eyes aren't freaky this time!” laughed the blond.

“Noct, is it... Is it true? Your father?” Ignis' expression was grim.

A lump formed and twisted in his gut as the all-too recent images of his father's bloodied corpse resurfaced, still lying there, possibly unknown to others. “It is,” choked Noctis. His moment of sorrow was washed away when a wave of rage rolled in. “I'll find out who did it! I'll kill them for what they did!” Infuriated beyond belief, he stormed towards the exit. He did not care how long it would take, or how hard it would be to find the mastermind behind it all, he would hold those guilty accountable for what they had done, and his newly granted power would help to see it through. Despite his determination, those stairs were not getting any closer. “Let me go!” he shouted, struggling against his friends who held him back. “I said, let me  _ go _ !”

“Stop this, Noctis!” Ignis ordered sternly. “You said they were after you. The fake guards here only helped prove that point. You have  _ no _ idea who to trust. You have no idea where to start.”

“I don't care! I'll take them all on!”

“Even with the full power of the Crystal on your side, you're not that strong, Noct.”

His struggling ceased, though his friends still made certain that he did not try to dash away. “What...what do I do?”

“Run. Get out of here while you can to somewhere safe.” A gasp slipped past his lips at Ignis' words that were almost the same as Niveus'. That was why she had been so distraught, not for her life, but for his. “As long as you stay, your life is in danger. It's not just your life any more, but Niveus' as well as long as the Crystal's power is with you.”

“But what of Lucis?” asked Prompto, glancing to where the Crystal normally rested. “If Noct leaves with the Crystal, it—”

“It'll survive long enough for us to find out what's really going on and return. Our kingdom will be fine, but we won't be if we stay much longer. We need to go  _ now _ .”

As much as Noctis disliked the idea of running away, he grudgingly accepted. Not only was his trusted friend and adviser telling him to go, but so too had Niveus. If he stayed, he would not succeed anywhere as long as he was blinded by rage over his father's death. It would take time for that anger to subside, and in that time, they would have to find out the roots of the upheaval from elsewhere. Together, the friends left the Temple behind, Ignis leading the way for, as expected from him, the bespectacled man had already devised a plan.

They stuck to the less-travelled streets, not wanting to draw unwanted attention. Noctis even managed to restrain from using the power that flowed through him, lest it give away their position and plan. It made him appreciate just how large the city was, being forced to travel through it completely on foot. More and more of the night slipped away, until, eventually, Noctis recognized their destination.

The air hanger for all of the airships loomed ahead. It was not the tallest of buildings in the area, but still large and recognizable. Even at night, it had activity, not the same amount as the airport that held the airships for public transportation, but still some. A massive ship rose up and started off towards the horizon, leaving behind the massive drone from the machine. Ignis continued to lead the way into the hanger until they came upon a familiar airship which still had to be repaired and upgraded before Noctis or the others ever felt completely safe on it.

“Now, what was so important that you had to wake me up at this odd hour?” yawned Cid. Valan was near the elder brother, his eyes mostly lidded in his own drowsy state.

“You need to get Noctis out of here,” informed Ignis, stepping to the side. The skycaptain lazily slammed on a switch on the side of  _ Daedalus _ . With a light amount of whirring and protest from the creaking machinery, the hatch opened and the ramp lowered allowing them access aboard the old airship.

“All right, all right. Where to?”

Figuring that Ignis had planned everything, Noctis looked to his bespectacled friend who stared back before shrugging. “I don't know where you'll be headed, nor should I know.”

“Wait, what?” questioned Noctis, scrunching his face in confusion. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that I won't be joining you.”

“What!?” blurted Prompto. “You gotta be joking! Why the hell not?”

“I'll be staying here to try and find out what's going on. Listen. Hear that? Lucis is far too quiet for what's happened. Some part of it has to be internal corruption of sorts. Hurry up and go. Once I find something out, I'll come find you.”

Noctis tried to stare down his friend for a time, but it was a futile task when against Ignis. His bespectacled friend's gaze could rival that of his father's at times, and in a way it was worse to have it come from such a close friend. When that look came, there was no arguing. With a sigh, Noctis grudgingly nodded before heading to the airship, Prompto following, while Gladiolus, on the other hand, remained still.

“This has to be one of your dumbest plans yet,” murmured Gladiolus, his voice as stern as his expression.

Ignis, rather than trying to stare down another friend, smirked. “Yeah, but it's still better than one any of you would have come up with. Now get going.” With a huff, the scarred friend scurried onto  _ Daedalus _ , the two brothers clambering on after and sealing the hatch, leaving Ignis to remain in Lucis alone.

“So you have all the money you get from working for Lucis now, and yet you still haven't upgraded this ship?” asked Prompto after nearly tripping over some loose wiring.

“You don't mess with a work of art!” snapped back Cid before taking the Captain's chair, Valan already having gone off to the engine room.

“Yeah, but this is a piece of trash,” mumbled the blond quietly.

“So! Where do you want to go?” asked the skycaptain, suppressing another yawn.

“Anywhere's good for now. Just get us out of Lucis. Unless you had someplace in mind, Noct. Noct? Ah, of course he just went off on his own.” The three looked around, but the Prince had already took his leave.

“Is everything all right with him?” Buttons and switches were pressed and flicked to bring  _ Daedalus _ to life. The old airship rumbled and groaned before gradually rising into the air.

“Well, considering his father was just murdered, with his life wanted too, and who-knows-what planned for the Crystal,” listed off Gladiolus, sighing through his nose. “I doubt it.”

His blood still boiling from the events of the night, Noctis had slipped off on his own while the airship rose to life around him. Deciding anything now while he was so infuriated would not do any of them any good, and without Ignis with them, there was no voice of reason. Prompto and Gladiolus could easily get caught up in whatever crazed plan he created, just so long as they protected him. Sleep would possibly help calm his nerves, and so he returned to the cabin that had been his before, and fell onto the bed without worrying about removing any of his clothes, or even his boots. He just wanted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_ Eyes slowly opened and he was met by the sight of the snow-sprinkled fields from before, his body resting against that lone tree rather than lying in the grass, no faces from the Underworld plaguing him. There was a cool breeze, feeling more like a sea breeze than anything else despite no sea being anywhere near. _

_“I'm so sorry,” murmured her voice softly. At first, he looked up back to those snow-laden branches, expecting her to have been sitting in those leafy boughs again, but she was no where above him. Instead, the white-haired woman was sitting next to him, staring across the wide open fields to the mountains far off in the distance. “About your father,” continued Niveus. “I couldn't warn him like I could you.”_

_“That wasn't your fault,” responded Noctis when he managed to collect his voice. He closed his eyes, trying to force the image of his father's face far away and out of reach. Thinking about Regis now would only make matters worse, and that was not his wish. Rather, he tried to focus on the woman that he had wanted to see or hear from again for over a year, now that she was finally with him again. “What is this place? Why are you here?” he managed to ask instead after clearing his throat, hoping that change of topic would lead him well enough away from the events of the night._

_She glanced at him, smiling. “Do you like it? It's my place. My mind. My soul. Think of it as you will.”_

_“I would have thought that would look more like Erebus.” He frowned thoughtfully. The only time that he had been anywhere near the mind of Lucis' Crystal was when they had faced Hitomi. That ruined landscape, with the sky locked in the golden hour of twilight draped behind the city, had been the Crystal's original home. It was a distant cry from the snowy fields and mountains that he now saw before him._

_“That was Osana's place, not mine.” She looked down to her hands, studying them as though doing so studied her own existence. “There have been other times that the fragment of Osana's soul that resides within your Crystal showed itself to others in your kingdom's past. It's strange; I have a vague recollection of those times, but I know they're not my own memories, similar to the battle between the fal'Cie and those that used The Light against them. But those times that the fragment showed itself, it was much more Osana. But then there was me...”_

_She gripped her hands together, fingers lacing across one another. “I was shattered, broken, incomplete. Through my experiences during the journey with you, I became...me.”_

_“Can't you help us again like that? I mean, however it is...you...would do that...” Noctis found his face contorting in confusion. He really had no idea how the Crystal showed the fragmented soul of Osana._

_“It wouldn't be me,” she answered with a shrug. “It would be the normal fragment of Osana's soul that remains. I can only be here and talk to you because you're a l'Cie. If the others were l'Cie, then I could do the same with them, but I can't give them that power now in my current state.”_

_“At least you're still here with us.” Trying to cheer her up, he nudged her lightly. Even if it was only in a small way, she was with them again. “So...what happens next?”_

_“I don't know. I do know that you should get some rest. You're safe now.”_

_Frowning, Noctis stared at Niveus for a long time. He remained silent, not saying a word while she silently returned his gaze before she tilted her head in that familiar manner. “Will you still be here?” he finally asked in response to her unvoiced question._

_She smiled. “Always.”_

_Reassured, he managed to lean back against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes. It did not take long for the world around him to slip away as he reached a deep slumber._

 

* * *

 

 

A loud yawn escaped Noctis, waking him up. He stayed as he were, eyes closed and curled up tight, not wanting to face reality and the fact that he was merely in a cabin on  _ Daedalus _ , not by the lone tree in the snow-covered fields. He did not want to be in reality. Reality was that his father was now dead, there was a plot to overthrow power in Lucis, he had to leave his kingdom, and one of his best friends, behind. Reality was not what he wanted, but it was his life, and he was stuck with it.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and stared at the far wall of his cabin lit by the morning light that trickled in through the window, no snow-capped mountains in the distance. The old airship was silent, no humming or the light vibration that came with it flying through the air. Everything was still and silent, and, at last, he felt rested. The nightmarish faces had not invaded his mind like previous nights. In the safety of Niveus' haven, nothing had been able to disturbed him. With a sigh, he managed to push himself from the bed, got up, and took to the bridge of the airship.

“Morning, princess,” greeted Prompto, having taken the other chair while Cid was at his usual station and Gladiolus leaned against a nearby panel, being careful not to accidentally touch any switches or buttons. Noctis could only grunt lightly in greeting. He knew his blond friend was only trying to keep the mood cheery, but Noctis felt more glum than anything. The anger had subsided, but it was still there within him acting as crackling embers ready to flare up into an inferno with the right kindling.

“I've taken us into Accordo for the time being. Any idea where you want to go now?” asked Cid, swivelling around in his chair.

Noctis glanced out the front window. No cities or towns were nearby, just the empty landscape that rolled by, a forest rising up nearby. While they were safely away, Ignis was back in Lucis, trying to find out just what had happened. There he was again, doing all the work for them while they were running and hiding. The Prince had to do something more than just sitting around in the shadows waiting for news. There had to be a way for them to delve into the corrupted depths and find the truth from a safe distance, no matter how ugly it may be. Perhaps not by retrieving that information themselves, but acquiring someone else who would be help. Someone who had a great network by which to access all sorts of information.

“Say, Cid,” started Noctis, trying to quickly judge how insane or crazy his idea may seem. “Do you know where we could reach the Black Bandits' leader, Saul?”

 


	6. Corruption That Lies Within

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a sec. Back up,” started Prompto, rising from his chair. “Noct, buddy, pal. I know things have been rough on you recently, but that's no excuse for spewing out crazy hair-brained plans!”

Noctis frowned and crossed his arms. “What would you suggest we do?”

“What about going to one of the other kingdoms? Or even head on over to somewhere in Zenn'thus to wait out this mess. I'll take anywhere over seeing that sadistic bastard again.”

“Who knows what the other kingdoms would do with us,” commented Gladiolus, shifting slightly. “Niflheim is still under suspicion. And all of this happened after allying with Tenebrae, so who knows if even they are connected to the murder or not. Travelling all the way to Zenn'thus would be too far and too out of the way, even if it would be safe, for Ignis to contact us when needed.”

Scrunching his face together, Prompto looked around the confines of the bridge. “Did Ignis stowaway somewhere after all? 'Cause it sure sounds like he's here! Though I don't think he'd agree to going after the Black Bandits. Why in blazes would you guys even  _ consider _ going to find Saul? There  _ has _ to be something better we can do!”

“We should try to get information,” responded Noctis. “Ignis is doing what he can in Lucis, I think we should do our part out here. Gladiolus is right, there's no telling what the other kingdoms would do with us. If it wasn't Niflheim that attacked us, it could be any of the others.”

“And so you think going to  _ Saul _ is the best plan? Do you even remember what that guy and his men  _ did _ to us?”

Noctis grimaced and shuddered at the memories resurfacing. Being kidnapped, bound up, and tortured was not high on his list of fond trips down memory lane. In fact, he tried his hardest to forget that time, and the nightmares of his both during that journey and the recent plague of faces had helped to keep them far back in his mind and not high priority. However, those memories, and the pain that came with them, were rushing back to him. “Yeah, I remember,” he answered sourly.

“Really now? Because what you're suggesting makes it seems like you don't!”

“Saul works outside the kingdoms!” Noctis retorted back, his voice rising louder than he would have liked when just discussing matters with a friend. “He's probably the only person we can trust now... Which is really quite sad, when you think about it... He did help us once before, though, so maybe he'll do so again...”

“Yeah, only helped us because it worked in his favour.”

The silent voice amongst them finally spoke up: “I've worked for Saul before.”

All eyes fell onto Cid, who was leaning casually back in his chair, eyeing the friends trying to persuade one another with amused curiosity. The young skycaptain tapped a finger steadily, his eyes briefly glancing out the window before shifting back to the Prince.

“Wait... Are you actually part of the Black Bandits?” spat Prompto, reaching for his weapon.

Cid barked a laugh and dismissed the notion with a wave of his hand. “No, no. I've just done the odd job for him here and there.”

“Why?”

“Because I'm not picky when it comes to my work, and he pays quite well, actually. But, either way, I'd probably be able to help you guys have him at least listen to you. Beyond that is outta my hands, though.”

“So you know where to find him?” asked Noctis, hope managing to return when it had all but been snuffed out the previous night. If he could just talk with Saul, then there might be a chance to get the information that he wanted.

A nervous chuckle escaped the skycaptain. “Well, see, there's the slight bump in the road. Saul or his men would come find me, not the other way around. I have no idea where to start looking for him.”

Noctis sighed and slumped against the door frame. A momentary glimpse of hope that was once again gone.

“Well, where does he contact you, then?” asked Gladiolus.

“Atherna, mainly, since that's where Valan and I stay between jobs. Why, you want to head there and wait? Who knows if word's gotten to him that I currently work for Lucis or not. He may no longer try to contact me. Ever. Besides, there's no telling when he would contact me if he needed something. Could be a day. Could be a month. Could be a year.”

“Which would be exactly why we don't wait. We've met Saul there before, maybe we'll get lucky again. If not, Cid, think you could at least get a message to the Black Bandits?”

Cid absentmindedly scratched his cheek, pursing his lips together to form a thin line. “Probably. I mean, again, I have no idea how long it'd take to hear from him.”

“That doesn't matter now,” replied Noctis. “What's done is done.” The young Prince grimaced. Part of him wanted to rush back to Lucis, to start a search there, and find the people responsible. He did not want to search for the man who had kidnapped and tortured them the previous year, and even then, the side that wanted revenge on the leader was struggling to break free. Yet, if he were to return home at that time, he would undo all the work his friends had done to keep him safe. Prompto and Gladiolus for staying with him. Ignis for remaining in Lucis, despite what dangers still lay there in wait, to find the source of the corruption. Even Niveus, for warning him from the looming threat in the shadows, despite whatever danger was present for her. “Take us to Atherna.”

“Right-o, Mr. Prince.” Cid swivelled around in the captain's chair after giving a lazy salute and opened up the comm system. “Hey, Valan?” There was nothing but silence when the skycaptain awaited a response. “Valan. Valan, wake up!”

There was a long pause before rather annoyed,  _ “What?!” _ shouted over the comm system, the speakers crackling from the force.

“That's enough beauty sleep for now, brother. Fire her up. We're heading back to Atherna.”

_ “Ah, what's this? One death and we're already running back home? Man, and just when I was getting used to the abundance of parts in Lucis, too.” _

“It's just temporary,” reassured Cid while he began the start-up procedure on his end. “We're going to try to contact the Black Bandits.”

_ “Are you kidding me?” _ asked the younger Caldwell brother, the unamused tone in his voice even making it over the rusty comm system.

“Nope.”

_ “This was their idea. Wasn't it.” _

“Yep.”

_ “...Shit.” _

“Just helping out how we can with another job, Valan. It's no different than any other time.”

_ “Are we getting paid for all this?” _

Cid opened his mouth to respond, but closed it quickly, letting out an odd huff instead. The skycaptain looked over his shoulder. “Are we?”

“Eventually,” grunted Gladiolus. Noctis, on the other hand, shifted and looked anywhere but the elder brother. There was no way of knowing, at the moment, when they would be able to return to Lucis, if that possibility was even still in their future.

“Uh-huh...” Cid sucked on his teeth and gave the scarred man a flat stare before focusing back on the consoles. “You bet. And paid rather royally, too.”

_ “You suck at lying, you know that, right?” _

“Ahah. You're so funny, Valan. Get to work.”

_ “This is why I always beat you at cards!” _ the young brother manage to get his final words in before Cid shut off the comm system from his end.

“What was that about?” asked Prompto while  _ Daedalus _ stirred from its slumber.

“We practice cards so we can hustle for money when work is low,” the skycaptain answered with a shrug. “And I don't lose all the time!”

“Not  _ that _ . Why didn't Valan seem to like us going to find Saul?”

“Oh. Valan just doesn't like dealing with him all that much.”

“Gee, I wonder why.”

“Anyway, it'll take a few hours before we reach Atherna. If you don't mind, I'm not about to push the engines.”

“No rush,” muttered Noctis. The rush had ended the previous night. He turned to quietly slip away, wanting to get at least a little more rest before they reached the coastal city. If he was no longer going to be plagued by those nightmares, then he had a lot of catching up to do with his sleep.

“Hey, Noct?” started his scarred friend before he could even leave the bridge. Turning back around, the Prince silently raised his eyebrows in question. “The Crystal's still with you, right?” Once more, Noctis only gave a silent answer with a nod of his head. “Does that mean Niveus is with you?”

In the hassle of the night and then his desire to rest, he had not had the chance to explain what had happened to her. So he took that moment then to tell him what he knew and understood, which, granted, was not much, but it was still a level of reassurance for his friends.

Prompto snorted a snicker. “Noctis has a girl in him,” he muttered cheekily.

“Prompto,” groaned Noctis, unable to come up with any better retort shy of walking over to his friend and bonking the blond on the head. At times, albeit most times, it felt like the blond had stopped maturing in his teens, and possibly even regressed a little.

Gladiolus, who surprisingly ignored Prompto, then asked, “Is she able to help us again like last time?”

“No,” sighed the Prince. “It wouldn't be her if she did.”

“Niveus! Don't let this idiot get you in danger!”

“Hey!” Noctis swiftly shoved his blond friend away before any more shouting could be done into his ear. Grumbling under his breath, he rubbed his ear and shot a glare at Prompto.

“Think she heard me?” asked the blond brightly.

“I wish  _ I _ couldn't hear you! Bah, just get me when we reach Atherna, okay?”

“Noctis?”

“ _ What _ ?” snapped the Prince, rounding back around again before he could finally leave. He quickly cleared his throat and muttered an apology when he saw the grim look on Cid's face.

“I'm sorry you had to lose your father like you did. Losing one parent is bad enough, but both...”

Noctis felt his voice catch in his throat. Out of everyone currently on  _ Daedalus _ , Cid and Valan were the only ones who had an inkling of an understanding for what Noctis was going through. The Caldwell brothers had also lost their parents, at even younger ages than the Prince.

“Thank you,” he managed to murmur before finally leaving for his cabin.

 

* * *

 

Ignis stared grimly at the mournful crowd that had gathered. Though it was not a funeral, many wore black. Cameras were rolling and press had gathered as closely as they could to where Morior and the guards stood. It was two days after the murder of not only King Regis, but, as Ignis found out, much to his discomfort, the Councilmen as well. All except Morior...

The bespectacled man shot a steely glance to the new ruler of Lucis from his location in the crowd. It could not have been a coincidence. Perhaps Morior had managed to escaped harm, like Noctis, but Ignis could not erase the growing doubt at the back of his mind. All had been too quiet during that night, leading him to suspect betrayal from within Lucis rather than some kingdom that wanted their Crystal. A survivor, no matter how revered, was always a suspect.

“People of Lucis, a terrible fate has befallen our kingdom,” started Morior, his voice echoing loudly through the speakers that had been set up. “As you know by now, our beloved King, my beloved brother, has passed away. The Councilmen who aided him are also gone from us. These deaths, as you may have suspected, were murders.”

Murmurs rose up from the crowd. The matter of Regis' death had managed to stay concealed from the public during the past couple days. The only reason Ignis had known was because of Noctis, or else, even despite his job and position, he would have been kept in the dark as well.

“Not only have these deaths caused a weakening blow to us, but, as you may have also begun to suspect, our Crystal has been taken.” Even more murmurs rose from the crowd, some angered and some sad. “I am saddened to say that these atrocities were able to occur because of one of our own, one that we also loved and held in high esteem. Prince Noctis, in league with Niflheim, brought about the death of his father and the Councilmen. After his deed was done, he stole the Crystal and fled Lucis.”

An uproar rose from the crowd. Wails of disbelief and anger filled the air, the people unable to believe the words given to them. Ignis remained silent, his glare and frown deepening, hidden well by all the people around him that now wore similar expressions, if only for different reasons. Noctis had hardly been the one to bring about Regis' murder, and would not even be capable of such a task. The suspicions that had been flickering away inside of the bespectacled man only grew, but he would need more than suspicions. He needed proof. And that proof had to be kept only to himself, for there was no one else that he could now trust.

Morior gestured his hands for the crowd to quiet. After some time, the angry uproar simmered down until the voice over the speakers could be heard again. “We have all been cut deep by this treachery. Myself, most of all. But I will not let Lucis fall. We must rise up and strike back at this betrayal! With our new allies in Tenebrae, we will strike against Niflheim for what they have done!”

Ignis felt his voice catch in his throat, remaining silent while the crowd of gathered people first murmured quietly in confusion before rising up in cheers. He should have heard of such a decision. Perhaps not have had a say in it, since the future of Lucis was not his responsibility, but, somewhere along the line, he should have been informed before the general public. He could almost accept keeping the murder hushed for the past couple days, but he could not accept the new path Morior had laid out for Lucis, or the blame of it being put on Noctis.

“Lucis will not remain in the shadows,” continued the new ruler. “We must show the other kingdoms that we can control our own fates! We will seek justice against those that have turned against us! Help me, and I will lead our kingdom to a new and brighter future. The road to that future may be dark and paved with hardship, but, by the light of our Crystal, we shall prevail!”

The crowd cheered, strung along perfectly by Morior's words and the desire for revenge. Ignis, however, did not join in the cheers. How could he? Barely any time had passed since Regis' blood had spilled the ground and now Morior had gotten the people demanding more. As the crowd cheered and reporters tried to ask their barrage of questions, Ignis slipped quietly away.

He would have to find out what was waiting at the end of the mass of tangled threads, and quickly.

 

* * *

 

“For your claim that all mortals can be killed, Noctis certainly is an elusive man,” commented Viduo over a glass of wine.

Morior arched his eyebrow while he refilled his glass before settling back in his chair. Though King of Lucis now, he retained his office from before. He had taken time in getting everything the way that he liked it inside the rather spacious room (for an office), and he was not about to switch. Let everyone else worry about becoming accustomed with reaching the different room, for he should not have to worry about such trivial matters.

“Refining his skill in battle was the only study that he was good at, really,” replied the new King, taking a long sip. “It is not my fault that your men were unable to complete their task because of that detail. You did say the device seemed to work, after all. He had been unable to use his abilities until farther away.”

“To a degree. Only now it is impossible to improve the device, since he has taken your Crystal with him.”

“A minor setback. There is still plenty of research that you can use, and that I can give you now that I'm King.”

Viduo frowned. “You should have guarded the Crystal better against him.”

“Why? Because he should have been dead at that point? Besides, you forget, the Crystal is alive in its own way. It knows when there is a threat present to it. Changing anything more than the guards might have alerted it. Noctis went there because, well, in the end, it's all he's ever cared about, even more so than the kingdom or the people.”

“Will you be able to retrieve it? For if not, then our bargain—”

“Will be fulfilled, if just a little slower now. With Noctis now painted an enemy of the kingdom, we need only find him, take the Crystal back, and be done with him without the people even worrying. I've already sent out some groups in search. And, once you've taken what you needed from the Crystal, its time will also be over.” Morior sighed and swirled his cup around, watching the dark liquid roll slowly. “We've clung onto that shard for far too long. People may think it helps us, brings us forward, but it has only held us back all these years. Your research into The Light is the future, and we shall show the world what it can do against Niflheim. A fitting judgement for that kingdom's role in the past against both of ours, and others, wouldn't you say?”

“Was declaring war so soon really such a good idea?”

“You heard the crowd's response. It is amazing what the death of one that they loved can do to rally a people to seek revenge. Besides, you know as well as I that the peace between kingdoms was a charade at best; a fool's mask ready to be thrown aside when the opportune moment arose while everyone let down their guards. As long as Lucis has a Crystal, there could be no peace. So we will merely make the first strike, and create our own opportune moment.”

“Well, then I shall return to Tenebrae shortly to continue the plan from there.”

“You may return,” started Morior as Viduo began to rise, halting the King of Tenebrae. “But your daughter shall remain here for now.” The new King simply continued to stare at his drink, not needing to look at Viduo to know that a masked glare was present.

“For whatever reason is that?”

“She wishes to use more of the Crystal's information to help further her research with The Light, does she not? What better place to accomplish that than where that information is located? She will have all that she needs. Until the Crystal is restored, of course. Then she may return to Tenebrae and the Crystal will be handed over to you for anything else that may be needed.”

“...Of course.”

Morior was no fool, and knew that Viduo was no fool either. Without the Crystal, he had to keep the tables tuned in his favour. Having Stella remain in Lucis would be weight enough for what he needed to ensure that Viduo did not back out of their agreement in case the Crystal was never returned.

He had planned everything for far longer than he wanted to admit. Nothing more could be left to chance.

 

* * *

 

Noctis leaned against a wall, having managed to find a patch of the ship that did not have something awkward protruding or dangling down and then digging into his back. Before him, seated at the table of  _ Daedalus _ ' kitchen, was Prompto, Gladiolus, and Valan, playing cards. Gladiolus had a fair size stack of the tokens that they were gambling with, while Valan had the most, and Prompto was left with only just a few more than a dozen. It was rather amusing to watch, actually, as long as one was not bleeding tokens like Prompto.

It had been over a week since their arrival to Atherna. Nothing much had changed about the coastal city, from what the Prince remembered. The salty sea breeze was refreshing, and he made certain that nothing on him could be stolen, not wanting to live through that experience again. Staying inside  _ Daedalus _ also helped with that, for he only slipped outside the airship, at most, once a day, and only then no more than an hour. While the local people, or even visitors, did not recognize him, he did not want to run the chance of blowing their cover. It was up to the others to deal with the Black Bandits.

“I told you that we play cards for extra pay, and yet you still challenged Valan?” asked Cid, entering the kitchen. He leaned against the frame of the door and arched an eyebrow to those gathered at the table who did not pay his question any heed.

“You managed to ping his radar of stupidity,” commented Noctis, smirking in amusement while Prompto focused rather hard on the game at hand, not even noticing the remark made against him. The blond grinned and placed down a card.

The skycaptain neared the Prince, nodding. “That doesn't surprise me. But what about Gladiolus?”

“He got sucked into the stupid idea.” Noctis found himself frowning, recalling events from the past and tallying as many as he could on his fingers until he ran out of digits. “Which happens quite often, now that I think about it. Prompto can be like a black hole at times.”

“One that sucks you in as well?”

Noctis dipped his head in embarrassment. “More than I'd like to admit,” he mumbled. “Unless Ignis is around to knock some sense into us.”

“Guess we're doomed without him here, then.” Cid let out a long sigh.

“Did you need something?” asked Noctis, changing the subject as he glanced to the skycaptain.

“Right! Actually, I got word back from the message I sent out last week. Looks like there's someone here who's willing to talk to you.”

“It took them a week to tell us there was already somebody here?” asked Prompto, glancing up from his hand of cards after placing another down on the table. “Bit slow on the uptake, aren't they?”

“They may have just gotten here, for all I know. There wasn't much information. Whatever the case, you guys got your way in now.”

“Is it Saul, or someone else?” enquired Gladiolus.

“Again, not much information, not even that. But if you want to talk, now's the time. The Black Bandits' member is waiting. Valan, you wanna come?”

The younger brother scoffed. “As if. Even if it's not Saul, no way am I going. Aha!”

“What?! How'd you win!” shouted Prompto, bolting up from his chair.

“Because I did.” Valan smirked victoriously, raking in the tokens that had been wagered. “Look at the bright side: You can't lose any more now since you guys have to go.”

“Yeah, but this isn't over!”

“It is for now,” muttered Gladiolus, grabbing Prompto by the back of his vest and pulling the blond away before he demanded another match. Valan was left chuckling and counting his fake winnings while the others left.

Noctis and his friends followed Cid through the coastal city, working through streets that were crowded with people. With so many others present, he made certain to keep his head down, not wanting to be recognized, no matter how slim the chance. A restaurant rose up before them, appearing much more extravagant than he had expected for a meeting with one of the Black Bandits.

The hostess inside led them through the maze of tables towards the back of the building. Inside, the lighting was dark, helping the other few people present to feel like there was no one else while they enjoyed their meals.

“Ah, Cid. I do believe it's been a while,” greeted a voice that made Noctis' skin want to crawl. He had not heard it many times, bit that sadistic, almost mocking, voice would forever be imprinted in his mind. The hostess bowed lightly and left them at the booth that was far too much for one person, even with all the plates scattered about. Saul placed down his knife and fork, glancing up to the four young men. “Has life in Lucis been treating you well?”

“Can't complain,” answered the skycaptain with a shrug. Unlike Noctis and his friends, Cid was completely at ease in the presence of the Black Bandits' leader. Of course, he had not been through the same ordeal as the other three.

“And here we have Prince Noctis, and his friends. Prompto and Gladiolus, was it? Please, sit. Sit!”

Noctis eyed the booth and Saul warily while Cid took up the offer without hesitation. Glancing around the restaurant, he wondered just how many of the customers were actually part of the Black Bandits. As there was not much else they could do, the Prince and his friends took their seats, making sure to stay away from Saul as much as possible.

“Are you guys hungry?”

“Yes!” blurted out Prompto before Noctis, or Gladiolus, could decline the offer. “What? I'm hungry!” defended the blond when he saw the looks directed at him. Saul gestured for a waiter and placed an order for the four of them to share.

“So, I hear you wanted to talk to me?” Saul returned to eating his meal, but never once taking his eyes off of Noctis. “I'll admit hearing that piece of information caught me by surprise. I just had to come here and see what the commotion was about.” Grinning, the auburn-haired man leaned back in his seat. “What has you so desperate that you had to come to the Black Bandits for help?”

“We need information,” answered Noctis curtly.

“I value myself as a fairly smart man, but even I need a bit more detail than that. What sort of information?”

The Prince frowned. “If you don't know what's going on by now, to some degree, then should we really be coming to you for help?”

A smirk graced Saul's visage as he chuckled under his breath. “A good point. Are things really that bad that you need my help in reclaiming your kingdom?”

“As I said, we need information. Trying to gather it ourselves would be a bit difficult, considering everything.” His voice trailing down, Noctis closed his lips tight when the waiter returned with a platter of appetizers, which Prompto swiftly began to devour. Dark eyes glanced once more around the restaurant, making sure no one else was near enough to overhear. “We need you to find out if Niflheim really was behind the recent attacks on Lucis or not. And...” His voice caught in his throat.

“And the death of the King?” finished Saul, causing Noctis to give a shuddering nod. “It may sound like an easy task, but it would take some fine finagling, even with my network and contacts. You can rest assured that finding out the truth behind this little game that seems to be in play will take a fair amount of time and work. What are you offering? I can't see you being able to pay me easily now that you've run away from home. Unless you managed to have a huge pile of gil hidden on you, somewhere.”

Noctis found himself sitting up a bit straighter and glancing to his friends. The subject of payment had come up earlier in the week between them, thanks to Cid for having pointed it out. Acquiring the services of the Black Bandits did not come without its price. So they had discussed the matter, not having much in the way of funds on them, for they had to leave Lucis quickly, or the means of gathering that pay in a reasonable amount of time (even if they had been as good at cards as Valan). There was only one thing that they could offer in their current predicament:

“A favour,” replied Noctis.

Saul arched an eyebrow sardonically. “A favour?”

“Lucis will owe you a favour. A substantial fee would also be given, but, as you guessed, that would only be once matters have cleared and I take my place on the throne.”

Lacing his fingers together, Saul rested his chin on the back of his hands. “The Black Bandits are part of no kingdom. Taking a favour would not work in our benefit. Actual payment would of course be good, and probably enough, but I don't work for promises. If you don't reclaim the throne, then I don't get paid for all the work I've done. You'll have to come up with something better,  _ Prince _ .”

“Me.”

“Noctis, what are you saying?” hissed Gladiolus.

“ _ I'll _ owe you a favour,” continued the Prince, ignoring the look his friends were giving him. “Not the kingdom, me. No strings attached. No questions asked. I'll owe you a favour. I know you're aware of my abilities. That alone should pique your interest. And it can still be paid even if we fail to reclaim Lucis. Well, what do you say?”

The leader smirked, his green eyes glinting with cruel delight. “Now you're getting the right idea. See? Isn't it great what sort of arrangements people can come to if they let go of the past?” Noctis bristled at Saul's words and the memories that were drudged up again. “A favour from you, and that payment should all go well and you return to your kingdom.”

“Done.”

Prompto let out a long sigh. “Something tells me we should have had Ignis handle this...”

 

* * *

 

Ignis gathered what he could. Packing was minimal, as he could only take what he could carry. The corruption in Lucis ran deeper than he had first feared, all the way to the new King. Having followed the trail from the odd guards by the Temple that eventful night started him on the needed path. The searching had taken a while, days of hunting in the shadows and trusting no one else.

Glancing over his shoulder, the bespectacled man took one last look at his apartment. Everything else had to be left behind, for he had no knowledge of when he would be able to return, even his family and other friends knew not of his plan. His search for the truth had been secret, and so he had been unable to let even them know, despite the part of his mind that was screaming to tell them how the war was a sham, and Morior a usurper. They were like everyone else of Lucis: Caught in the web of lies that had been spun by the new King to trap all those in his scheme.

With a sigh, Ignis left his apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. As horrible as things were now, though the people of Lucis did not see it in the same light as he did, he had a new matter to hold his focus. One step of his plan was complete, finding the source of the corruption, but the second step, finding where Noctis had gone, still had to be taken.

It would be difficult. A light sigh escaped him at the thought of how he really did not know where they had gone. There was a mental checklist of locations, certainly, but that list alone was long, and that was only of the most-likely places. Separate from that list was another of completely possible, yet less-likely places, which was practically the entire world, and even beyond. For all he knew, Noctis had gone off to some remote location, away from cities, towns, and any sort of contact with other people. Perhaps they should have at least come up with a number of locations agreed upon, giving him only a handful of places to search rather than the entire planet.

“Ignis Scientia?” asked someone once he had left the apartment building.

Three men in front of him, and one on either side. The bespectacled man tensed, for the five were of the Royal Guard. While he worked for the royal family of Lucis (though in the past several days, he had all but quit his job, only holding onto the position to help get in the information that he had needed), the Royal Guard had never before come for him.

“Yes,” he answered tentatively, trying his hardest to read the guards' expressions, but it was no use.

“Ignis Scientia, you're under arrest for conspiring to commit treason against the crown of Lucis.”

That was it. Cursing under his breath, Ignis bolted away from the guards as fast as he could. Slipping out of Lucis silently was no longer a plausible plan. Depending on how the next few crucial moments went, he would be lucky to just leave the city, let alone the kingdom.

The nearest guard moved to cut him off, but, being nimble, Ignis managed to dodge. What he would not give for Noctis' teleportation ability at that moment. His thoughts cut short, Ignis tumbled to the hard ground, a pain piercing his side. He could feel his abilities being sealed, and his body becoming paralysed, leaving him capable of no more than ragged breathing. The footsteps of the guards nearing him echoed in his mind before he slipped to sleep, or unconsciousness, he was not sure which.

When he awoke, he was met by three cold stone walls while the fourth was of cold steel bars. He groaned, his body still protesting and his mind giving him a headache when he tied to make sense of what had happened. The guards and prison were obvious enough, but the charge of conspiracy to commit treason left him baffled.

“Well, at least you didn't sleep for very long,” said a cold and level voice from the other side of the bars.

His head clearing, Ignis pushed himself up from the poor excuse for a bed and stared at the usurper King. He only stared at Morior, not wanting to voice anything in case it gave the King useful information, no matter how slight.

“I thought you had left with your friends. But you just had to stay and poke your nose in where it did not belong. That information will do you no good any more. Only one thing can save you now. Where is Noctis?”

Ignis arched an eyebrow before coolly responding, “You've managed to maneuver this stratagem of yours into play, and yet you honestly think that I would tell you where Nocts went? I do believe that I've given you more credit than you deserve.”

“You should know the simplest course is always worth taking. Where is he?”

Clasping his hands together over his lap, Ignis leaned against the wall behind him. “I don't know.”

“Come now, be reasonable. You must know where your friends have gone.”

“Come now, be  _ sensible _ . You must know that I would purposely  _ avoid _ learning where they went for this very reason.”

“Where is Noctis?” demanded Morior, his patience already growing thin.

“Take your pick. Your guess is as good as mine. Somewhere in Domumna? Sure. There're still a number of places outside of Lucis where he could hide. But don't forget Zenn'thus. That land is larger than Domumna, and holds far more many secrets, especially past the mountains. Though there is the gateway to Erebus there, too, something that only Noctis could now use. And that's only the places that the living can reach. Certainly you must recall our journey to the Underworld; that realm is no longer a mystery to us. Granted, you  _ could _ actually follow him there, but you would not be returning.”

Eyes closed, he could not stop his mouth from twitching every so slightly into a frown. He tried his hardest to pass it off as an annoyed scowl, one directed not at his current predicament, but rather his friends. If they actually had the audacity to even consider travelling to the Underworld, he would see to bringing them back from the land of the dead only to send them back there himself. The four of them had been lucky the last time that they had travelled to that unseen realm where Etro had allowed them passage home. He could not be so certain that they would be as fortunate the next.

“I suggest you get started. It is quite a long list of locations to search.”

There was a long silence before Morior finally said, “It does not matter any more. Noctis is as good as captured.”

“Perhaps you should be the one wearing glasses, for Noctis is no where here, and likely no where inside Lucis. He is hardly 'as good as captured'.” Ignis frowned some more in thought. His friends may very well  _ have _ returned to Lucis for all he knew, hiding in plain sight, as it were. A stupid move in his mind, considering how now most everyone in the kingdom believed Noctis to be a traitor, but one that he would not put past his friends.

“That is where  _ you _ come in, Ignis. Having you imprisoned will certainly get the Prince to return in attempts to save you.”

“If he hears of it,” responded Ignis. He could not bring himself to say something along the lines of “Noctis would not do that”, for he could actually picture his friends trying to come up with their own rescue plan despite the importance of staying away from Lucis. “Was this war of yours worth it?”

“It is not  _ my _ war, it is  _ Lucis _ ' war. It is for the benefit of the kingdom.” Frowning in disgust, Ignis could not dignify that comment with a response. A war was hardly in the kingdom's best interests. War rarely was, in the long run. “You'll have plenty of time to think on that while in here.”

Saying no more, Morior left. Only then did Ignis let out a long sigh and slide down the bed until he was in a rather slumped position, hardly comfortable, but it matched his mood.

How was he going to get out?

 

* * *

 

“Geeze. Seriously? You're playing cards with Valan  _ again _ ? Is that all you guys do when I'm out? And what happened to you not getting sucked into Prompto's black hole?” 

“Oh shush,” muttered Noctis, focusing on his cards in hand rather intently. Watching the games had only lasted him so long before he caved and joined the gambling to see if any of them could constantly beat Valan. Prompto had dwindled down to only a few tokens left, while Gladiolus and Noctis together did not even equal half of Valan's. It was rather embarrassing that such a young kid could beat them so easily. After much more thought than he would have liked, the Prince finally placed down a card.

“Well, this game's over!” chuckled Valan as he placed down his final cards. A loud groan escaped the other three while he just claimed the pot. “Really? You guys are still surprised by me winning?”

“We can still hope,” replied Gladious, tossing down his cards dejectedly.

“Any news today?” asked Prompto.

“Actually, yes. Looks like Saul's ready to deli—whoa!” blurted out the skycaptain when the three friends bolted up from the table, ready to leave. Valan, like last time, refused to go see that “damned man” and remained behind on  _ Daedalus _ while the others left to go gather the information.

It was rather similar to the last meeting: Saul was eating again at that same restaurant that Noctis, once more, did not notice what the name of the establishment. Noctis sat down without hesitation or fear of the leader of the Black Bandits. The need to know drove him to look past his dislike of the redhead.

“What did you find?” demanded Noctis.

“No hello? Or even some other greeting? Goodness, kids these days.” Saul let out a long, exaggerated sigh, which made Noctis want to grind his teeth together in frustration. “Well, where should I begin?”

“Was Niflheim behind the attacks?”

A long pause of silence followed the question while the redhead took a long draught from his drink. It was taking much more restraint than Noctis would have liked to keep himself from strangling the man. “No,” the leader finally answered.

Prompto blurted, “Who then?” before anyone else could.

“Tenebrae.”

“What!?” barked Gladiolus. “But that assassin was aimed at both the Lucis and Tenebrae royal families!”

“To help bring your two kingdoms together, and set up Niflheim for the blame, from what I could gather. You see, Lucis, by order of the new King, has declared war on Niflheim.”

Noctis felt his blood drain from his face. War. The one thing that their kingdom had avoided all the long years was finally at their doorstep. He sank into his seat, his friends doing much the same upon hearing the news.

“There was something else that I found, too,” continued Saul. Noctis could only bring himself to give a small grunt, unable to voice any coherent question. “Turns out you're no longer the beloved Prince of Lucis.”

Finding his voice, Noctis managed to utter, “What?”

_ Run. _

There it was again, Niveus' voice in the back of his mind like the night that he had to flee his kingdom. Why was she telling him to run? She had not done so during their first meeting with Saul.

Saul dabbed at his mouth with his napkin. “Turns out you're wanted in your own kingdom now for conspiracy.”

“ _ What _ ?!” Blood rushing, Noctis and his friends bolted up, noticing several other people in the restaurant doing the same thing around them.

_ Noctis, run! _

For a brief moment, Noctis wondered if the people were other Black Bandits or not. That question would have to remain unanswered, for he had to get out of there. The power of the Crystal flowing through him, he summoned forth his sword, seeing that other weapons were also present and that his friends currently had none. If he had to fight, then there would be no stopping him. Eyes flashed not red, but a bright and pale blue from the full power of the Crystal as he teleported to behind the nearest person.

That was all he could do.

Grunting, Noctis felt like a weight was pressing down on him, constricting around his body and crushing not only his form, but his mind as well. His eyes reverted back to their normal colour, the power of the Crystal no longer reaching him. Like the night that his father had been murdered, something was interfering with his abilities. His friends still tried to fight, but they were taken down one by one.

“Sorry, Niv,” muttered Noctis, collapsing to his knees and dropping his sword. The person in front of him turned around, and he gasped. The men were not of the Black Bandits at all. “Cor?” he asked, recognizing the face of the man. He was a high-ranking member of the Royal Guard, and, on many occasions, had been assigned to protect the royal family members himself. “Cor, what's going on?”

“Prince Noctis Caelum, Gladiol us  ** Amicitia ** , Prompto  ** Argentum ** , and Cid Caldwell, you are all under arrest for committing treason against Lucis and conspiring with Niflheim,” stated Cor, his expression grim. Powers sealed, everything from wielding a weapon, to casting a spell, to even using the Crystal's gift, Noctis could do nothing as Cor and his men arrested Noctis and his friends.

“Saul, you bastard!” Gladiolus managed to spit before they were led out. “How could you do this?!”

Remaining calmly seated, Saul returned to his meal. “You had a decent price, but theirs was better. That is all.”

 


	7. Severed Bonds

“It...it didn't work?” murmured Pulse, looking around. The forest was silent, not even the sounds of animals filled the ancient woods. It was dead. Life from the trees had even been sucked out as well, and the leaves only just managed to cling to the branches for a while longer, some already starting to fall. The other inhabitants of the area, once protected by their last remaining family member, were gone as well, the guardian's protection being no more. Yet, despite the sufficient sacrifice, their father was not awakening. Pusle's face contorted in in anger, his breathing becoming heavy. “It didn't work!”

“You said it was enough!” snapped Lindzei, trying to control his own disappointed frustration. “You said it would work!” He rounded on the elder brother, fuming. “Where is our father?”

“I-I don't know.” Pulse looked around once more, hoping for any sign of their father's appearance, but there was none. The forest remained lifeless and dead, not hinting at arrival of new life.

“You should know! You're the one who was searching through everything that happened in this world while looking for the Gates.”

Pulse sneered and looked down his nose at Lindzei. “ _ Me _ ? You were the one guarding over this world and his resting place! And look all the good  _ that _ has done. This world might as well have already met its cursed end! The others are gone. Those pests overrun nearly everything. And our sister's power continually seeps more and more into this world that is not under her domain. All this while under  _ your _ guard.”

“Then where is our father? You said the Gates had opened. Now is the time for him to find mother and stop the cursed end once and for all! He should be here now! Was the sacrifice not enough? Did we destroy the last of our family for  _ nothing _ ?”

“If he is not here, then...” Pulse swallowed dryly and directed a glare up to the sky. “Then the cursed end has taken him as well. One final trick by our mother, most likely. A curse. Not only did this world become doomed to end, but so too did our father. And you!” Drawing forth a weapon of pure, raw, unaltered magic, Pulse turned on his brother. “ _ You _ should have been guarding him! That was your duty! Your task!”

Lindzei responded in kind to defend himself. “How was I supposed to guard against a cursed seed about which I knew  _ nothing _ ? How was I supposed to guard against some taint from within? You should have been the one to know! Always watching. Or were you too busy with searching for the Gates to even notice our father had gone? Our father cannot stop mother now! This world will only fade and succumb to the cursed end with no one able to stop it. And now the last of our family is dead!”

“Not quite.”

The battle did not last long. While both held great power, skill was not so evenly matched. Pulse was a searcher. Lindzei was a warrior.

Nothing was left behind of the elder brother but for an explosion of great force and a terrible cry that echoed across the land. The forest shook, leaves rattled, the mountains overhead howled, and the earth groaned. No one else but Lindzei could hear it, the torment of the land.

“You failed,” spat Lindzei to the wind, holding no remorse for his deeds. “You failed this world. You failed our family. You failed our father.” Anger receded as the full impact of the events collided with him. Their father was gone. There was no more hope for the world. Its borrowed time had to soon be ending. Not knowing when it was that their father had met his unsuspecting cursed end, Lindzei had no idea how much time remained.

“What can be done?” he whispered, no one there to hear him. Someone had to stop mother, to free the world from its cursed end, but he could not accomplish such a task. The only one who could so was dead. “But...only in this time...” Looking up, Lindzei could not help but grin. Their father may have been dead then, but that had not always been the case.

Time still existed where his father was alive. Perhaps he would be waking father a little early, but he would find a way to accomplish his task.

The world would yet be saved from the cursed end.

 

* * *

 

Cell bars were rattled, a kick against them ringing loudly in the air.

“Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit! This is why I didn't want to get dragged into this!”

“Will you stop going on like that?” groaned Prompto, his head hitting against the cold stone wall of his cell.

“ _ No _ ! They could be doing horrible things to  _ Daedalus _ !” snapped back Valan, returning to pacing around inside his cell. “My poor baby. What if they're trying to upgrade her to modern standards? Removing what makes  _ Daedalus _ ,  _ Daedalus _ ? Cutting out her soul and replacing it with cold, unfamiliar parts until nothing of  _ Daedalus _ remains?”

“Valan, it's just an airship.”

“It is  _ not _ just an airship! Don't you get it by now?  _ Daedalus _ is our home, is a part of our family. You can't just replace something like that.”

“Afraid he's got a point, Prompto,” interjected Cid. “ _ Daedalus _ means more to us than any of you. No offence.”

“Right, right.” Prompto waved it aside, though the action was hard to see from their different prison cells. “But better than it being turned to scrap metal, right?”

“Wrong thing to say,” sighed Gladiolus.

“If so much as a bolt, fuse, or wire has been turned to scrap, I will find a way to kill each of you!” snapped the younger Caldwell.

“And just when I was starting to enjoy the quiet that came from none of you being around,” sighed a voice from one of the other cells.

“Wait a sec... Ignis?” asked the blond.

“Please tell me this is  _ not _ part of your rescue plan.”

“Rescue?” Prompto let out an odd laugh. “We didn't even know you were  _ here _ !”

“Really? Then just how badly did you guys mess up to get captured and thrown in here?”

“Hey, we could ask you the same thing, Mr. I'm-So-Smart!”

Gladiolus groaned for them to be quiet, and explained to Ignis what had happened. From leaving Lucis, to trying to bargain with Saul in Atherna, to when Saul betrayed them and sold them back out to their kingdom.  _ Daedalus _ had been confiscated, and Valan captured as well when they had been taken to the airship hanger to return home.

Ignis had remained thoughtfully silent during the explanation, and for several moments after, until, “Why in Etro's name did you even  _ think _ going to  _ Saul _ would be useful?”

“See?  _ See _ ! I  _ told _ you that Ignis would think it was a stupid idea!” jeered Prompto, smacking his hand against the cell bars to emphasize his point. “But at least since we're all here... Hey, Noct, think you can bust us out of here with the Crystal's power? You do still have all of its strength, don't ya?”

Lying on what passed for a bed inside his prison cell, Noctis had remained silent, eyes closed, and his forearm resting over his eyes, trying to keep the discomfort at bay. The chatter from his friends as soon as they had been placed inside the cells had not helped. That weight from before, the one suppressing his abilities, still pressed down on him, making him both physically and mentally tired.

“I can't,” the Prince managed to groan out. “Like the night we left Lucis, they had something when Saul sold us out. I don't know how or why, but I can't use the Crystal's power at all.”

“That would be Tenebrae's doing,” hummed Ignis.

“What?” enquired the blond. “How the heck can Tenebrae do something like that?”

Ignis sighed, and then it was his turn to explain all the information that he had gathered. From the war, to Morior's betrayal, everything. “As far as I could tell, Morior got the throne and the war he wanted in exchange for giving Tenebrae what data we have on the Crystal. I suspect they created something that could then negate the Crystal's power so that they could more easily deal with you, Noct.”

Stomach churning and clenching in disgust, Noctis could not respond with anything more than a pained groan. If he tried for words, he feared that he would be sick. His own uncle, his own  _ family _ , had betrayed not only him, but the kingdom, and, most importantly, his father. All for what? To become King because of some adolescent jealousy? To drag Lucis into a war that it could not afford to wage? His head spun, and it was not pleasant. Thanks to whatever was blocking his abilities, he could not even take solace with the Crystal like he had in other times of distress.

“How are we going to escape?” asked Cid softly in the proceeding silence. “I actually don't know prisons as well as you may think.”

“We are definitely not asking Saul for help!” chimed in Prompto.

Having a useful answer unlike the blond's, Ignis started, “I've been trying to figure out something since I've been here. Noct's powers are out of the question. These cells suppress any magical spells, so that can't help us. And the panel to unlock our cells is out of reach from where we are. So, unless any of you happen to be carrying a spoon on you, I really...don't know what we can do. There's a reason why these cells were designed to be escape-proof.”

“What do they even want with us?” murmured Gladiolus. “I can see why they want Noct, he's got the Crystal and all, but us?”

“Well, they wanted me as possible bait to get you guys to return. But now that you're here... All I can guess is that they'll make a spectacle of us. A wonderful display for the public so that they can see what happens to traitors, or something along those lines.”

“E- _ examples _ ?” stammered the blond friend. “Impossible! Our kingdom would neve—”

“ _ Regis _ would never have done that. It was not so uncommon in the past. Morior is King now. He's already had all those people murdered and claimed Noct and us traitors; who knows what else he'll do.”

The silence that fell was a heavy one. It was hard to believe that such an unsubstantial thing thing could actually hold weight, but all of them then knew that it could. It pressed down on them, like reality closing in and crushing them. Only once a daunting noise reached them, made much louder by the silence that had settled in, as the door down the hall opened, did they look up and shift nervously. Two guards trudged in, led by one familiar face.

“Noctis Caelum,” said Cor. Drawn from his failed attempts at resting, Noctis managed to drag himself into a sitting position and stare at the steel-faced man. With nothing more than a simple gesture, the cell door before him opened allowing Cor inside. Any other time, he could have seen himself fighting back in attempts to escape, but not then. The scales were not weighed in his favour. Physical attacks would be repelled, as he was outnumbered and without weapons, magical attacks from him were sealed, as the cuffs placed around his wrists only helped to reinforce, and he was still cut-off from using the power of the Crystal.

“Hey, where are you taking him?” shouted Prompto as Noctis was led out of his cell and down the hall. “Hey! Answer me!” Any more outbursts from Prompto were silenced as the door closed with a loud slam.

“You don't have to do this,” murmured Noctis, hoping that his words were met by Cor's ears only. He knew Cor, he did not know the other two guards.

“It is my duty,” answered the Royal Guard in a similarly hushed tone.

“It's your duty to protect Lucis! Even if that means protecting it from itself. You know me, Cor. You know I'd never do all this to my father  _ or _ our kingdom!”

“Clearly I did not know you as well as I thought.” With that, Noctis knew that Cor would say no more. He let out a disgruntled sigh. He had known that Cor was faithful to Lucis, but not blindly so. Another door of escape had just been slammed in his face if he could not get the man he knew in the Royal Guard to help.

The rest of the journey was in silence. He was shoved inside a car where there were surprisingly no other people present. Like their return to Lucis, imprisoned, there was no one. For reasons that he did not pretend to know why, their capture had been kept silenced. If Morior could fool the entire kingdom into hating their Prince and wanting to wage war, then keeping their return hidden was a simple task in comparison.

When the car rolled to a stop and he was taken back out into the daylight, Noctis looked up to see the Temple and felt his heart sink into his stomach. Of course they would try to return the Crystal to its resting place, and away from him. Each step made him grimace more as he hurriedly tried to come up with some course of action. He attempted to reach out to the Crystal, to Niveus, but she did not answer. Whatever was blocking his abilities was blocking his contact with their ancient guardian as well, leaving his mind uncomfortably silent.

“King Morior. Here is Noctis, as you asked.” Cor dragged Noctis further into the Crystal's chamber before he left the dark-haired man standing and backing away. Noctis tried to struggle against his bindings, but it was futile, making the anger inside him rise even more.  _ King _ Morior. Hearing that made his gut churn and his blood boil. Usurper Morior. Traitor Morior. King-Slayer Morior. Those titles that Noctis could conceive and more were much more fitting for his uncle than  _ King _ .

“So glad you could join us again so soon, my dear nephew,” greeted Morior, turning around and nearing Noctis. If he neared any more, Noctis had half a mind to head-butt or kick his uncle, to do something to enact some sort of vengeance. “Now, perform one last task for your beloved kingdom and return the Crystal.”

Noctis sighed and rolled his eyes. “I can't.”

“It is best you do this with as little hassle as possible. Waste enough of my time, and you forfeit your traitorous friends' lives.”

That made Noctis bristle in defence. Threatening his friends was as good as threatening him. “That would do you no good. Listen closely: I  _ can't _ return the Crystal!”

“You did so the other year, when you returned. You can do so again.”

“That was only because the Crystal  _ wanted _ to return. You know the stories, don't you? The Crystal is  _ alive _ . I can't make it do anything that it doesn't want to do. And frankly, after what  _ you've _ done, I don't blame it. A danger is still present as long as you're around, and it knows that.”

“Tell it to return!” shouted Morior.

“Even if I did, it would make no difference!” shouted back Noctis, just as loudly. “I'm afraid whatever you had planned for it will just have to wait, 'cause it's not going anywhere.”

Sighing, his uncle tried to regain his temper, taking a moment to smooth down his suit. “Well. Then we'll just have to find some other way to remove the Crystal from you.”

 

* * *

 

“Don't do this!”

“He's innocent!”

“You bastard!”

“He's not the traitor,  _ you _ are!”

The cries from his friends were drown out by the crowd as Noctis was led away. No longer hidden from his people, they all knew of his return, and his acclaimed betrayal. The voices from his people were a confused mess, but the cries of anger overpowered all else. Through the mix, he could hear sorrowful questions wanting to know why he had betrayed them, while the odd weak voice that was adamant about his innocence managed to rise up through a pocket of silence. It did no use. It could not stop what was about to happen.

Step by step he was taken up, each step drawing him closer to his end. Though no more than a few, it had felt like an endless flight of stairs. Swallowing nervously, Noctis tried one more time to struggle against his bindings, but the man at his side twisted his arm roughly and pushed him towards the noose that awaited him. Never before had he seen a hanging in their kingdom, but then again, there had never been traitors, falsely accused ones or otherwise. In the past, such events had occurred, certainly, but, as Ignis had pointed out earlier, never when Regis had been King.

Closing his eyes, Noctis tried again to reach out to Niveus, hoping that some remnant of a whisper managed to make its way to her or break through in response to him. All that he heard was the crowd jeering louder and louder. No single word from Niveus reached him through that madness.

The rope was rough and scratched his neck. When the knot was rested over his shoulder, he was surprised by how heavy it felt, as though it was spun iron and not countless fibres. He hissed in pain as something hard hit him. Squinting open his eyes, he saw that some of the gathered crowd were throwing whatever they could at him, past the line of guards. That, most of all, hurt him deep, seeing that his people, who once loved him (though not as much as they had loved his father) now hated and despised him. The web of lies had been spun well, and there was no escape.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his friends, and the Caldwell brothers, where they had been, brought out to bear witness to the spectacle and to see what would be in store for them. Noctis frowned. He had failed them too. Their end may not have been the same time as his, but, as Morior promised, it would be the same, unless he managed to release the Crystal, whom he had also failed. He had not kept Niveus safe. His duty as a Protector, as a l'Cie, was finished.

Morior spoke to the crowd of people, who managed to quiet down, but Noctis did not listen. He merely closed his eyes, trying with all his might to reach through the barrier and contact the Crystal. Even if he could not use its powers to free himself, and his friends, then maybe he could at least free it before his last breath. He knew that it may mean depriving Lucis of its ancient guardian, but if it meant that it could be safe from Morior, then he would send it as far away as possible.

The speech that the usurper King gave ended, something about Noctis having betrayed them to Niflheim and more of the other lies that had already been spewed. The crowd grew silent, even his friends were no longer crying out in protest. All that was left for his ears to hear was the sound of his own breathing and heartbeat, which gradually slowed until they, too, faded.

The noise from the lever being pulled dragged on, pounding in his head until the latch beneath him snapped open with a resounding bang and his feet fell from under him.

 

* * *

 

The imperfect world filled his vision. Unfamiliar hues and sights met his eyes, the hills of the land locked in a swirl of odd twilight, so full of life, and yet devoid of any life that he knew. Across the distance, towards the vanishing point on the horizon, he could see a pier where a small boat, not capable of holding more than a few people, waited. He did not know how, nor did he know why, but he had to reach that pier. One step after another took him towards the pier that no longer looked so far away. A wide river flowed along, glimpses of faces rising up in it before they moved on with the current. It scared him, but he had to continue.

“Stop! Don't take another step!”

A hand reached out to his from behind and pulled him back from walking onto the pier where the boat waited. Drawn from the unspoken voice that called him towards the pier, he turned around and was met by a familiar face framed by that white hair that he had missed.

“Niveus? What are you doing here?” Noctis took another look at their surroundings, and was still met by the land that was an imperfect, or at least unfamiliar, version of his own world. It was not the snow-covered fields with the lone tree and mountains in the distance. “This is the Underworld, not—” His words got caught in his throat when he realized what her presence meant. Numbly, he shook his head. “No... No. No, no,  _ no _ ! You can't be dead! I was the one who was executed, not you!”

She smiled at him. How could she smile? Seeing it sent a jolt of pain through his chest where normally it would make him want to smile in return. “Our souls were connected in that moment of time. Your fate was mine. They thought it would separate us, but I could not let that happen. Now one soul must pass on from here. It is the law, and must be upheld. But it won't be yours. Now is not your time.”

“You can't...” Another blow to his heart. He involuntarily squeezed her hand that still held his tighter. “It can't be you. The others still need you!”

“You are the one to save your friends. There is something else that I must do now. I have always been living on borrowed time, Noctis, ever since Osana was killed. At least this way, some good can come from my cursed end.”

“What? What's wrong?”

Niveus shook her head softly. “I don't know, but I'll do what I can, just like you must do what you can in the world of the living. All right? You must wake from this slumber, Noctis. Rise. Use Etro's gift and the fal'Cie's gift to change our fates.”

Unable to say anything, Noctis pulled her in close for a tight embrace. Just like their time on Erebus, he knew that he did not want to let her go. Maybe it was selfish, but he did not care. He had lost too many people who had been important to him, he could not lose another.

“Saying goodbye to you once was bad enough...” he murmured, his voice nearly catching in his throat. “I never thought I'd have to do it again.”

Her hand rested against his cheek when she pulled back from the embrace. Even then, she was still smiling. How could a smile look so reassuring and yet sorrowful at the same time?

No matter what he tried, she began to break from his grasp as she took his place in heading down the pier. Silently crying out in protest, he tried to take hold of her hand again, but his fingers slipped right through her, his connection to the Underworld already fading while hers only only strengthened. Just when he thought he would last no longer, she turned around one last time.

“This is not goodbye. We will see each other again, Noct. In neither the future nor the past, but on the distant shores of forgotten time, we will meet again.”

 


	8. The Life Left Behind

Blood was the first thing to move again, the crimson liquid rushing through the veins with each heartbeat upon the return of life. Air was next, filling the lungs before being expelled to make room for more. Gasping, for all of his life and the very essence of his being had returned, Noctis opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of a plain ceiling above him, the fluorescent lighting seeming much brighter than he remembered.

Grimacing, Noctis moved to cover his eyes, but found that his hand was slow to respond. Every part of his body felt as though it had an extra fifty pounds strapped on, focusing more on the furthest extremities before spreading out over the rest. Where was he? Noctis groaned, unable to say anything, as he tried to recall his most recent memories.

The crowd had been before him, most angry, some sad. His friends' cries had been the most heart-wrenching, and knowing that they had been forced to witness the execution was even worse, knowing that they had had to see him die right before their eyes.

Death.

It had greeted him more like an old friend than he had expected, a rather eery thought now that he had time to think about those tolling bells that had reverberated throughout his body. The Light had shone one final time for him before his soul passed into the Underworld. Something had indeed been very wrong there, not that he knew why or even what, but something had been off in that realm that was like and yet unlike their own. In that confusion, Niveus had still been with him.

Noctis closed his eyes and tried to hold onto the final smile that she had given him before he had been pulled back from that land of the dead, her soul paying the price for his mistakes. The corners of his mouth tugged down as he frowned, not wanting to believe that had happened. She still had to be with him, waiting back in that field of snow-covered grass and the lone tree, her soul connected to his own. Yet no matter how he called out, the Crystal nor Niveus did not answer. All he got was a resounding silence, and a gaping hole left within his body that could not be filled.

The Crystal was gone.

Niveus was no more.

Unlike when it had shattered the previous year, there was no faint whisper calling out for help. There was no sense that the gaping hole could be mended in time and hope restored. There was nothing but the loss of Lucis' Crystal that he felt all too personally.

A deep sigh escaping him, Noctis reached for the lone crystal that hung from his neck. If there was ever a time where he would need its comfort, it was then. The hole in his being grew larger by tenfold, his eyes snapping open in realization. His hand searched over his chest, but there was no hint of the necklace anywhere that normally hung from his neck. Bolting upright, Noctis looked down and saw that he had been stripped of everything and was only covered by a fairly thin white sheet while having been placed on a cold metal slab. He gripped at his chest, not wanting to believe that the necklace was gone.

Reality sank in when he looked around and realized where he had been taken: The morgue. Dead bodies, their forms completely covered by sheets, surrounded him. His heart began to race within his chest, claws of fear gripping into him. Bolting off of his slab, and nearly tumbling for his limbs still felt like they had been weighed down, Noctis ran over to the nearest body and pulled back the sheet enough to see the face. He did the same with the next, and the next, and the next. Only once he had checked all the faces of the deceased did the Prince breathe a deep sigh of relief.

His friends were not among the dead.

Imprisoned, most likely, but having them still be alive gave him a shred of hope where there had previously been none. He absentmindedly scratched the back of his ear, wondering how he would even be able to rescue his friends. Crossing paths with anyone would have to be avoided completely. There was no telling how his resurrection would be received. More than likely, he would be executed again, and there would be no soul connected to his that would then take his place.

Noctis sighed again, his hand falling back over his chest to where the crystal necklace had rested softly for over the past year. It had been with him, the last fragment that he had of Niveus, safely and silently remaining a secret from all others. Now that it was gone, along with his powers, he realized, what was he supposed to do?

“But y-you...you were dead!” exclaimed a new, and a very alive, voice. Noctis froze. What could he possibly do? Run, and be chased by an unknown number of guards or officers outside? Or stay, and be apprehended all the faster? Fighting was hardly an option, not in his weakened state. And with the Crystal gone, he was unable to teleport to safety.

_ Thud _ .

Blinking, Noctis looked to the door and saw that the woman had fainted. Out of all the possibilities that he had thought of, that had not been one. Seeing a corpse having risen from the dead must not have been something that she saw every day. At least she had not screamed.

After creeping towards the door, Noctis cracked it open as slightly as he could to get a decent look out into the hall. From what he could see, no one else was around. A point in his favour. But, as he started to leave, he realized that going out with no clothes on would attract more attention at first than being the recently executed Prince back from the dead.

Closing the door, he stepped back inside the room and wondered what he could possibly wear. There were the sheets, yes, but tying that around his waist or like some sort of robe over his body would also draw too much attention. He then scrambled around, moving becoming gradually easier, in search of his clothes, not knowing what it was that was done with them after his death. Maybe they were stashed away in that room somewhere, still usable.

No matter where he searched, Noctis could not find his clothes, nor even the necklace (he had held onto some small sliver of hope that it had been in the room somewhere). Options were drawing from minimal to nonexistent. He looked around once more and saw only one choice for him to take.

“Sorry,” he muttered under his breath, taking the woman's lab coat. It was hardly the most ideal of clothing to wear, but it was all he could take that would fit him. However, saying that it fit him was a bit of an exaggeration. As the woman who had fainted was rather petite, the coat had been small and was tight across his chest once he buttoned it up. The coat looked more like an awkward dress than anything else. Noctis tugged at the fabric, frowning at it and rethinking his plan. He had to hold onto the hope that wearing the lab coat would draw less attention to himself than running out naked...and that no one noticed that he was not wearing pants or even footwear.

Even with the white coat, people would probably still recognize him. Huffing, Noctis tried to smooth down his hair. It was minimal, but better than nothing. Being seen as a dark-haired person was better than a dark-haired Prince. He paused for a moment. Was he even a Prince any more? First his uncle had usurped the throne, then he had been branded a traitor, and, to top it all off, he had been executed. His head began to hurt when he thought about it too much. In his heart, he was still the rightful heir and Prince of Lucis.

Patting his hands down his chest to smooth out the coat, he felt the glasses that had been stored in the breast pocket. After taking them out, he glanced at the woman. If she had not been wearing them, then he hoped that she did not need them all the time to see. He muttered another apology under his breath before slipping them on and dealing with the slightly blurred vision that the glasses gave him.

He creaked open the door again, peering down the hall either way. Still no one. A sigh of relief escaped Noctis before he headed into the hall, keeping a wary eye out as best he could with his blurred vision. Walking briskly, he searched for the nearest exit.

Footsteps. Noctis felt his heart race faster upon hearing someone nearing from around the corner. He ducked his head down and desperately wished that he had something to carry, like a clipboard or file folder, to make him look even less conspicuous. It was too late to do anything about it, so, after clearing his throat, he held his head high and tried to appear like he belonged. When the footsteps drew closer, and the person rounded the corner, Noctis' eyes widened.

“Stella?” he murmured, recognizing that blonde hair.

The Princess slowed, raising her head to meet Noctis' gaze. Her brow momentarily knotted in confusion, as though she tried to hide it for the sake of being polite. She stared at him a moment, violet eyes narrowing skeptically, before she gasped. “How... How are you... What's going on, Noct?”

His own surprised look transforming into one of anger, Noctis stormed forward, grabbing Stella by her wrist. “Don't call me that any more,” he snapped, the anger within him unleashed. She was of Tenebrae, the kingdom that played a hand in his father's murder. Dragging her behind him, Noctis managed to find a utility closet nearby and entered, not wanting anyone else to stumble upon him. “Was all of this part of Tenebrae's plan? To kill my father?” he hissed, trying to keep his voice low but his frustration was making it near impossible to do so.

“Noct, what are you talking about?”

“Was all of this part of some scheme to get closer to Lucis and take our Crystal? To play a part in my uncle's plan? Was our would-be marriage, our friendship, just a lie?”

Violet eyes went cold. Stella wrenched her limb from Noctis' hold, the force of the action catching him by surprise. Though she was shorter than Noctis, she managed to hold herself in such a way that the Prince felt like he was being gazed down at from above. She knew how to stand her ground in such situations.

“How  _ dare _ you,” responded Stella, her voice level but there was no hiding her displeasure. “I thought our friendship, while still in early stages, yes,  _ meant _ something,  _ stood _ for something! And here you are now, back from the dead somehow, and accusing  _ me _ of some sort of betrayal?  _ What _ is going  _ on _ ?”

Noctis took several deep and slow breaths. If he did not know of his uncle's plans, then it was possible Stella had not been aware of the shadowy games either. They had just been pawns, each turn moving them further and further into place, ready to be thrown aside when no longer needed.

“Noctis,” started Stella again, her voice softer. “I thought things were odd enough when you were accused of your father's murder. Tell me. What is happening?”

He held her gaze. Would she believe him? The truth painted her king, her father, in a rather poor light. Then again, as Noctis remembered, it painted his uncle in an even worse light. That truth had to be told, though. Adding more deceit and lies would only add to downward spiral that they were caught in.

Stella's eyes slowly widened with each bit of information that was revealed. Only once he was finished recounting all that he knew, which, in the scheme of things, was not all that much (there were aspects that still confused him more than he wanted to admit), did she break her gaze from him and turn away. Noctis expected her to storm out right then, with the chance of calling him a liar and a slap added for good measure. He braced himself, backing up as far as he could inside the closet.

“He'd always talk of such things... I never thought that he would go through with it,” murmured the Princess of Tenebrae. She shook her head, as if trying to deny the inevitable truth that much longer. Noctis just stared at her, his brow furrowing in confusion from both her calm response and the meaning behind her words.

“Go through with what?” He still could not fully mask his anger as it seeped out with his question. “What do you know?”

Stella glanced back to him, her eyes much more sorrowful than he expected. Nothing was going as he expected. Ever since his father had been murdered, it was as though the world that he knew had been turned on its head. One thing after another was falling apart around him.

“My father... I would hear him talking about your Crystal, of how he wanted its power to help put Tenebrea in its rightful place. He did not know that I was around, but I have even heard him discuss hypothetical situations, back during the cold war, to get your Crystal should another kingdom make a move first. He certainly seemed to want it, but not at the expense of making the first move—he wanted to appear the ally. I-I thought those ideas were gone once he decided to pursue a treaty with Lucis! I thought he was honest in wanting to merely allow us to study the Crystal so that we could benefit everyone! But... But if he's stepped into this agreement with your uncle...then I fear my father will want more.” A wry chuckle slipped past her lips as she shook her head. “It looks like you were right after all... As long as your Crystal is in the equation, other kingdoms will do what they can to claim it.”

Noctis' voice caught in his throat. There had been the one thing that he had not included in his explanation: the apparent death of Niveus—of their Crystal. If what had played out in the Underworld had been true and not some sick nightmare where she was now under the control of his uncle, then the Crystal was finally, after all the long years, no more. The hole he felt within him ached as he thought about it. He could still hardly believe it himself, let alone try to explain it to someone else.

“But you need to get out of here! If what you say is true, then I doubt your uncle would be happy to find out that you're back from the dead.”

“Wait!” he gasped, remembering an important point. “My friends, the others that were branded traitors... Are they...?”

“They're alive,” reassured Stella, causing Noctis to breathe easy once more. “But not for too much longer, I'm afraid. Why?”

“ _ Why _ ? Because I'm gonna bust them out of prison, that's why! I'm not leaving Lucis without all of them.”

“How do you even plan on achieving that?! You're the one that needs to be rescued before you go about saving anyone else!”

“I'm getting my friends out of prison, with or without your approval. So you can either help me or we part ways here.”

Stella pursed her lips together, trying to stand even straighter. “Of course I will help you. I was always serious in wanting to join an alliance with Lucis, so I will help you as best as I can.” She relaxed a little, shifting her weight and eyeing Noctis up and down. A single eyebrow was arched. “Hopefully you won't draw too much attention... Just stay behind me as best you can, and maybe suspicion can be avoided. There were not many people working this hour, and the morgue was not exactly guarded, so we may just be in luck. Come on.” After grabbing his hand, Stella exited the closet with him in tow, her plan clearly set.

The city lights lit up the night sky, allowing only the odd few stars to be seen. Noctis blinked in surprise, looking over his shoulder and back to the building they had left. It really had gone far easier than he expected. No one had stopped them. Though it was more like no one had dared to stop Stella, and only let him alone by a matter of proximity. That and there had only been no more than a dozen people still working at that hour.

“Are my friends being kept in the same place? Or were they moved somewhere else?” asked Noctis. He shifted the borrowed glasses, itching to remove them but not yet daring, even if it was a rather poor disguise.

“As far as I know, they're still in that prison.” Stella nodded. “But don't you think we should fir—”

“No,” he snapped, cutting off her question. It did not matter to him what her suggestion would have been, for his response would have been the same regardless. “Once my friends are safe, then we ca—”

It was his turn to be cut off as an alarm sounded. Cursing under his breath, Noctis looked back over his shoulder to the building where he had awoken. That woman had stayed unconscious long enough, but all things had to come to an end.

“If you still plan on helping, then stay close. I won't be taking the main streets.”

Shoes were actually the first thing that he wished he had. Running through Lucis, at least for the first several minutes to get far away from the morgue, in his bare feet hurt more than he expected, especially as he took alleys and other small streets. The second thing that he wished for, even more dearly, was that of having his powers back. Had teleportation been at his disposal, he would have been able to reach his friends in half the time, and would not have to worry over how he was going to rescue them, even with Stella's assistance.

Noctis glanced over his shoulder. The blonde woman was still with him, her expression grimmer than he expected. They would find out what their family members had planned soon enough, find the reason behind the web of lies.

Lucis was far quieter than Noctis would have liked for all that had happened. No one was rallying up in anger; everyone was content to sit back and believe the ruse spun by Morior. That, more than anything, sickened Noctis. He tried to push those thoughts away and focused instead on his friends. No longer running, but still moving at a brisk pace, he turned down street after street towards the prison.

“Any plans for getting inside?” asked Stella once Noctis pointed out the building in question. It was only a single story high, from what was visible, anyway. Much of the prison ran underground, making it more of dungeon though it was still called a prison. The lack of windows made it only more difficult for those inside to escape.

“Getting in shouldn't be the hard part,” murmured the Prince, trying to judge the guard situation as best he could from their distance. “It's getting out that's tough.”

“Shouldn't you be able to free them rather easily with your powers? Or are the rumours that I've heard exaggerated?”

Noctis' body stiffened before he sighed. “It's not that easy... They...have something that's been able to block my Crystal's power.” It was only a partial truth, but all that he could tell her. “Ever since this whole mess started, I haven't been able to use those abilities.”

“Well... What about standard spells?”

His expression fell even further before a nervous and weak laugh drifted from him. “I don't...really know any others... Never bothered learning  _ because _ of the Crystal.”

“Goodness, and here I didn't expect to have to do all of the work, but I guess it can't be helped.” Stepping away from their hidden place behind a building overlooking the prison, Stella dusted off her hands and placed them on her hips.

“Huh? Do all the work? What could you possibly have planned?”

“You can see The Light, Noctis, and you know of the power it holds, but can you wield the power that comes with it? Do you dare try to understand it?”

“I—” Noctis swallowed his own words. For most of his life, he had avoided using the power that came with The Light—the power that came from the dead. Having had access to the Crystal's powers, he had found that The Light's power felt like a dark and tempting pit of unknown.

_ “ _ No _! You're just like them now! Twisted. Corrupted. Perverse. Why do you use The Light like this? Why do you want to use The Light to hurt me?” _

Niveus' words from when they had been on Erebus rang through his head. After delving into the Underworld and meeting Etro, Noctis knew better that it was not The Light itself that was so bad, but rather the people that used it—twisted, corrupted, perverse. That fount of near-endless power was a source of great corruption, as he had learned on their journey to retrieve their Crystal.

“I avoid it...” he murmured, remembering the one time he had dared to use it to save the lives of his friends and himself. But, what he had avoided for nearly all of his life, he remembered, Stella had strove to learn as much as possible.

“As I thought. Stay close while I handle any guards that cross our paths then, please.”

“Whatever you do,” called out Noctis, bringing her attention back to him, “they are still people of Lucis.”

Stella nodded. “I understand. No harm will come to your people.”

With all the deceit that had gone on, with all the lies that had been spun, Noctis was leery of trusting any one else, but he had to start somewhere. So he followed Stella, and put his trust with her.

One by one, guards that crossed their paths were soon on the ground. No physical attacks, and no magic that could be seen. Yet, Noctis knew what power was being used by the tingle that crawled up his spine and those faint voices that whispered around him.

“What are you even doing to them?” Noctis finally asked once the guards inside the security room had been indisposed. He did not even have time to knock one unconscious before they were all slumped over, most still in their chairs but one had fallen to the ground.

“One thing that I've learned to do with The Light is to combine it with other spells to make them more powerful and potent. I've just been using a sleep spell on them, nothing more, don't worry. I doubt they'll wake until morning now.” Noctis made a small noise in affirmation before the two of them returning to search for his friends.

“Hey! You better be bringing us our food! This is unfair treatment of prisoners!” shouted the familiar voice of his blond friend once they entered the cell block.

“Prompto, shut up. We ate no more than four hours ago!” chided Gladiolus. “You're only going to make them more annoyed than they already are.”

“But I'm still hungry! Those rations are hardly a meal. And if we're being executed, aren't we supposed to get a last meal or something? Ah! P-Princess Stella!” Stella strode forward, coming into view of those imprisoned. “What are you doing here?”

“Getting you out of here. Unless you'd rather stay here to have your last meal and die. But believe me, it's not as fun as you might think,” answered Noctis instead.

“Gyah! Noctis!” yelled Prompto after the Prince's comment. Noctis frowned, having hoped for a more positive response to his reappearance than to have his friends recoil in fear. “Y-you're meant to be dead! You shouldn't be here!”

Noctis huffed and crossed his arms. “Nice to see you, too.”

“B-bu... Wha...  _ Huh _ ?”

“Was it some trick earlier? Were you really dead?” asked Cid.

“Oh, I was really dead.” The Prince went to unlock the cells, freeing his friends from their imprisonment. “And I hope now, more than ever, to never have to visit the Underworld again. Not exactly a place where I wish to spend my vacation time.”

“How did you return from there?” enquired Ignis. “Was it because of Etro?”

Noctis fell silent, looking over each of his friends in turn. “I'll explain later,” he finally said.

“Enough of that!” interrupted Valan before anyone else. “Where's  _ Daedalus _ ? I need to see if she's all right!” The younger brother tried to scramble away, but Cid held him back.

“Though... _ Daedalus _ would be useful to get us out of here,” murmured Gladiolus, cupping his chin. “Unless you had something else planned?”

“Er...” Noctis cleared his throat and glanced to the side. “I...hadn't really thought of what to do after getting you guys out of here...” he mumbled.

The scarred friend barked a laugh. “Why am I not surprised.”

“I can help you reach your airship and see that you escape,” commented Stella. All eyes fell back onto her.

“Princess Stella,” started Ignis, shifting his glasses. “Why are you helping us?”

The Princess stood straighter and firmly held the gaze of the bespectacled man. “Because I still believe in a future where our two kingdoms are allies—an allegiance born of trust, not deceit.”

“Bottom line, she's on our side,” interrupted Noctis, not wanting his friend to continue interrogating Stella. “And we need to get out of here. The guards are asleep, but my disappearance from the morgue is already noted, and so I don't think we'll be safe here much longer, or even Daedalus. We have to go  _ now _ .”

“As you wish, my Prince,” responded Ignis with a lightly mocking bow. Noctis could only roll his eyes at his friend's choice of timing to call him by his status.

So they left the prison behind, much easier than he had first expected as the guards were still asleep. Prompto ended up taking the lead, knowing the workings of their city better than the rest of them, and took all the short-cuts and back streets that they could to reach the main hanger bay where the airships rested.

The unasked question hung in the air, and Noctis heard it all too loudly: What was of their Crystal? If his friends were not babbling about it being gone, or worse, in Morior's grasp, then they did not know. Even thinking of that possibility made a foul taste rise in the back of his mouth. As far as he knew, their Crystasl was gone, for Niveus had taken his place in the Underworld. As she was the remnant of Osana, the l'Cie that had created their Crystal's true form, then that also meant that their Crystal was gone—at least that was how he understood those events.

But what if it was only Niveus that was gone? She said so herself that she was now different from the rest of their Crystal, from the true fragment of Osana. His frown deepened into a scowl. If Niveus was gone, and their Crystal in the hands of Morior, then he would not rest until matters were right.

Noctis clutched a hand over his chest as they ran, instinctively reaching for the necklace that was no longer there, but instead grasped at the aching hole that he now felt. It was a rather sad thought, really, that he took more comfort in believing that all of their Crystal was gone than having it under the forced command of Morior.

“There are a lot more guards than I expected,” groaned Cid once they reached the hanger.

Ignis let out a low sigh. “News can travel faster than we can. I bet even other conventional exits would be doubled with guards by now, expecting that we're trying to escape Lucis completely.”

Noctis looked to Stella who only shook her head. “I've already tried my spells. Even with The Light enhancing it, it is still just a spell that can be blocked or countered with the right defences.”

“I know!” blurted out Prompto who was swiftly shushed from his friends. “We make an explosion,” he continued in a loud whisper.

“An...explosion?” asked Ignis, pushing his glasses up. “Why would making an explosion help us?”

“You know. To get the guards to run to it, allowing us easy entrance.”

“And why on earth would they run  _ towards _ an explosion?”

“To see what's going on!”

“Only idiots would go see what was happening. The rest would bolster defences in important places, like guarding Daedalus.”

“I would go see what was going on!”

“My point exactly.”

Gladiolus loudly cleared his throat. “Cid, how long would it take you to start up the airship?”

“Uh...”

“ _ Well _ ?”

“It depends, okay! Normally it should take no more than a few minutes, but who knows if they have any sort of system locks on  _ Daedalus _ . I have know idea how long it'd take me if that was the case. Could be a few minutes more, could be a few  _ hours _ more.”

“Work with me here. Give us a better estimate!”

“Anything I come up with would just be an arbitrary number!”

“What were you planning, anyway, Gladiolus?” asked Noctis.

“For us to draw the guards away while Cid and Valan start up  _ Daedalus _ for us to escape.”

“Are you guys only capable of coming up with foolhardy plans?” sighed Ignis, placing a hand over his forehead. “First contacting Saul, now this?”

“Better than making an explosion.”

“ _ Anything _ would seem better than that.”

Their scarred friend huffed and crossed his arms. “Well, what did you have planned, then?”

Ignis opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out. It was rather odd to get that sort of response from Ignis, for the bespectacled man rarely opened his mouth unless he had something to say. Out of all the time that Noctis had known Ignis, he could count on one hand the number of times the would-be adviser had become speechless. Adding the current situation still made the amount countable on one hand.

“I-I don't know...” murmured Ignis in defeat.

“Hah! Not so easy, see? As the saying goes, desperate times calls for desperate measures. And guess what? We're kinda desperate now! If you can come up with some other plan, that'd be great. But I'm not seeing that many options if we want to avoid bloodshed with our own people. So, Cid.” The scarred friend turned back to the skycaptain. “ _ Any _ sort of better estimate would be useful.”

Cid frowned in thought, eyeing the hanger across the street. “Twenty minutes,” he finally answered, running a hand down his face. The elder brother looked to the younger who gave a shrugging nod. “If Valan and I can't get  _ Daedalus _ started up in that time, whatever locks may be in place, then we'd be better off finding another way to escape.”

“Well, Prompto, think you can keep the guards distracted for twenty minutes?”

“You kidding? I'll have them running in circles by the end.” The blond let out a stifled laugh, trying not to be too loud.

“I can't believe this is our best plan,” sighed Ignis. “But I guess we have no choice.” The bespectacled man turned to the Prince. “You and Princess Stella should go with Cid and Valan to  _ Daedalus _ and wait for us to return. Twenty minutes.”

“Shouldn't I be helping to distract the guards?” asked Stella, sounding somewhat miffed. “I think I'd be of more help with that!”

“Forgive me, Princess Stella, but the guards would not be chasing after you like they would us. You're still in good graces with Lucis. It's best for you to help at the airship if you still wish to lend your assistance.”

The Princess let out a sigh before nodding. “I see your point.”

“Then why am I at the airship?” hissed Noctis. “Those guards would chase after me now without a second glance!”

“And then what? What if they capture you? Your powers are gone, you have no weapons, and I doubt you're at full strength having just come back from the dead.”

Noctis frowned, a deep line forming between his eyebrows. “And what about  _ you _ guys?” he hissed back, trying to keep his voice low. “What if something happens to you? I'm not losing anyone else because of all this!”

“Don't worry!” reassured Prompto. “We'll be fine. You just make sure that the airship's ready to leave in twenty minutes!”

“Twenty minutes,” repeated Ignis. “The timer begins now.”

Nothing else was said and Noctis was left to watch as his friends went to remove the threat of the guards. Prompto was first to lead a group away, then Gladiolus, and lastly Ignis. The number of guards fell from too many for them to handle to only a few stragglers left to keep guard. Three guards would be easy enough for Noctis and those still beside him to handle.

“Quickly!” barked Cid, leaping forward. Valan, being the quicker of the two brothers, managed to knock one of the guards unconscious, with Cid taking out another, and Stella used the hilt of her materialized rapier to deal with the third. Noctis was left feeling somewhat useless, running along behind the others. Only a few other guards appeared, but they were disposed of before he had a chance to do anything.

“My baby!” cried out Valan, rushing ahead to the airship that came into view. The younger brother practically hugged the side of the airship. “Did they hurt you? Are you okay?”

“Save your sweet talk for later,” grunted Cid. The skycaptain reached the main hatch, pried open the control panel on the outside and set to finagling the wires. Noctis and Stella kept vigil eye out for any guards. “Ahah! They can't keep me off of my airship!” cheered Cid. The hatch opened and the ramp lowered down, allowing them access back into  _ Daedalus _ . “Make sure nothing's wrong with the engine!” ordered the elder Caldwell before the younger dashed off down a different corridor.

“What can we do to help?” asked Noctis. Cid flung open one of the cabinets inside the cockpit, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for and tossed a few items to Noctis. The Prince nearly dropped one of them, not having expected the bombardment of objects.

“Get back out there and keep watch. Not much good you'd be in here.” The skycaptain took his seat, powering on certain systems. “Those are mana drives. They got a few charges so use carefully. And here.” A fourth item was tossed to Noctis, nearly making him drop everything. Unlike the mana drives, he recognized a pistol easily enough.

“I'm not shooting my own people!” he shouted. No matter how hard his people fought against him and his friends, or how much they now believed Morior, Noctis could not bring himself to kill any. The thought had crossed his mind, especially so right after his father had been murdered, but he would not take their lives. Let the bloodshed be only on his uncle's hands, not his own.

“Relax! That's just a stunner. Don't be surprised if their armour repels it, though, so watch out. And if you want your people to live, don't use the mana drives more than once on a person. Now get back there!”

“Good luck,” said Stella before leaving. Noctis stared a moment more at the mana drives and the stunner. Fighting against his own people... He had to keep telling himself that it was the right thing to do.

Not wanting to leave the airship defenceless any longer, Noctis hurried back through the corridors to the main hatch where Stella already waited. He did not like to wait. The twenty minutes that they had been given was already feeling like several long hours though, in reality, it had been no more than ten.

“Guards!” shouted Stella, moving to use the hull of Daedalus as a shield from bullets.

Activating one of the mana drives, a lightning-based one, Noctis aimed to the couple of guards that had arrived. Bullets were overpowered by the boom caused by the lightning breaking through the air.

“That was some mana drive your skycaptain has,” remarked Stella. The few guards moved and groaned in pain, but otherwise remained still. Noctis bit his bottom lip looking over the guards. It did not feel right to leave his people lying there, no matter how much they fought against him. Unlike the guards that had been waiting outside the temple that fateful night, they were not the ones to blame. Pawns were not to blame for the actions of kings.

“Has it been twenty minutes yet?” asked Stella after Noctis use one of the other mana drives against a few more guards.

The Prince briefly looked down to his wrist before remembering that he certainly did not have a watch on at that moment (and rarely ever wore one in the first place). No clocks were in sight from where they stood, either. “I have no idea,” he answered with a sigh. “It felt like twenty minutes as soon as we reached the airship.”

“I'm sure your friends will be fine.”

Blinking in surprise, Noctis looked over to the Princess of Tenebrae. Had his worry come through that much through his words? Swallowing any other comments, Noctis focused back on the hanger bay for any more guards that became aware of their plan. It had to be nearing on twenty minutes, but  _ Daedalus _ still remained disconcertingly still. When his friends made it back, they may all have to end up waiting longer. He could only hope that the wait would not end up becoming indefinite.

For what felt like longer than preferred, silence settled in. The silence was more unnerving than the noise of battle for Noctis at that time. No more guards were attacking.  _ Daedalus _ remained still. His friends had not yet returned. It was like his death all over again.

“Is that airship up and running yet?” shouted a voice from the far end of the hanger, drawing closer.

“Prompto!” shouted Noctis, unable to hold back his glee. His blond friend came running in towards the airship, waving frantically.

“Please  _ tell _ me  _ Daedalus _ is ready to fly!” Panting, Prompto stopped running when he reached the open hatch.

“Well,” groaned Noctis, averting looking at his friend directly. Movement caught his eye. Readying one of the other mana drives, a sigh of relief instead escaped him. Ignis and Gladiolus came rushing in on their own turn, though not so frantically as Prompto.

“What! But he said twenty minutes!” Prompto threw down his arms in frustration. “I gave those guards a run for their gil. But sooner or later, I really hope later but probably sooner, they're gonna figure out we're not there any more and come clamouring back here.”

“I'll go see what I can do to help Cid,” commented Ignis, slowing down only to speak with them as he passed by.

“He already said there's not much we can do to help!” shouted Noctis, getting his friend to stop. “You know a lot, Ignis, but I don't think you could help with  _ Daedalus _ .”

“Not normally, no. But maybe there's something about Lucis that I know that may be of some help.”

“I guess you got a poi—”

“Halt!”

Bristling, Noctis cursed under his breath. In the brief reprieve from seeing his friends return, he and the others had become lax in guarding  _ Daedalus _ . The voice, having come around from the side of the airship, continued. “You are all placed back under arrest. You wi—Pr-Prince Noctis!”

Having finally turned around, keeping the stunner hidden in his hold, Noctis saw who would dare try to recapture them on his own. The high-ranking member of the Royal Guard stared wide-eyed. He truly looked as if he were seeing a ghost.

“So the whispers are true. You did rise from the dead...” Shaking his head lightly, Cor steadied the aim of his gun. “No matter. You will be placed back under arrest and—”

“And  _ what _ ?” asked Noctis, cutting off Cor. “Executed  _ again _ ?  _ Think _ Cor. Think of me what you will now... But don't you find it  _ odd _ that Morior  _ executed _ me—planned to execute  _ all _ of us—without trial? Traitors or not...some sort of trial, or at least a hearing, should have been held first! But all he wanted to do was to get  _ rid _ of us!”

Cor grimaced, as if debating the matter silently to himself. “It was for the sake of the Crystal—for Lucis! Immediate action had to be taken. Once the Crystal is resto—”

“It's  _ dead _ !”

Silence.

Noctis swore that he could then hear Cid and Valan working away inside the airship from where he stood as everything fell so silent.

Not had only Cor fallen into stunned silence, but so too had his friends, and even Stella. Noctis could hear their unasked questions: When? How?  _ Why _ ?

The dark-haired Prince threw the stunner to the ground. “Our Crystal is dead, gone! She— _ It's _ not ever being restored! Lucis' last light has gone out. First its King, then its Crystal...”

“But... What happened? What did you do?”

“I tried to  _ stop _ it! But it wouldn't listen... It had its own plan. As the Crystal had been bound to me at that time, it gave its life for me.” Noctis' hand involuntarily reached up to grasp the necklace that had hung from his neck, but he only frowned when he was not met by its familiar form. “You may not think you know me any more, but you should know that the Crystal always has defended and protected Lucis through all these years. Even when it shattered, it was to protect Lucis from losing its Crystal completely. So why would it sacrifice itself now just to bring me back?”

Cor stared at Noctis for a long time, as did his other friends. The information was being processed and weighed. Beneath his feet, Noctis could feel the airship hum to life, not enough to arouse suspicion, but enough to bring hope. No matter the outcome with Cor, they would at least be able to leave.

Sighing, Cor lowered his weapon. “Because the Crystal knows who the true traitors are.” It was a lot harder to hold back a grin than Noctis suspected. A small weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “Leave now. While you can.”

His friends started to shuffle behind, moving to make sure that they were safely on  _ Daedalus _ but Noctis remained where he was. “Come with us,” he offered to Cor, but the Royal Guard shook his head.

“As you said before, it is my duty to protect Lucis even if it means protecting it from itself.” The Royal Guard holstered his weapon and stood straighter. “Leave. I can do more here to ensure your departure than if I went with you.”

“But what about Morior?”

“I can handle him. Now hurry! Enough time has been wasted.”

His friends scrambled behind him, but Noctis stared at Cor a moment longer before nodding. The Royal Guard saluted and took off. When the Prince turned, only one person was still standing by the hatch: Stella.

“I think this is where we part ways,” she said, taking a step out of the airship.

“You're not going to help us any more?”

“I'm leaving to still help. If I could just go talk to my father, then—”

“Then  _ what _ ?” he snapped. “If your father didn't tell you about his plans, even nothing more than a little hint, how do you think he'd take to you asking about it?”

“He's my  _ father _ , Noctis. I have to try. I have to try to hear the truth from him. Maybe you should try to do the same with your uncle. War could still be avoided.”

“It's too late for that.” The Prince let out a heavy sigh. “It was too late the moment Morior killed my father. If you really believe you can convince your own father otherwise, then go. I won't hold anything against you. But maybe there's a chance you can open your father's eyes by helping us.”

For a moment, Stella looked out towards the hanger doors.  _ Daedalus _ hummed to life beneath their feet. Now was the time to choose. The scolding voice of Cid over the intercom system, yelling for them to close the hatch, only served as a reminder that their time was up.

“Then I can try later,” proclaimed Stella. She entered  _ Daedalus _ , Noctis following after and closing the hatch. “If the Crystal is truly gone, as you said, then I doubt he would be in any mood to listen. With the Crystal gone from the equation now...there's no telling what may happen.”

“That's what I was afraid of,” said Noctis with a heavy sigh. The two made their way through the halls, that were still as messy and in need of maintenance as the first day they entered the airship, while  _ Daedalus _ rose into the air with a creaking drone. “Get us out of Lucis!” he ordered upon entering the bridge.

“Thanks for telling me the obvious,” remarked Cid, guiding the airship up and up.

“Will Cor really help us?” asked Prompto from the other seat on the bridge. “How could he possibly help us get out of here?”

Ignis replied, “There's no way of knowing. At the very least, we've been given a chance to escape. That alone is help enough.”

“Aside from getting the hell out of Lucis, any idea where you want to go?”

“If you answer 'Saul', I will send you back to the Underworld myself,” growled Gladiolus.

“No. Never again.” Noctis winced slightly at the memories that revolved around the leader of the Black Bandits. Almost any place that came to mind would be filled with some sort of danger for them, in one way or another. All but one. “Cid, up for a trip to Zenn'thus?”

“We'd have to make a stop before crossing the sea, but should be able to otherwise. Why? Where'd you have in mind?”

“Seiyulae.” Noctis glanced to each of his friends who stared at him with their own personal perplexed look. “It should at least be somewhere safe. And, maybe, Chinoka can help us again.” The Prince's memories drifted back to when the forgotten fal'Cie had lent him her power. Such a fount of strength that had been given to him for that brief period in time. If she could help them, either by making him a l'Cie again or by some other means, perhaps then they could stop his uncle's plans of war. “The last fal'Cie ha—

“Shit!” spat Cid, veering the airship sharply.

“What's wrong?” asked Stella.

“More airships! Looks like Lucis doesn't want us to fly away so easily.”

“Stay within the city limits!” ordered Gladiolus, peering over Prompto's shoulder to look at the monitors. “And below the height of the skyscrapers. They won't attack us as long as they risk attacking the public.”

“And what? Keep flying around till fuel forces us to land and they capture us? This isn't exactly a long-term plan.”

“It's a start!”

Ignis, over the growing yells, asked, “Do you have any sort of speed boost?”

“Generally, yes, but not on the fuel levels that  _ Daedalus _ has at the moment.” The airship turned again, making a rather sharp corner around a tall building. Cid's piloting skills were being put to the test.

“Are the weapons functional?”

“We're not fighting over Lucis!” snapped Noctis.

“Not over Lucis, no, but beyond it. Keep them away from us and take us beyond the buildings where we can make our stand.”

“See, that could work,” started Cid, “but the weapons are still offline. And I can't unlock them from your kingdom's hold and pilot like this at the same time!” As if to stress his point, the skycaptain took another sharp turn around a building. Those not seated stumbled a little.

“Prompto, let me have the seat.” Tapping the blond on his shoulder, Ignis gestured for Prompto to move. The two switched places and Ignis set off on unlocking the weapons. His silence gave testament to how focused he had become in just a few seconds.

Nocts thinned his lips, peering out of the front window as far as he could. He did not relish the thought of attacking their pursuers, but if they could just render those airships inert, then maybe they could get far enough away before new ones were sent after them.

“Wait!” said Cid in a harsh whisper. The airship slowed and no longer raced through the buildings. Ingis stopped, the clacking of keys halting. “They're... They've stopped.”

“What?” went Noctis and his friends in unison.

“Those airships stopped! And now they've gone. Just look at the monitors! Is this some trick of yours? Are more coming?”

“Cor...” breathed Prompto. A cry escaped him as he clapped his hand on Ignis' shoulder. “It has to be Cor! He  _ did _ help us! Take this chance and get us the hell out of here!”

“On it!” Making  _ Daedalus _ rise above all of the buildings, Cid then sent off as fast as the airship would allow out of the reach of the kingdom. No more pursuers followed.

Ignis sighed. “Now if only the rest of Lucis could come to their senses like he did.”

“Hey, Noct,” murmured Prompto, that hint of joy and humour that was normally in his voice gone. “Is Niveus really...dead?”

The absence of the Crystal's presence returned tenfold. “Yeah,” Noctis responded, his voice nearly catching in his throat. “She's gone. Unless Etro intervenes somehow, I don't think she's coming back.”

A wry chuckle from Prompto broke the silence that had once again settled in. “That's twice now we didn't get to say goodbye...”

“Cid, are there still spare clothes in my room?” Since  _ Daedalus _ had been in service of Lucis, Noctis had found himself using the airship enough to leave clothing and weapons behind.

A light snigger escaped the skycaptain. “What, your current attire not to your liking there, Prince?” Feeling more self-conscious over his temporary disguise than he should have, Noctis tugged at the lab coat. With a huff, he ruffled his hair to return it to its normal state as best he could and removed the glasses. Cid waved a hand lazily. “Yeah. All should be there as you left it.”

“Great.” Saying no more, Noctis left for his room upon the airship. Once inside, he sighed and leaned against the closed door. Leaving his home again was not an easy a task. Nothing was easy. He ran a hand down his face. Next time he returned, it would be to reclaim his kingdom. The Crystal may have been lost, but not him, not yet. With a shake of his hands, Noctis changed into more suitable clothing. As he was slipping on a jacket, a knock came from the door. “What do you...want.” Coughing, Nocts tried to hide his unamused tone that had been used assuming it was a friend. But the person who stood before him was instead the Princess of Tenebrae.

Stella arched an eyebrow at him. “I've come to return this to you. Assuming it is yours, actually. I couldn't be certain, but, here it is.” A gasp escaped Noctis. There, resting on the palm of her outstretched hand, was the crystal necklace. Without even thinking, he took it from her, a bit more hastily than he otherwise would have.

“Where did you find it?” he breathed, rolling it over in his own hands. It felt the same, the one last reminder that he had of Niveus.

“It was under the gallows after they... After they took your body away... It seemed connected to your Crystal, even if in a small way. In case it was yours, I took it, for no one else seemed to notice it. It's why I was in the morgue, actually. I was going to return it to your body in case it was of any importance.”

Noctis clasped his hand tightly around it. “Thank you.”

 


	9. The Flow Of Time

Finding Seiyulae took longer than they anticipated. Having been brought there the first time, while also unconscious, none of them knew exactly where the ancient, hidden society lay within the mass forest along the mountains' base. Not even  _Daedalus_ ' sensors were being of much use.

“Are they broken?” asked Prompto, tapping at the screen before pushing and turning various buttons and switches.

Cid swiftly reached over and smacked the blond's hands away, grumbling some words under his breath while returning all the settings back to the way they had been. “Of course it's working,” retorted skycaptain. He took one last look at the screen before sitting back properly in his chair and keeping the airship steady. “Just look at it! Other life signs are detected, just nothing that seems to be this hidden city of yours. It's impossible for me to fly below the canopy, so we're stuck out here unless you guys can think of something else.”

Noctis pursed his lips together and focused on the forest that slipped by. Ever since they had managed to cross the mountains, he had been trying to call out to Chinoka, the true last fal'Cie. That thought made his heart clench unexpectedly. The last of a powerful race that humanity had foolishly destroyed, not once, but twice.

It was difficult to try and contact a fal'Cie to whom he had no real connection. It was like trying to reach for something with all senses being blocked. Though he knew his attempts were not the greatest, Noctis still hoped that Chinoka would instead call out to him, especially if they were close enough to the hidden city. The dead silence that he instead heard unsettled him to no end.

“Ahah!” cried out Prompto. “What if we instead headed to the ruins of Velens and traced that route from before back to Seiyulae?”

“Do you remember that path?” asked Ignis. “Because I sure don't. It was more than just a straight horizontal path, too. If we're off by even a couple degrees, we'd wind up in some random part of the forest, no better off than we are now. Not to mention the time that would be wasted by flying to that city and back.”

The pout that Prompto gave was subtle, but unmistakable. “Always shooting down my ideas, aren't ya.”

“Hey, Noct,” called out Gladiolus. “Have you tried calling out to Chinoka? Maybe she can tell you where we need to go.” The flat, unamused stare that Noctis gave to his scarred friend caused the man to chuckle nervously. “Already tried, huh?”

“Pardon me, but who is this Chinoka? And why have we come all this way to...Seiyulae?” asked Stella from the near the door. She had remained politely silent for most of the flight.

Noctis glanced over his shoulder for a moment to the blonde woman. “I was wondering when you'd ask that.”

In return, Stella gave a small sniff in disappointment. “I was wondering when you would volunteer the information to your guest.”

Embarrassed, Noctis quickly looked back out the window. It probably would have been better, or at least more polite, but he had not been able to bring himself to discuss the matter with her. Several moments where he could have taken the time to explain what was needed had arisen during their time on  _Daedalus_ , but, for every one, Noctis had fumbled over where to start, what to tell, and what to leave out. Finding himself at that  impasse once again, he managed to, this time, shirk his responsibilities by glancing to Ignis and tossing his head to the Princess of Tenebrae. Such matters could be left to his would-be adviser while he instead continued to search for Chinoka and Seiyulae.

Ingis let out a low sigh before pushing his glasses back up. “Chinoka is a fal'Cie—an ancient being that protects the isolated city of Seiyulae, its people, and the Crystal within.”

Stella's mouth fell open long enough for her to clear her throat upon closing it. “A Crystal?” she breathed, completely awestruck. “A-another Crystal? Honestly?”

“With ours now gone, it should be the last one in existence.”

“But why does this one have a guardian? A fal'Cie, as you said?”

“The fal'Cie  _created_ the Crystals in the first place,” answered Prompto, swivelling around in his chair. “The Crystals were physical representation of the power the fal'Ce had given humans. But, then, ages ago, mankind fought against the fal'Cie, destroying them and their Crystals and only leaving shards behind. That's why only Chinoka remains to guard her Crystal, because the fal'Cie that should have been connected to our Crystals were killed.”

Stella's brow furrowed deeply. “I-I don't fully understand.”

“We'll explain more once we get there. It'll be easier,” replied Ignis. “We didn't understand it much either when we first fou—”

“Slow down!” ordered Noctis, his eyes going wide. Everyone lurched forward a little as the airship changed its speed rapidly.

Prompto swivelled back around in his chair and stood up, leaning as far over the control panel as he could. “What? What is it? Did Chinoka respond?”

Noctis numbly shook his head. What he saw was far more deafening than any response from the fal'Cie. “No,” he muttered. “Nothing like that... But look. Look at the forest.” Everyone save Cid scrambled at his words towards the window to find some spot where they could see out.

Ahead of them, nearing closer every moment, was a large part of the forest where everything that they could see was dead. What leaves remained on the tall trees were brown and dry. It was nothing like the forest they knew—one that had been so full of life and even magic, wonder and marvels. What they saw now was a dry husk, one that caused fear to course through them if it truly was the location of Seiyulae. It was not the sign that they were hoping to see.

“Is that...?” breathed Gladiolus as  _Daedalus_ slowed to a complete halt above the dead trees.

Ignis shook his head in denial. “That's impossible. There's no way Seiyulae could be in a condition like that after barely a year. Prompto, what do the readings say?”

“Uhh...” The blond had to take a moment to collect himself. He cleared his throat and looked back to the monitor before him. “...Nothing... Absolutely nothing. The scanners aren't even picking up the life signs that it did before in that area. Everything's gone in there.”

“I know you guys are all dreading it, but is that actually Seiyulae?” asked Cid, breaking the silence that had fallen. “It's the only part of the forest that's been different, granted, not for the better.”

“It really has as much chance of being Seiyulae as any other part of the forest,” answered Ignis, trying his hardest not to jump to conclusions himself.

“Well, would it be worth checking out, then?”

“If it is Seiyulae, then it is better to find out now. If not, then it still might be good to find out what's happened there. It may hold some answers for you.” Stella held her ground as the rest looked to her after her voiced opinion. The challenging gaze that she bore was akin to what Noctis had seen back in the meetings between Tenebrae and Lucis. She believed in her advice, and Noctis could see no points from which to argue.

“Well, you said it was as good a chance as any other part of the woods,” said Noctis, switching his attention to Ignis. “If we're gonna start at some part, why not start here?” The Prince made sure not to voice his dread or concern. There had to be some reason why Chinoka had not answered him yet, and why he sensed not even a faint echo of a Crystal anywhere within the forest. Answers of some kind or another would likely be within the dead area before them, but would they want to know those answers in the end?

Ignis sighed and adjusted his glasses. “Princess Stella does bring up a good point. We should still hurry. It took us long enough to reach here and every moment delayed means a moment lost in ending the war”

“Can we really stop the war?” asked Prompto, his voice far heavier than usual as the mere thought of that outcome weighed down. “Even if Chinoka helped, would it be enough?”

Gladiolus' voice cut through the air: “We have to try. We can't let this war happen after we've tried so hard for peace.”

“I'd let that war happen if I knew that only Morior would suffer from it,” growled Noctis, a scowl etching onto his face. “Hell, I'd fight him myself. But the people of Lucis are still involved, and they are innocent.”

“Clearly not all are so innocent as you may think,” muttered Prompto under his breath.

Not wanting to acknowledge his friend's comment, though the Prince knew it was just as true, he instead focused on the skycaptain. “Cid, set her down as close as possible,” said Noctis, turning to take his leave of the cockpit.

The skycaptain responded, “Already on it.”  _Daedalus_ turned east, taking them to the edge of the forest. Even there, the life that flourished in the rest of the woods was gone.

“Great, time to follow the path of things getting deader and deader. How cheery,” remarked Prompto as he hopped from the airship's ramp. The Caldwell brothers remained behind while the rest started their search into the dead forest.

“Noct, have you been able to sense anything of Chinoka?” asked Ignis, matching stride with the Prince.

A frustrated sigh escaped Noctis, one to hide his true fears. “There's been absolutely nothing. I don't know, maybe I-I can't sense anything because...because our Crystal's gone.” Though Noctis hated to admit it, the thought had crossed his mind back when they were nearing the mountains. As his powers were gone, there were several small, subtle abilities that he was beginning to miss. “Even so, I'd expect Chinoka would have still reached out on her own, and that can be done to  _anyone_ . Why? You think because of that, this can't possibly be Seiyulae?”

Ignis' face gained a grim shadow before he ducked it down, hiding his true expression behind his glasses. “I only hold onto the doubt now to keep from holding onto fear instead.”

Noctis nodded numbly in understanding. Thinking of it that way, he wished that he still held some doubt, if only to avoid the fearful reality for a bit longer.

Deeper and deeper they went into the forest, light still managing to shine in through the sparse canopy.

“Are those paths up in the trees?” Upon hearing Stella's words, Noctis and the others felt their hearts fall into the pit of their stomachs even before looking up. He had already seen glimpses of civilization in the dead forest, but he tried to push them aside as merely remains of some sort of outpost, or even just various pathways weaving through the forest. But the farther that they reached into the dead forest, the more it began to resemble Seiyulae in full.

“They are,” responded Ignis. “This is Seiyulae. Or, rather, all that remains...” The more that they continued, the more of Seiyulae they recognized—from little details to the larger buildings that were a part of the trees themselves. Any doubt that may have remained was erased, and the cold reality stared back at them with lifeless eyes.

“If this is Seiyulae, then where  _is_ everybody?” asked Prompto.

“Hello?” called out Gladiolus as loudly as he could. Their scarred friend strode several steps forward, craning his head back to gaze up at the buildings in the trees. “Is anyone here? Tamotsu? Chunhei?” Utter silence was the response that they heard. There were no weak voices from people, no cries from any animals, nor even the breeze. Everything but the skeletal remains of all the buildings and trees remained. “ _Anybody_ ?!”

“The Crystal,” gasped Noctis. “Chinoka. We need to find out what's happened to her!”

Searching the city took longer than they had anticipated. While the friends remembered what the temple looked like, none knew where it lay or how to get there. Noctis kept his eyes peeled for the temple, and strained his senses for any signs of Chinoka, his friends kept a look out for any other people, or even animals. With every step, they grew more and more disappointed.

“It's like a ghost city,” said Prompto. “Like...Erebus, in a way, only no destruction. It's like...they all just  _left_ .”

“Maybe they evacuated?” suggested Gladiolus, his own tone giving away that he did not believe his words. “Maybe they left before whatever happened here happened.”

Stella then asked, “But what could possibly cause that? What caused all of  _this_ ?”

“It would have to have been something terrible,” answered Ignis. “This city's survived unknown and protected for thousands of years, and only now are they gone. We were the first visitors that they had ever had since cutting themselves off during an ancient war. Maybe it was that change that led to this...”

“The temple!” shouted Noctis from the front, picking up his pace. Ignis' words stuck with him, no matter what he tried. They had been the ones to bring change. Even though they had kept Seiyulae's existence a secret, the damage had been done. He hurried in, dying to know what had happened to the fal'Cie.

“Where...where is it?” panted Prompto as they all came to a halt inside the ancient building.

Before, there had been a mighty Crystal resting in the center of the temple, displaying its full might and wonder for those of Seiyulae to see. Now, there was nothing. There was no Crystal suspended in the air, connected to the ground by all the plants that had grown into it. Just like everything else in the city, there was no sign of the life that had once resided within the temple.

“W-why isn't it here?” asked Prompto, looking to each of his friends for answers. None of them could respond. “Where could it have  _gone_ ?”

“Could the people here have moved it?” ventured Stella, for she was the only one who was not so distraught. Confused, yes, but she did not have a previous relationship with the people of Seiyulae like the others. “The forest may be dead, but that doesn't mean that the people are. As Gladiolus said, there could have been an evacuation.”

_Noctis._

The Prince felt a chill up his spine. It was an echo of the voice that he had been hoping to hear since crossing the mountains. Weak and frail, Chinoka's voice called out to him again, and he could tell that it came from inside the temple. So close, and yet so weak, that did not bode well for Noctis.

The voice called out to him again, even weaker than before. Drawn to it, Noctis began to walk towards the source of the voice, trying to discern exactly from where it was coming. His friends asked what he was doing, but he did not respond, in part because he was not so certain himself.

Once at the center of the temple, where the great Crystal once rested, the Prince came to a halt. Chinoka's faint voice had stopped. There, lying on the ground before his feet, was something that he had hoped to never see again: a small Crystal Shard. It was different from those he and his friends had collected in size alone, from what Noctis could tell. While the ones that he had been used to were not much larger than a finger, the one at his feet was easily larger than his hand. And though it was not a clue that he had hoped to see, it was a clue nonetheless. Reaching down, he took hold of the large shard so that they all could study it closer.

A ringing noise began to rise in his ears. Faint at first, Noctis tried to shake his head to remove the ringing, but it did not go away. Louder and louder it grew until it began to cause him actual discomfort.

“Noct!” cried out his friends as he took a tumble to the ground, his vision blacking out.

_When he opened his eyes, Noctis was met not by the temple, but of a small clearing in a forest. The grass was lush and green, small flowers scattered throughout. It was like what the forest should have been—full of flourishing life and not a dead husk. Warm light that trickled through the canopy eased his body, making him, at least for a moment, forget his troubles and fears._

_“You have returned to Seiyulae. This is good.”_

_Pushing himself around, Noctis rose to face the speaker. Standing before him, in all the glory that he remembered, was Chinoka. A faint smile shifted her otherwise sombre expression. Seeing here there caused him to sigh in relief._

_“Chi-Chinoka,” breathed Noctis, unable to hold back a grin. The last fal'Cie was there after all. “Y-you're all right. We were starting to worry! What ha—”_

_“If you are receiving this message, Noctis, then it means that I am dead.”_

_Her voice cut through him like a blade._

_Dead._

_What hope that had been rekindled within him was swiftly snuffed out. He wanted to ask her how and what had happened, but he could not find his voice. Nor did he know if asking any more questions would actual do him good as it was just a message. Clamping his mouth shut, Noctis tried to regain his staggered composure and listened to what else was left for him in the message._

_“I know not how long it has been since my death and your return to Seiyulae, but any amount is already too long. The Seeker and Sentinel have come. If they are here, then I fear that it can only mean one thing: They are trying to awaken their father, the Sleeper.”_

_Noctis silently repeated the titles that she had used, but none sounded familiar. Even allowing for different names being used for the same subject given their different cultures, he could think of no historical, or even mythological, beings that were close to those titles. Rather than allowing himself to be hung up on that detail, he continued to listen to Chinoka's final message._

_“However, this can no longer be done, for the Sleeper is dead and has been for thousands of years. But, as you are viewing this message and not talking with me, then the brothers still tried to awaken their father by sacrificing myself and the people of Seiyulae. Once the brothers discover the truth, I fear that they will not stop. It would be a difficult undertaking, even for them, but they could now awaken their father in the past._

_“You may not be a l'Cie of mine, but there is a task that I would still ask of you. Should I be correct, there would be an anomaly in the past. Find that time and the brothers before they awaken their father. If the Sleeper is awakened, then the entire world—past, present, and future—could be undone.”_

_“Wait, what?” blurted out Noctis, despite knowing full well that Chinoka could not respond._

_“This is all the information that I can leave you. The rest, you must figure out on your own.”_

“Noctis!”

_Smack_ .

The Prince groaned in discomfort, raising a hand to rub his stinging cheek. When his eyes opened once again, the thriving forest was gone and he was back inside the temple with his friends staring down at him. Noctis immediately shot a glare to his blond friend.

“Again with the smacking,” mumbled Noctis. “Why does it always seem to be you who's the one to smack me?”

Prompto snuffed his nose proudly before holding out a helping hand in which Noctis stared at it tentatively before accepting. “Hey, I'm not about to go around messing with results. It works.”

“What happened?” interrupted Stella before Noctis could respond with some sort of weak comeback. “You picked up that shard and fell down out cold. Is that...” Her eyes fell sombrely onto the shard that was still in his hand. “Is that part of the Crystal that you said would be here?”

Noctis frowned at the lifeless shard. “It was. Chinoka and the people of Seiyulae are dead.” Hanging his head, he recounted all that the dead fa'Cie had told him. The entire matter felt like a bad nightmare that was spiralling downward into a deeper and deeper abyss ever since the night of his father's murder.

“The world could be undone?” repeated Prompto, breaking the silence that had followed Noctis' explanation. “Sure she wasn't...over-exaggerating?”

A sigh escaped the Prince as he shook his head. “Though I've only met Chinoka a few times, I really don't think she would over-exaggerate anything.”

“This is just...horrible,” said Stella. “We came all this way only to find everyone is dead. So, that's it for our world? All of the Crystals are truly gone now?”

“As far as we know,” answered Gladiolus with a shrug. “I doubt there are any more hidden ones out there.”

“Noct, what should we now do?” asked Ignis. “Is the war still our priority or is it now this warning from Chinoka?”

Noctis arched an eyebrow at his bespectacled friend. “My would-be adviser is asking me for advice? We must be desperate.”

“I have my own ideas, yes, but it's still best for you to come up with your own.”

The Price gave a helpless shrug. He was barely accustomed to deciding matters that would affect only his kingdom, let alone the rest of the world. “I-I'm really not sure...”

“You may resent me for saying this, but the war is already a lost cause,” said Stella, shaking her head lightly. “It has already begun—it's only a matter of time before lives are lost. At first it will only consume the three kingdoms, but more may very well be drawn in. Even i f you managed to get Morior to recant and withdraw from his war before too great a blow was struck, or if you were to even assassinate him and reclaim your kingdom, then I fear that my father would not stop. Now that this has begun, he will not back down from his plans so readily.

“However, then what? What if this end of the world matter is true and we only stop the war to lose the world? Would we even be able to stop the war before our time ran out?”

Noctis pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated the thought of abandoning his kingdom to the war as it went against every fibre in his being. However, to be able to save them from a greater threat, it had to be done. “The Seeker, the Sentinel, and the Sleeper,” he repeated from what Chinoka had told him. As much as he wanted to at least check to see if her warning was valid or not, there was still one aspect that unsettled him. “All right, let's say for a second that we forget about the war and try to stop this Sleeper guy from being awoken. How  _exactly_ are we meant to do that? She said that there would be an anomaly in the  _past_ . I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm fresh out of anomaly-sensing devices.”

“If Chinoka mentioned that, then maybe she had some way to detect such an anomaly,” commented Ignis. “If that was the case, then maybe Niveus could have detected it as well, even if she was only a fragment of a fal'Cie.”

“Great. So our one hope at finding out whether this is a real threat or not is already dead.”

“It wasn't your only hope,” remarked Stella. All eyes fell onto her, and, as before, she held her ground and demeanour respectfully.

“What?” chorused the men.

“I mean, while I do not once again fully understand what you are referring to, whatever you were talking about, it was not your only hope. There is at least one more way to check.”

The friends all blurted out, “ _How_ ?”

Stella clasped her hands together and glanced away for a moment. “You're going to think this sounds crazy...”

A scoff escaped Prompto. “Oh please. We left crazy  _far_ behind us a while ago. I don't think that there's anything you could say that would seem crazy to us after what we've been through.”

The Princess let out a slow sigh. “With researching into The Light, using it as a power source was our main field, but there were others, like possible medical applications—there's still so much about it that we don't know. About a year and a half ago, the progress in our research jumped. We were suddenly able to collect much more data on The Light, and even some more on the Underworld itself.”

Noctis involuntarily bit his lower lip. Over a year ago. Was it because of the Gates of the Underworld being opened that had allowed for the jump in research? If that was the case, part of him now wondered what else that event could have triggered. They had never really thought about any possible long-term effects, since there had not seemed to be any effects at all, long or short, but any number of things could have happened while they had not been looking.

Stella continued, “One of the aspects of the Underworld that we discovered was that time, as we know it, flows differently over there. It's as though the laws—for everything, not just time—are different in that realm. Because of this difference, we've started to look into the potential of using it for, well...time travel.”

In the silence that followed, Noctis could hear the dying leaves in the canopy high above rustle in breeze. He wanted to say something, but could think of nothing smart, or at least something that did not seem rude, to say. Even clearing his throat to allow for a bit more time to think seemed out of place.

Prompto, however, had no trouble saying what was on his mind: “Huh. I was wrong. There is something that still seems crazy.”

“Prompto!” hissed Ignis.

A wry chuckle escaped Stella. “No, it's all right. We're the ones that discovered it and it even seems crazy to us. But, I believe that thanks to the research that's been done, we could check for this anomaly, and, possibly, even travel back should it be needed.”

“Really? You've successfully sent people through time already?” asked Gladiolus.

Stella pulled a lightly twisted face, hesitating in a response. “Not...exactly. We've sent test subjects into what we assume was the past, but...they have never...returned...”

“Well, that's comforting,” remarked Prompto.

Ignis asked, “Noctis, what do you say?”

The Prince frowned. “How come it always falls on me to choose? You guys can make decisions too, y'know.”

“Well, for one, you are still our Prince. Second, you're our friend. Lastly, Chinoka left that message for you.”

Making a decision that affected his friends and himself was one matter. Making a decision that affected the people of his kingdom was another matter. Making a decision that possibly affected the entire populous of the planet was far outside of his comfort zone. At the most, Noctis would have only have had to make decisions that concerned his kingdom and another once he had taken the throne.

No matter how he tried to think about the outcomes, he knew there was only one right path to take.

“We should at least try to see if Chinoka's warning is true or not. If it is...” The Prince swallowed nervously at the thought. “Then we'll try to stop it, by whatever means necessary. If it's not true, or there's nothing that we can do...then we'll still try to find some way to stop the war. If the end of days is coming, then our people don't deserve to spend them caught in a war.”

A brief chuckle escaped Ignis. “There's the Prince that I know's in there. And yet some people say you wouldn't be a good ruler.”

“What? Who says such things?!”

“Hey! Why'd you look at me when you said that?” snapped Prompto.

“Just messing with you.” Noctis tried to smirk, but it fell short. He looked to the crystal that was still in his hand. Chinoka's death could not be allowed to be in vain. The necklace that once more rested safely around his neck felt heavier for a moment. Neither could Niveus' death be allowed to be in vain. He would take the life that she had given him and see to the fal'Cie's warning. “So, to Tenebrae, right?” ventured Noctis. “Unless this research of yours is actually being done somewhere else?”

“It's all in Tenebrae,” answered Stella with a nod. “Though I'm not sure what getting there will be like. It would either be simple, or quite difficult. I've never had to infiltrate my own kingdom before.”

“Getting in is always the easy part,” laughed Gladiolus. “It's getting out that can be tough.”

“We can plan out details on our way, but we should get going now,” sighed Ignis. “Time is still very much an issue.”

When they completed the fairly sombre trip back to  _Daedalus_ , they were met with Cid snoozing in the Captain's chair.

“Cid...Caldwell!” shouted Prompto. The skycaptain snorted, startled awake from his sleep.

Muttering under his breath, the brunet rubbed his eyes before eyeing the man that had woken him. Cid scowled deeply. “Don't ever do that again.” Before he could scold the blond any more, a loud yawn escaped the skycaptain. Blinking it away, he looked to the dashboard for the time. “Wha? It's just been over an hour. That's too long for nothing, but too short for something. What happened? Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Not quite...” sighed Ignis. The bespectacled friend recounted all that had transpired within the desolated Seiyulae and their new plans.

“Tenebrae, huh?” Cid stretched as he let out a loud yawn. “Well, I guess it's not quite as stupid as returning to Lucis at the moment, but wouldn't that kingdom be a close second?” The airship hummed back to life at his command.

“Actually, Tenebrae may be rather safe for Noctis,” remarked Stella. “Even with the recent interactions between our two kingdoms, I'm sure most people there would not recognize his face, nor would any forces currently be on the lookout for him there. A simple disguise, as a precaution, would be more than adequate for him. However, I may or may not arouse suspicion, depending whether or not I've been branded a traitor, made to appear kidnapped, or simply have had my disappearance kept a secret.”

“So, what, disguises all around?” asked Prompto.

Stella gave a firm nod in confirmation. “It would be the easiest thing to do to allow us safe travel, yes. Though I cannot say that entering Tenebrae would be so easy.”

“Why not? You guys do have airship transportation, right?”

“Of course we do, but that is not the problem. My father is in league with Morior, for now, and there is a chance that this airship has been flagged by both kingdoms. In fact, I would be surprised if it was not. Entering Tenebrae via airship is not the problem, but it is rather entering via  _this_ airship.”

“Princess Stella raises a valid point,” agreed Ignis. “While travelling outside of Lucis and Tenebrae may be fine,  _Daedalus_ would certainly raise immediate suspicion within those two kingdoms.”

“So, what, we're gonna just walk right in instead?” remarked Gladiolus.

“We need to reach Domumna first,” sighed Noctis. “There'll be time to think things through.” He frowned in thought as the dead forest that held Seiyulae drifted back into the distance. “Well, if the world doesn't end before then, anyway.”

 

* * *

 

When they reached Domumna, the decision had been made to take one of the scheduled public transport airships to Tenebrae. It was a simple idea, and a rather obvious one, but simple was what they needed. So simple, in fact, that the King of Tenebrae would most likely not suspect it. The most difficult part of the plan was the acquiring of false identification for their travel, though, even that was not all that difficult thanks to the Caldwell brothers' connections.

“Here they are!” announced Cid, tossing a small satchel to the table where the others waited.

Noctis reached for the satchel and took out the contents. Just as they had expected, false identification cards were inside, photos and all. He hummed lightly in approval. The cards were of ultimate quality, and had been delivered in a timely manner.

“That's great!” cheered Prompto, managing to snatch one of the cards away from Noctis to inspect. “And perfect timing. There's a flight to Tenebrae not too long from now.”

“Wait,” muttered Noctis. He looked to the card that Prompto held and then back to the ones in his hands. After recounting, there was no mistake, and the photos did not lie. “Where are yours and Valan's?”

Attention shifted from the cards to the skycaptain. With a sigh, he rested his hands on the back of the empty chair before him. “I'm afraid that this is where Valan and I draw the line.”

“What?!” blurted out Prompto. He waved off Ignis who had shushed him to stay quieter. “After all we've been through, you're pulling out  _now_ of all times?”

“If it had been more of the same, running around and trying to find some way to stop the war, then that would have been fine. But this... This possible time travel thing... That's a bit much for us. If anything's gonna happen to us, we want to be here.”

“It's okay,” reassured Noctis with a shake of his head. “You've done more than enough for us already. And all you've gotten for it is becoming a traitor to Lucis. I don't think you can go back to working for them.”

A dry laugh escaped the skycaptain. “That's really nothing that Valan and I can't already handle.”

Noctis narrowed his gaze. “Just what have you two  _done_ in your lives?”

“You really don't want to know.” Cid waved that matter aside before anyone else could press further. “But you guys should hurry. Look, if this whole time trip of yours doesn't work out, come find us in Atherna. And if it does...well, good luck.”

 

* * *

 

Entering Tenebrae had gone much more smoothly than any of them had expected. Hoped, yes, but they had not thought that it would actually work so well. Preparations for the worst were unnecessary thus far. Only a few people had mentioned to Stella that she looked like the Princess of Tenebrae, which had been dismissed with no more than a laugh followed by a “I get that a lot” remark. No one even gave Noctis and his friends a second glance.

“That was the easy part,” sighed Stella as traversed one of the less busy streets. “Now, actually getting  _to_ the time device may be a bit trickier.”

“You helped bust us out of prison, and yet this is going to be tricky?” asked Prompto, tugging at the temporary hat that he wore.

“After work hours would be near-impossible and not even practical to try due to the security systems in place. Not even my security access would be of any use—assuming that it hasn't already been deactivated since our flight from Lucis. No. Our best chance of getting in is actually now during the day. It will rest more upon my access being granted, but it's our best shot at simple entry. And, please, whatever may happen, they are still my people and are largely innocent in this mess that our relatives created.”

Noctis nodded rather numbly. The people of Tenebrae were just like those of Lucis: caught in a web of lies and unaware of the true game being played. If things were perfect, then he would instead be seeing that those lies were erased and that the truth shone through, but the warning from Chinoka could not be ignored. Then again, if matters were truly perfect, then the fal'Cie would be alive, their Crystal would be whole, his father would still be with them, and there would be no war. All they could do was make the best of what they had.

“So I guess weapons are a no, then,” remarked Gladiolus.

“I'm afraid so. Not to mention, security would be on you within seconds. If this is to work, please follow my plan.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis waited outside. He hated waiting. Every so often, he found himself glancing towards the research facility, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible as he did. While in reality, it had only been no more than a few minutes since their plan had been initiated, to Noctis, it already felt like it had at least been a good hour. Prompto and Ignis had already gone ahead. Next was to be Gladiolus, followed then by Noctis, and lastly Stella.

It felt like a far-fetched plan to him, but they did not have an abundance of options short of running in and shooting up the place, and that option was rejected as soon as it had crossed their minds. Once more, Noctis wished for his teleporting powers, for matters would be so much simpler. Instead, he was forced to wait, only a minute or two more, before it was his turn to enter the research facility. That was all they were doing: heading into the building one at a time and hanging out, like co-workers, as they waited for Stella to then enter and grant them access to the higher levels. It was all so simple that Noctis feared something would easily go awry, but Stella was confident that as long as they looked like they belonged, suspicion could be avoided long enough to allow them entrance.

Glancing back to the research facility, Noctis saw Gladiolus enter, and made his way towards the building. It had been a while since he felt so nervous over a plan of action. If something were to go wrong, like being stopped and taken away by security, then where would they be? The Prince breathed out slowly. Appearing nervous as he entered would not help them.

Upon entering the research facility, Noctis was surprised by the number of people. There were those heading in or out, either for a break or a change in shifts, but also a fair amount of people simply standing around and talking—mostly with drinks in hand, so Noctis suspected they were at least on break. It would seem like the initial stage of the plan, meeting up inside and talking as a group, would blend in and remain subtle rather well. A wry laugh escaped the Prince. Of course Stella would have known the best way for them to remain inconspicuous.

“Hey there, Princey Boy,” greeted Prompto with a smirk.

Noctis swiftly hissed, “Not here!” Glancing about, he made sure that no one else had heard the blond. If someone recognized him as the Prince of Lucis, even if he was still supposedly dead, it could cause trouble for all of them.

“Ah, you can relax. No one's paying attention to us.”

“Not if you keep that up they won't,” he grumbled back, unamused.

“So, we just wait for Stella now?” asked Gladiolus, changing the subject.

“That's the plan,” sighed Ignis, shifting his gaze towards the door. The Princess had still yet to enter, but it would not be much longer a wait.

Prompto then muttered, “If she hasn't gone running off to her father.”

“What?”

“Well, she is the daughter of the King that helped our usurper.”

“And I'm the nephew of that usurper,” retorted Noctis, keeping his voice low. “Being related doesn't mean she's a part of the whole plan.” He remembered how Stella had looked when he had accused her. That confusion and shock...it was very similar to his reaction to his father's death. And, most of all, it had seemed sincere.

“We're here now, in the heart of Tenebrae, without our weapons. How do we know we can trust her?”

“There's nothing else for us  _to_ do. What else is the—”

“She's here,” interrupted Gladiolus. Subtly, they took a look back to the entrance and saw Stella walk in, head held high, like the Princess she was. Unlike the group of friends, she completely belonged, and looked like it, too. The majority of people inside did not even bother sparing her a second glance—as it was Stella's workplace as well, seeing her was no rare event.

As she made her way towards the elevator doors, so too did they. That was their plan: to shadow Stella inside, acting like they did work there. It all rested on all of them not being stopped or intercepted.

So simple, and yet Noctis still felt his heart beginning to race within his chest. Only a couple things had to go right, but many more could go wrong. And, as they were making their way to shadow Stella, to make sure they were near enough to catch the same elevator as her, Noctis saw one of those wrong outcomes happen.

She was trying to access the elevator, but nothing was happening. Shortly after, one of the security guards was making his way towards the Princess of Tenebrae.

The group of friends slowed. It was one thing to have her stopped, but if suspicion fell on them, it would be over. A few surprisingly tense moments passed but Stella waved off whatever was being discussed between her and the security guard. There was a frown across his face, but the man nodded and accessed the elevator for her before taking his leave. Upon seeing that, Noctis and his friends picked up the pace again as they only had one shot. Doors opened, Stella stepped in, and, just as the doors were about to close, those from Lucis piled in, paying no heed to the Princess until the doors closed.

“I can't believe that actually worked,” sighed Noctis in exasperation, nearly collapsing against the wall of the elevator.

“Careful,” said Stella. “They may not hear us in here, but they can see us. Act natural.”

The Prince cleared his throat before straightening back up.

“Your security seems to be rather la—”

“If you had entered with any sort of weaponry,” interrupted the Princess, cutting Gladiolus off, “alarms would have sounded, lock down would have been initiated, and the automated security drones would be on you as fast as you can blink. Access to the elevators may be rather simple, but access to the labs do require fingerprints and voice recognition. Even more measures are in place which I cannot divulge to you. But, yes, security is actually a little more relaxed during work hours so that the employees do not have to go through rigorous checks just to be able to do their jobs. The research is not as top secret as you may think, at least to the people of Tenebrae.”

“So what was that talk with the guard about?” asked Prompto, pretending to look like he was talking to Ignis.

“I fear that we're going to have to move faster now.” The Princess sighed. “Apparently, as I was believed to be in Lucis for an extended period of time working, my access had been temporarily disabled. I guess that was an easier explanation to give over saying that I had left Lucis with a dead Prince. But, either way, I told him that I was only back temporarily to get some data before hopping right on back to Lucis and that the notification must have gotten delayed somewhere.

“But, while we probably only had one attempt at this already, now we'll have to move faster. I should have access again, but only until they find no proof of my claim. This way.”

Elevator doors opened before them and Stella stepped out. She glanced down either end of the hallway before tossing her head for them to continue.

“There's a closet two doors down on the right. Please wait in there until I come back for you. Don't worry, I won't be accusing you of treason or anything.”

Noctis became flustered at the reference to his previous action against Stella. Glancing at the floor, he tried to hide his face that was gaining a hint of red in embarrassment. As Stella pulled away, the friends followed her plan and entered the utility closet.

“So, what was that about, hm? Have some fun with Stella in a closet, did ya?” teased Prompto, prodding Noctis in his side.

“It was nothing like that!” hissed the Prince, trying his best to shoo his friend away. “It was just after I came back from death and made a mistake, all right?”

“Will this really work?” asked Gladiolus

Noctis gave his scarred friend a rather flat stare. “If I knew that, I wouldn't be so nervous.”

The door to the closet burst open, and, fearing the worst, the friends readied to defend themselves, weapons or not. But sighs of relief escaped each when they saw the familiar face of the Princess. “Come quickly!” she ordered, motioning for them to follow. “If they haven't noticed what's going on yet, they will soon. We have one shot at this. But, if things go wrong, you have my word that I'll do what I can to ensure that you stay alive.” Swiftly, Stella used her pass at the new door before them.

“Your father helped to kill our King without you knowing. How could your word alone possibly keep us safe?” asked Prompto sceptically.

After having her fingerprint scanned and saying a select phrase, the doors opened. “Well, look at it this way: If it doesn't, you'll have nothing left to worry about at all.”

The blond choked while Noctis could not help but chuckle under his breath. Stella did have her way around words and holding her own in an argument.

“Did you manage to get everyone out?” asked Ignis, changing the topic. “Was it hard?”

A brief grin flashed across Stella's face. “Sometimes it pays to be the Princess. That and one of the heads of research. And nooow...” Turning around, she raised an hand towards the closed door and cast a spell infused with The Light at it. The metal door fused completely shut, leaving no easy access through it shy of detonating a controlled explosion. “There. Now they'll definitely know we're here, but when security comes, they won't be able to get in so easily.” She hummed lightly and frowned. “It feels weird to sabotage my place of work.”

“I would be more concerned if it felt right,” remarked Gladiolus.

“What should we do now?” asked Ignis.

Stella stepped further into the room, gesturing aimlessly to it. “Just wait. Explaining how things work would take too long, so I'll look for the anomaly. Please, don't touch anything.”

“Is that... Is that the device that sends people through time?” asked Noctis, finally finding his voice. Since they had entered, he had only been able to stare at the structure that rose up nearly to the room's high ceiling. It looked nearly identical to the gateway that took them to Erebus. The rings were dormant, and the would-be runes looked more like a modern-day script than ancient text. The device itself, too, appeared modern. It was as though someone had seen drawings of the ancient gateway and rebuilt it anew.

Stella spared the towering structure a glance before hurrying to the largest of the control panels. “Yes. It's actually based off of parts of what seemed to be a full device in an archeological dig several years ago. The strangest thing about that, though, was it seemed to date ba—”

“Back before the Crystal Age?”

Violet eyes glanced up as hands stopped briefly. “Yes. How did you know?”

Shouting could be heard from outside the door, causing everyone to look at it nervously. “Depending on how things go here, I'll explain later.”

“Anything yet?” asked Ignis, looking back to Stella.

The Princess frowned deeply but otherwise remained focused on the console. “There is an insane amount of data to sift through, and our computers, while fast, can only handle so much at a given time. I'm going back through the years as fast as I can, but there's still no sign of any sort of anomaly yet.”

“Princess Stella!” shouted a voice from the other side of the sealed door. “Please respond!”

“It won't matter what I say,” answered Stella to the unasked question as soon as all eyes fell to her. “Calling out that everything is fine is as good as a cry for help to them now. Do whatever you can to keep them out. That door won't hold forever.”

“Princess Stella!” shouted the voice from outside again. When there was no response given within a reasonable amount of time, new commands could be heard. Noctis bit his bottom lip nervously when the order was given to cut through the door.

“Should this help?” asked Prompto. With a flourish of his hand, the blond shot a spell towards the door. Rather than casting a spell that would fuse the door shut any more, he had cast an ice spell that now acted more as a barrier should the door be breached.

“Actually, that's not a bad idea,” remarked Ignis, readying an ice spell of his own.

Prompto scowled. “Why do you always say that like it's such a surprise when I come up with something.”

“Because it is.”

A new layer of ice was added in front of the door just as the sparks from a steel cutter began to spurt through. The attempt to breach the door had begun.

Despite the situation, an elated cry escaped Stella. “Guys! I found something!”

“Really? When is it?” asked Prompto.

That question caused Stella to frown. “I've checked over twice already, and nothing else has shown up on the sensors...” She let out a sigh. “The anomaly appears to be just over five-thousand years ago.”

“Before the Crystal Age?”

“It would appear so. Should I keep searching or—”

“No,” answered Noctis swiftly with a shake of his head. Five-thousand years ago. If what he remembered from their encounter with Vacua was correct, then that would take them to a time when the fal'Cie were still alive. “Chinoka's message said several thousand years ago, and that five is close enough. Besides...” His eyes briefly glanced back to the door. While the ice was still there, with now a couple more layers added, the cutting of the door looked to be about half way completed. Once that was breached, they had no way of knowing how long it would take security to break through the ice. “We don't have much time to search for anything else.”

“Very well. The machine will take a moment to power up, but be ready for when I give the okay.”

Noctis was torn between watching the gateway-like machine come to life and keeping an eye on the not-so-sealed door. There was nothing for him to do with the door, and watching it did not slow down their progress, so he instead watched the machine. With power coursing through the various cables and wires hooked up to the base, the rings began to rotate. Steam hissed from some parts as it began to spin faster and faster. At the center, a light began to appear, separate from everything else.

A clanging of metal drew everyone's attention. The door had been breached.

“Princess Stella! Return her this instance or we'll open fire!” shouted the first security guard that tried to enter. As a response, Ignis threw up another thick layer of magical ice—every inch gave them a moment more to complete their plan. The time given to respond slipped by quickly, and a shower of bullets was sent in their direction.

Instinctively, Noctis raised his hand to summon forth his weaponry to protect them. But, like before, his powers were gone and nothing answered his call. There was nothing but a cold, empty echo that responded. The bullets never got so close to them. Their barrier of ice had worked after all, stopping the bullets.

After some curses were thrown into the air, new orders were given. Magic would be countered with magic. To undo the ice barrier, fire would be cast.

“Is it ready yet?” shouted Ignis as he cast yet anther ice spell. They had to stay one step ahead of the fire that was now blazing on the other side.

“Almost!” answered Stella, having to shout herself to be heard over the rising din. “Get ready to hurry through. It won't be open for very long.”

Noctis and his friends kept backing up as the ice was slowly losing out to the fire. Even with all the ice spells being cast, the fire was stronger and melting it faster than they could counter.

“We're running out of time here!” barked Gladiolus.

“Now! Go, now!”

The order did not need to be given again. First Prompto pulled away, then Gladiolus, then, after casting one more spell, as powerful as he could muster, Ignis. Noctis waited long enough for all of his friends to near it before rushing towards it himself. To his surprise, Stella was right along with him.

“What? No!” he ordered, stopping both of them in their tracks despite the time limit. Ice was shattering and melting, and the portal through time would not be open much longer.

“You need me!” Stella grunted and tried her hardest to get them both moving back towards the portal. “If you're to have  _any_ hope of getting back, you'll need me!”

Noctis could not argue, nor did he have time to do so. If her decision was final, it would be high impossible for him to change it, even if he had a reasonable amount of time. He took one final look at the last layer of ice that gave way before racing the last few steps to the portal, the Princess of Tenebrae at his side.

Some shout for him to release the Princess was given and bullets were fired all before he was consumed by the light.

His senses were overpowered by that blinding light, utterly and completely. It felt like his entire body was being broken down into its most basic form, leaving only his consciousness intact. Pain, white, searing hot pain that bore into every molecule, was the last thing he could remember before he could remember no more.

 

* * *

 

Etro stared out across the expanse of the Underworld. Ever since she had left the mortal realm, the land of the dead had been hers. Her realm. Her domain. All those who lived would eventually return to her. In doing so, there was balance.

But her fears had come to pass, as that balance was now disrupted.

Out across the expanse, the edge of the Underworld could be seen. It had not always been so. Beyond that edge was nothing but Chaos. That Chaos was encroaching upon her realm had always been there, but it had been in balance. Ever since her realm had opened up, things had begun to change for the worse for the balance no longer existed.

Frowning, the Goddess of the Underworld looked down to the little shard that stood next to her. The pale woman also stared out grimly at the Chaos that consumed more and more of the Underworld every moment.

“You don't have to do this,” said Etro. “Go with the others. Osana awaits. You can be complete with them on the Hallowed Isles.”

The pale woman shook her head. “No. I no longer need to be with them to be complete. I am...me.” A soft smile crossed her face, the one that hinted at the recalling of memories. “And it is  _because_ I have not gone with them that I can do this.”

“But She may not even be out there! Last I saw, She was being consumed by the Chaos and spoke to me her dying words!”

“Dying. Not dead. If She were dead, so too would we all. To restore balance, we would need Her help.”

“But what of the task undertaken by your friends? Do you believe that they will succeed?”

A weak laugh escaped the little shard. “I-I don't know. All I do know is that they'll try. And, so, I must try. For should one succeed while the other fails, nothing will matter for us any more. Either all would be undone, or the imbalance would consume everything.”

Etro took one more look out towards the growing Chaos. She would do her best to keep it contained, but her powers had always been finite since her brief time in the mortal realm. Even so, she, too, would try.

“Good luck, Niveus.”


	10. Time Gone By

A cool wind blew across his face while blades of grass tickled his nose. Warm light kissed his skin, soothing his troubles. Noctis breathed in slowly, savouring the earthy scent. It was a moment of peace. After all that had happened, such a moment was a rare occurrence. There was no running, no fighting. Everything was as it should be...save for him being face-first on the ground.

Why was he there? The turn of events had led them to Tenebrae for a way to travel back in time. The notion had seemed absurd every step of the way, and yet they had seen it through. That manufactured gate of time had whirred to life, he had stepped through, and then...there had been nothing.

The cool darkness had consumed him and his senses. He could not even measure how much time had passed—did time even pass while travelling along its currents? But in that darkness came a light. The passageway of time had flowed around him, bathing his ethereal body in every shade of light. Noctis had been powerless against the currents, set adrift on the passageways of time.

Different paths led off to different times. Some had to be moments in their known history but many more were of long-lost eras in the forgotten memories of the world. Those moments were left to be forgotten.

Noctis had been helpless as he continued to drift along, his consciousness rising and falling with the ebb and flow. Slowly, or had it been quickly? shadows drifted back into his senses, ending the experience like it had begun. The memories of the journey were already fading, not to be recalled by living mortals. And so he opened his eyes and was met by the blades of grass that slowly swayed, those passageways of light falling out from his memories never to remembered again.

Grunting lightly, Noctis managed to push himself up from the ground, his head feeling like it weighed more than his entire body. Everything felt sluggish; his thoughts were muddied beyond confusion. It felt as though he had overslept by five days and his body could not respond normally.

“Good morning, your highness,” greeted a familiar voice.

Noctis groaned and glanced towards the sky. It was a very late morning if indeed it still was. “What's so good about it?” Rubbing his head, he looked over and saw Ignis sitting calmly, one arm resting on his knee.

“Well, we're all here and alive, for one. Where 'here' is, though, I cannot say.” The bespectacled man sighed and glanced across the horizon.

“How 'bout 'when'?” grumbled Noctis through a yawn. Rubbing his eyes, he saw all of his other friends strewn upon the grass near them. Bodies rose and fell with breaths, reassuring him that they were alive. They had all made it to wherever or whenever they were safely.

“Once again, I cannot say. Nothing near us looks familiar, though I did not dare to wander while the rest of you were still unconscious, but there is still much of the land in our time that I would not recognize even if I had.”

“Oh, geeeeeeeze,” groaned out Prompto, ruining the serene silence that came with the land. “Who drove me over with a damn _truck_?” The blond rolled over onto his back, hands over his face. “Anyone even there?”

Ignis nodded and answered, “We're here, Prompto. Good to have you with us.”

“Sure doesn't _feel_ good to be here right now.” With a sigh, the blond pushed himself up. “Huh? Our sleepy princess here is awake before me? That doesn't seem right.” He focused on Noctis, eyebrows rising. The Prince rolled his eyes, ignoring the jab at him, however true the words may be. “Hey, Gladio!” The blond rolled over and smacked the scarred man across his arm.

“What?” snapped Gladiolus. Bolting upright, their large friend startled the blond with no more than rising. He was far too groggy to try anything in retaliation. Even so, Prompto scurried backwards to a safer distance. “ _Ugh_ , let's never do that again.”

“But what about returning home?”

Gladiolus paused for a moment, blinking. “All right, one more time, but that'll be it!”

“Agreed.”

“Princess Stella?” called out Ignis, nearing the Princess' side. He shook her shoulder gently until she began to stir.

“Hmm?” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. “Where are we—” She gasped, opened her eyes fully, and bolted upright. Violet eyes glanced around frantically, relaxing only once she saw each of them. “We made it. Oh, thank goodness.” Had she not already been seated, she would have slumped to the ground right then.

“So did we actually travel through time? All I remember was darkness,” remarked Prompto, scratching his head.

Gladiolus cupped his chin in his hand. “It didn't feel like the gateway we used between Erebus, that's for sure. Will the people who tried to stop us come back in time after us?”

Stella looked around. “If they were going to, they would be here already. If they somehow found the coordinates that I had used, it wouldn't matter when they left, they would be here.”

“That is at least one problem that can be put aside for now. Well, what do you intend to do, Noct?” asked Ignis.

For a moment, Noctis stared blankly at Ignis. What _were_ they supposed to do? He only knew that there was something wrong in this time—if they truly were in the past—something that needed to be righted, but what was it? Chinoka's information had been sparse at best, and he had not understood everything. The Seeker, the Sentinel, and the Sleeper. The brothers, the Seeker and the Sentinel, were to awaken their father, the Sleeper, in the past. Somehow, Noctis had to figure out when and where the brothers were, and manage to find a way to right it. With his limited information, and even more limited knowledge on the past, he seriously wondered if that was going to be at all possible. Chinoka may have had some faith in him, but he had little faith in himself.

“I-I'm not really sure...” He looked out across the horizon. There was a forest on one side of them, and a river not too far off on the other. Nothing looked familiar to him, but that did not necessarily mean much of anything—there was still much of his own world that he did not know. “If we really are in the past, then we need to find the Seeker and Sentinel and stop them.”

“And, in doing so, we must be careful not to change our timeline.”

Nocits shot Ignis a questioning look. “Why should we bother worrying about that?”

“You know of enough time-travel stories that we must take caution not to alter things lest we make irreparable changes to our time.”

“And what's so good about our time to be worth keeping as is?” retorted the Prince, harsher than he would have liked. His friend brought up a valid point, one that he would otherwise listen to, but he could not see the worth in it. Not then. “The fal'Cie are all dead, the Crystals are destroyed, and we've lived through a cold war only to be thrown into a full-blown one with Niflheim, and who knows how much that war will consume.” Noctis huffed, crossing his arms. Part of him wanted things to change dearly.

“Things have already changed, Ignis,” noted Gladiolus in the frustrated silence that had settled in. “And if this Sleeper really could undo everything...what do we have to lose?”

“That is a point...” murmured Ignis. “But what if we were to succeed and the future we knew was changed forever?”

A loud groan came from Prompto as he ruffled his hair. “I think the world would forgive us for a few changes as long as there _is_ a world!” He huffed and crossed his arms. “Besides, we have a bigger problem: Where the hell are we meant to go _now_?”

“There is a river near us,” remarked Stella, gesturing towards the flowing water that could be seen in the distance. “Hopefully it would lead to some other sign of people, village, city, or the like. From there we should be able to figure out if we're in the past or not. After that, well...” She shrugged lightly, glancing to Noctis. “You were the one given the message. You'll tell us.”

The Prince sighed lightly, looking off towards the river on the horizon. If they were still in their time, then they would have to figure out how to stop the war. If they were in the past, and Chinoka's warning was true, then there would be far more for them to contend with, and he did not know where to start. Stella was right, they first needed to figure out where and when they were. Everything else, at least for a time, could wait.

With a stretch, Noctis pushed himself up. There would be a lot of walking ahead of them, and a lot of questions that needed answers.

“Hey, do you hear that?” asked Prompto before they reached very far.

Noctis scrunched up his face and glanced over his shoulder. “Hear what?”

“Shh!” The blond stopped and looked around. Everyone else fell silent, wondering what he could have possibly caught his attention enough to want them all to stop. “It's a hum, like an engine. No one else really hears it?”

“Now that you mention it, there is something,” murmured Gladiolus. “Sounds pretty far though...”

“There.” It was Ignis who noticed first. Everyone followed his hand that pointed to above the horizon. “Airships.”

“I've never seen airships like that before,” amazed Stella. Even at such a distance, their shape was unlike anything they had seen, their kingdom's or otherwise. “A convoy, maybe? Can't be passengers with so many airships.”

“That's no convoy,” murmured Noctis, his skin prickling. “That's an armada.”

War.

Wherever they were, a war was being waged somewhere.

It was always war. Noctis bristled at the thought. While he had only lived through a cold war (that was bad enough on its own), the thought of a full-scale one disgusted him. To think that so many lives could be lost for the sake of a few, sometimes well-meaning, flawed plans. Their world had see enough war already, would it ever end?

“Those don't appear to be Niflheim airships,” noted Ignis, “And they are certainly not Lucis design.”  
Stella added, “They're not of Tenebrae, either.”

“Have other kingdoms joined in the war already?” asked Gladiolus. The scarred friend held up a hand and began to quietly name off other kingdoms that had such technology available.

Further questions were cut short as the air around them began to whip about, a loud drone drawing closer, and swiftly. Up from behind the treeline appeared two scout ships. They slowed to a hover and began to slowly descend further. Noctis felt a lump form in his throat, clothing and hair lashing about. Already, they were being sought out. Lost and confused, they would now have to—

“ _Run_!” shouted Noctis, flinging his body to move as a siren blared from the ships. He hated when his body was slow to respond. His friends around him began to turn, seeking to escape without any questions or disagreements. After all that had happened, it was in their nature to flee. They could not stand around and wait to see whether it was friend or foe. What would have been enough of a difficult task already was cut short.

Stopping them in their tracks, a barrier formed like a net in front of them from one of the ships. Blue light glowed between the sections and it hurt to touch, shocking Noctis when he dared to try examine it quickly. He and his friends reeled about, seeking where else they could run. There was only one direction that did not have the net blocking their path, and armed footmen landed there, removing all options.

Rifles were aimed at the group of friends, lasers helping to keep on target. Noctis swallowed nervously. The armour was nothing like he had seen before. Sleek and muted in colours with a few highlights, every inch was covered and protected. There was not even a gap in the mask—everything was sealed. Noctis did not like it. He could not judge their faces; they were like robots. One raised a hand to the helmet, pausing a moment before nodding and walking forward. No more than a few steps were taken when a beeping trill of an alarm filled the air. All of the footmen tensed, keeping their rifle sights fixed directly on the group of friends.

“L'Cie!” shouted the one in the middle. He raised a hand back to his helmet. “Admiral, there is a l'Cie amongst those found at the anomaly's location. However, the reading was weak. Yes? Yes. Very well, Admiral.” To Noctis and the others, he shouted, “Put your hands up!”

Noctis felt his throat tighten up as the soldiers began to near. L'Cie. That one in the middle had used the term “l'Cie”. As far as he knew, that term had been forgotten through the ages to be lost in their time. It had only been because of their journey on Erebus that Noctis and his friends knew the word and its meaning. L'Cie: someone chosen by a fal'Cie, the beings who gave the Crystals to the world, to carry out a given task. For most of his life, Noctis had only known himself to be a Protector, those in his kingdom blessed with the Crystal's power and charged to defend it. Now he knew the truth. Now he knew he was a l'Cie...or had been as his Crystal was no more.

Somehow the soldiers had not only known the ancient term, but had also been able to detect the remnants of the power. Noctis scowled lightly. If only it were not a remnant, a signature, if he still had his powers, he and his friends would be safe.

“What are we gonna do?” whispered Prompto, trying not to fidget.

“We stay alive,” responded Ignis, raising his unarmed hands. Friend or foe, the soldiers were at least not shooting first and asking questions later. Noctis grumbled under his breath and looked to each of his friends. Each were reluctant, but they could see no easy chance of escape, and so they, too, rose their hands. Defenceless, it was all they could do. The Prince sighed begrudgingly, slowly raising his hands as well.

The soldiers neared them. Several remained in position, the rifles still locked on target. Even with the helmets, Noctis could feel their gazes boring into him.

“Sir, why is a l'Cie here?”

The soldier in the middle shifted lightly. “That's for the Admiral to figure out,” he answered in a whisper. “We were to deal with whatever was at the anomaly reading. Everything else is above our pay grade.” Back on task, the soldiers placed cuffs on each of their hands, energy connecting each cuff and one friend to another. Noctis sighed before glancing to his friends in apology. Barely with their heads collected, and they had already been thrown into some new mess.

One of the airships had lowered and Noctis and his friends were guided on. A few soldiers remained nearby while the others returned to their posts. Other times, the hum of an airship brought him joy and elation. However, as the airship rose from the ground, he felt only a gnawing dread that sat low in the pit of his stomach. To be captured again... A heavy sigh escaped Noctis. At least it was not by his own people.

He and his friends were not taken to cells. Left standing near the hanger of the small airship, Noctis looked around, trying to think of something that they could do to escape. With no weapons at their disposal, a fight would not end in their favour. Magic could prove beneficial, unless there were countermeasures put in place, or the soldiers simply had better spells at their disposal. Noctis could not tell if magics were being blocks or not, for he still had not learned basic spells, even after he told himself that he would learn (he felt his face heat up in embarrassment from his foolish procrastination over the matter.) The Crystal was no longer an option at all, and so Noctis' thoughts settled on The Light.

That strange power that he could see ever since that eventful night in his childhood... Though it no longer gave him the same spine-crawling chill, the thought of using The Light still unsettled him. To use the power from those that had died... Noctis shook his head lightly at the mere notion. Not to mention, his ability to use it was erratic, at best—something he had not even dared to try since that time on Erebus. Stella, on the other hand, was able to wield the foreign power with confidence. He glanced towards the blond woman, who remained standing tall and stern in spite of their situation. Perhaps her powers would be enough to free them.

“Psst,” whispered Prompto at that time, “Do you have a pl—”

“Silence!” shouted one of the guards, jabbing at Prompto's side with the rifle. The blond grunted and cast a glare to the soldier, but otherwise remained silent, having learned his lesson. Talking around so many soldiers was not a good idea, either, even through whispers.

A heavy silence fell within the airship as it took off through the skies. There were some murmurings amongst the soldiers, but even they were remaining largely silent. Through the front windshield, Noctis could see that they were nearing the armada in the distance, namely, the flagship. Despite being held captive, Noctis could not help but marvel at the flagship. Its design and construction was nothing like he had seen before. Even with its daunting size, it was sleek and did not look heavy. Its shadow fell upon the smaller scout airship, as a message was broadcasted out, casting them all into darkness as hanger bay doors opened.

The shadows swallowed them whole, leaving them in darkness until they grew adjusted to the light of inside the hanger. Even more ships like the one that Noctis and his friends rested in rows within, testifying to the massive size of the flagship. There was little time to calculate just how many airships there could very well be in the armada as they were taken out into the hanger, and, surrounded by a handful of the soldiers, taken through the inner workings of the flagship.

After being on _Daedalus_ so much recently, it was strange to be on an airship that was so pristine and orderly. Soldiers and members of the ship's crew were seen about, many of them looking at Noctis and his friends with odd gazes. Noctis felt his face scrunch up in annoyance. Were they truly that odd-looking? Everyone was still human, the only difference being clothing styles. He tried to shake off the feeling, thinking instead what in Etro's name that they were going to do to escape. As Ignis had said, however, the important thing for them to do then was to remain alive. Somehow... In a land that was unknown with technology that was far beyond them, somehow they would have to survive.

Light bathed them as the soldiers led them onto the bridge. The other side from where they were was a full window allowing the outside t be seen in all its splendour. Across sections of the glass, information was displayed via bright lights that somehow moved on their own with no screen to project the information. Noctis marvelled at the technology. All other control panels were much the same within the bridge—thin panes of glass with information displayed across them rather than conventional screens that he was accustomed to seeing. Whatever time they may have found themselves in, it certainly was no longer their own.

“Admiral. We've brought those from the anomaly, as you requested.” The soldier gave a brisk bow as the woman seated in the Admiral's chair rose. Insignias and emblems adorned the front of the sleek uniform. Elements of it were akin to the uniforms worn by the soldiers, but clearly not of the same military division. She wore her mantle proudly, letting her rank be known. Black hair was tied into a high, neat ponytail, while brown eyes, harsh and calculated, studied the group of friends, judging them in a few short moments.

“Well, this is a stratagem that I've not seen from the Crystallum Alliance before.” She tapped her hand to her chin, arching an eyebrow at them. “Nor I have I seen such attire from any. This is very strange, indeed. Weaponless, defenceless... And found at anomaly which produced readings that we have never before seen when dealing with The Light.”

Noctis felt his throat tighten. First l'Cie, then The Light. More and more, he was believing that they were in the past. And, to make matters worse, it was becoming clear that he and his friends were on the side that were fighting against the l'Cie—the side of The Light. For Noctis, a Protector, a l'Cie, they were the enemy.

“Very strange indeed,” continued to muse the Admiral. “To top it all off, there was that reading of a l'Cie. We've had such readings before of the like, at least.” She waved a hand to dismiss that point. “But only ever if a l'Cie has become a Cie'th, of if they completed their focus and become crystal. Yet, clearly,” she waved her hand lazily to gesture at the group, “none of you are in either of those states. So, what was your plan? Infiltration?” The Admiral placed her hands on her hips and strode towards Ignis.

Noctis bristled at the realization that she thought Ignis was their representative. But, as Noctis breathed out quietly, he reminded himself it was hardly the time nor the place to get his pride injured over such matters. They had to survive in the foreign situation in a foreign land. The more information that they kept to themselves and the more they could gather, the better.

The Admiral stared at Ignis for some time. Her gaze only shifted momentarily to the others before settling back on him. Ignis stared right back, holding his ground while not appearing too confrontational. Noctis quickly went from being resentful to thankful that it was Ignis that had been chosen after all, anyone else, including Noctis, would have gotten too riled up—save for Stella, he figured.

“Admiral Neita?” interrupted the soldier that had brought them in. “Are you certain it's wise to keep them here? I mean, one or more _are_ l'Cie...”

Even through the helmet and uniform, Noctis could tell that the soldier perspired with fear at the look the Admiral gave him. He recoiled and looked ready to run. With one quick glance to the Admiral, the Prince understood why. Gaze intense, the Admiral looked ready to court-martial the soldier right then and there for his words, different military hierarchy or not. In that moment, Noctis feared her. It became clear why she was an Admiral at a fairly young age.

“Thank you for your words of concern, _Private_ , but we have power enough on this airship alone to handle that of a Cie'th's limited abilities, let alone in the city. Besides.” Her gaze shifted back to Ignis and the other, eyes no longer so sharp. “I do not believe them to be such a threat. Why have you come here? To use the power of The Light within the Crystallum Alliance is considered treason. Are you, perhaps, refugees?”

Noctis wanted to respond, to confirm that they were refugees. They could not have asked for a better defence in their favour, and it had been _offered_ to them, no less! Hiding under the shelter of being refugees had been handed to them on a silver platter. Even if they were unable to continue the ruse—they knew next to nothing of the time that they were in, and could not provide any information on this Crystallum Alliance as a bargaining tool if need be (though that did not feel like an option at all to Noctis in the first place)—it was still a useful cover to help keep them alive long enough to form a better plan. Yet, despite his thoughts and reasoning, he remained silent. Perhaps it had been best for Admiral Neita to look at Ignis for an answer. It made sure that none of the rest of them could say something stupid.

Their bespectacled friend stood straighter, staring right back at the Admiral. His gaze was firm, but not challenging. None of them wanted to make an enemy of this Admiral, but appearing weak was not an option either. And so, much to Noctis' surprise, Ignis remained silent. He neither confirmed nor denied that they were refugees. If only the Prince could get his friends attention to voice his thoughts—maybe Ignis had not thought of everything? Noctis swiftly chided himself. Of course Ignis would have thought of the same things that Noctis had, and probably even enough to weigh the pros and cons in the brief moment that had passed. There was a reason why they looked to Ignis as their tactician.

“Hm.” Admiral Neita sniffed in disapproval. “You choose to remain silent in your defence? I _could_ help you if you say something.”

Still Ignis and the others remained silent. As much as Noctis wanted to say something, so too did Prompto judging by how he was beginning to fidget, he said nothing to the Admiral. Just as she had said, silence would be their defence. There would be time later to come up with a plausible back story and reason for them being there, hoped Noctis. If Admiral Neita's words were anything to go by, their fate had yet to be decided.

“Very well, then.” The Admiral crossed her arms and stood tall. “Take them to our holding cells for now. There is still some time before we reach Eldingar. Then, they will be someone else's problem.”

“Admiral, a word?” asked the Private who had dared to question her once already. She flinched in frustration, not even looking at him as her nostrils flared. Noctis was learning of her limits and was certain to take note of them. A potential enemy or not, he did not want to anger her.

“In my office,” she responded, her words brisk and to he point. “The rest of you, you have your orders. See to them. Thank you for your assistance in this matter.”

The remaining soldiers gave their salutes before leading off Noctis and his friends. The Prince took one last look at the bridge. Heads swiftly turned away when his gaze happened upon others. He tried to gather some sort of information from the display screens—perhaps even a date if he was lucky—but from where he stood, he could not gleam clear enough data to be of any use. With a light huff under his breath, Noctis and the others were guided out of the bridge by the remaining soldiers.

Movements swift and curt, Admiral Neita moved to her office that was connected to the bridge—it was a private place that she could decide and discuss matters on her own or with others if need be without needing to return to her cabin while on duty. She knew that the Private followed her by the swift clamouring of steps behind her. Not saying a word, she took her seat behind the desk, not offering the opposing one to the soldier. He understood the gesture and said nothing—one point in his favour, at least.

“I do not appreciate being questioned, and even less so while in front of prisoners.”

“My apologies, Admiral, but—”

“But nothing. You may not be under my direct command, Private, but while on my ship, you will show me the proper respect, as though I were a commanding officer.”

The soldier was flustered. “Yes. Of course, sir.”

Admiral Neita poured herself a drink and took a sip. “Now. You had something you wished to say?”

Clearing his throat, the soldier nodded. “Yes. With all due respect, I do not believe that you had handling those from the anomaly with enough caution. General Ivar would not—”

“General Ivar is not in command of this airship. Rest assured that I am not taking this matter lightly, Private, but there is no need to make unnecessary enemies too soon. They very well could be refugees.”

“But they did not say that they were! Refugees would jump at the chance to say that they are, especially with the opportunity given to them!”

“Perhaps they were scared? Hesitant? Disoriented, even? Maybe we are simply not the people with whom they wish to speak. There could be a number of reasons why they said nothing. Enough lives have been lost in this war already, Private, on both sides. If these people have renounced their false gods and are to embrace Etro's Light, then they deserve a chance.”

“That is...quite the chance, Admiral.”

She sniffed and swirled her drink around, studying the liquid. Alas it was a simple drink—a stiffer one would be needed once she was off duty.

Arching an eyebrow, she studied the soldier across from her. They all looked the same. “Are you aware of what happened last week, Private?”

“Admiral?”

“The other appearance following a similar anomaly.”

“Ah. Yes, Admiral. I am aware.” The matter had not been made public knowledge, and she did not know who in the military had been told. Luckily, he was one such individual that knew.

“That's twice now that we've seen readings that we've not encountered before in dealing with The Light. Both were connected to Etro's gift, and each other, yet different. We are not in a time where we can be allowed the luxury to believe in coincidences.” Admiral gave a wry chuckle. “I long for that time...” Shaking her head, she placed her drink firmly back on her desk. “Refugees or not, something is going on. We would be foolish to not learn what it is. They could have information that we could use. Starting off not wishing to chop off their heads will hopefully work in our favour. If not, well, I would hardly be the first time we've needed to extract information. Worry not, Private. They will be kept under guard, ability suppression, and dealt with appropriately when we return to Eldingar.” She rose. “Thank you for your assistance in dealing with the anomaly. You may return to your duties for the remainder of the journey.”

“Admiral.” The Private saluted, and took his leave, feeling a little more reassured.

With a sigh, Admiral Neita remained in her cabin a moment longer. Two unknown anomalies in such a short period of time. If it were just the power of The Light involved, that would be one thing, but to have there be readings of a Cie'th... Matters would have to be handled differently.

 

After the cuffs were removed, a wall of energy rose up, akin to that which stopped them from fleeing on the ground. Noctis stared at hit, disheartened. Trying to escape while on the airship did not feel like a good idea to him in the first place—they would have no way of knowing how to reach the ground if they somehow managed to leave the cells—but now that chance was completely gone as long as that wall of energy was there. The soldiers who had brought them to the holding cells then took their leave, leaving Noctis and Ingis in one cell, while Prompto, Gladiolus and Stella in another.

“Really? They're not gonna leave a guard with us?” asked Prompto. He tossed his head in the direction that the soldiers had left. “Do they have such little faith in our ability to escape?”

“I don't think it's so much a lack of faith in us, but rather a confidence in their own capabilities,” responded Ignis. He shifted his glasses. “We're weaponless, magicless, and what's left of our abilities are being suppressed, much like when we crossed paths with the Black Bandits the first time.”

Their blond friend winced. “Tch, you just had to go and bring that up again, didn't you.”

“Wait, back up,” interjected Gladiolus. “We're magicless?”

“It was one of the first things that I checked when I came-to.” Ignis shook his head and shrugged helplessly. “Even before this suppression field, I was unable to use my magic. Without our weapons, that magic was our only defence, but it's not an option. I cannot speak for Princess Stella's ability in wielding The Light, however.”

The Princess of Tenebrae pursed her lips together. “My apologies. I didn't think to try and use it after I awoke.” She held out a hand, concentrating on it for a moment before she sighed, defeated. “Whether from the ability suppression alone or not, I cannot use The Light at this time.”

“We must make certain to check that should we escape.”

“Which brings up the more pressing matter: Are we really in the war?” asked Prompto softly.

Noctis sighed and sunk down on down on the bench in he cell. “L'Cie, The Light... And if we truly are about five-thousand years in the past... We have to be in the war between the fal'Cie and Etro's believers.”

“Well, that's just great.” Prompto threw up his arms. “Because we seem to be captured by the side that uses The Light.”

“How do you know all this?” Stella's voice was firm and steady, but did not hide her confusion. She stared at each of them, her gaze questioning as her brows furrowed. Noctis chided himself lightly. He had forgotten that she knew nothing of this time. While what they knew was minimal, at best, it was still leaps and bounds more than what she knew. “Please. Tell me.”

The Prince sighed. “It started nearly two years ago whe—”

“Noct! A-Are you sure?” blurted out Prompto.

Noctis understood his friend's concern. That even of their Crystal's shattering was still their kingdom's secret. Even during the false negotiations, Tenebrae had not learned of it. On top of all of that, Niveus' existence was still kept secret from anyone who had not met her. As much as he wanted to keep it that way, to keep her safe, Noctis knew that the whole truth had to be explained.

“What does it matter? We're all here now.”

“He's right,” nodded Ignis. “We'll all have to work together to get through this. Secrets will not do anyone any good.”

Noctis nodded his head lightly. “Nearly two years ago, our Crystal shattered. We were sent to gather the shards in secret before it was too late. The first shard that we came across was connected to a person—Niveus was her name. She joined us as the shard would not allow itself to be parted from her.” He sighed and began to explain everything that had happened. “It was then that we first came into contact with the Obruo, and had a glimpse of what truly lay in the past.”

“So the Obruo were created in this era? That's amazing that they're still able to work after such a long time.” Even in their current predicament, she was still fascinated by what powers that The Light held.

Noctis shivered at the recollection of those battles. The fear that had gripped him in that time, digging cold claws into his entire being, never had he thought that the Crystal could fear something so utterly and completely. He dreaded the notion that the Obruo could very well be stronger in the current time. Pushing those thoughts aside, he continued to retell their story to Stella. “And so, we found ourselves on Erebus. It was there that we were able to gain some insight into what happened in this time.”

“Wait. Erebus? You mean the _moon_?”

Prompto snorted lightly. “That was my reaction.”

“One in the same,” remarked Ignis.

“How can that be? There has been progression in the notion of space travel, yes, and maybe we'd be there if not for all of the recent wars, but how did you possibly make it there?”

Noctis answered, “That Gateway? It was not so too different from the one you found and restored. The people in this time, or probably even further into the past, made them to travel across the distances in a blink of an eye. The one in the ancient city transported us to the ruins of the civilization on Erebus.”

Stella's jaw hung open a moment before she collected herself and closed it. “People _lived_ there?”

“In this time, they do. But, either way, there were records on Erebus, ones that told of a war between those that wielded The Light and the fal'Cie.”

“Fal'Cie...” repeated Stella. “You told me of them before. Are they by chance connected to the l'Cie that the Admiral and soldiers mentioned?”

“The fal'Cie gave humanity the Crystals,” answered Ignis, allowing Noctis a break. “And, in turn, the fal'Cie chose humans for tasks. Those humans were called l'Cie.”

Stella's brow furrowed in confusion once again. “Yet there is no record of such beings from the Crystal Age.”

“That's because all but a couple were killed in this war that we're in now. That Crystal that was in Seiyulae? That was the fal'Cie Chinoka, the one who sent us on this task. Her Crystal was the last complete one in existence. All the Crystals that we knew about in the Crystal Age were from one fal'Cie: the one from Erebus itself, Osana Lucia. Rather than being completely destroyed, she shattered her Crystal and sent its shards to the earth below. Some of her soul survived on, and that was the Niveus that we met.” The remainder of their journey to the Underworld itself was recounted to the end. It was only then that Stella knew everything.

“And now...the remainder of the last fal'Cie is gone, too,” surmised Stella. “Now that your Crystal is gone, none remain from the Crystal Age, and Chinoka is no more. That era has met its end.” She sighed. “And The Light is to blame. In both eras, no less. Is this why you were so against it during our negotiations?”

“Partially,” admitted Noctis. While not a dark power, people seemed to be corrupted too easily by The Light. However, the power of the Crystals was hardly free of its own sins. Along with the war waged between kingdoms in the Crystal age, they had no idea what happened with the power of the fal'Cie before the war between them and The Light. Something had to have pushed Etro's believers to do what they did against the “false gods”. Perhaps they would finally have those answers while in the past. Noctis could only hope that they would be able to make some sort of good of it.

“So, we're now in this war, and believed to have the powers of a l'Cie while on the side of Etro's believers.”

“Pretty much.” Gladiolus nodded. “That's about as much as we know at the moment.”

“But they also believe that we used The Light somehow to get here. Surely we could use that to our advantage?”

“It is possible,” agreed Ignis. “But there's still so much that we simply do not know about this time. Not to mention, our entire purpose for being here is to find the Seeker and Sentinel before they awaken the Sleeper. We have no idea where to start searching, though.”

“We find a way to reach the Crystallum Alliance,” announced Noctis, steepling his fingers in thought. “The fal'Cie may have the information that we need, and, hopefully,” he glanced down to his hands, “the echo of their power within me will get them to give us a chance.”

“Unless they imprison us first for having the power of The Light.”

A weak snort escaped Noctis. “Wouldn't be much different from how things are now, would it? I think we'd be safer, anyway, with the fal'Cie rather than here.”

“Noctis, are you going to try and change the outcome of this war?”

Groaning, he buried his head in his hands. “Not this again. I won't try to change the war's outcome, but whatever happens, happens.” He sighed and leaned against the wall. “There are simply worse things to think about.”

“Yeah, like what they might do to us once we get to this Eldingar,” sighed Prompto with a shiver. “I've been through torture before, and I really don't want to go through it again.”

“Maybe it'll be used as a last resort?” offered Gladiolus.

“Oh. Great. That makes it _so_ much better.”

“Try not to let it get to you,” grunted Noctis. “There's really not much we can do for now. Let's just rest, all right? We need to be ready for whatever could come.” With a sigh, he lay down on the bench. Worrying over matters now would do them no good. First, they would have to figure out a way to escape, and, then, find a way to the Crystallum Alliance. Had Velens been part of that alliance? The ancient city had used the power of the Crystals and fought against those that wielded The Light. With any luck, that was at least one place that they knew in this time that would be safe.

“You know, sometimes you're lucky,” remarked Ignis softly.

Noctis cracked open an eye. His friend took the bed on the other side of the cell. Out of all the times to be called lucky, their current predicament hardly felt fitting. “How so?”

Ignis frowned before lying down on the bed. “Being able to fall asleep in just about any situation or location.”

That caused Noctis to snort a laugh. “Yeah, well, trust me, it's both a blessing and a curse.” With a sniff, he closed his eyes. At least for the moment, it was a blessing.

 

“Wake up,” hissed a voice in Noctis' ear. He groaned and swatted the person away. Being woken up when he was still tired was one of his least favourite things in life, which made it all the more annoying as he was tired the majority of the time, especially recently. The restless nights of late, before his father's murder, did not help in that regard. However, as he slowly opened his eyes, he realized that the nightmares still had not plagued him since the time Niveus was connected to him. Even after her trade in the Underworld, no nightmares had unsettled him. It felt strange to be able to sleep well after the months of disturbing dreams. Noctis' hand slipped up towards the necklace that still hung under his shirt. Perhaps she was still helping him in some small way.

“Rise and shine, Princess,” teased the voice. Ignis. Noctis was awake enough to be able to tell which friend it was (though, considering what their cell arrangements had been, he was not at all surprised). Glaring lightly, the Prince pushed himself up from the bench. While no nightmares had plagued him and had allowed for a pleasantly peaceful sleep that left him more rested than usual, the bench had countered that and left him sore as he moved to rise.

“Tch, why did you have to wake me?” grumbled Noctis, rubbing his eyes.

“Because it is best if we are all awake for this.”

Mumbling something under his breath, Noctis looked up, wondering what Ignis could possibly mean, then saw it. The Admiral stood in front of their cells, eyebrow arched towards Noctis.

“You certainly appear to be quite the sleeper. It's not very often that we get people sleeping in the holding cells.”

Noctis arched an eyebrow back at her. “Maybe that's because we're not guilty of anything?”

Judging by the look that Ignis shot at him, Noctis should not have said what he did. But, after having remained silent throughout their previous meeting, he had to say something. It was just a shame that the remark came out snarkier than he should have said, but his frustration had won out. The Prince eyed the Admiral. The corner of her mouth twitched slightly in response to his remark. Whether it was a mask of a grin or a frown, however, he could not tell.

Admiral Neita crossed her arms. That stern gaze of hers did not leave Noctis. Once again, her look was judging him and weighing him in a few short moments. “That has yet to be determined,” she replied with a sigh, casting her gaze down. “But it will be determined soon enough.”

“By you?” enquired Ignis.

“I may be brought in on the process, but the final decision will no be mine.”

“Then why are you here without guards?”

Noctis gave his bespectacled friend a flat stare. For having given a silent scolding to Noctis' remark, Ignis had asked a rather bold question. To the Prince's surprise, however, the Admiral merely shrugged and showed no sign of annoyance. Compared to how she was reacting on the bridge, she was much calmer and softer spoken.

“We have almost arrived at Eldingar. If there is anything you wish to tell me before you are taken off, do so now. There are no other prying eyes or listening ears at this moment. I may be able to help you if you tell me something. If not, well, the others dealing with your appearance within our borders may not be so willing to provide the benefit of the doubt.”

Noctis held his tongue. Having trusted Ignis so far, he would continue to do so, no matter what he wanted to say. Admiral Neita still looked to Ignis for representation of their group, as well. If that was how she saw it, then so be it.

“We cannot,” replied Ignis, adjusting his glasses.

“Cannot? Or _will_ not?”

“We cannot for we do not know _what_ to say.”

Noctis groaned internally. Politics. Everywhere that he went, there would be politics. It was definitely best for Ignis to be handling the matter, then, for he no longer had the stomach for it.

“That is...quite the predicament. If what you say is true. Well then, if that is all you have to say.” Studying them for a moment longer, the Admiral then lowered the barrier to the cells. “Come with me.”

Stepping out of their cells, the friends looked to each other, each equally confused. It was Stella who first followed the Admiral, head held high. Noctis and the others followed. There was nothing else for them to do. There was nothing else that they _could_ do.

A groan escaped Noctis when they exited the room. Admiral Neita had stepped to the side, and soldiers were quick to place cuffs on the prisoners' wrists. Just like before. Noctis glanced towards the Admiral. She stood taller again, her expression stern. Gone was the thoughtful commander that considered their side, if only for a moment. Though, the more that Noctis thought about it, Admiral Neita was most likely considering for the sake of her people and not them.

“Take them to the exit. I will be there momentarily after we land.”

“Yes, Admiral.” The soldiers saluted and Admiral Neita took her temporary leave.

Noctis and his friends were guided back through the workings of the flagship. The soldiers were brisk and on point, allowing for no miss-steps and no talking. After the meandering halls—to which Noctis tried to keep an eye out for any sort of useful information as possible, but there was none—they finally came to a part of the ship to where they could see outside. Noctis slowed, nearly stopping if not for the soldiers that prodded him in the side, and studied what lay beyond the windows. A majestic city rose into view as the airship began to land. White skyscrapers rose up first, countless stories taller than any he had seen before. Pathways connected the buildings at varying levels, allowing for easier access through the city without needing to travel merely along the ground. And, Noctis had to crane his head back to make sure what he saw was right, there were even personal flying vehicles zooming along, creating streets in the air.

“Flying cars?” mused Noctis under his breath. While his people had airships, certainly, no city that he knew of used car-sized airships to travel normally. Even with everything that had happened, Noctis still managed to feel a little amazed by it all

They waited in tense silence before the exit. The airship rumbled slightly as it slowed in the final moments of its descent. With a small lurch, the airship landed. Noctis peered out a nearby window, wondering what it was exactly that awaited them beyond the door.

“Thank you,” said Admiral Neita. She nodded her head to the soldiers who in turn saluted. Adjusting her mantle, the Admiral opened the door and they were amazed by the sheer light of everything. Sun glowed off of the buildings, the various displays of light relaying information for the public to consume.

The ramp lowered and Admiral Neita strode down. A part of Noctis wanted to stride down as well. Being Prince, it was how normally exiting an airship went. But he was not a Prince, he was a prisoner. The soldier that once again prodded Noctis was a reminder.

“General Ivar.” Admiral Neita nodded her head curtly to the bearded gentleman that waited at the base of the ramp, flanked by soldiers that appeared of higher rank than those that escorted the prisoners off of the airship.

“Admiral Neita,” returned the General. He sighed and eyed Noctis and his friends. “So these were the ones from the anomaly? Very well. We'll be taking them from here. Admiral, you can expect to be brought back in this matter.”

“Of course. It's not as though there is a war being waged.”

General Ivar thinned his lips. “You'll receive your orders.” With but a toss of his head, the soldiers flanking him moved to around Noctis and his friends. And, with that, they were taken to new holding cells.

Noctis sighed as a new wall of energy rose up before him. Each of them were confined in their own cell now, left to wait to see their fates would be.

“Great,” sighed Prompto, throwing up his arms in defeat, “now what? More waiting?”

“Until we know more...that's all there is.” From his cell, Ignis shrugged.

“Well, well, this is interesting,” murmured a voice in an opposing cell. Noctis narrowed his eyes and looked across the hall. In the shadows of the cell, he saw someone stir. “Cie'th? That has not turned to crystal? How very strange.”

Feeling unsettled, Noctis asked, “Who are you?”

From the shadows stepped a man. His pale blonde hair hung to his shoulders. Blue eyes, like that of the sky, peered out from the darkness. Those eyes studied Noctis, then trailed up and down to the other cellars before settling back to the Prince. “I am Lindzei.”

 


	11. Escape From Eldingar

 

“Lindzei?” repeated Noctis.

The blond man grinned lightly. “You may call me Zei. A tad simpler, yes?”

“I suppose...” To Noctis, it still sounded weird.

“I must admit, I did not expect to meet someone of your like here.” Lindzei cupped his chin in his hand. “And one with two echoes, no less. One, I do not recognize, but the other... You were once bound to Chinoka, correct?”

Noctis felt his throat tighten up. It was possible to tell that much about him? If Chinoka was one of the fal'Cie that Lindzei could distinguish, then the other had to be Niveus, the remnant of the fal'Cie Osana. “How did you know that...?” he asked, his voice dry. As he felt the words slip past his lips, he regretted having asked. Anonymity was their ally in the unknown time. Confirming, or denying, anything about themselves, even to a complete stranger who was imprisoned, did not work in their favour. Noctis could feel Ignis' gaze boring into him for having made that mistake so readily. It had simply been shocking enough to the Prince that he blurted out the first thing that came into his mind.

“Are you a l'Cie as well?”

“Prompto!” hissed Ignis from his cell. While Noctis had been spared the verbal chastising, the blond was not.

“Oh, _c'mooon_.” Prompto groaned loudly and ruffled his hair. “What could he possibly do if he learns anything about us?”

“He could be a plant.”

“You think they'd go that far so early on? He's probably just a guy in prison!”

“Which makes him any more trustworthy...how?”

“I can assure you that I am not a plant by those of Eldingar,” interjected Lindzei, arching an eyebrow.

Gladiolus snorted, “That's what any plant would say.”

“Is there any way I could prove it to you?”

“How'd you get here?”

“I was merely at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Ignis countered, “That could cover a myriad of situations. And, really, does not garner our trust in any better way from before.”

Lindzei sighed. “There was some sort of anomaly. At least, that is what those who found me called it.” Noctis widened his eyes, managing to keep his mouth shut. An anomaly? The Prince and his friends had been found at an anomaly. “I was brought here and have been questioned since. It seems as though that anomaly was related to The Light and those here think I hold some information about it that they could use in their war.” Lindzei sniffed and looked down at his hands. “Fools...” he added with a grumble under his breath.

“You were found at an anomaly, too?” asked Prompto.

“Oh, why do I bother,” murmured Ignis, defeated.

The mysterious man arched an eyebrow in Prompto's direction before staring back to Noctis. “Were you, too, found at an anomaly, then?”

“Yes,” answered Noctis. He could feel Ignis' heated gaze once again on him, but he figured to gather information, they had to offer some information. It was better to try that with a fellow prisoner than those from the military.

“So...” The sharp blue eyes shifted up and down the row of cells. That studying, weighing gaze caused a shiver to crawl up Noctis' spine. There was something...unsettling. The way his eyebrows narrowed. The way his lips tugged upward in a grin. It reminded Noctis of the politicians back in Lucis and other kingdoms. Those men that were able to tell only parts of the truth enough to _be_ true, but hide the intended meaning. “Does that mean you are from the future as well?”

“As well?” repeated Gladiolus, scoffing lightly. “You mean to say that you're from the future?”

“Well, yes, obviously.” Lindzei waved his hand to make light of the matter. “Travelling along the flows of time is no small task, but possible once you understand the workings of The Light. This anomaly that's left behind upon the destination seems to be some side-effect of doing so.”

“That's impossible.” Stella's voice cut through the cells, her tone stern with an undertone of confusion. “No other nation had been researching into The Light in such a way—we would have known. And you are certainly not of our research team. There's no way you could have travelled through time.”

Lindzei laughed. “When one understands The Light, you would be amazed what can be done.”

“Then how can you know Chinoka?” asked Noctis, his face scrunched in confusion. “A fal'Cie... Her people treated The Light as the enemy!”

“Death is, sadly, all around,” replied Lindzei, his expression growing grim. “None can escape it in this world. That cursed end will one day consume everything.” He let out a deep sigh, shaking his head lightly.

“That still doesn't answer my question: How do you know Chinoka?”

“I am...one of her people.”

Memories of their first visit to Seiyulae resurfaced. That distrust. That sense of betrayal. That pure... _hatred_. They had treated Noctis, an outsider, with enough dislike and mistrust, and had been eager to be rid of him. How would they treat one of their own using The Light? Certainly there had to be those that could see it and had the potential to use the power—a near-death experience could happen to anyone, protected by a fal'Cie or not—but for any of them to know it well enough to travel the different flows of time from the Underworld? To use the power of The Light was treason, betrayal, at least in the current time and, Noctis suspected, under the order of Seiyulae as well.

“Then why are you here?”

“Same reason as you: There is something in this time. Something that needs to be done. Something that needs to be stopped.”

“The Seeker and Sentinel...”

A weak smile tugged at Lindzei's lips. “Seeker and Sentinel?” he repeated. “So you desire to stop the awakening of the Sleeper.”

Noctis shrugged lightly. “Something like that. Did Chinoka send you here with that mission?” Despite every answer that had been given, the Prince still felt suspicious. If Chinoka had sent Lindzei, why send the four of them as well?

“Nay. Once the utter annihilation became clear, I managed to escape. Drifting along the flows of time, I then managed to sense the Seeker and Sentinel, and thus came to this era.”

“To stop them?”

Lindzei nodded. “So that is the task that Chinoka gave you.”

“Something along those lines,” replied Ignis with a sigh. It had been some time since Noctis last heard him so defeated. There was no need to keep everything hidden any more. At least not while in their cells.

“If we seek the same goal, then certainly it would be best for us to work together when we're free from here.”

“We shall see.”

Noctis sighed under his breath. Matters could all too easily give him a headache as of late, and this was just one more that had been added to the list.

“Which brings to mind an important matter: How are we to get out of here?” questioned Stella in the tense silence that had already begun to settle in in the short moment. “There is not much we can do to stop the Sleeper from in here.”

“Admiral Neita,” answered Gladiolus. “Doesn't take a genius to see that, out of the people we've come across so far, she's the one most likely to be reasonable.”

Ignis sighed. “If we are even to deal with her.”

 

* * *

 

For Noctis, the torture began as soon as his first friend had been taken for questioning. They had agreed on still not saying anything but for denying any questions that were not true. Lindzei had given no information in his time there, either. The others could only hope to continue the silent defence while figuring out what they could possibly do next. It was not much of a plan, but it was all that they could do at the moment. That plan had soon been put to the test soon for Ignis had been the first to be taken. The guards had come, not a word spoken, and taken the bespectacled friend away.

The silence that had followed had been deafening. Each footstep had echoed down the hall until they were gone beyond the closed door, not to be heard or seen again until the unknown return, leaving only a sinking silence that gnawed at the remaining friends. Prompto had been the first to then shatter that silence, cursing under his breath while he kicked at the side of his cell. Noctis agreed in silent frustration. There they all were, unable to do anything to help their friend.

Hours had passed. Had it been hours? It had felt like it. Time was difficult to distinguish when there were no windows to the outside. Pacing around in the cells, trying to think of something that they could do that would not end up failing horribly, could only go on for so long. Upon giving that up, Noctis sat in his cell, waiting, unable to even fall asleep. Even though he had not been the one to be taken away, it felt like torture.

Footsteps, at long last, returned. Each step hammered a nail into his chest. Scrambling up to the entrance of his cell, Noctis tried as hard as he could to look through the energy bars and down the hall. At first he could only see one guard, but, when the footsteps neared, he saw Ignis.

The bespectacled friend was the most dishevelled and worn that Noctis had ever seen. Ignis, who was always collected and proper, had been broken. His glasses were not sitting right, nor was his jacket. His hair was dishevelled, and his eyes were gaunt. In the hours that he had been gone, Ignis had been defeated.

“What'd you do to him?” shouted Prompto. “Hey! _Hey_! What'd you do?” Silence was the blond's response as the guards placed Ignis back in his cell without any struggling or complaints. “ _Answer_ _me_!”

Still the guards remained silent. With their helmets, it was impossible to read and gauge any sort of reaction or discover any sort of hint for what was going on. They were as robots—silently carrying out the duties that had been given to them. They moved to Stella's prison next. The Princess stood tall and did her best to stare down the guards, but it was no use. Her hands were bound and the guards proceeded to guide her down the hall.

“Leave her alone!” shouted Prompto, getting as close as he dared to the energy bars of his cell.

Gladiolus stepped up, voicing his anger, “Take me instead!”

It was then that the guards said their first and only words: “Your times will come soon enough.” The voice echoed through the helmet, removing all semblance of humanity from it, leaving the others silent. Without saying anything more, the guards took Stella from the cell block, leaving the others to wait for their similar fates.

“Ignis? Hey, Ignis!” called out Prompto once the guards were gone. The blond kicked the side of his cot to make some noise. “ _Ignis_!”

A frustrated, groggy groan trickled into the air. “Can I be allowed a _moment's_ rest after what I've been through?” The bespectacled friend pulled himself up and took refuge on his cot, sighing in exhaustion.

“Just wanted to make sure you were alive, yeesh,” countered Prompto, crossing his arms. “We were worried, thank you very much!”

“Well, now that it's obvious that I'm alive, may I at lea—”

“What did they do to you?” asked Noctis, wishing to know what his friend had gone through before allowing the poor man to rest.

Ignis was silent for a moment, slipping off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. “Do you... Do you remember those nightmares that we all had...” The bespectacled friend held his tongue a moment, glancing over to the cell that Zei. “That we all got not long after reaching Zenn'thus?”

His heart sinking at the memory, Noctis sat down. While they had searched for the shards to make their Crystal whole again, he had been plagued with his own nightmares since the shattering until the restoration. However, when they had met a young girl named Hitomi, those nightmares had become something else entirely. His worst fears had become reality in those few nights, along with those of his friends. Those nightmares had been unsettling, to say the least, leaving them restless. Had they not removed the problem at the source, who knew what sort of permanent damage there could have been.

“Some sort of...mental torture... I'm sure it was only the beginning of what they could do.”

“Did you tell them anything?”

“ _No_ ,” replied Ignis after a moment, annoyed. “Now can I please get some rest? It has been a long day so far...”

“Right, right...” murmured Noctis, nodding lightly. “Sorry.” He would not insist more for now. The sound of Ignis settling down for what would hopefully be a peaceful rest after all he had been through filled the sombre silence that had settled in. “Was it like that for you?” he questioned, shifting his attention to the blond sitting back in the shadows of the cell across the hall. Lindzei had not spoken since their first conversation. While he had warned them of what may com, somewhere along the lone, the man from the other anomaly had slinked back to the shadows, eyeing Noctis every so often.

“It started off like that, yes.” Lindzei shifted and stretched. “If they follow the same course, they will attempt to break your thoughts and your mind.”

The Prince arched an eyebrow. “You've been here for at least a week. How've you survived all that?” The nightmares after the los of Lucis' Crystal had been bad enough, and those inflicted upon them by Hitomi had been even worse. To survive such a mental torture for any length of time could cause unspeakable damage.

Lindzei merely shrugged. “It's a battle of wills. I cannot pass on any advice. You merely have your own strength to save you.”

Huffing under his breath, Noctis slouched back against his cell wall and crossed his arms. Waiting. That was all that they could do. They could not prepare. They could not develop a sort of resistance. They could only wait and see if they could survive what was yet to come to the rest of them. Silently infuriated, he decided to try and get some sleep. Waiting while awake was already torture enough for him, only it was one he could end of his own accord.

As he adjusted himself to lie down, Noctis felt the necklace move under his shirt, and it made him think for a moment. Even after Niveus had traded her soul for his own, he still had not suffered any of the nightmares that had been plaguing him for the past several months. Whatever the cause truly was, Noctis liked to believe that it was some small connection that he still had with her—that echo that the others seemed to be able to detect—that still lingered on and protected him from the tiring nightmares. Perhaps, just maybe, she would still be able to protect him against the inevitable torture that was in store. He frowned lightly at the thought. While he hoped it would be the case, he felt bad that he could not share the small chance of a defence with his friends. With a sigh, he pushed that regret from his mind and tried his hardest to fall asleep.

It had only felt like minutes since he had closed his eyes—did he even actually sleep?—leaving Noctis feeling groggy as he heard the shuffling of the guards returning. He got up in time to see Stella suspended by her arms between the two guards, looking to be unconscious.

“What happened?” he asked, shocked by her state. “Hey! What happened!”

The guards placed her in her cell then loomed before Noctis'. For a moment, he shirked back, unable to read them or the situation at all because of those helmets.

“What happened?” he asked one more time, staring them down and standing as straight as he could while the guards unlocked his cell. His turn was next.

“She had a worse reaction to the procedure than was anticipated,” responded one, taking Noctis' arm and placed the advanced cuffs on his wrists.

“Probably because she was connected to The Light,” added the other guard, taking Noctis' free arm and guiding him from the cell. That made Noctis worry a moment, for he, too, was connected to The Light. He closed his eyes and silently begged that the Crystal, that Niveus, would manage to protect him. They all had to survive the ordeal if they were to escape.

Noctis tried to pay attention to where they were leading him, to make note of the halls if and when they found means of escape. At the very least, he tried to remember the route the guards wee taking him so that he knew where _not_ to go. It felt like a longer trip than it should have taken—were they purposefully taking him in circles?

Eventually, he was brought into a room. It was starkly lit, and made his skin crawl upon entering. Panels and devices were around the walls, along with other things that he could not even begin to name. There were displays, but he could not comprehend a word on them. At the center, however, rested the source of his discomfort. A reclined...chair, of sorts, but it was not made for comfort. It was made to restrain those in it, to provide no place of rest. Cold and hard, the light glinted off of it as he was brought towards it against his will. That was where his friends had been tortured. That was where he would be tortured.

Noctis struggled, but it was futile. A man in a lab coat came forward and injected something into his neck. He exclaimed in discomfort as he felt his body go numb. Senses were still functional, and he could control his head, but that was only enough to leave him helpless to watch as he was placed onto the chair and strapped down. Even if it he had control over his body, it would not have made a difference.

“Paralysis... _and_ straps?” he managed to mutter out, his voice a little slurred, with a weak chuckle under his breath. “Isn't tha' a bit overkill?”

“You never can be too careful,” replied the man in the lab coat, brushing aside some of his shaggy black hair. He smirked down at Noctis as the guards took watch either side of the door. “Who knows, you could have some resistance. Or simply prove to be more resourceful than we expected.” With a mocking laugh, the black-haired man began to set up for the nightmarish procedure. Wires were attached to Noctis' forehead and temples, with a final one placed near his collarbone. A small sigh of relief escaped him, for his necklace remained undisturbed.

A beeping noise pierced the cold stillness of the air, catching the Doctor's attention. “Oh? This is interesting...” Cupping his chin in his hand, he mused to himself as he headed over to one of the panels which display had changed. “I was told there was a Cie'th who was not transformed in your company. Though, honestly, I hadn't expected it to be you from what I had been told.”

“Well, enjoy that bit of information,” mocked Noctis, “'cause it's all you're gonna get from me.”

Looking over his shoulder to Noctis, the Doctor grinned, his eyes gaining a sadistic appearance. “That's a challenge that you'll wish you hadn't made. General?” He opened a voice channel over on one of the walls. It was then that Noctis noticed the large mirror on the wall that he was facing. That large and on an elevated floor from which to be able to look down...it had to be one-way. They were being monitored. “Permission to use procedure LC-3 on this prisoner instead?”

A voice crackled back, “Permission granted, Dr. Visindi.” Noctis frowned upon hearing the voice. General Ivar... The Prince hissed under his breath. Whatever nightmares that he had expected to go through would be no more. This LC-3 procedure...he could only begin to imagine what it would entail, and then it would all too soon be a reality. A nightmare in of itself.

“This will be a treat! Been some time since I've done a LC-3. I wonder how it will work on someone who is, by all calculations and readings, should be a Cie'th or crystal.”

“Do does this mean...I get to get out of this chair?”

“Not one bit.” The Doctor began to enter new information one one of the devices against the wall.

“Then what will you possi— _aargh_!” Noctis' back arched involuntarily as pain shot through him. It was not the worst pain that he had ever felt, but it was enough to catch him off-guard. It jolted through him, searching for...something... “That... That all there is?” panted Noctis, trying to settle his mind back down. “You won't get shit from me like that.”

Dr. Visindi smirked to himself. “You keep saying things that you'll soon regret. Now, why did you come here?”

“Not... _telling_ ,” spat Noctis.

“Hmm, and here I thought you might do the smart thing and tell us the information before the pain _really_ begins.”

Another jolt.

Another muffled cry of pain.

It was already feeling worse and lingering longer. It had delved through him, clearly searching for something within.

“Who you sent here? What is it the Crystallum Alliance planning?”

Noctis remained silent for his response, looking away as he prepared for the pain to come again. This time, he could feel it creep in, like claws encompassing him, scathing over, finding the precise points to tear through him and cause the pain to invade his body. An image flashed before his closed eyes. It was the field and lone tree where he had talked with Niveus in their brief time reunited together in her soul. It allowed him a short moment of reprieve before claws of darkness began to tear through the sky. His eyes snapped open. That was what the pain, the LC-3 procedure, whatever it truly was, was searching for: his connection to the Crystal. What would come after that remnant of a bond was found could only spell disaster to him.

“Already becoming a silent one, hm? Well, it won't help you. Just tell us what you know of the Crystallum Alliance's plans when you've had too much, all right?” The Doctor took a moment to loom over Noctis and smiled. It had been some time since Noctis had last seen a smile that unsettled him as much as the one gleaming at him then. The pain from the torture...it was a source of amusement to the Doctor. “I've got allll day.”

Noctis glared at the man, unable to do anything else, and braced himself for the pain to return. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the unsettling room, but in the snow-covered field, the lone tree rustling in the light breeze—the one place that had provided him solace since the start of the troubling times. No longer was he bound. No longer was he paralysed. The pain was gone. A sigh escaped him, his hand reaching up and grasping the necklace. It was safe. He was safe. She had still found a way to protect him. Something tugged at his hand, so he turned, only to have his heart leap into his throat.

“Niveus...” he whispered. It was her. Or, rather, whatever remained of her within him. An echo. A remnant. Even her form flickered in existence, becoming transparent for a moment as she turned around and smiled. Whatever her image may truly be, truly meant, that smile was still the same. He felt his heart break a little upon seeing it—he had missed it far more than he had dared to ever think possible.

Something tugged at his hand again, and he looked down to see what it was, for Niveus was too far away. A thread. A white thread looped around his wrist, connecting himself to the pale woman. Others were also connecting them together, each thread thin and delicate. Seeing them made him afraid to move, lest he break them. Still, he had to reach her side. As he stepped forward, clouds rolled in.

In the few times that he had been in her haven, her soul, the only clouds had been light, airy wisps that drifted across the calm, blue sky. The clouds that were rolling in were dark and ominous—storm clouds, but not of any normal storm. Noctis watched them, the hairs on the back of his neck standing. “What...? _Argh_!” Pain shot through him as the clouds surged. The procedure... It had found them. He tensed and tried to brace himself against the pain from the procedure. He needed to stand against it. He had to keep it away.

Only, how could he defend against such a force?

“My, my,” mused a foreign voice. Noctis whipped about, and saw a flickering image of Dr. Visindi. He glared at the man, his blood boiling, and lunged. Only air met his grasp, for the Doctor was not truly there. “Quite interesting data from this. I must thank you.”

“Stop doing this!” Noctis demanded, looking around for any sign of Dr. Visindi, but there was none. Not even the man's mocking laugh could be heard anywhere in the distance.

“But I'm not the one _doing_ anything. It's all up to the procedure now.”

Noctis gritted his teeth in anger. “Then stop the procedure!”

“I could.” The image of Dr. Visindi appeared beside Niveus. “But I won't.” Seeing the Doctor by her side infuriated Noctis. Before he could even move, the pale woman shared his anger and kicked, causing the image to fade onto the remaining breeze before the air became silent and still.

The dark clouds loomed overhead, blocking out the sunlight and falling closer to the ground as a cloak of misery. When Noctis tried to move so that he could reach her side and come up with some plan, his footing stumbled, and so he looked down. Darkness, viscous and letting none of the dwindling light escape its grasp, pooled up from the ground. Not only was the sky being tainted, twisted, and corrupted, but so, too, was the land. Noctis winced, feeling like it was his own soul that had the blight spreading and smearing upon it.

Reeling away, Noctis tried to steer clear of the darkness. Instinctively, he called for a weapon, any weapon, but none answered his plea. The echo of Niveus could not provide him with any power, not even in the haven of her soul's remnant. A curse escaped from under his breath to be replaced by a scream. It was more than just the pools of darkness that plagued the land, and the clouds that suffocated the sky, but there were spikes as well. Several appeared, of varying size, piercing up through the ground, and one tearing through his foot.

He fell hard against the ground, crying out and cringing in pain. The darkness crawled up him, possessed with a decrepit mind of its own, and onto one of the threads that connected him to Niveus. Noctis watched, realizing too late what it would do, and felt a new pain snap through his body as the thread was cut.

When their Crystal had shattered, that pain that he had felt at its loss had been unbearable. It had been as though a part of him had been wrenched out, leaving a gaping hole that could not be filled by anything else other than the Crystal's restoration. He had been incomplete—a partial shell that ached and yearned to be whole again. But this... This was like his very soul was being lacerated and left to rot in a thousand pieces. Another thread of their bond was cut, leaving his soul to bleed out, draining him. He screamed. And screamed. And screamed until he could scream no more. His voice became hoarse and dry. It was the scream of a man losing everything.

Across the field, Niveus' voice echoed his own. It was the only sound to come from her remnant, the scream. Knowing that she was suffering the same pain made his even worse.

“I... I don't know _anything_ !” cried out Noctis, struggling to rise. He stumbled back, freeing his foot and tearing away the darkness that still clung to him. The blight had to be kept away! “ _None_ of us do!” He continued to shout at the darkness, hoping it would help to drive the shadows back. Growing frantic, he looked around to spot Niveus again, and tried to reach her side.

Dr. Visindi's voice rolled in with the shadows: “You must know something. Give us anything and I can ease the pain. Well, if the information's acceptable.”

“I... I _can't_ !” The pain tore a Noctis, the blighted darkness seeping into his soul and contaminating his very essence. Earth trembled beneath his feet, more and more spikes tearing it apart. The claws of darkness, the fangs of shadows, had sunk in and would not let go, squeezing ever tighter. It was...it was _severing_ the connection that he had with the Crystal, suffocating and destroying their shared essence. Whatever echo remained of his time as a l'Cie would be annihilated.

He tried to dodge and escape the encroaching darkness, jumping, rolling, sprinting, whatever it took. Yet, despite his efforts, it began to leave its mark, clinging to his body like a disease, and more spikes pierced through him. One such a spike shot up, cutting through one of the remaining threads. Noctis yelled, his body doubling over in pain. His nerves were set aflame and his mind ablaze, his body left shaking as he stumbled about, barely able to keep upright.

“You...” Noctis gritted his teeth, and shook his head. Nightmares would have been better. Pain of any other kind would have been better. “You wouldn't believe me!” he shouted into the darkness, trying to swipe it away. The crimson of his blood began to mix with the pools of black beneath his feet, his vision becoming blurred.

“Try me.”

Noctis collapsed to the ground, the pain wracking every nerve in his body. The dirt was dry and cold, some of it rising up with each ragged breath and irritating his throat. Opening his eyes, he saw the grass turning brown right before him, the blades losing their lushness then curling into a dry husk. The snow that had once powdered the field was fading, leaving nothing but a empty shell behind. That was when the darkness seeped further in, suffocating the remaining life from the land. More vengeful spikes jutted up, tearing everything apart—tearing apart his and Niveus' very souls.

In the corner of his blurred vision, he saw another thread break. The pain from that loss became muddied with the rest, leaving him to flinch and curl up more from it all. Craning his head up, he saw Niveus stumble, struggling to stay standing as more and more spikes tore up around her.

“Niv...” With a pained cringe, he forced himself to his feet. Another spear of darkness pierced through him as he stumbled forward. A cry escaped him, nearly crumpling to the ground again. The land beneath him moaned in pain, the noise of her echo crying out as more darkness corrupted it. More and more spikes shot up, the land shredding apart and keeping him from Niveus. Every step that he took was strained and heavy, his body shaking as each foot fell. Struggling, he pushed forward, the desire to reach her side fuelling him. Until...

He stopped dead, crippling pain shooting through his mind and body. But the pain was not something that had been done to him, not directly, at least.

Staring, his body frozen from the shock and pain, he saw Niveus standing before him, a spear of darkness protruding from her heart.

“ _Niveus_!” yelled Noctis, forcing his body to move. Her pale gaze was wide open, blood beginning to drip from her mouth. Eyes locked with his, not pleading, not remorseful, just...wanting to see him, one last time. No matter how he ran, he could not get to her side. He was forced to watch as the darkness closed in, spreading over her and consuming everything. Niveus' body grew limp, eyes slowly closing. Her light was fading, the final thread about to be severed...

“ _We're from the future_!” he cried out into the darkness. Hoping that he would be heard. Hoping that it would be enough, and that it was not too late.

“The future?” repeated the Doctor, his voice sounding muddied and distant. He barked a laugh. “I'll admit, I wasn't expecting to hear _that_.”

Barely able to see through the shadows, Noctis followed that final thread that still connected him to Niveus. He grunted, holding onto that final thread for dear life. Not only his life, but hers as well. The darkness tore at him, trying to push him back, to get him to let go so that it could cut that final thread.

“Why...do you think we can't come up with _anything_ to say?” asked Noctis, his voice hissing through his teeth and becoming weaker with each word. “Or even try to claim...that we're refugees? Because, like I said, we don't know _anything_ about this time!” Through the darkness, he saw her again, and reached her side, not once letting go of the final thread. The shadows engulfed them both, snuffing out the last remaining light, but he did not care. He had reached her side. Whatever may happen, he at least had one final moment.

“ _Stop the procedure!_ ”

The new voice was distant, like an echo coming from underwater. But it was enough. The shadows rushed away, no longer engulfed them, trying to crush their essences. Noctis shut his eyes tight, holding onto Niveus and that last thread with all his might in case the darkness tried to tear them apart once more.

In time, he could breathe again. The weight had been lifted, and the pain was receding. The absence of all that pain...it was as much of a shock and a difference to his state of being as the pain itself had been. His heartbeat began to slow, finally allowing his mind and body to calm down. Collapsing to the ground, he still held onto Niveus, her arms weakly reaching around him in return.

“You're safe...” he panted, holding her close. Noctis ran his hand over the back of her head, trying to soothe both her and himself by the action. She was still there. She was still with him, in some small way. Pulling back only just enough, he studied her face. Eyelids, tired and heavy, slowly opened and Niveus regarded him. Even if she was just an echo, it was still her. Even if she were only a remnant, she was all he had left. “You're safe with me.”

Outside the realm of his mind, from behind the one-way mirror, Admiral Neita could feel the gaze from General Ivar boring down at her without needing to look to see it. He would have let the procedure continue until the prisoner had been completely destroyed. The tie between the prisoner and the fal'Cie... It was different from others that they had seen and studied. Destroying that bond would have left the prisoner catatonic and useless to them. She looked to General Ivar, silently challenging him to say something before sweeping past him and out of the observation room.

When Noctis opened his eyes, he was met by the coldness of the procedure room. Ghost sensations of the procedure echoed through his mind and body. His limbs still burned and his head still ached. His senses were returning, no longer numbed by the suffocating pain of the shadows. But his soul...his soul was safe.

“Niv...” he mumbled out, Noctis' voice barely above a whisper. He wanted to reach up to the necklace, to hold his close and never let go again. Blinking, he tried to focus his blurry vision. Similarly, his mind was in such a haze. Had he done the right thing? Noctis frowned and clenched his eyes shut tightly. He had to tell himself that he had made the right choice.

The door to the procedure room opened, sure footsteps filling the empty air.

“Have you collected sufficient data from the procedure?” asked Admiral Neita.

Dr. Visindi sniffed in light disapproval. “Enough for now, anyhow. It's not every day that we come across a l'Cie who should be a Cie'th, for all extensive purpose, let alone one who can use The Light. I could continue, Admiral. Surely there is more that he could tell us with the right incentive.”

Noctis inwardly winced. Even the thought of going through that pain again sent shivers up his spine. Only a single thread remained that connected him to Niveus. He would do anything to keep that thread intact.

“Your procedure did its job as anticipated,” replied Admiral Neita with a shake of her head. “I can take the remainder of the interrogation from here.”

Dr. Visindi made a small noise in reluctant agreement. He glanced up towards the observation room and General Ivar who still stood on the other side. Admiral Neita did not need to see the General's look to be able to know what it was, but she would not back down. The procedure had worked. The prisoner would tell them all that he could, and she knew it.

“So, you claim that you are your friends are from the future?” asked the Admiral, walking towards to where Noctis was still strapped down.

The Prince opened his eyes slowly again, having enough remaining strength to do so part way. Admiral Neita was off to the corner of his hazy vision, but he dared not even to move his head to see her better. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a hoarse croak escaped instead of words. A drink was in dire need after all of that screaming that had left his throat raw and dry. Though Admiral Neita had shown him a shred of mercy by halting the procedure, he was not about to be shown more. Wincing, Noctis swallowed, hoping that it would be enough to allow himself to talk. Talking was all that would keep the pain from returning.

“We are,” he managed to answer.

“If you're from the future, then who wins this war?”

The Prince frowned. This was the moment in their history where everything had changed, and he had to ensure that it continued along the path of the fal'Cie's destruction. Grimacing, he answered, “You do.” His heart ached even more as it was weighed down by his words. “The forces of The Light win. Your Obruro and Trucido destroy the fal'Cie and their Crystals. Those machines even still try to fulfil their purpose in our time.”

“And yet you were once a l'Cie.”

“Only shards existed in my time—until we destroyed all but one. There was power in them, yes, but only a fraction of the power that they must have in this time.” Noctis recalled the times that he had been blessed with Niveus' full power, and the time Chinoka had blessed him. Even then, there had been such a difference that it made him want to weep over all that had been lost, and would be lost again.

“And that is why you are here? To ensure that the Crystallum Alliance wins?”

Noctis groaned in frustration, wanting to run his hand down his face. “ _No_ . We didn't _know_ of that damn Alliance until you brought us aboard your airship.”

“Then why _are_ you here? What purpose could you have in this time if not to change the outcome of this war?”

“Something greater. You may be caught up in your damn war, but something else is going on. The Sleeper... If the Sleeper is awakened by the Seeker and Sentinel, then _everything_ will be destroyed and undone.” Noctis mustered together his dwindling strength and focused all of his attention on Admiral Neita. She had to believe that what he said was true. She had to believe him if there was to be any chance of their success. The Admiral met his gaze and studied him intently. She certainly heard his words and did not merely dismiss them, but he could not tell if she thought that what he was spouting was the truth or a lie. “If the Sleeper wakes then the outcome of the war will not matter. _Please_. Let us stop him. You can win your stupid war for all we care.” Noctis gritted his teeth. Of course a part of him cared... Perhaps he would have tried to change the outcome of the war if things had been different. Different. He was always wishing for things to have gone differently...

With her steadfast gaze, Admiral Neita continued to weigh Noctis and his words. It lasted for but a moment, but each begrudging second felt like a tormenting minute. At last, Admiral Neita sighed.

“Return him to his cell,” she ordered. Stepping aside, she cut clean the gaze with Noctis. The Prince let out a long sigh. How long had he been holding his breath?

In what felt like too long of a time, the guards came and removed Noctis from his bonds. The wiring stung as it was removed from his head, and his limbs were sore from straining against the bindings. The paralysis had worn off at some point during the procedure, and he could move, if stumble, a bit on his own as the guards took him back o the cell block. On the brink of passing out of himself, Noctis had not the strength nor the mental capacity to try and remember anything else about the hallways or route that they took. Without struggling, and remaining silent, Noctis was placed back in his cell, where he slumped down on his cot.

“That seemed...a bit faster,” remarked Prompto. His vision hazy, Noctis looked up to see the guards finish with him and next moved to Prompto's cell. The blond was surprisingly quiet, holding his head high and form as the guards took him. Noctis cursed under his breath. Giving information had not been able to protect his friends.

“What happened?” asked Ignis, his voice bringing Noctis from the brink of sleep. Part of him wondered if it was slight retaliation for not allowing Ignis rest when he was brought back.

Noctis sighed, his heart heavy. “I told them...”

“You _what_?” snapped Gladiolus.

“I told them the general reason of why we're here.”

“What did they do to you?” asked Stella while Gladiolus grave a frustrated groan. Ignis, surprisingly, was silent over the matter. “For you to have told them what you did, it must have been unbearable.”

Reaching up to his necklace, Noctis breathed a small sigh of relief when he felt that it was still there and in one piece. “They did something... It was destroying the remnant connection that I still have with our Crystal—whatever it is that their devices can detect, they were destroying what remained. They were...” Noctis swallowed, trying to push back the memory of seeing that spear of darkness pierce Niveus' heart. “It was like my very soul was being destroyed. Sorry...” he added with a mumble. No matter how bad the pain had been, he had been the one to break under that pressure and reveal the reason, no matter how general he had kept it, as to why they were there in the past. He had messed up. Badly.

“Those nightmares that they made me live through,” started Stella, her voice soft. It even helped to calm Noctis down, hearing her voice. “They were terrible, yes, but... I don't think that they even came close to feeling like my soul was being destroyed.”

“So...is she safe?” asked Ignis.

Noctis looked in the direction of the bespectacled friend's cell. Confused, with his head still murky, it took the Prince a moment to realize to what Ignis was referring. He gripped the necklace tighter. “What little remains with us, yes.” Though Niveus had departed to the Underworld in Noctis' stead, she was still with them, in some small way. “There's still something for the Crystallum Alliance to detect.”

“Good. If we only carried The Light with us, who knows what they would do with us. How much did you end up telling?”

The Prince sighed and recounted what had happened along with what he had said. It was not much, but now the others knew what was safe to say should something slip out. When he finished, Noctis shook his head and lay down on his cot. His left arm twinged in pain, causing him to wince. It had to be a remnant from the procedure, he figured. Brushing it aside, he closed his eyes and tried once more to fall asleep. So drained, it took no time to do so.

“He truly was connected to your Crystal,” remarked Stella while Noctis drifted off to sleep from utter exhaustion. Her eyes flickered over in the direction of his cell. It was not something that she could comprehend. She could sense The Light, yes. She could wield it and see the souls of the departed as they passed on from the world of the living. But, despite all that, she had no deeper connection to it. She was fascinated by it, but it did not feel like an extension of her soul. “Truly...cared for it.”

Ignis replied, his words heavy, “We all did. Everyone in our kingdom did. Noct felt it stronger than most, especially after our journey to restore it. He would do anything for it.”

Stella could hear his unsaid words. For “her”. The bond that Noctis must have had with their Crystal, with Niveus, was far more than anything that she could understand.

 

* * *

 

“Dr. Visindi, do you have all of the data you require?” asked General Ivar, entering the procedure room once all the prisoners had gone through their first round of interrogations. They had learned nothing else beyond that those from the anomaly were supposedly from the future.

“Enough for a start,” mused the black-haired man. “I'm not sure what I can do with the information as of yet, but we still have time. You can inform Emperor Hinrik that I will need to study the l'Cie further, but his connection to the fal'Cie will have to remain intact.”

“Is that so wise?”

“If you want me to get all of the correct data, it is.” Dr. Visindi sniffed and waved a hand. “It won't be forever. I will want to sever the connection completely once I've gathered enough to study that change.”

“And his friends? They are hardly l'Cie.”

“I would like to study them a little more, properly, at my research facility, but I suspect you'll be able to do with them as you please soon enough.”

General Ivar grumbled under his breath. “That shall be decided by the Emperor once the times come.” He would have his say on the matter, but hardly the final decision.

 

* * *

 

 

After Gladiolus had returned and recovered, the friends had tried to devise some sort of plan. Escape had to be breached before something else was done to them.

“There may be something that I could do,” said Lindzei. He had once again been silent for a time, sitting in the shadows, while the others had run their heads into the ground trying to think of something. Their ideas had generally ended with them getting themselves recaptured, and possibly killed. It was frustrating to be left stumped.

“And you're only mentioning this now...because?” questioned Gladiolus. The scarred friend crossed his arms.

“There was a chance that you all thought of something else.”

“And while we were all being tortured?”

“One of you was always away, naturally.”

Ignis narrowed his eyes. “What do you have in mind?” What powers they still had were suppressed. Any physical means of escape would quickly lead to recapture. They did not know their new location well enough to devise a stealthy escape. Nor could they negotiate a trade for their release, being from a different time. Not even Ignis could come up with an acceptable plan. Shy of somehow digging our with their nails, through however far the city stretched, they were stuck. “What could we have possibly missed?”

“My powers.”

A laugh escaped Prompto. “Then why haven't you escaped already if your powers could do it?”

The man from the other anomaly sniffed in disapproval. “Well, they are being suppressed, just like yours. But I suspect that with you here, people from the same time, I may just be able to do something.”

“What would you be doing with us, then?” enquired Ignis.

“Alone, my powers are suppressed, nigh unusable. Together, however, I may be able to channel your strength to mine. We can achieve what I cannot do alone.”

“And the risks?”

“Minimal. Perhaps you would all be weaker once it was completed, but I suspect that to fade away after some time.”

Ignis wished that he could discuss the matter with the others privately. From where his cell was situated, he could only see Gladiolus, Lindzei, and barely Prompto. If the relatively small risk were true, or at least what Lindzei believed to be true, there was still that chance that something could go horribly wrong. Zei could even simply leave them behind. From his cell, Noctis thought much the same thing. Lindzei was directly across from him, causing the Prince to grow uncomfortable under the the neutral gaze.

“What would you be doing with our power? How wold you make sure we all escaped?”

“Teleportation, essentially. We would be here, and then we would not the next. Eldingar would be far behind us.”

The Prince swallowed nervously. The teleportation that he knew and had once been able to preform had only been possibly to do over relatively short distances, _and_ required him to see where he wanted to reappear. To teleport them out of Eldingar completely, without even knowing how large the city was, left Noctis feeling anxious. He frowned.

“Give us time to consider,” answered the Prince.

“If you wish. But, remember, every moment's delay here increases the chance the Sleeper will be awakened.”

“I certainly hope that you're not planning on escaping.”

Noctis nearly jumped at the voice. He had not heard anyone enter their cell block, let alone get close to them. It was not the guards that had returned, but instead it was Admiral Neita who had bestowed them a moment of her time. The Admiral strode forward enough to be seen by all.

“What are you going to do with us now?” asked Gladiolus. “Torture, round two?”

“We have nothing else to tell you!” snapped Prompto, shaking his head vehemently. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to forget the nightmares that he had endured.

Admiral Neita remained steel-faced at their words. “You are to be moved to a different facility, where further procedures and tests shall be performed.”

“What else could you learn from us, huh? You know we're from the future, but that's all we can tell you!”

“There is always more information to gather beyond what you can tell us.”

Prompto blanched. First torture, then experiments. The nightmares that they had faced would be the lease of their problems. Reality itself was becoming a living nightmare. “You just do whatever you please to your prisoners?”

“There are rules to abide by, yes. But if none of you are from this time, let alone from any nation or region, then the rules need not apply to you.”

“That's inhumane!”

“Soldiers!” barked Admiral Neita, striding away from their cells. “Secure the prisoners.” Several soldiers came forward, looking like those that had originally captured Noctis and his friends. Noctis glared and backed up into his cell as the soldiers neared. Frantic, he looked to Lindzei. Were his friends thinking the same thing? Was the risk worth escaping what was yet to come? The Prince looked between the soldier that were advancing upon him, the others, and what he could see of his friends. He hated to do so, but he took the decision upon himself.

“Zei!” he shouted as the soldiers took the final steps and grabbed him. “Do it!”

But it was no use.

The soldiers placed bindings around his wrists, and a new piece around his neck. His strength was sapped from him, leaving his mind in a muddied state, and unable to do anything on his own. At first he thought it was Lindzei who was using their strength to escape, but it was lasting too long, and he was still in his cell in Eldingar. The soldiers brought him forward and he saw all his friends in a similar state, along with Lindzei. Their chance to be free was gone. Their powers were suppressed further, along with their thoughts, leaving them to be only guided along.

Admiral Neita shook her head. “Your attempt was futile.” Her words sounded distorted to Noctis' ears. To the soldiers, she ordered, “Proceed to the entrance.” With a swish of the mantle, the Admiral took the lead. She strode through the halls with a purpose, not sparing a glance back to see if the soldiers kept up or not with the prisoners. They would do their duty of escorting those from the anomaly.

The military building fell behind, the view opening up to the sight of Eldingar as she stepped outside. Admiral Neita took but a moment to survey it before continuing towards the temporary transport vehicle that waited for them. All if this was for Eldingar. All of this was for the good of the Loinnir Empire. Yet, despite her years of loyal service, she could not help but wonder if it were the right course of action. She waited by the side of the vehicle for the prisoners to be loaded in the back. Thanks to the bindings and suppression devices used, the soldiers made easy work of handling the prisoners. She studied their unfocused expressions. They were of the enemy, yet could also use The Light—such powers should not co-exist and work together. The very notion continued to baffle her. What was the future like for such an atrocity to be acceptable?

One of the prisoners looked to her; it was the l'Cie. His blue eyes were able to focus on her, however briefly. Still, those eyes silently pleaded for his words to be believed. Their plight from the future, to stop something greater than the war being waged. Admiral Neita sighed softly, asking herself the same question as before: Did she believe him? Or had he merely managed to say the one thing that sounded absurd enough to seem true? More doubt than ever before plagued her thoughts.

Once the prisoners were secured, she entered the vehicle. “You may leave when ready,” she told the driver. He silently saluted and started the engine. The vehicle hummed to life, following the designated route until they reached the conduits that allowed for above-ground travel within the city. Eldingar raced by faster than what felt like normal, giving her no time at all to mull over her thoughts. There was never enough time to think, not ever while in a war.

“Is it true what is being said, Admiral?” asked the driver, wanting to take his eyes off the pathways to see her expression, but dared not spare more than a momentary glance. “That the prisoners are from the future?”

Admiral Neita pursed her lips tightly. Word had certainly travelled around quickly, even amongst the military. “I can neither confirm nor deny what rumours you may have heard.” Let the others speak of rumours and notions. Those who needed to know the truth knew, and that was what mattered. It would hardly be the first time that a secret needed to be kept from the rest of the military and the people of the Loinnir Empire.

The driver took the silent order and kept his mouth shut for the remainder of the journey. Before much longer, they arrived at the airship bay. Some of their greatest vessels were still docked, causing Admiral Neita to feel a swell of pride, along with a pang of regret. Once landed, she exited the vehicle before even the engine was shut off. Waiting by the rear, she stood tall while new soldiers who had been stationed there came up to release those that waited inside. Their movements still sluggish, the prisoners were guided from their hold towards the designated prison airship. It was not a large vessel, one made for flying smaller groups of prisoners. Following those from the anomaly, she stood watch over their re-imprisonment inside the holding cells. Only a skeleton crew would handle them now, and Admiral Neita was one of those few.

“Prisoners are secure, Admiral,” reported the nearest soldier once their duty was done. She nodded and dismissed them.

From within his cell, Noctis felt his senses returning, and watched the Admiral take he leave. Only two soldiers remained behind to guard. With a groan, he fiddled with the device around his neck. His senses may no longer have been such a haze, but he still felt weaker—his strength was still very much suppressed. Desperate, he shot Lindzei a look who only shook his head in return. Noctis cursed under his breath. Who knew when another opportunity would present itself for them to escape.

With the soldiers standing guard, none of them dared to speak to one another. No new plan could be devised, nor could they even tell Lindzei to take the chance should one become available for him to try his attempt at escape.

In the silence, every hum of the engine stirring to life could be heard. It groaned and moaned before vibrations could be felt through their bodies. It did not last long before that vibration stopped, which Noctis knew meant that they were in the air. He loved to travel by airship, but not when they were prisoners being taken to a place where experiments would be performed upon them. The airship accelerated, surging though the air until it reached a constant speed, and they were on their way to leaving Eldingar behind.

Noctis sighed in frustration. He hated this. He hated all of it. He was a Prince (or had been, for he still did not know what to consider himself as, especially while they were in the past), someone who, one day, was meant to protect his people. How could he manage that if he could not even keep his friends safe? For the time being, he resorted to pacing around his small cell, clenching and unclenching his left hand as tingles shot through it, for the ghost sensation still lingered. There was not even room to lie down and sleep.

Minutes dragged on, becoming what had to be at least an hour. How far away were they being taken? Then a blip occurred. It was small, and insignificant, but it was enough to cause the shielding of their cells to drop, leaving Noctis to stare at his no-longer secure prison. Even the soldiers stared in confusion for a moment, and that was the moment they needed.

Yelling, Gladiolus surged forward and tackled the nearest soldier.

“Freeze!” shouted the other, firing his weapon, but the scarred friend had tumbled out of the line of fire. Prompto was next to strike in the commotion. He kicked the second soldier's weapon from his hold, sending it flying across the room. Quick to act, Ignis took the weapon and aimed it at the soldiers. One still wrestled with Gladiolus, while the other was trying to grab a hold of Prompto, who was proving to be a bit too agile.

“Admiral! Admiral! The prisoners have escaped! I repeat, the priso—argh!”

“And stay down!” growled the scarred friend, wrenching the weapon from the first soldier and knocking the man out with it. Noctis made the final moved and shoved the second soldier against the wall. It must have been enough, for the other man then slumped to the ground. Only the right blow to the head was ever needed, and Noctis had struck it.

“Are they dead?” asked Stella. She hurried forward and looked for any other weapons on the soldiers' bodies for them to use. Alongside the two main firearms—whatever type of weapon they may truly be—there were two more smaller firearms, and two blades. Enough weapons for them all.

“So the Admiral knows we've escaped?” asked Prompto, studying the pistol-like weapon that he had taken. Despite their situation, the blond could not help but grin at the weapon—he certainly loved his firearms.

Ignis replied, “Most likely,” with a light kick of the nearest soldier's helmet. The distress call had gone off, and yet...

“But there are no alarms,” noted Stella. She surveyed the room, even heading to the exit and craning her head up to see through the window. “Nothing. No more soldiers seem to be clamouring towards us either.”

“Only one way to know what's going on out there.” Zei boldly strode forward and opened the door. Even after that, no alarm or siren of any sort wailed. “Seems good enough. Shall we?”

The friends looked to each other before Gladiolus and Prompto took point. The prison airship was not a large one. There was room for several more cell blocks, they stumbled upon the galley (which was also empty) before finding what had to be the bridge. It had certainly been a skeleton crew.

“She's in there,” announced Gladiolus once he peered inside. “No one else seems to be flying the airship. Just her.” He lightly tested the trigger for his firearm. Without knowing exactly how they worked, there could easily be something wrong, but they mostly cared that the firearms looked operational. “Ready?”

“We got this,” answered Prompto.

The scarred friend counted down, each of them breathing deeply in anticipation. “One!” he shouted, slamming open the door and rushing to the nearest cover. “Rise with your hands up, Admiral!” The others clamoured in, each crouching behind the few spots that provided cover.

The woman did not jump, nor startle. For a moment, Admiral Neita simply continued to pilot the airship. “I was beginning to wonder how resourceful you all were.” With a sigh, she inputted one more command before rising and turning with her hands risen. “The airship is yours.”

Noctis jaw went slack. Just like that? They had gotten a surrender with no effort or fighting? Not being able to believe their luck, he shook his head. It had to be a ruse. Something had to be planned. Daring to take his eyes off of the Admiral, Noctis looked around the room and even back outside of the bridge. No other soldiers or crew to be seen at all.

“You interrupted the power,” said Ignis, lowering his weapon. Noctis stared at his friend in even more disbelief than a moment ago. He had _that_ conclusion been drawn? The others still kept their weapons poised.

“Definitely the quick one of your group, aren't you.” Admiral Neita smiled lightly. “Yes. I interrupted the power to the cell block so you could given a chance to escape.”

“Why?” asked Stella when the others were remaining dumbfoundingly silent. “Why did you help us?”

Lowering her arms and stepping away from the controls, the Admiral looked to Noctis. “It was what you said. That there was something far greater happening than our war. That everything would be...undone.” She let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I don't know why, but it struck and stayed with me, those words. If you really are telling the truth, then I don't believe it to be worth the risk. And if you're lying...” Behind her eyes, when she looked back up, Noctis saw the strength and conviction that had led her to being Admiral. “Your measly lives are not enough to make a difference in this war. There was bo information that you could have learned about us that the Crystallum Alliance does not already know. Besides.” With a shrug, she began to move away from the control panel, still not making any abrupt or threatening movements. “The Crystallum Alliance could very well kill you before your plea is even heard.”

“And what about you?” asked Ignis. “What will you do? Surely this would be seen as an act of treason during wartime.”

“Being an Admiral has its benefits. I will take the emergency pods, along with the other soldiers.” She pursed her lips a moment, frowning. “If they are still alive?” A nod from the bespectacled friend made her visibly relax. “I need only explain that there was a power disruption, and that the prisoners took control of the airship. When we leave, press the lower green button on the right of the left console, that will initiate the course change to the nearest point of the Crystallum Alliance. You should reach them before any more of our airships reach you should they notice. A distress signal will also broadcast, so hopefully they won't merely shoot you down from the sky without giving you a chance. Hopefully if you're brought before a fal'Cie for judgement, the false gods will be able to believe you. But I can make no promises for what they'll do.”

“Thank you,” said Stella while the others still remained confused and silent. It was everything that Noctis could have hoped for, and yet he could not believe that it was happening. Escape! They were being set free. Into the unknown, certainly, but it was a thousand times better than being stuck in a prison while the brothers drew closer to awakening their father.

A weak smile tugged at Admiral Neita's lips. “You may not be wanting to thank me just yet. I do not know what the Crystallum Alliance will do to those that wield The Light, even if there is a l'Cie amongst you. But, for what it's worth, I do wish you luck.”

Despite all the disbelief to the change of course, Noctis still did not let Admiral Neita from his sight. They helped her move the unconscious soldiers—Gladiolus and Prompto still with their firearms ready in case something happened—into the escape pods. The Admiral said no more. She merely gave Noctis one last stare before climbing in herself and closing the hatch. The light beside the pod switched from green to red, steam escaping from around the hatch before a loud _kathunk_ filled the air.

She was gone.

The airship was theirs.

“Well...” Prompto sighed, lowering his weapon. “I wasn't expecting that to happen! Goodness.” The blond let out a low whistle while running a hand through his hair.

“You and me both,” agreed Noctis, scratching his head.

“And yet it did.” Ignis adjusted his glasses. “We should make that course adjustment before it gets too late.” With nothing more for them to do there, they all returned to the bridge where Ignis took the main seat before a disheartened Prompto could scramble in. He pressed the button and their course began to change. “That should do it.”

“How will we know we've reached the Crystallum Alliance?” asked Prompto, plopping down in the other seat and craning forward to look out the front windshield.

“I doubt there'd a big fence or wall that will let us know when we cross the border,” snorted Gladiolus, leaning against a near wall. “But if they have any worthwhile military, we'll known we're in their territory when we're surrounded by their forces.”

“Huh. That's...weird.”

“You don't think we'll be surrounded by the Crystallum Alliance?” asked Noctis, arching an eyebrow skeptically.

The blond rolled his eyes in response. “Not _that_ . Look!” He pointed towards the sky. “There're _two_ moons!”

“Impossible!” said Stella in dismay. All of those not in seats scrambled forward. “Our world has _never_ had two moons.”

“And yet...” murmured Ignis, gesturing to where they all looked.

A deep-red moon hung in the sky, partially eclipsing Erebus. It was larger than its counterpart, or at least appeared to be when viewed from the surface. How long had that moon been there? How long ago had it disappeared from the sky in their time? There had never been records, not even myths, of such a red moon. Noctis scrunched his face lightly. He may not have always paid so much attention in school, but he most certainly would not have missed hearing about that. A lot of their history had been lost, though, and that moon was probably just one more added to that list. Staring at it in wonder, he tilted his head, hoping that its secrets could be discovered merely by studying it.

“Maybe it's not really a moon,” guessed Noctis.

“If it's orbiting our planet, then it is a moon.”

It was the Prince's turn to roll his eyes. “You know what I mean. If the Crystallum Alliance have Erebus colonized, then maybe the Loinnir Empire made...that.”

“It is possible. We have no idea how large it is or how far away it really is. Perhaps it is an airship of sorts. But, bottom line, we do not know, and it is of no real concern of ours. Anyone who wants to rest, rest now. I'll keep watch here for now. I'll grab someone else should we be in the sky for a while without change.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you think they learned a lot from us?” asked Prompto, crossing his arms in the chair beside Ignis'. The others had gone to rest, or to raid the galley. The blond, however, had not. While tired, the recent events had left him unwanting to sleep. Those nightmares... He shuddered, thinking what it must have been like for Noctis to have had nightmares every night while they were on the search for the shards the other year. Just those few nights under Hitomi's curse had been bad enough for Prompto. He shifted in his seat, gazing up at that red moon.

“What is there about us to learn?” answered Ignis back in question. “We're simply from another time, not a different species. Perhaps they learned something from Noctis—he did seem to strike them as a bit odd. A Cie'th yet not a Cie'th, whatever that means.”

“But what if they make some sort of new weapon because of us? Something else that can e used to destroy the Crystallum Alliance?”

“Then the Crystallum Alliance will still fall, and the fal'Cie will still be destroyed. Don't forget, that _is_ what happened.”

“I know.” Prompto sighed, instead taking up his firearm again and studying it. “The thought of making things worse for them, though, just leaves me feeling...icky.”

A quiet chuckle escaped Ignis. “An oddly accurate way of describing it. Such a notion is unsettling, but it is what it is now. While impossible to change nothing—our mere presence here changes things—we must try not to change anything too drastically. New weapons for the Loinnir Empire to use, sadly, doesn't seem to be that much of a change in the grand scheme of things.”

“And if we fail, what does it matter anyway!” laughed Prompto, feeling his mortality a little more than he would have liked. He wondered what was happening in their time. They had left so suddenly that there was not any chance to see what would happen to Lucis and the war. His heart sank a little. Even though they were trying to save their time, to save the entire world, in fact, it still felt like they had run away. Their duty was to Lucis, not the world. “Did we do the right thing...?” he asked softly, the matter looming over him more than he liked.

“There wasn't much else for us _to_ do while being tortured.”

“Not that.” Prompto looked to Ignis who returned his gaze with full attention. It was not every day that Prompto allowed matters to get to him, but it happened. He always strove to keep his chipper disposition to help keep his friends smiling, but even he had his limits. Even he needed support from his friends in return. “Coming to this time. Was it the right choice?”

Ignis considered the blond intently. Prompto could see the lines of worried thought tugging at his friends features. “I honestly don't know,” admitted the bespectacled man, returning to watch the horizon and the control panel before them. “What else could we have done in our time? Noct's claim to the throne has been usurped. Niveus and our Crystal are gone. And a war far beyond our control was beginning. Even if we had stayed, then what? Say we managed to help stop the war and ensured that Noc took his rightful place back on the Lucian throne, what would happen to us if the Sleeper was awakened? Everything would be for nothing.”

Prompto sunk in the chair. “I know. I get it, I do. It just feels like the wrong choice, somehow. Like we should have helped Lucis first, then do this.”

“I understand why you think that and share your concern. But, remember Prompto, this is, weirdly enough, time travel. When we return to our time, we'll still be able to fix all that.”

“I think you mean 'if' we return.”

To that, Ignis had no response. The blond sighed. Away from the threat of torture, and the looming fear of experiments, he was beginning to wonder if returning home was an actual possibility. It took a great machine and years of research to send them back in time. Even if they still the power of The Light, would that be enough? And should there even be a means for them to return to their proper time...

Would they all still be alive by the end?

Prompto bit his bottom lip in frustration. He hated such thoughts, especially from himself. They would see Lucis again. They _had_ to. Repeating those words to himself, Prompto tried to push aside his doubts. There were other more pressing matters that required their attention first.

“I think you should get the others,” said Ignis, leaning forward in his seat.

“Hm? What's up?”

“It looks like the Crystallum Alliance is finally here to greet us.”

Prompto looked up from his firearm and saw the airships in the distance, drawing closer at a rapid pace. Even from where they were, he could see a difference in how the Loinnir Empire's airships were different compared to those of the Crystallum Alliance. To his surprise, the Crystallum Alliance's were actually darker and their style unsettled him more than the sleek and sharp builds of the Loinnir Empire.

“We sure that's the Crystallum Alliance?” asked Prompto, leaning back into his chair to stay away.

“Unless there's some other warring force out there, for the control panel detects them as an enemy.” A flashing red light was never a good sign, no matter the era. “Go on, get the others. Even if it's not the Crystallum Alliance, I don't think we should meet them in the air.”

Prompto looked to the nearing airships one more time before grasping his firearm and hurrying to find the others. Their temporary ship was not big, and it did not take long for him to find the other four in the galley. Gladiolus and Stella were talking, about Lucis and Tenebrae from what he gathered. Zei was remaining silent, looking to be caught up in his own thoughts. Noctis, naturally, was asleep in a chair beside Gladiolus. Prompto chuckled under his breath before heading over and tapping the back of his hand against the Prince's cheek.

“Rise and shine!”

With a light snort, Noctis looked up, his eyes squinted. He frowned at his blond friend. While it may not have been with a slap, Noctis hated being woken up, especially so when it had been a pleasant sleep. After the nightmares, he was glad to have had a peaceful nap. There had been no dreams at all, which, at that point, he welcomed.

“What is it?” asked the Prince, rubbing his eyes.

“Looks like the Crystallum Alliance is here to greet us.” Hearing that awoke the Prince right up. He jumped to his feet as the airship slowed for landing.”

“The Alliance? You're sure?” voiced Gladiolus.

The blond shrugged. “As sure as we can be until we 'greet' them.”

“Maybe it would be best if I remained inside for now,” remarked Stella. “They'll probably be able to tell that I can use The Light.”

“As they would me.” Noctis shook his head. “You stay with us.”

Lindzei mused, “I doubt they would like many surprises, anyhow. Hide nothing. Well, save perhaps that we're from the future, for now.”

Noctis nodded lightly at Lindzei's response. Everything hinged on the connection that he had with Niveus, after all. First, that would have to be enough to keep them from being executed, or tortured again. The Prince sighed lightly, reaching up to grasp his necklace, thankful that it and Niveus' echo were still there.

“Well, better not keep them waiting, then, huh?” Gladiolus rose, clapping Noctis on his shoulder. Around them, the airship's movement and noise reduced to a mild hum upon landing. Together, they left the galley behind and met Ignis by the exit hatch, his hand resting on the release.

“I think it would be best if we left our weapons here.”

“Aww!” groaned Prompto. “But we just got them! Besides, there's still so much that I can learn from this.”

“Prompto.”

“I know, I know.” With a heavy sigh, he placed down his weapon, as did the others. Where they were headed, the weapons could cause more problems than be useful.

“Noct, I suggest that you go first; you are the Cie'th who is not a Cie'th, after all. There were communications, and they will not open fire. To them, we are escaped prisoners of the Empire. Hopefully, that will keep us alive long enough.”

“Wonderful,” groaned the Prince, his confidence not having been raised at all. Sighing, he tried to steady his nerves and stood first before the hatch. Silently, he asked for Niveus' help one more time. Let her protect them and see that they could complete their mission in the past. He nodded, and Ignis opened the hatch.

Raising his arms above his head, Noctis stepped into the light, squinting as his eyes adjusted. There, before them at the bottom of the ramp, waited over a two dozen troops. Their armour was different to that of the Empire's soldiers, much like how the airships differed in style. Green, white and black, with hold highlights, shone in the sun. Those in the front row took to the knee, their weapons raised, and Noctis' footing faltered.

“Hold your fire!” commanded a strong voice from the back. The Prince felt a new presence, one who's power dwarfed any that he had sensed before. Such strength and power...one that put what he had once been able to achieve to shame. As he reached the bottom of the ramp, his friends behind him, he saw the owner of the voice march forward through the troops.

“Commander, some can wield The Light!” shouted one of the soldiers.

“Aye, that they can. What did you expect from those that came from the Loinnir Empire?” replied the commanding voice. She stopped in front of the troops, and Noctis knew what she was: a l'Cie. One who had the strength that a full fal'Cie could give, not the shattered remnant that Noctis and the other Protectors were given. Even when Noctis had been given he entirety of Niveus' strength, it was not the same level as what the l'Cie before him could wield. She removed her helmet, bright red curls falling to her shoulders. Her green eyes regarded Noctis for a moment before shifting to the others. “But there is also a l'Cie amongst them. A l'Cie of Osana, no less.” She motioned with a gloved hand. “We take them with us for questioning!”

Noctis sighed as soldiers came to take them. They had gone from being prisoners of the Empire to prisoners of the Alliance. He could only hope that it would not be so painful the second time around.

 


	12. The Light-Giver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, managed to update this just before the game is finally (officially) released tomorrow! It's been a long 10 years, but the wait is finally over.

 

“Not this  _again_ ,” fussed Prompto. For his remark, the blond received a harsh jab in his side from the nearest soldier. From the front of their little group, Noctis agreed in silence. Another day, another airship ride to a city where they would be questioned. The Prince tried to hold onto the hope that it would be just that: questioning, and not torture covering up an interrogation. It had been a silent airship ride, the six of them them being left in separate cells, and no one talking to them. The l'Cie had watched them without a word for a brief time, mostly studying Noctis, but even she had left not long after the airships became airborne again without saying anything.

And so they had reached the new city, its name or just how far inside the Crystallum Alliance remaining unknown. Noctis and the others stared on in awe of the city and its design. The dark-haired Prince, in particular, felt a chill crawl up his spine. They were in a city, an entire  _nation_ , that was powered by Crystals and their fal'Cie. It made his heart ache to think of what had been lost—what could have been had people not been so greedy and foolish.

With minimal “encouragement” from the guards, those from the future were led to not the nearest building, but

another, smaller structure. It  was a raised platform, pillars rising up and arching over it. One of the guards broke off to a control panel nearby and entered in a command. Noctis felt a tingle crawl up his spine, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as the platform lit up. Energy coursed through them, starting at their feet, then tingling up through their nerves then gathering at the back of their mind. For a moment, everything in their vision went white. Noctis tried to close

his eyes, to block out the hot light, but his eyelids could not respond.

It was different from his teleport ability, and even different from the other times they had used a device that transported them great distances, or even through time. It was a strange sensation, to feel one's body move from one location to another particle by particle. The entire process took less than a few seconds, but the sensation of it still left Noctis and the others chilled and a little unsettled. Shuddering, Noctis ran his hands up and down his arms, as though he were cold. Anything that was not his own teleportation ability left him feeling perturbed, like he was using something that he was not supposed to use (though it had not happened all that often).

Where they had been taken they could not be certain. The sky being left behind, a handful of the soldiers, along with the l'Cie for extra caution, guided Noctis and his friends through the building. There were others wearing similarly styled uniforms, some being of different colours than those who had ensured the capture of those from the future. Much like when they had been taken to the Loinnir Empire, passersby could not help but stare at the strangely clothed group from the future.

One person that they passed, however, made Noctis stare back in return.

It was like seeing a ghost.

Though the Prince had not seen that violet hair for very long, it still stood out in his memories from all the events that had happened. To think they were in the same time and the same location once again... Noctis chose to see it as a good omen. At least there was someone that they knew, even if the man did not know those from the future.

“Private Ferrum!” called out a female soldier, dashing by. The violet-haired man turned, and for a brief moment, his dark eyes fell upon those from the future. Those eyes held only a cautious curiosity, and no recognition. Noctis pursed his lips together and still took it as a better predicament from where they had been. Even so, the Prince held his tongue as they were guided away from the familiar face.

“You shall remain here for the time being,” said the l'Cie once they had been brought to their cells. Larger cells than their last ones, but prison cells nonetheless. She shifted her helm under her arm. “We shall treat you as fairly as we can, but you must understand that there are many questions that need answering.”

“Maero!” exclaimed Noctis, stepping forward as far as his cell would let him. The l'Cie arched an eyebrow in his direction, confused. Standing as tall as he could, Noctis threw all the weight and command into his request as he could dare muster. “We will only speak with Maero. Private Maero Ferrum.”

 

* * *

 

Adjusting one of his gauntlets, Maero hurried down the hall to attend to his new orders. His thoughts drifted to the group of people that he had seen being taken to the holding cells. They had to be the ones who had come from the Loinnir Empire, the “escaped prisoners”. Maero frowned. That group did not look like inhabitants of the Crystallum Alliance, not even from the more distant city-states. Besides, there were currently no operatives of theirs that had even  _been_ prisoners, to his knowledge. Such matters could very well be high above his rank, that he knew, but then that odd group would have been kept hidden from those that did not need to know.

“Private Ferrum.” Though it was not an exclamation, the voice nearly made him jump. He turned to see the redheaded l'Cie striding towards him, l'Cie Amara Claustra. She was a formidable officer of the Crystallum Alliance, one often sent on the more dangerous missions. All that he knew about her was what he had heard from reports. It was rare for one of his rank to directly deal with those chosen by the fal'Cie. As such, the fact that she knew who he was made him want to sweat nervously. Her expression was indeterminable as he saluted her. “I have a task for you.”

“But, l'Cie Claustra, I was just assi—”

“Your latest orders are to be delayed until further notice. I need your assistance with the new prisoners.”

“Sir? How am I to be of any help?”

Her eyes narrowed, glancing to the side, from where she had come before looking back to him. “They asked to deal only with you.” Maero raised his eyebrows and felt his jaw go slack with shock. He had noticed one of them looking to him, but to ask to deal with him based upon that seem ridiculous. The l'Cie must have picked up on his bafflement. “The l'Cie in their group asked for you by  _name_ ,” she added.

“Me? By name?” Maero's face contorted in confusion. It had to be a mistake. No one knew him, let alone prisoners from the Loinnir Empire. If he had been a high-ranking General, or a l'Cie, perhaps, but not at his current status and position. “Surely that can't be. I promise you, I have never seen any of those people before in my life.”

“I believe you that you do not know them, however, that is not the issue at hand. As surprising as it may seem, they seem to know _you_. The one who asked to speak only with you was quite adamant about the matter.”

The violet-haired man pursed his lips together. Perhaps, one day, he saw himself handling such a matter, but not then. He was but a simple solider, doing what he could while following orders. At the time, he only wished to follow those orders. The notion of taking command of other people's lives unsettled him—it was too much pressure. Even the notion of having a larger role in dealing with a prisoner for questioning left him feeling lacking for the task. How could he decide how to proceed? How could he decide the course that was best for his people?

Maero shifted his weight, trying not to let his nerves show to the l'Cie. A voice in the back of his mind was telling him that it was a futile attempt. “Surely I won't be the only one questioning them.”

She quirked her head and narrowed her eyes, glancing to the side. “While not ideal, you will be the only one _speaking_ with them. The group seems eager enough to talk, as long as they're talking to _you_. You will not be the only one _listening_ , of course.” Amara motioned for him to follow, the Private quick to close in on her heels. “Keep them talking for now. Get them to reveal as much information as they can. Don't think of it as an interrogation, but just a...chat, if that makes things easier for you.”

“I guess we'll find out,” he mumbled dishearteningly under his breath. The l'Cie before him stopped, Maero mere inches away from bumping into her.

“Have you ever done anything like this before?”

Maero shook his head, more sheepishly than he would have liked. “No, sir.”

The l'Cie studied him then sighed. The Private shifted slightly. He did not like being weighed and judged with just a single glance. There was much for him to learn, that he knew, but he had never been one to shirk away from his duties. If he was given a task, he would do his best to see it through. “Let us hope that they really are willing to talk, and an actual interrogation won't be needed.” With a sharp turn of her heel, she continued on her way. Maero frowned lightly before continuing after her.

Upon reaching a door, Amara stepped to the side. Maero swallowed lightly before entering. The task was left to him and him alone. The notion that others would be watching and listening made him more nervous than he would have liked. To have so much responsibility to be placed upon him without notice... He sighed, his shoulders drooping. All because the strange prisoners had asked for him by name. Squaring his shoulders, Maero stared at the door. It may not be handled as a normal interrogation, but by the fal'Cie, he would get his answers. Opening the door, he tried to look as imposing as he could, taking the seat across from the six prisoners.

He stared at each of them in turn. While each held his gaze firmly in response, it was only the one with black hair that was the most intent. Maero grew unsettled, a shiver crawling up his spine. How _did_ the group know who he was? He coughed lightly, attempting to steel his resolve. There were questions, and so he would get his answers, for himself and for his people.

“It really is you...” murmured Noctis, leaning back into his chair. The Prince had been as tense as the Private, and had only just been able to relax since arriving in the city.

Maero sat forward in his chair, and rested his elbows on the table. “You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, yet I know none of you. No one here does. You claim to be escaped prisoners from the Loinnir Empire, yet you do not seem to _exist_ as anyone from our Creystallum Alliace.” It was taking much more effort to keep his voice firm than he would have liked.

Frowning for a moment, Noctis conferred with the others at the table with but a glance. Slowly, he looked back to Maero and introduced each of themselves. First names only, the Private noted.

Lacing his fingers together, Maero frowned in thought. “First names alone are not enough to—”

“Last names would not change anything.” The Prince sighed. “You're right in saying that we don't 'exist'. We don't. Not in your Crystallum Alliance, or the Loinnir Empire. Well, not as citizens, anyway,” he added under his breath with a slight bob of his head.

That caused Maero to furrow his brow, but he otherwise did his best to hide his confusion. Not an easy task considering everything. “What do you possibly mean? Are you some secret organization from one of the city states? Or of the Empire?” It would not be unheard of, figured the Private. Some people had all existence of themselves erased. Ghosts. Spies. Assassins so that, if captured, no truths could be learned.

Noctis ran a hand down his face. It were as though he was pulling his own teeth to get himself to say everything. “We _exist_ , just not in this _time_.”

Time.

They were from a different...time?

Maero burst out laughing. It was not even that funny of a notion, but the mere thought of it felt so ridiculous, so utterly impossible, that his only reaction was to laugh. Time travel? Such a thing did not exist!

“So _when_ are you guys from, then?” asked Maero after he had controlled his laughter. If this was what the prisoners had to say, then he would let them say it. His purpose was merely to let them speak, not to judge (though that was proving a difficult task). It would be up to those from the Crystallum Alliance that were listening to decide what to do with the information presented. “The future? The past?” Those two were really the only options. Unless the group was from an alternate timeline but still from the same era. He had read his share of science fiction stories when growing up. While the idea seemed absurd to hear in person, it was still a notion that he had heard of before.

“The future,” nodded Noctis. “Quite a fair ways in the future, actually.”

Maero leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. He was too amused by this to be able to keep up his stern demeanour. “How could you possibly be 'quite a fair ways' in the future and still know my name?” As much as Maero would like to be promoted in the future, to rise in ranks, he could not begin to entertain the idea that he would be recorded as any more than a minor footnote in history.

The Prince's features grew grim as he became unsettled in his seat. Glancing down, his voice barely above a whisper, he answered, “We met you...but... You were a ghost.”

Maero had asked... But he had not expected such an answer.

“A...a ghost?" He swallowed as an uncomfortable shiver managed to tingle up his spine. It was like someone had disturbed his grave. Everyone died, that was the natural way of life. To think that he would be alive forever was a foolish notion. However, to not only know that he would be dead, but be a ghost? It unsettled him for it did not feel natural. “Why? How?”

Even Noctis' expression grew grim and remorseful, lines of worry tugging down his lips into a concerned frown. “Velens had fallen... The Loinnir Empire won the war against the fal'Cie...”

“What?” choked out Maero, unable to believe what he was hearing. The war had been at rather a stand-still as of late. Certainly one side had to lose, such was the outcome of war, but to have the fal'Cie annihilated... That could not be!

Noctis continued, “So torn by the loss, yourself and the others who defended the city ended up trying to protect it even after your death. But that loss consumed many, leaving behind a haunting darkness that consumed the ruined city and your spirits. Your soul was the last to be free of the corruption. When we were travelling through the ruins of Velens, we managed to help you lift the corruption and free yourself and the other spirits. At last, everyone from this war could rest.”

The Private looked down, unable to hold Noctis' gaze any longer. They had failed... _He_ had failed. It was their duty to keep Velens and its resident fal'Cies safe. To know that they had lost the war was one matter. But to know that they could not even protect Velens from their own grief...it left him feeling hollow inside.

“How...how did the Empire win?” he managed to utter, his voice weak and dry.

It was the bespectacled man, Ignis, who answered instead: “We do not know how for certain. Much of the information on this era has been lost in our time. Thousands of years have erased whatever history there once was. All we know is that Velens was one of the final cities to fall before the Loinnir Empire moved to conquer Erebus.”

“So all of the fal'Cie...”

“Dead,” whispered Noctis, the single word hitting like an unbearable blow. “In our time, there are no more fal'Cie. The only Crystals we had were fragments of Osana's. She broke hers and sent the shards scattered to the world below before she was killed. They gave us power, but the fal'Cie were no longer there to guide us.”

Maero's brow furrowed in confusion. The cold shiver up his spine fading, he looked up to Noctis questioningly. “Then how are you a l'Cie?”

Tilting his head slightly, the Prince replied, “I don't know if it was quite the same for all, if any, of the Crystals in our time, but the one of our kingdom held enough of a remnant of Osana's soul that she could choose l'Cie to protect her and her people. We're no where near as strong as the l'Cie of this age, but we were given some powers.”  
As much as Maero's head still hurt from all of the information, he tried not to simply brush it off. Let them tell the entirety of their story. Whether it was truth or not would be decided upon by others. He cleared his throat, allowing a moment for his thoughts to reform into tangible ideas that he could articulate. “So...why are you here? To stop the fal'Cie from from being wiped out?”

A weak laugh slipped past Noctis lips as he crossed his arms. “I sure wish it was.” His comment earned him a stern gaze from Ignis, yet remorseful ones from some of the others. Noctis, however, wore the grimmest of expressions. “But if we tried to change just the war, it wouldn't matter. Something else is happening. Something far worse.” A shiver visibly travelled up the Prince's body. “The Seeker and the Sentinel are trying to awaken their father, the Sleeper. Due to certain complications of it in our time, the brothers have come to this era. And, if they succeed, it would mean the end of the world, for the Sleeper would undo everything once awake.”

Maero blinked a few times. “That...is quite the story.” He mulled over the information for a moment. To hear such a declaration of a doomsday, of an end-time, left him wanting to snort with derision. It was preposterous!

At the Private's comment, Noctis shrugged and nodded in understanding. “It sounded ridiculous to us too. We left our home, our time... _everything_ because of a warning. That warning convinced us to leave behind matters we should have fixed in our time to stop this. Because, should we have succeeded in correcting the problems in our time, or even 'correct' the war in this time, then it wouldn't matter. None of it would.”

“And how did you receive this warning?”

Noctis bit his bottom lip for a moment. “A fal'Cie told us...”

“But you said there _were_ no fal'Cie in your time.”

“Noctis...” said Ignis, the desire to speak more present in his warning tone.

“Chinoka.”

“Chinoka?” Maero's face scrunched as he heard the name. It was not a name that was widely used any longer, and for a very good reason. “That fal'Cie is dead. She died a number of years ago.”

“Not _exactly_...” And so Noctis told of Chinoka—how she broke away to hide those she could from the forces that wielded The Light. How they had met her. And how she had passed on her warning. It was very clear: the Sleeper could not be awakened.

Maero could only sit silently and listen. He felt his jaw go slack upon hearing the story. It could not be.

“And so that's why we're here. Not to alter the past, but to stop what our present is trying to do.” Noctis glanced to the others around him. They either nodded or shrugged lightly in confirmation. “That's about all there is to tell, really.”

Maero cleared his throat and sat up straighter. If that was all they had to say, then his job was done. Rising, he excused himself and left them in the room. A guard that had bee waiting outside stepped in after the Private to keep watch. He tried to compose himself as best he could. It was one thing to learn that all of the fal'Cie were dead in the future, it was another matter to learn that their own time was now doomed as well. The whole notion still sounded absurd to him, and yet a part of him believed their crazy tale.

Entering the door to the side, he saw Amara still standing by the one-way mirror. She watched the prisoners intently, even if they were only sitting there, doing nothing, not even talking to themselves while the guard was present. Every so often, of them would glance towards the mirror—obviously suspecting its true purpose. All save for Zei...

“L'Cie Claustra?” enquired Maero softly.

Her gaze, for once not hard or stern, regarded him for a moment. Upon seeing her shaken expression, Maero was taken aback. She was more shaken than he. “What do you conclude?” she asked after clearing her throat.

“I... I think they believe that what they say is the truth... But I hardly specialize in behavioural analysis. It seems ridiculous! And yet...”

“And yet it is true.”

Silence. It were as though the room had become a vacuum for a fleeting moment. He heard nothing, not even the sound of his own breathing or heartbeat. There were only her words hanging in his mind. There they floated, and yet somehow weighed heavily at the same time. Only when she returned her gaze to those beyond the mirror did Maero hear again.

“There is a legend similar to what he told of the world ending. The fal'Cie Dahaka was listening, too. And he believes what they say, for he knows... He knows that if his _grandfather_ were to awaken...all would be undone.”

 

* * *

 

Maero sat staring at the strange prisoners. And they, for the most part, stared right back. They were unable to do much else while confined to their cells with someone watching them after all. Amara was off discussing matters with a small gathering of military and political leaders in regards as to what should be done with the prisoners before him. He, however, had been assigned to keep watch of those from the future, and acquire any more information were he able to do so. However, the majority of time thus far had been spent in silence. They dared not talk in front of anyone else, and he was at a loss for what else to say.

There was, however, one question that was giving him an itch.

“Do you happen to know how I died...?” he asked softly.

Noctis looked up and shifted. “It would only be a guess... All we know is that you died protecting your city.”

A weak laugh escaped Maero. “Sounds fitting, I guess.”

“You went on to rest, at least, in the afterlife. I know it's not much comfort...but it's better than suffering for all eternity, right?”

There it was again, that feeling that someone had disturbed his grave. Knowing of one's own death was not something for simple mortals to know. He regretted asking such a question. It was intriguing to learn that there was an afterlife, if what Noctis said was true. Part of him wanted to learn more, but even that was feeling like he would be delving into forbidden knowledge. Or, most likely, he did not believe he could handle it at the time.

“Are all l'Cie as strong as the redhead?” asked Noctis. When Maero looked back up, he saw a yearning that he had not seen before when discussing l'Cie with someone. To be a l'Cie was seen as a blessing, yet it was not something that the majority of people yearned to become, for that blessing came with a great burden. Very few l'Cie chose to become so willingly. Many were picked by the fal'Cie themselves. For though great power and abilities came with becoming a l'Cie, it was a life of servitude. And the end of that service only ended in on of two ways: the l'Cie is blessed and gains eternal life...in the form of a crystal, or they would be cursed to be Cie'th if they had failed, becoming twisted and perverse monsters with no semblance of the person they once were. No one willingly wanted that outcome. But as Maero held Noctis' gaze, he remembered what he had been told about the man: a Cie'th who was not a Cie'th. Something was wrong. Perhaps something had been wrong when he had been a l'Cie, too.

Maero was not supposed to divulge information to the prisoners, but a little bread crumb could not hurt... “She's about normal strength for a l'Cie. There are those stronger, and those weaker. But a l'Cie of any strength is a force not to be reckoned with,” he made sure to add.

“Of course.” Noctis gave a weak nod while his shoulders drooped.

“What will happen with us?” asked Ignis while Noctis was left to ponder. Now that the silence had been broken, it was easier for them to speak, and Maero was sure that they had their fair share of questions after all of the information that they had given.

Maero was left to hold his hands out, palm up, in apology. “I don't know. It's being decided upon as we speak.” All he knew was that they could be imprisoned indefinitely, but he figured that they were already well aware of that outcome and did not need it to be reiterated.

Prompto sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “Have mentioned how I hate waiting?”

 

* * *

 

Noctis' eyes darted to the cell bank's doors as they open. Across from him, Maero darted upward and saluted. That action, along with influx of power that Noctis felt, he knew who had arrived before seeing her. If the majority of l'Cie were as strong as her, it was no wonder that the Empire had to create the Obruo to contest with them on the battlefield. Amara entered, her face softer than when he had first seen her. Gradually, Noctis and the others rose. To she respect would be a prudent decision—they needed the Alliance's assistance, after all.

“Has a decision been made?” questioned Maero, lowering his hands.

“That is why I am here.” Standing taller, Amara walked towards the cells. She looked at each of them in turn. “A verdict has been made concerning your situation.”

“Well? What is it then?” demanded Gladiolus. “Don't leave us waiting in suspense.”

Amara did not falter in the slightest. “Follow me, and you will find out.”

The energy that kept them confined to their cells was shut off. While a part of Noctis wanted to escape--being locked up was never a pleasurable experience—he knew they had to see the matter through. They had made the choice to reach out to the Crystallum Alliance, and now it was time to hear the response. Noctis was the first to step out of his cell. Amara gave a light nod.

“Private Ferrum, you will be accompanying us still.”

Without hesitation, Maero saluted. If he held any doubt or confusion, he was not letting it show. They were joined by a few more guards that had been waiting outside of the cell block. Just like when they had arrived, they were guided to a teleportation platform. In that time, Noctis regarded the city, fully soaking in all of its splendour. Velens. A city of a Crystal, and a fal'Cie. It made Lucis seem dull and bland in comparison. Such wonder... Such prowess. Skyscrapers rose up, not afraid of falling to gravity. Some parts of buildings were even floating off beside the taller ones, being held up by magic or technology alone, he could not say. Most likely a mix of both, he figured.

The familiar yet foreign feeling of teleportation disrupted Noctis' senses for a moment. It still did not feel natural when he was being teleported by anything else other than his own power. Being reminded of his loss yet again sent a pang through his chest.

On the other side of the teleportation, they were led away from the wonder of the grand expanse of the city, and inside. Though inside one of the buildings, that was not a prison, proved to be breathtaking in its own right. Where exactly they were being taken, Noctis could not guess. He glanced to Maero. The insecurities and doubt that the Prince had seen during their discussion was gone. Beside them walked a soldier.

“The prisoners, as you requested”" announced Amara as doors opened before them.

It was a large, circular room resting on the other side, grand tapestries hanging from the walls and statues evenly placed along the outside. Noctis gave a disgruntled sigh as quietly as he could. He knew what the room was for. It had that _feel_. Politics. Of the seven people there that sat at the crescent table, Noctis distinguished two styles of armour worn. Considering who would be dealing with people from the future, he figured them to a mix of government officials, and military leaders. Helmets covered each of their faces, some more ornamental rather than functional, but all serving the same purpose: hiding their identity.

“They do dress rather oddly,” remarked one of the men. At that, Noctis could only shake his head.

“So these are the ones from the future.” A woman, one with a red sash draped from a shoulder, leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table, her hands clasped. “And yet how can we be certain that they're not here to doom us all?” Noctis had to keep himself from snorting under his breath. Military.

“The fal'Cie give credence to their tale,” remarked one of the other men, most likely a government official.

“ _Three_ of the fal'Cie do. We have not heard from the others.”

“Nor shall we in any reasonable time. Especially not if the Loinnir Empire has found a way to kill the fal'Cie, as the rumours and reports are showing.”

Noctis felt his gut churn. Murdering fal'Cie... The Trucido. If the Empire was already on that stage of the war, then they were closer to the unavoidable conclusion than he would have liked.

“Why _are_ you here?” asked another woman. Her tone was much more soothing than the others.

“To stop the Sleeper from being awakened,” replied Noctis without missing a beat. While the notion still seemed absurd, it was at least becoming easier to say.

The woman nodded. “We are aware of that much. But _how_? How do you intend to achieve this? Why have you left your time to come do this now?”

Noctis was at a loss for words. How _would_ they ensure the Sleeper remained asleep? Chinoka had not given any indication of how they could complete such a task. He had sought out the fal'Cie in hopes they would know, but if that was not enough...

“We have come here because those seeking to awaken him have also come to this time.” As to be expected, Ignis stepped up when Noctis could not. “As to stopping him, well...”

“The Sleeper requires a great sacrifice to be awakened.” All head turned to Zei, his voice carrying far, though he hardly spoke loudly. “Countless souls must cry out for the Father to hear, and to awaken.”

“The war...” whispered Stella.

“That's why the brothers chose this time,” concluded Gladiolus.

“Enough may die at once to be sufficient.” Zei nodded.

“Then we help with the war!” said Prompto, stepping forward. “That's how we help with keeping the Sleeper asleep: we keep the war from getting too bad.”

“We cannot change history, Prompto!” reminded Ignis, his tone short and curt. He was tired of repeating himself.

“I didn't say we'd change it, I said we'd help it from getting bad. Help make sure not enough die at once.”

“What an unfortunate situation you must find yourselves in,” mused one of the male government officials; a more elderly man, judging by the timber of his voice. He sighed and shook his head. “You claim that we will lose, that the fal'Cie shall all be killed. And now you must ensure that it comes to pass, while also ensuring that nothing worse happens.”

“That makes them as good as the enemy to us, then!” claimed the red-sashed woman.

“Peace, General. You know as well as I that we are losing this war.” The General bit back her tongue and remained silent, sinking down into her chair. Noctis frowned, remembering the ruins of Velens from the future. They still had fought until their dying breath, even knowing it was futile. “If the Loinnir Empire has ways of destroying the fal'Cie, then it is only a matter of time until this war is lost. How, then,” the man's masked gaze weighed each of those from the future. Noctis felt a shiver crawl up his spine, “would you keep us from losing so many?”

“Well, I'd—uhh...”

“What about Chinoka?” suggested Gladiolus as Prompto faltered. “We could get her to help.”

“We can't alter—”

“Can't alter the past, I know,” finished off Gladiolus for Ignis. “Hear me out. We go to her for help. Not to help with the war, but to hide refugees. Get people _away_ from the fighting so that more lives aren't needlessly lost!”

“We still don't know how many lives need to be saved, or how many would be needed to summon the Sleeper, do we?” At Ignis' question, Zei could only shrug helplessly.

“We don't _have_ to know! We just have to try. It's why we're here, right?” Noctis knew that look that was etched across Gladiolus' face. When that man became passionate about anything, he would not stop. He was like an avalanche—silent until he became an unstoppable force. Plus, Noctis agreed. They had to at least _try_.

“And we can still help with the war!” added Prompto, addressing those at the table fully. “Not to change the outcome, but try to help ensure that there are as few casualties as possible. We're here now. We've changed things. There's nothing more we can do about that, nor can we worry about every little thing as long as the outcome is what it needs to be.”

“Even ripples on a pond's surface fade in time,” remarked Stella. Ignis remained silent. The look behind his glasses betrayed that he was not fully pleased, but nor could he argue against their points any more.

Those at the grand table looked to each other, a silence settling in. They seemed to have some way of communicating without those present hearing. Noctis sighed, hating the feeling of having so few options, and to have to wait for permission to do anything. However, he had been the one to suggest that they reach out to the Crystallum Alliance, not the others. It was the choice made, and they had to accept the consequences.

“I hope you can appreciate our predicament,” said the elderly man, gesturing out his hands out palm up for a moment. “It is not an easy thing, to decide if outsiders, be you from the future or not, should help us in such a way. However, these are no longer normal times. We are delaying the inevitable end to this war, and now our fal'Cie say that there may the greater threat that you have come to stop. As such, we will allow you to perform the tasks you have suggested. We are able to keep enough of an eye on you for precautions, naturally. But we shall let you decide who is sent where: to request Chinoka for succour, and to aid in the war efforts. L'Cie Claustra, Private Ferrum. You shall both accompany whoever is chosen to find Chinoka.”

“Yes, Maester,” said the two of them in succession.

“We will allow you to rest properly and give you some time to make your decision.”

“Wait!” blurted out Noctis, his tongue moving before his brain was fully ready. Though that all wore masks or helmets, he knew all of their eyes were on him in that moment. He swallowed. “I wish to have an audience with Osana.”

“Oh? How is it that you know of her, man from the future?”

“Ah yes,” said one of the other military personnel, another woman. “L'Cie Claustra's report indicated that she believes his current... _state_ is because of Osana.” Her gaze returned to give Noctis her full attention. “Erebus has become reclusive, even before the war began. What do you hope to gain from seeing her?”

“If you know that, then you know that I am also connected to The Light. I would be more of a liability than a boon if I went to find Chinoka. Besides. In our time, I was a Protector, a l'Cie. My duty was to protect our Crystal and...I failed. Maybe I can do something in _this_ time to help before I join the war front. Maybe I can get Osana to help. Maybe I can make sure that Erebus is mostly evacuated. Maybe...maybe I can do _something_...”

The elderly man nodded. “We shall send the request to Erebus and, with any luck, you shall have an answer before you are ready to depart.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis and his friends were gathered together outside. Maero and Amara were also nearby, along with several soldiers that were to escort those travelling to the war front. The choices had been made. Ignis was to find Chinoka and her people, joined by Maero and Amara. Gladiolus, Prompto, Stella, and Zei were to help with the war how they could. That left Noctis to seek out Osana on his own.

“Sure you can find Seiyulae again?” asked Prompto, adjusting his vest.

Ignis nodded. “I am fairly certain that I'll be successful.”

“I'm sure you'll do fine and will get her to help. You're the best negotiator of us.” Noctis chuckled under his breath.

“How reassuring to hear from our future _king_.”

“Yeah, I know. Don't worry, once we get back and things are settled, I'll make sure to study a lot more.”

“You have far too many years of dozing off to make up for there, Noct,” teased Gladiolus. “But good to know you'll at least try.”

“So...I guess this is it for a bit, huh,” mused Prompto, voicing what thy were all thinking, but did not want to say.

“It won't be that long, you'll see.” Gladiolus clapped the blond on his shoulder. “They got those teleporters here, and plenty of airships. Travelling won't take forever.”

“This is true,” agreed Ignis. “It's not the journey so much as the discussions that will follow that will take time.”

Promptp rolled his eyes, trying to smile. “And we all know just how _smoothly_ those can go.”

“Now, are you sure you don't want me or Prompto to go with you?” asked Gladiolus, lowering his voice. “With either of you?”

“I trust Maero and Amara enough for this. The fewer people that appear in Seiyulae, the better.”

“And seeing Osana is probably best left to myself. Who knows how she'll react either.”

Gladiolus smirked. “Just make sure not to do anything stupid, then.”

“No need to tell me that,” answered Ignis.

“I know. That bit was for Noct.”

“Hey!”

Soft laughter filled the air between them before a dreaded silence settled in. None wanted to leave, not really.

“Well... I guess wed best be going then,” declared Ignis. “Time is playing a factor here.”

“Please, take care of yourselves,” said Stella. She and Zei had remained respectfully silent while the friends said their goodbyes.

Zei nodded, almost curtly. “Be safe on your tasks.” Noctis still wished that the blond was travelling to Seiyulae with Ignis, as he was one of her people in the future, but he had pointed out that, like Noctis, he could wield The Light as well. In the time of the war, that would not be taken well and could endanger their efforts.

“You as well,” replied Ignis with a light bow to the Princess, and an equally curt nod to Zei. Noctis, however, could not bring himself to say anything more.

Prompto snorted lightly. “It's a little funny, to be parting ways while we're in the past.”

Gladiolus instead said, “See you guys again soon.”

And with that, some hugs were shared, then they parted ways. Noctis waved farewell over his shoulder and walked over to the one lone soldier that had been assigned to him. Bellum was his name. The soldier grunted as the Prince neared.

“Finally ready to leave?" he asked.

Noctis sniffed lightly. “As I'll ever be.”

“This way.”

Noctis took one last look over his shoulder. His friends disappeared as they were teleported away. When he would see them again, he did not know.

It did not take long for them to reach the teleporting machine that would take them to Erebus. It was interesting to see it before all the years had worn it away to an echo of its former glory. The device stirred to life, having only been moving slowly in a quieter dormant state. His arm chose then to twinge in pain. Noctis grunted and clenched his hand several times. A ghost pain from travelling to the past, he assumed. The devices were similar, after all.

“Why aren't the others using this to reach the war front rather than airships?” Noctis asked the soldier.

Bellum sighed behind his mask. “It's not safe to use the long-distance teleporters so close to the war. The Loinnir Empire may disrupt or sabotage the energy before you re-materialize. It's one thing to die if your airship is attacked and goes down in battle, it's another to be left drifting across the void as only unrecognizable specks of yourself. At least in an airship, you have a fighting chance.”

Noctis swallowed nervously, imagining just what that would be like. To lose all sense of yourself, all sense of being... It did sound worse than death. He stared at the device, the rings rotating at full speed now, and actually gained doubt. But he had to. His friends were doing their part, he had to do his. Bellum travelled through first, with Noctis following shortly after.

Piece by piece, his body was deconstructed, his mind remaining clear to feel it all. The flows of energy transported him farther and faster than any other means of travel. His consciousness drifted for a moment, allowing him some time to himself, and to be able to relax. With everything that had been happening, there had been no time to do so. But now, travelling across the void along currents of energy, Noctis was able to relax and catch his breath. He needed to be at his sharpest if he was to be speaking with _her_...

In the blink of an eye, Noctis and Bellum stepped through the corresponding device in Erebus. Noctis let go of the breath he had unintentionally held before crossing the threshold of the device. He recognized the room. It was cleaner and actually in use, and did not look like decrepit ruins that held only forgotten memories, but he recognized it all the same. He was back in the room where he and his friends had bid farewell to Erebus in their time, having left it to be forgotten until it fully faded from even their memories.

A welcoming party stood before them. Several people in similar uniforms were lined up in two rows, with a woman at the head. She wore an elegant robe, looking far more ceremonial rather than simply a fashion choice, with long black hair that was trimmed neatly around her face. Like Amara, she, too, was a l'Cie. Bellum bowed, Noctis clumsily following suit, and presented the woman with several documents. She broke the seal and took a moment to read the papers.

“Everything seems to be in order here. Captain Bellum, thank you for your service. You are free to enjoy Erebus to your heart's content until the matter with Noctis has concluded.”

“M'lady, I was to escort Noctis through all of his proceedings.”

“I understand your orders, however, we shall be taking him directly to the Light-Giver, where, I am afraid, you would not be allowed audience. We shall be certain to contact you if his time with Her concludes and there are still matters to discuss. Worry not, I shall send a full explanation back with you so you shall not be at fault.” She bowed to Bellum, finishing their conversation. In turn, she walked to Noctis. “Noctis, is it?” The Prince could only nod. “Please, follow me.”

The black-haired woman escorted him from the teleportation room and out onto the streets of Erebus. It was like stepping out into a vivid dream. To see Velens in all of its glory was one thing, to see the mighty city on Erebus... There were no words to give it justice.

A painted sky set aglow in twilight hung over the skyscrapers that threatened to pierce the heavens themselves He knew that sky. He had seen it before. Now, however, it was a reality. He was there in the true home of his Crystal. Closing his mouth, for he had not realized that his jaw had fallen open, Noctis glanced to the l'Cie and felt his face flush in embarrassment. She chuckled under her breath and motioned for him to continue following. Rather than being taken to a teleporter, they stepped onto a device that created a pad of energy beneath them. After she input the necessary data, a transparent wall of energy rose up from the pad, and rose into the air. It did not rise so very high, but far enough that the view of the world rose up over the skyline of the city.

“I am Gentiana, by the way. I must admit, I did not believe the report until you stepped through to Erebus,” began the l'Cie. “A man from the future bearing the mark of the Light-Giver.” She looked to him, her jade eyes piercing, but not harsh. “And yet here you are. Her mark is not strong, but it is undeniable. How did this come to be?”

Noctis pursed his lips together and glanced to the side. “Will you be there when I speak with her?” Gentiana nodded. “Then I'd prefer to only tell the story once, if it's all right.”

“Very well. I suppose this must be as odd for you as it is for us.”

A wry snort escaped under his breath. “You have no idea.”

“Look. We are nearly there. The Citadel of Light,” she announced. Noctis glanced to where she gestured and gasped lightly. Rising up in the city was a grand citadel. It was akin to the Temple that they had build in Lucis for the Crystal, but on a far, far grander scale. Even the rest of Erebus was put to shame, resting in its shadow.

“Do all fal'Cie have such citadels built for them?”

“The Citadel is not for the fal'Cie, but it is to hold and protect the Crystals that they have bestowed upon us. The Citadel is also far more for the people than for the fal'Cie. Anyone may come here and be safe. The fal'Cie come and go as they please. However, once the war started, they no longer travel outside the Crystallum Alliance. Please, this way.” Once they reached the ground, the energy seeped away and they were free to walk once more. Gentiana led him to the Citadel and through its grand halls.

Gold details adorned the walls. It was simple, in the grand scheme of things, but elegant and beautiful all the same. Noctis felt his jaw hang open, and cared not for closing it as he soaked in everything about the place. It was calming, and warm. Other people were walking throughout, some were l'Cie as far as he could tell, but most were completely normal people.

Stepping through one final set of doors, Noctis froze where he stood. In the circular room rested a large Crystal. _Her_ Crystal. He reached up and grasped the shard that still hung safely around his neck. This was where she had come from.

“She should be here any moment,” reassured Gentiana, Noctis barely hearing her, so overcome with emotions was he.

Above the Crystal was a hole in the ceiling, allowing the light from the sky, and the stars beyond when it was night, to warm the Crystal. And, as Noctis shortly saw, to allow easy access for someone else.

He felt her, before he saw her. Such power nearly made his body shake. Down from the sky came a being of pure energy, one not resembling any form that he had seen before. It was akin to being in the presence of the Goddess Etro, only...more tangible, and not anywhere nearly as strong. The form lowered slowly, growing brighter as it did. Averting his eyes, Noctis had to wait until the glow had faded and he could raise his gaze once more.

Noctis' breath caught in his throat. The form of pure energy was gone, and in its place stood a woman dressed in white robes that emanated a glow all of their own, with white hair cascading down her back. A face stared at him, one that he hared dreamed that he would see again in person, but had not dared to believe it. Pale eyes regarded him. There was no joy or wonder in them, nor a calculating coldness. The gaze that studied was neutral and observing—not an expression he had thought to see from that face. That face that made a name come to the tip of his tongue, but he knew that was not the name to use. No matter how hard he wished it to be so...

Instead, he whispered, “Osana...”

 


	13. To Be Chosen

XIII

To Be Chosen

 

Prompto leaned back in his seat, and gazed out the window of the carrier airship. They were really going to do it: to fight a war not their own in a time that was not their own. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. The notion of it would forever give him a headache, and left him to second-guess himself and his choices, no matter how little could be done about it any more. Shaking his head, he looked out the window to the lands that slipped by below. It was still their world...no matter how different it looked.

Arching an eyebrow, he switched his gaze up to the sky. That red moon still hung in the air, not waxing and waning like the other moon, causing him to furrow his brow at it in confusion. It was just one more mystery of the time they were in, and so he tried to push it aside. Instead, a light hiss of pain escaped his lips, his thoughts being drawn elsewhere. Prompto tapped his right foot up and down, clenching and unclenching his calf muscles.

The pain...it was not the first time it had occurred. Nor, he believed, would it be the last.

Prompto had noticed the pain back when they had been held captive of the Empire. At first he had thought it was merely the result of sleeping or sitting on it wrong, but it had returned more times than it should have for that to be the case. Perhaps it was merely some lingering side-effect of the time travel... Prompto sniffed and shook his leg, the pain subsiding. As long as it did not affect his ability to help, he would not worry. Surely it had to pass.

“Are you doing all right?” asked Stella, taking the seat across from Prompto.

“Hm? Oh!” Prompto was quick to put on a smile. It was something he had gotten good at—smiling when others could not. “I was just thinking.”

“About?”

A wry laugh escaped him. “How in the world we'll be able to _actually_ make a difference.”

“You might be surprised. A little nudge from us may not alter events in the long run, so that we do not drastically change the future, but a small nudge from us may make all the difference _now_.”

A small smile managed to touch his lips as he propped his head against his hand. He still did not know very much about Stella, but at least he was learning more. “You almost sound like you want the fal'Cie to win.”

“I must admit, I do not mind that outcome. Perhaps there may yet be a future where The Light and the fal'Cie are at peace. Think about what that could _mean_ for our world. Think about what we could _accomplish_!” Stella sighed, taking her turn to stare out the window. A soft frown of longing. Tugged at her lips. “I agree with Noct that our time right now...isn't the greatest. We're caught in an endless cycle of war between our nations. War begets war. Death begets death. A nation may rise to power and bring peace, for a time, but then another will rise to try and take that power. And where does a cycle like that end? With the destruction of everything we know. Perhaps...perhaps a nudge down a different path will do us some good.”

Prompto cast his eyes down. He could not argue with her. At the moment, he could not say whether or not he wanted to leave the future as it was going to be. Not only for the sake of Lucis, but everywhere else as well. He had to keep reminding himself that could they could only deal with one problem at a time. “It's a good thing you pay more attention to stuff like this than Noct does,” he laughed, trying to lighten the mood. “But how are you doing, by the way? In dealing with all of...” he gestured with his hand aimlessly, “this?”

Stella laced her hands together and glanced down. Unlike most of them, she actually took a moment to gather and process her thoughts. It was a deceptively easy question, one that gave way to either a short or long answer. “I must admit, I never thought any of this would happen once we entered into negotiations with our respective kingdoms.”

“I don't think any of us did,” remarked Prompto, quickly so he would not interrupt her for long.

She shot him a small, amused smile. None of them could have predicted the outcome that was still unfolding around them. “I don't doubt it. The betrayal and coup was bad enough of a shock, but to be here in the past... My mind still can't fully comprehend it. But what are we to do?” She held out her hands apologetically. “We can only do what we are able. In the time since being here, I have accepted that. We are still protecting our kingdoms, no matter how roundabout, or impractical, it may seem. When we return home, we'll be able to settle matters properly.”

There it was. There was the chance to ask the question that was truly on his mind. “Do you think we'll be able to get home...?” he asked in all but a whisper.

“Yes.”

When Prompto raised his head, he was taken aback by her strong gaze. There had not been a moment's hesitation in Stella's answer. She allowed her confidence to shine through, no chink of doubt seen or heard. She truly believed in her answer. It did not seem like the lie he was telling himself every day to keep a glimmer of hope alive. It made him... It made him want to cry.

“I will not rest until we are all safely home. I swear it. Though I regret not having had time to search for a way home since we arrived, once matters are dealt with, I shall take all the time that is needed.”

Prompto dipped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose to keep his emotions in check. If she believed it that strongly, then he would, too. Despite everything, a weak laugh escaped him. “It's a good thing this is time travel, then. Take as long as you need! We'll be able to return home to the time that's needed.”

At that, Stella blinked. Her body relaxed upon hearing Prompto's laugh, not having realized how tense she had become. The truth of his words clicked, and she found herself laughing, too. “Yes, I suppose that is a small blessing.”

Sighing, Prompto leaned back and raised his head. They smiled at each other. “You've done it before. I'm sure the second time will be easier.” Though the first time she had managed to get it working, there had been an entire team of scientists that understood The Light, and a kingdom providing the materials needed. He was hard pressed to believe that the Crystallum Alliance would either be so willing to help with The Light, have people that could help, or provide the necessary equipment. The only people that could possibly help in the current time was the Loinnir Empire, and going to them for aid was right out of the equation.

Prompto shook his head, trying to push aside the nagging thoughts. They would deal with all of that when the time came to it. Fretting over it at the moment would only cause pointless frustration, which was not something he, or any of them, needed. Stella would see them safely home, that he now believed.

“Do you actually have some sort of specific plan for helping the Alliance in this war?” asked Stella.

A nervous chuckle escaped Prompto as he rubbed the back of his head. “Beyond what we've already set out to do? Not a clue! But, hey, maybe your Light will be of surprising help! That's something the Alliance didn't have before.”

“I only hope that they would not dismiss it outright due to fear or hatred.”

Prompto regarded her for a moment. He remembered the negotiations their two kingdoms had entered into. Those days already felt like a lifetime ago, when in reality it had only been a short couple months. “You truly believed there could have been peace between The Light and the power of the Crystal.” What little of it that had remained.

She met his gaze, and made him want to shift in his seat from its intensity. “I _still_ do. Perhaps that hope must now reside in the past, but I still believe.”

“A time when the fal'Cie and The Light are at peace...” he sighed, letting the idea roll off of his tongue. It seemed more like a fanciful fantasy than anything that seemed possible, no matter which time they were in. “It sounds far too good to be true.”

“Perhaps, but were the two forces always at war? Surely it could not have always been as this period of time makes it seem to be. A time must have existed _before_ that then changed to war.”

“I... I guess.” Prompto frowned lightly in thought. “It's not even The Light that's all that bad, just how the people here had been using it. Whoever fired the shots first between The Light and fal'Cie,” he shrugged, “we just don't know.”

Stella cast her eyes down sombrely. “Clearly it's been going on long enough that it's been forgotten, just like in our Crystal Age. History seems doomed to repeat itself.”

“Well, we shouldn't have to worry about that any more!” he laughed, a little more forcefully than he would have liked. Matters had become too dreary too quickly. Not surprising considering their conversation, but Prompto had had enough.

She was genuinely caught surprised by his remark. “Why's that?”

“Well, the Crystals are gone! They can't cause any more wars!”

A sad smile touched her lips. It was still a smile. He would take it. “Another valid point.” Both of them left it at that. They knew the Crystals were not needed for war to wage, and neither needed to say it.

“Hey! Get over here you two!” shouted Gladiolus. They looked over to the brunet who was waving them over. “You're gonna wanna see this!”

“What is it?” asked Prompto, slipping into his familiar attitude without missing a beat. He hopped up from his seat to join his friend's side, Stella a mere moment behind. Even Zei stood nearby, looking through the same window. “What? Where?” Prompto scanned the horizon as quickly as he could, not knowing if he should be looking at the ground or in the sky.

“Check it out! Over there!” Pointing, Gladiolus managed to guide their attention to what had caused the commotion.

“Fascinating,” mused Zei.

“No way!” cried out Prompto.

“Is that an airship?” questioned Stella.

“I think that's left 'airship' waaay behind,” laughed the blond, still not believing his eyes. “That's a floating _fortress_!”

Hanging in the air rested a stunning structure of technological marvels. The size of it put the flagship of the Loinnir Empire that they had been on to shame. It had buildings that were threatening to pierce the heavens, allowing for more room without increasing how wide it must have already been around. It bordered on being called a floating city. Energy cascaded out from beneath it, like raging waterfalls, allowing the massive structure to remain in the air as it bathed the land below in vibrant blues. Smaller ships flew in and out of the floating fortress. It was a war front in of itself. For a moment, it made Prompto forget that the Crystallum Alliance were doomed to lose the war.

“Astounding!” exclaimed Stella. Her eyes were glued tightly to the formidable structure. “To have built such a marvel! Is this what the Crystals allowed to be built? The power required to make that function must be immense! Our airships don't even compare to that one of the Loinnir Empire, let alone _this_! I can hardly believe my eyes!”

“Makes you wonder if they have any others, or if this is it,” remarked Gladiolus. “Can't imagine it being something that they mass produce.”

Prompto studied the marvel a moment more, growing sad. They truly had lost so much potential with the loss of the Crystals. Their world would never be the same ever again.

“You look upon Liardum,” said a voice from behind.

“One of our Alliance's greatest creations,” added another. Prompto pulled his gaze from the floating city and saw the two soldiers that had been their personal escort from Velens: Biggs and Wedge. Biggs held his hands behind him and joined by their side to gaze out of the window. “There is currently one other one the front lines, Denego. Another is under construction, and...” The soldier cast his eyes down. “And there used to be a fourth, Excolo...”

“But it fell to the Trucido,” finished off Wedge, once Biggs had fallen silent. “We lost a great many souls that day, along with the first fal'Cie to be slaughtered in this war.”

“And not the last.”

Their airship neared the fortress, becoming insignificant against the massive structure. Prompto was torn between from frowning at the loss, and grinning at the marvel of where he was. Despite the sadness of what could have been, despite what had happened, that did not stop him from being amazed and _thrilled_ at being able to visit such a place. Even if it was less than ideal circumstances.

A small group of soldiers awaited outside the airship as Prompto and the others disembarked.

“Y'know what?” asked Gladiolus.

“What?”

“Feels nice to not have weapons being pointed at us!”

Stella glanced back at the two friends. “It's the little things that show that we're hopefully making the right choices.”

“And yet the wrong choices can seem just as correct,” remarked Zei, speaking up for one of the few times on their journey.

“A fair point. And one to remember...”

Prompto sighed. That was not the comforting truth he had wanted to hear at the time. Whether what they were doing was right or wrong... They had no way to know. For all they knew, they could be damming their future. Thinning his lips, Prompto cast his gaze down and shook his head. _Any_ future would be better than none.

“Well, well, I wasn't expecting a band of pretty boys to be the heroes from the _future_ ,” mused a voice from in front. There to greet them was a woman wearing red and black armour, a side skirt of white hanging from her waist. She held a helmet under her arm, one that looked like it could be a weapon itself. Prompto felt his cheeks flush and his nerves prickle upon seeing the woman. In his eyes, she was gorgeous. She brushed aside her sandy-blonde bangs, looking the group over before her gaze focused on Stella. “They give you much trouble?”

Stella's lips quirked upward in a small, amused smile. “Not much. I've probably caused about as much trouble as them, if you were to tally it up.”

A small snort of a laugh escaped Prompto. Though he doubted her statement, it was amusing to recall everything that had happened since their meeting of the Princess of Tenebrae. Much of which, however, had been set into motion by others, and had beyond their control. None of them were to blame in his opinion.

“That's good to hear. Now. I believe we have some battles to strategize with your help.”

“And who exactly are we helping here?” asked Gladiolus before Prompto could skip off to the woman's side to follow her wherever she may lead them.

“Aranea Highwind.” She gave a lazy salute while wearing a one-sided grin. “Colonel of the Third Army Corps of Liardum.”

“Just the third?”

Aranea frowned. “Our First and Second Corps are already stationed on the war front with other ranks. And _we'll_ soon be joining them.”

“H-hey now, he didn't mean anything by it! Right, Gladio?” laughed Prompto, nervously stepping forward. He elbowed Gladiolus in his stomach, a little harder than just a playful jab for having soured the mood. “We're just...amazed that someone as important as you has come to greet us!”

She crossed her arms and sighed. “Mhmm. Is this how things usually are?”

“To a degree,” answered Stella.

“Well. Let's get on with it, shall we? Biggs, Wedge. Report in, then come join us.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Right away, sir!”

Aranea nodded to the two soldiers that had lingered on the airship's ramp before raising her hand and gesturing fo everyone to follow. “This way, those from the future. Unless you already know where to go thanks to your history books?”

Prompto forced an awkward laugh. Even if their history books _did_ have the information, the blond rightfully knew that he would not remember one bit of it. “Man, do I hope Ignis gets here soon,” he muttered under his breath to Gladiolus. “Coming up with plans will be rough without him.”

 

* * *

 

“We're nearing your coordinates. We should be at the edge of the forest in three minutes,” said Amara after entering a sequence of buttons on the control panel in front of her.

Standing right behind the pilot's chair, for there was not much other room in the small airship, and Maero had the the copilot's chair, Ignis looked out the front window. The forest that grew up the base of the Shi'eum mountains drew ever closer. Inside rested the hidden society of Seiyulae, and the reclusive Chinoka. Finding the place was one thing, but whether or not they would be allowed entrance or not, he did not know.

“How did this place remain hidden for all these years? Does no one travel here?” asked Ignis.

“The Shi'eum Mountains have only a few locations where we dare cross in our airships, as they are perilous to cross, even for our airships. We're often left to use our teleportation devices to reach the western side. As such, we simply don't travel here any more. There is never need to.” Maero shrugged lightly after he answered. “Perhaps Chinoka picked this place for that reason.”

“She must have done something more, for the other fal'Cie have not sensed her presence since she was presumed dead,” added Amara.

Something else then crossed Ignis' mind. He recalled crossing the Shi'eum Mountains on the Crystallum Alliance's airship, but he had not seen one other important land formation, or rather, the lack of land. “What is of the Chaahng Ocean?”

“The what?”

Ignis thinned his lips. “Perhaps it is called some other name in this time, but it is the ocean to the east. Beyond the mountains. It separates the two continents.”

Maero looked over his shoulder and gave Ignis an odd look. “We call that the Abyssal Depths, but...there _is_ no continent to the east, at least none that we have explored. There are raging storms on the far side of the world, making it far too dangerous to search far or travel from one side of the land to the other that way.” He furrowed his brow. “Is there such a place in your time?”

“Yes. I suppose...more things changed than we realized.” Ignis said no more on the matter, nor did either of the other two. For such a drastic change to have occurred over a mere five-thousand years... Ignis knew that something big had to have happened. Something, well, world-changing. For no one in his time to have known of the single continent, then it had to have happened nearer to the forgotten time. Perhaps even during the war itself. The Crystals and the fal'Cie had great power, and the forces of The Light were not a small trifling matter. Either power alone could have been able to cause the shattering event.

“We're here,” announced Amara. Their vessel began to lower. “From here on out, we are on foot.” After entering a command on the front panel, the l'Cie rose and arched an eyebrow towards Ignis. “I do hope you remember the way from here.”

“And I hope they don't mind being found.” Ignis made sure the daggers that he had been given were secured around his waist as they exited the airship. It was nice to feel like he could defend himself again, especially as using magic was still impossible. He stared down at his hand for a moment, unable to conjure even a spark of flame. Surely there were no more dampening fields to hamper his powers like when they had been in prison. “Say,” he started as they made their way through the ancient woods, “is there some special requirement to wielding magic in this time?”

Maero was the one to look back to Ignis. “You mean there's not in your time?”

“Not everyone is equally skilled, but most people are capable of learning rudimentary spells if they study.”

The two from Velens shared a look before Maero continued: “Only l'Cie are able to wield magics. Anyone else in the Crystallum Alliance must use manadrives if they wish to perform anything akin to magic. The Loinnir Empire has The Light to empower them where they lack in magic, but they mostly stick to machinery.”

A snort of derision escaped Amara. “Machinery? Perverse experiments, you mean. Those Oburo are no normal machines.”

A frown tugged at Ignis' mouth. Machines fuelled by the power of the dead. Even the memories of the Oburo unsettled him and those were of already damaged machines. Now they were in a time where the machines were at their height of power. And then there were the Trucido... Slaughterers... A shiver crawled up his spine of the recollection if their time on Erebus.

“Still, I wonder what happened to allow magic to be usable by anyone in the future,” remarked Maero. “I would have thought that with the fal'Cie dead, so too would magic die.”

“Perhaps it was because of their death that we _can_ wield magic. All that power had to go somewhere.” The birth of commonplace magic and a shattering of the world. Perhaps the world-changing events were even connected. But, Ignis realized, they would more than likely never have a proper answer. Some events were doomed to be lost to the ages, and there was nothing that could be done about it.

“No sense dwelling on it,” said Amara from the front, ending the discussion, though Ignis let his mind continue to wander. It was near impossible to get him to stop dwelling on a matter once it had nestled into his mind.

The farther they travelled into the forest, however, the more he had to focus on other matters. Ignis called out at the top of his lungs for the people of Seiyulae to hear their arrival. Asking to speak with Osana and any of their leaders, he repeated himself again and again, hoping that he would soon be heard. The air in the dark forest shimmered for a moment, causing a shiver to crawl up his spine. The glowing fungi that illuminated the woods began to grow less and less randomly. Patterns that could not occur naturally lit their way, hinting to the secret settlement that rested within. Ignis' skin prickled with excitement at seeing everything so alive again.

They had arrived.

Ignis resumed his calling out with renewed vigour. Though, he was certain that their presence was already known.

“Watch out!” cried out Amara. She summoned forth her weapons, a fierce blade and a sturdy shield. She backed up, protecting both Ignis and Maero as best as she could. In a flash, several people appeared before the trio. Ignis recognized the crystalline objects that hung in the air around the new people: they were l'Cie. Unlike Amara, Ignis did not raise his weapons. Instead, he raised his hands into the air and stepped aside from Amara's protection.

For a moment, he gulped. Only then did he notice that the weapons aimed at them were a mix of blades and guns. He did not recall the people of Seiyulae carrying firearms in his time, though, as he was learning at every turn, a lot could change in five-thousand years. Ignis breathed out lowly and stood his ground, trying his best to steel his nerves.

“We are here to deliver an important message,” declared Ignis. “Please. We mean you no harm and only wish to speak to Chinoka or whomever else holds authority here. Time is of the utmost importance.”

“There are those attempting to awaken the Sleeper,” added Amara, showing her trust by lowering her weapons. Ignis, however, noted that she still gripped them in a manner that would allow her to fight in a moment's notice. Such was the life of a warrior, no matter the era. He recognized it far too well. “If our fal'Cie have noticed, then surely yours has as well. This war _may_ not consume you, but then the Sleeper may undo all.”

“And so you would bring this war to our doorstep?” asked one of the soldiers. They, unlike the three, still had their weapons poised.

“This war is _already_ at your doorstep!” countered Maero, stepping forward. He did not shirk away when the soldiers sighted their aim onto him. “They have a new weapon, the Trucido, that can murder our fal'Cie. You may have cut yourselves off from the world, but surely you have heard their cries of torment before they were never to be heard from again! What will happen when our fal'Cie are dead? Do you think you will be safe? We were able to find you. The Loinnir Empire will certainly be able to do the same. Us being here is for your sake as much as it is our own.”

Though Maero's words were strong, Ignis could see the shaking of the lieutenant's hands. They were clenched to fists, but that was not enough to hide their actions. Ignis held his tongue. The war was not at Seiyulae's doorstep, nor would it be. But those of Seiyulae could not learn of that, not yet. It was imperative that they understood the weight of the situation. If that meant that they had to believe that their future was in danger, then Ignis would use that to their advantage.

The soldier that had spoken lowered his weapon. “She will grant you an audience.” With a nod of his head, he stepped to the side. The others moved likewise, still encircling Ignis, Maero and Amara for caution. Visibly, the guard may have been lowered, but Ignis knew that one wrong step could lead them down a very different path.

In through Seiyulae they were taken. It was a different place than Ignis remembered. There were far more buildings on the ground than in the trees. It was as though the hidden society had yet to become so entwined with nature. Once more, he was left to be amazed at how much could change over the course of several thousand years.

Everywhere he went, they drew a crowd. A wry smile tugged at his lips. At least it was not only his clothes from the future that were drawing attention, but rather the simple fact that Seiyulae had visitors of any sort at all. Ignis could see the people on the side talking amongst themselves. It reminded him of when he and his friends had first been to Seiyulae. An isolated civilization seeing outsiders for the first time in their living memory. In a small way, they reminded Ignis of Lucis: secluded from the other nations of the world, also to protect a Crystal, no less.

“Wait here,” announced the foreign l'Cie. A few of the others remained while he and the remainder headed out of the building. It was not a structure that had been woven from the trees, alive in its own way, but just a cabin-like building that one would expect to see in forest, even with some electricity rather than more of the glowing moss. It had its own elegance, of course, for no mere cabin had such smooth, well-crafted walls with intricate designs, but it was a far cry from the structures of Seiyulae that he knew. There was a whisper of what he kew it would one day look like, but that was some time away yet. Ignis found it to be a note of interest to see how different the structures of Seiyulae were to those of Velens and the memories of Erebus. The cities of the Crystallum Alliance integrated magic and technology until the two were indistinguishable from each other, where as Seiyulae was far more humble looking in it's design. In a way, it reminded Ingis of home, for it was something he could recognize.

Some time passed before Ignis realized what was so different about the waiting in Seiyulae at the moment versus when he and his friends had last been brought forward for questioning: Amara and Maero were remaining silent. There were no hushed whispers under their breaths to try to discuss what would be done while the guards stood watch. The two of Velens were soldiers, not prone to idle talking. Ignis glanced to Maero who happened to catch his gaze and returned it with nothing more than a shrug. The silence gave Ignis time to think matters over some more: how would he handle asking for aid? How much would he reveal? As much as he had scolded his friends for revealing the details of their situation, it was obvious to him that he would most likely have to tell more truth than he would have liked. Truth... It was their ally and their foe in the uncertain times.

Eventually, the l'Cie returned, a new woman with them. Her medium-length blonde hair was tied high into a ponytail, some bangs sweeping to the side. Though Ignis did not recognize her, he recognized the mantle that she wore. While not a lone l'Cie of Chinoka like Chunhei has been, the woman before him now was still the Senae of Seiyulae. While he would have preferred to speak to Chinoka directly, he was not surprised to deal with the Senae first.

She bowed lightly to them. “I am Prime l'Cie Lunafreya, speaker for Seiyulae, and for our fal'Cie, Chinoka.” A small noise escaped under Ignis' breath in amusement. The mantle may been the same, but the title was one more thing to have changed over the years. “To whom do I owe the pleasure? It is not every day that we receive guests.”

Amara stepped forward and saluted. “Amara Claustra, l'Cie to Dahaka, of Velens.”

Maero also saluted after giving Amara a quick glance. Even he had not expected Amara to present the name of their city. “Lieutenant Maero Ferrum, of Velens.”

“Ignis Scientia...of Lucis.” Not being of any sort of military, Ignis bowed instead of saluting.

Not to any surprise of his Lunafreya arched an eyebrow at him. “Lucis? It has been some time since we, blessed by Chinoka, have dealt with the rest of the world, but I have not heard of any place called Lucis.”

“That is to be expected.” No one would hear of Lucis for several thousand years.

“Well, while I'm sure you have your request, I must first ask: How did you reach Seiyulae? We may get the odd stragglers from the outside, but they stumble upon us by accident. _You_ , however, have come here _searching_ for us. How is it that you knew that we were here?”

“How and why we are here are one in the same.” Ignis let out a low sigh. He could not imagine how this Lunafreya would handle the truth, but if he were to have any chance of speaking with Chinoka, he would first have to deal with the Senae. “Chinoka,” he answered. “We were able to come here because...in the future, some friends and myself happened upon Seiyulae, much like the stragglers you get, and then, at a later time, Chinoka sent us on a mission to, well, this time.”

Lunafreya's brow knotted in confusion. She managed to mask most of her surprise, but was incapable of hiding all of it. How could one do so after hearing an explanation such as Ignis'? It was the third time Ignis had now explained their situation, and it still sounded impossible, even for one who _had_ travelled through time. “And what, then, is the mission Chinoka sent you on?”

“The Seeker and Sentinel have come to awaken the Sleeper, and she asked for us to stop them.”

The Senae may have already had a pale complexion to begin with, but her face blanched upon hearing Ignis' words. Lunafreya glanced to the side, as though she were listening to someone else. Ignis recognized that little motion, for the Senae from his time did the same thing when communing with Chinoka. He pursed his lips as he waited. The outcome of their time in Seiyulae rested upon whatever the fal'Cie was saying. “That...” Lunafreya paused and swallowed to allow her a moment to recompose herself. “That was not something I expected to hear... But it certainly piqued Chinoka's interest, and she wishes to speak with you in person.”

“Are you sure that's wise?” asked one of the l'Cie guards.

Lunafreya looked back to him and the man shied away, having regretted speaking. “Chinoka has requested it herself. While I can understand being concerned for her safety, there is only one l'Cie amongst them.” She switched her gaze back to Ignis and those from Velens. The words were for them as much as it was for that l'Cie guard. “I do not think they would be able to do much against Her if they even tried.” Ignis shifted his feet, understanding the weight of the subtle threat. It took a full-powered Trucido to actually slay the fal'Cie, what could they feasibly even do to harm Chinoka?

Lunafreya walked up to the three of them, and Ignis knew what was to come next. He closed his eyes and felt the strange lurching sensation as he was displaced. Something reached deep inside him and pulled him along by his very core. A darkness and coldness blocked out his senses as he was transported from one location to another.

While the majority of the buildings had changed over the thousands of years, one building had not. The temple that held Seiyulae's Crystal looked the same.

Ignis stared upon the Crystal before him. Even in this time, plants grew through it, becoming a part of the Crystal and forever connecting it to nature. Ignis felt his heart tighten at the sight. He may have never been connected to the Crystal of Lucis, but even he felt the weight of its loss, and the loss of all the others. For a moment, even he did not mind if they changed the future. Perhaps the fal'Cie and the Crystals could still be alive in their time with only a small change in the past... But he shook his head. The promise of what could be was often more enticing than whatever reality was. He could not be led astray by it.

A wind blew through the temple, rustling the leaves. There was a shift in the air, one that even he could notice. A power radiated through the temple and each of them alike. The only time that Ignis had felt such a power before was when he and his friends had laid eyes upon the Goddess Etro. Such power was not meant for mere mortals to understand. And then, he saw the source of that otherworldly power.

A woman stepped around—or was it from? He could not distinguish—the glowing Crystal, and Ignis knew at a glance who it was, though he had never seen her before.

“Chinoka,” breathed Ignis.

Long, luscious, green hair flowed to the ground, leaves and other small plants woven through her locks. Violet-tinted skin stood out against her green and white dress. And those eyes... Bright, golden eyes, that glowed beneath the light of the Crystal, stared at them, unblinking. Ignis swallowed nervously. He had never been in the presence of a truly complete fal'Cie before.

“You _are_ alive...” uttered Amara. Ignis looked to the l'Cie as she stepped forward. She was completely awestruck, tears glistening in her eyes. “We thought one of our oldest fal'Cie had forever been taken from us. To have you still be _alive_... Especially in this time when more fal'Cie are being slaughtered...” Amara took to a knee and placed a hand over her chest. “I beseech of you, Chinoka, _please_ , aid us in these dark times. Help us to see the light again.”

“But it is not the war that you have come here to discuss,” reminded Lunafreya, walking to Chinoka's side. She took her place as the right hand of the fal'Cie. “We wish to know more of the Sleeper and why he is being awakened.”

“But it's _helping_ in the war that could very well keep the Sleeper from awakening!” added Maero, fumbling forward. He bowed, rather flustered.

“Oh? And how is that?” mused Chinoka, finally speaking. Even her voice held a power to it.

“Chinoka,” started Ignis, taking a step forward. “You may have hidden yourself from the world, but please do not sever yourself from it completely. Not yet.” He took a deep breath. Even he found himself shaking with nervousness in addressing her. “I know the fal'Cie have a great many powers. If you are able, please, look into my mind and see the truth with your own eyes. See what has happened. See _why_ we have come here to ask for your aid. See why _you_ sent myself and my friends to search for answers in the past.”

Glowing golden eyes regarded him for a moment that felt like long minutes that began to drift into hours. Ignis felt insignificant under that gaze. He was nothing compared to her. At last, Chinoka nodded and walked, almost glided, towards him. She reached out a graceful hand and placed it over his forehead. A great power encroached upon the borders of his mind. Ignis wanted to resist, to protect his thoughts, but he could not. He let down what defences he had and allowed Chinoka to see all that she needed to see. His body went limp, and he would have fallen to his knees if not for Chinoka reaching out with her other hand and steadying him.

The fal'Cie's presence coursed through his mind. Searching, but not delving too deeply into all of his memories. She went in, found what she needed, and left. When could regain his thoughts, and opened his eyes, he was met by Chinoka staring right back at him, her gaze almost sorrowful. To know of everything that had transpired in his time, she now knew of her death. Even for one such as a fal'Cie, that was not information to be taken on a whim.

“So the cursed end has consumed even the Sleeper in your time...” Chinoka visibly shuddered and stepped back from Ignis. Maero was quick to move to the bespectacled man's side, helping him to stand until he found his footing again. “And thus the Seeker and Sentinel have come back in time to awaken their father now. All so that he may undo this world and start anew...” She turned away and gazed upon her Crystal. “We fal'Cie... We were created to safeguard the world, and the souls of those on it. As such...we will defend _this_ world. Not the next.”

“So you'll help us?” asked Maero.

“I have safeguarded humans before. I can do so again.”

“But will _you_ help us?”

Chinoka turned around. Those golden eyes of hers settled onto Ignis. Without saying a word, she strode back towards him, and placed a hand over his chest.

Power.

Such power surged into his body that Ignis could not bear it. His vision went white before he saw nothing else, and felt nothing else.

 

* * *

 

_“...ey... Hey. Can you hear me?”_

Ignis' mind swam in a muddied sea of confusion. He drifted upon its waves, half sinking, half floating. He had tried to swim in it already, and it had proved futile. Instead, he allowed the heavy waves to take him where they willed.

_“C'mon. Time to snap out of it.”_

As Ignis began to sink further beneath the waves. A part of him was afraid of drowning, yet he could do nothing to stop it. Just when the waves threatened to completely consume him, Ignis felt his feet touch the shore. The waves pushed him further, so that he could stand more easily. It was difficult, but it was enough.

Eyelids slowly opened, allowing only a sliver of light in. Even that amount sent Ignis wincing and swiftly closing his eyes tightly.

“There you go. Easy now.”

Ignis tried to open his eyes again. This time, he gave time to adjust to the brightness, and gradually opened them all of the way. He blinked at the ceiling above him. Dim light illuminated the room he was in. It was no longer the Temple in Seiyulae that covered his head, nor was it the airship that had brought him to the forest.

“Good. It was about time you were able to rejoin us.” Ignis rolled his head to the side, wincing at the pain in his neck.

“We were beginning to wonder if you would awake,” said a different voice.

Blinking several times, Ignis was then able to focus on those who were beside him. Maero and Amara stood watch, the Lieutenant sighting softly in relief as he lowered his crossed arms. Amara, on the other hand, remained standing tall, forever the soldier.

“Wh—what happened?” murmured Ignis, trying to push himself to sit, but collapsed back onto the bed.

“Chinoka chose you,” replied yet another voice. Out of the three, it was the voice that he was familiar with the least. He craned his head up and saw Lunafreya standing in the room with them. She stepped gracefully forward, making it easier for him to look at her. “She chose you so that She may help out there, beyond our borders.”

“She...what?” Ignis felt his mind drifting back into the sea of confusion. Propping himself up as much as he could, Ignis winced. That pain on his abdomen... It was still lingering, ever since their journey back through time. He brushed the matter aside, knowing the pain would fade. There were other matters that required his full attention. Ignis looked between the three that stared down at him. “ _What_ happened?”

“You are l'Cie now.”

Ignis felt his blood drain from his face. “I-I am?” His throat had gone dry. He looked between those that stood in the room, each staring at him. Amara and Lunafreya's expressions were hard to read, but Maero's... Ignis had not been expecting to see such a concerned expression. Was not becoming a l'Cie a boon? Such power he could now access! There was one thing that he had to try first. Lifting his hand, he searched within his mind for what had changed. There, at the back of his mind, sparked a new power. It was...it was greater than anything he could have imagined. That power made him want to weep, for now he truly understood what they had lost.

Calming his nerves, Ignis tapped into the new fount of power. Atop his hand sprung a small orb of flames—his favoured spell. A sigh of relief escaped him. He had never realized how much he had come to rely on the use of magic until it had been taken away from him.

“Use Chinoka's blessing wisely.” Ignis looked back up to Lunafreya. “And do not stray too far from your given task.”

He snapped his hand shut and extinguished the magical flame. “My task?”

“Only you may know what your task is.” She smiled softly. “Though, if I were to wager a guess, it would be for you to help the fal'Cie in the war.”

“Wait. What happens _if_ I stray too far?”

Lunafreya's smile vanished, her expression matching Maero's. “You become Cie'th, cursed...for the rest of your life.” Ignis recognized the term. A Cie'th...who was not a Cie'th. That was what others had been calling Noctis.

“Try not to let it worry you too much,” added Amara, stepping forward. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “L'Cie are needed in this war. I doubt you'll need to worry about turning into a Cie'th from straying. The fal'Cie wouldn't want their chosen soldiers to be turning after a single misstep.”

“Thanks. That was, uh, not quite as comforting as you might think.”

“Not much you can do about it now...” sighed Maero, grimacing. “Best for you to just make the most of it.”

Ignis looked back to his hand. He was not certain of his task, but he knew one thing that they were supposed to do in his time: protect. Sworn to defend. Sworn to serve. In his time, or any other, Ignis would do all he could for his people and his home.

“Well, with you awake again, it is time to depart to the front lines,” announced Amara.

“Yes. Thank you again for agreeing to protect our refugees.” Maero bowed respectfully to Lunafreya.

She nodded her head in turn. “I pray that it will be enough to help to stop the plans of awakening. And we shall send what l'Cie we can to aid you. I wish you and your people luck. ...We all do. Truly.”

“Stay safe,” said Ignis. “Seiyulae has many years ahead of it.” He had to hold back his tongue. Seiyulae did, but the others of the Crystallum Alliance...they did not.

Ignis, Maero, and Amara took their leave of the hidden city, returning to the airship. When they passed the edge of the forest, Ignis looked back up to the sky, reminded of a question he had yet to ask.

“Say, Maero,” he started as they boarded the airship.

“What is it?”

“That red moon up there. It doesn't follow the phases of the other moon. _What_ is it?”

“Wait. You mean you _don't_ know who that moon is in your time?” Maero looked back at Ignis as he sat down in the copilot's chair. “How long _has_ he been dead?”

“ _Who_?”

“That moon _is_ the Sleeper—it is Bhunivelze.”

 

 


	14. Lost In Chaos

XIV

_ Lost In Chaos _

 

Osana tilted her head as she stared at Noctis. It was strange to see that small action that looked so familiar, and yet so different at the same time. Noctis tried to swallow his nerves away, but that proved to be a futile effort. He still stood there, rooted to the spot being unable to bring himself to speak or move. The last and only time that he had seen Osana before had been in the Underworld. She had been on that ship that ferried the worthy souls from the green fields to the isles beyond. While she looked the same at a glance, it was different to see her alive before him. It was like there was an aura of power around her—one that Noctis could not fully comprehend.

“May I present Noctis,” introduced Gentiana with a graceful bow. For a decent amount of time, Osana merely looked at Noctis, not moving. In return, Noctis watched her, growing more nervous with each passing moment.

“I must say,” began Osana, breaking the silence. She studied Noctis, and her discerning gaze caused a small shiver to crawl up his spine. “This is not at all what I expected. _You_... You should not be here.”

“I-I know,” he replied. Noctis paused, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “That's because I'm from the future. I've travelled ba—”

“No.” Noctis bit back the rest of his words. She had not been harsh with her interruption, yet he still felt himself taking an involuntary step back. Compared to when he had seen her in the depths of the Underworld, she seemed more stern now. Not that it surprised him. She was _alive_ now. She had a life to fight for—lives to defend. That would make anyone stern. After having shaken her head, Osana's unnerving gaze focused back on Noctis. “You should not _be_ ,” she repeated. “You who have been to the Underworld and back... _several_ times.”

“I...” Noctis' words failed him. He had never thought of his life in that way before. When he was a child, that was the first time he had slipped through the Gates to the Underworld. No clear memories from that visit could easily be recalled. That time, however brief, left only an echo—that sense of familiarity whenever death came. It was that glimpse into the Underworld that had allowed him to see The Light. The second time had been of his own choosing. Willingly, he had walked into those familiar yet foreign lands. It was only by the grace of Etro that he had been able to return, otherwise he would have remained there. And then, the most recent journey to the realm of the dead—his soul passing through the Gates one more time—he had only been able to return thanks to Niveus' soul taking the place of his own.

Noctis cast his gaze to the side. So many times... He should have never returned. Should he even exist? The world seemed a little too keen on sending him past the Gates, to be embraced by The Light. His mind began to wander, wondering how different things would have been had he remained beyond those Gates. That world that mirrored their own—or was it their world that mirrored the Underworld? Feeling an urge to confirm his existence, he flexed his hands and tapped his foot on the floor. It helped his mind to settle.

“Maybe...” he sighed, bringing himself back to look to Osana. Her expression was still the same. She had not said her words to be spiteful or malicious, they had been the simple truth, and her gaze reflected that. Part of him wanted to look away. It unnerved him to be under such a weighing gaze that gave no answers in return. “Maybe that's true,” admitted Noctis. He broke his gaze from Osana and instead looked down to his hand. “Maybe...I _shouldn't_ be here at all... But I _am_ here. I'm here to ask for your _help_.” He looked once more to Osana, and then to Gentiana before explaining everything.

Noctis began from when he last returned from the Underworld, and told them of the events that followed. It was tiring, to retell the same story again and again, to explain what was happening, but he did so once more without leaving a single detail untold.

“And that is why I have come,” he finished, feeling drained.

Osana clasped her hands together. “How is it, then, that you believe that I will be able to make a difference?”

Noctis' shoulders fell at her words. “I-I'm really not sure... Evacuate your people? Save...!” He sighed. “...Save _yourself_.” Even if they were to win, even if they were to stop the Sleeper from awakening, he could not bear to have her shattered again. Protecting their future be damned! It was his duty to protect their fal'Cie! He may have been unable to do so in his own time, but he had a chance to try once more in the past. Noctis reached up and touched the crystal necklace that still hung beneath his shirt. Fighting for such a future may mean that Niveus would not exist; it may mean that they _all_ would not exist, but it would fulfil his duty not only as a Protector, but as ruler of his people as well. If he stopped their war before it even began, his people would not have to suffer.

Osana's expression softened at his words. For a moment, he could read her. Even _she_ was scared of a future without fal'Cie—a future where the Crystals were gone. Noctis let out a low sigh. His resolve to not alter the future truly was wavering.

“Well, he at least sounds like a l'Cie of yours,” mused Gentiana in the silence. She smiled lightly, holding back a chuckle. “We would each want to see you safe, Osana.”

“A l'Cie who is mine, and yet not. It is truly strange.” A small huff escaped Noctis at her words. At least it was better than being called a Cie'th who was not a Cie'th. “Tell me, how did the Gates open?”

Noctis' brow furrowed in confusion. He had not spoken of the Gates opening.

“For the Seeker and Sentinel to have sought to awaken the Sleeper, the Gates must have been opened. Do you know how it happened?”

He felt the blood drain from his face. Had that event...truly been what started all of this? Part of him wondered if they had been connected, but to then have it be confirmed... That meant _everything_ was their fault. Noctis shivered. After licking his lips nervously, he told Osana of how the Gates had been opened. He remembered those tolling bells that had reverberated throughout his entire body far too clearly.

Osana's eyes widened as Noctis finished. “She alone opened the Gates?”

“Yeah.”

“An Agito?” whispered Gentiana, looking to the fal'Cie in amazement. “I did not think it would be possible.”

“Clearly it was,” replied Osana.

“Wait, what?” asked Noctis. “What is an Agito?”

“There are two ways believed capable of forcefully opening the Gates. One would be to sacrifice a near countless amount of lives. The influx of all the souls dying at once would force open the Gates, and the Seeker and Sentinel could act. The other way, that few thought even possible, would be for one soul of sufficient worth to pry open the Gates. _That_ soul is the Agito. For it to have been a fal'Cie, though, even only a fragment of one, she must have obtained a heart.” Osana's gaze drifted down for a moment, and Noctis knew where she looked: His necklace. She walked forward, reaching out a hand. “Tell me about your Crystal... About Niveus...” Her gaze sombre, Osana placed her hand over his chest, and over the crystal necklace. Those pale eyes captured his blue ones. For a moment, he felt his heart ache for he wanted them to be the pale eyes that recognized him. “Tell me about _her_.”

Noctis' throat went dry for a moment, at a complete loss for words. Where should he start? Did she truly want to hear everything? Osana continued to stare at him, patiently waiting. To help start his story, Noctis slipped the necklace up from under his shirt and held it in his palm for both of them to see. The necklace no longer glowed like it once did, but it still held a warmth to him. It was...it was all that he had left of _her_. He closed his hand around the necklace and held it next to his heart.

“One night,” he began, “people tried to steal our Crystal, and it shattered to defend itself.”

And so he told Osana everything that had happened after that shattering. He started with retelling of their journey, the search for the scattered shards. He told her of how they had met the woman that they would come to know as Niveus.But the more he recounted their journey, the more he found himself not speaking of the events, but rather of...her. He spoke of her strengths. Of her sorrows. Of her burdens... Memories of her countless scars arose. If only he had known the truth sooner. If only he had been able to figure it out... Maybe he could have done something more. Something _different_. Rather than dwelling on such moments for too long, Noctis instead remembered the happier times. The memories that he had kept alive in his mind and heart before falling asleep. He told of her smile. Of her laughter. He told of _everything_ that had made Niveus...Niveus.

By the end, when he had exhausted everything that he had to say, he found himself looking down at the necklace that he still held in his hand. Without him knowing, or meaning to, he was smiling. Before, he had been afraid of telling anyone else about Niveus, not only to protect her existence, but because a part of him never wanted to share his memories. But it was...liberating. A small weight had been lifted from his heart.

“That was... _is_ our Niveus.” She may have been gone, fighting to stop what was going wrong in the Underworld, but she still lived on in his heart and the hearts of his friends. He had to believe that there was a way to bring her back. He knew more than most that it was possible to return. There had to be a way to get her back. He would find it.

There was a silence that followed. It was not an awkward silence, but a silence nonetheless, and one that took Noctis a moment to notice. When he did realize it, he looked up, and was surprised to see Osana smiling. She tilted her head slightly and regarded him with such warmth.

“You love her.”

Noctis gasped under his breath. Did he...? Did he love Niveus? He had asked himself the same question now and then, and he still had no certain answer. To then be confronted with an answer from someone _else_ sent him aback.

_Was there someone else you had your heart set on?_

His father's words rang in his mind. Any time Noctis found himself thinking about it, he only ended up making himself confused over the feelings that he felt. Perhaps it was the confusion itself that was the answer. He may have loved his family and friends, but he did not know what it meant to be _in_ love. It was just a shame that he had no more opportunities to discover his answer with her.

“I...” Noctis swallowed, his throat having gone dry. “I don't know.” A weak, almost bitter laugh, escaped him. “Though...it would make a lot of sense...”

Noctis tried to recall the few, faint memories that he held of his mother. Over the years, they had grown fainter and fainter. It was only thanks to the few paintings that hung on the walls back home that he even remembered her face. The memory of her voice, however... It pained him to realize that was completely gone, and had been for some time. He remembered her grave far more clearly than he remembered her. That fateful accident had taken his mother away from him at far too young an age.

His memories then shifted to that of his father... Noctis clenched his hands, angry at himself. While he had many memories of Regis, it was only the distant ones that held warmth—the ones that were also beginning to fade. Of course it was only now that he regretted not having sought to reconcile their relationship sooner. Now, when there were no more chances to do so, he wished that he had done more. Memories were all that he had left, and the image of seeing his father's dead form on the ground would not be fading any time soon...the one memory that he would rather forget.

And then his thoughts found their way back to Niveus. In the span of only a few months, enough memories had formed for Noctis to play over in his mind again and again. How he wish he could go back and change things... Change how he had treated her back at the beginning. Change what he had said. What he had done... In the end, he had to say goodbye to her as well, long before their time should have ended. He stared down at the necklace. The warmth in his heart when he looked at it, when he remembered her... That was the answer he needed. And yet he felt his heart ache more rather than be joyous. To realize and accept how he felt only after she was gone...

“Everyone I've ever cared for...has been taken from me,” he finished.

Osana said nothing. Gentiana said nothing. Silently, Noctis slipped the necklace back under his shirt. There, it would be kept safe. There, she would remain with him.

“Do as you will with your people and yourself, but I have one more request.” Noctis looked up to Osana then took to a knee before her. “Grant me your blessing and make me a l'Cie again. I can't... I can't be of any help while I'm like this. I'm... _useless_ .”

“Then  _why_ would I make you a l'Cie again?”

“What?” Noctis gasped out. While part of him knew that he may not receive her power so easily, he had expected it. He had  _i_ been a l'Cie of hers, to a degree. Why  would she refuse? When he looked up, he saw that Osana had turned her back to him.

“I do not choose people who are _nothing_ to become l'Cie. I doubt even a mere fragment of me would become _that_ desperate.”

“She is  _not_ merely a fragment! Not any more!” Noctis bolted back to his feet. “I don't know why Niv chose me, but I will  _not_ let that faith be in vain. Even without my powers, even lost in time, I  _will_ make sure that the Sleeper is not awakened. And once I am done here, I will not rest until I get Niveus back. Things would go much easier with your help, yes, but we can manage just fine without. We  _will_ find a way. I've made it through not having powers before, I can do so again.”

When Osana paused to turn back around, she was smiling. Her smile caused Noctis to forget his venting and he faltered. For a brief second, he could see where Niveus had come from.

“Now there is someone who could be my l'Cie.” Striding back towards him, Osana outstretched her hands and held his face gently. It was in that moment that Noctis felt at peace. It had been a long time since he had felt as such... He held her gaze before closing his eyes, ready to accept whatever amount of power that she saw fit to bestow. Even a fraction of the power that he once had would be a great help. In turn, Osana closed her eyes and rested her forehead to his.

He had only felt such power once before. When Niveus had first left his side, returning to a Crystal, she had bestowed upon him the full power of his kingdom's Crystal. All that power. All that strength. It had been every ounce that Niveus had to offer. It had been  _everything_ . What Osana bestowed upon him then... It was that amount of power, yet only a fraction of what she could spare.

It hurt. Receiving such power was more than his mortal frame could take all at once. Parting open his eyes to a squint, he saw Osana's face right in front of him. Her eyes were open now, and her expression was no longer readable. Those white eyes stared at him, glowing from the use of her powers.

White.

White began to bleed across his vision. A ringing rose up in his hearing. Before him, Osana's face blurred, blanching out until he saw only white. His mind could no longer withstand it, and Noctis' senses abandoned him in the light.

Through the silence...

Through the light...

He heard a voice.

_You are not alone._

 

* * *

 

Admiral Neita, General Ivar, and Emperor Hinrik entered Dr. Visindi's lab. “Well? What is it that you have to show us?” asked the General while the Admiral hung back. She never enjoyed being in the Doctor's lab. Her eyes darted to the various screens. This was where the the majority of the Obruo and Trucido technology had been developed. That technology that blurred the line between machine and organic... It caused her to shiver.

Ahead of her, the Emperor stepped towards the Doctor, his grey hair seeming white in the bright, sterile lighting of the lab. That stark lighting made the massive test tubes before them all the more disturbing. The Doctor stood beside three, each one holding the initial stages of the new experiment that he had wanted to show them. The creations were starting small, but she could only wonder what their final size would be. The specimens looked akin to the Trucido that they created in their factories—as though a Trucido had somehow managed to have a child. Admiral Neita grimaced. Having a handful of the machines was bad enough, she did not relish in the notion that they would be creating something  _more_ . Unlike other Trucido, or even Obruo, the three new specimens were distinct colours from each other: red, green, and blue.

“While we lost the opportunity to study those from the anomaly further,” started Dr. Visindi, shooting a glance to the Admiral. She crossed her arms and scoffed under her breath. The truth of her actions had not been discovered, but she knew there were those who were suspicious. Dr. Visindi, to no surprise to her, was one. “I was able to collect enough data to be of use in the war effort.” He clasped his hands together gleefully and looked to the new specimens within the test tubes.

“Is that truly necessary?” questioned Emperor Hinrik, stopping before a tube to stare at the ruby specimen. He tapped at the glass, sniffing lightly in contempt. “We already have the Trucido to deal with their false gods. While I appreciate all you have done for the Empire, such projects  are expensive.”

Dr. Visindi sighed. “The Trucido, while powerful—naturally, for they are my creation—merely levelled the playing field. Our Obruo to their l'Cie. Our Trucido to their fal'Cie. We could win the war, but we could also lose. With  _these_ , the scales shall be tipped in our favour.”

“And so, what are  they ? More powerful Trucido?”

“Oh no, dear Emperor. With your approval, I would seek to create something  _new_ . With you permission, of course, these bio-mechanical creations shall become our new  _Weapons_ .” Dr. Visindi grinned as he looked upon his new creations. “And, if these three are successful, I would like to propose creating an  _ultimate_ Weapon.”

 

* * *

 

Her feet were heavy, aching for how long she had been walking. They dragged along, sinking down with each footfall before she managed to pull them back up to take another ragged step. One by one. Step by step. Turbulent winds tore at her body, sending her stumbling off her path. Shivering, she gritted her teeth and tried to return to her course. Was she even heading in the same direction? There was no way for her to know. Forward. She had to go forward. When she had entered the storm of Chaos, that was all she had known to do: keep moving forward in the raging storm.

The Chaos proved to be far more destructive than she could have anticipated. It clouded her mind, trying to break her consciousness as it tried to break her body. The Chaos pelted against her like a harsh sandstorm—coarse, abrasive, and never relenting. So she steeled her mind and protected her body as best she could. In the darkness, she trudged onward. In the darkness, she had to find the light.

She kept a fading arm above her face to guard it, though her efforts were for nought. Since she first stepped into the Chaos that encroached upon the Underworld, it began to eat away at her, piece by piece, little by little. Nothing she tried slowed the inevitable erosion. Body and soul alike, the Chaos consumed all.

What remained of her body stumbled, not for the first time, and not for the last. She grunted, her voice being torn away from her before she could even hear it. Pausing for a moment, she tried to gather what was left of herself. She peered past her arm, and was met by only more darkness of the unending Chaos.

“Where is She?” she asked to no one else. She only knew she said it thanks to her thoughts, though even those grew faint and distorted as specks of it were nipped away from her. How much longer would she last? The Chaos...it was too much for her to withstand forever. But she had to try. She had to find _Her_ , or else the efforts of... Of...  
...Of whom?

She stopped. She looked down to her hands that were fading away. Her memories... They were slipping away from her. Who was she trying to help? She tried to hold herself together, to keep her memories with her, but everything was slipping from her grasp. She cried out into the Chaos, hoping to be heard, but there was no one as her voice was torn from her lips. Shaking her head, she started to walk again.

The winds and grains of Chaos surged around her, tightening, turning from sand to rock. She could no longer push onward. It was in that moment that the remnants of her form seized up, her feet twisting over one another and caused her to fall.

She stayed there, no longer moving, no longer trying. What was the point of even trying? There, in the storm, she allowed the Chaos to consume her body.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

Every fibre of her being hurt. It ran deeper than a simple ache or a devastating wound. Everything...everything about her was becoming nothing. Becoming void. Becoming part of the Chaos. It would be so easy...to just slip away and be consumed...

In that storm of Chaos, she curled up what was left of her form. Collapsing into herself, she tried to escape from the Chaos around her. Where she went, it followed. She cast her mind deep within herself. To keep her safe. To keep her sane. Even within the depths of her mind, the Chaos followed. She tried her hardest to flee from the Chaos, but every attempt was futile. Where her mind fled, it was there to meet her. Feeding off of her despair, the Chaos grew, suffocating her. Her light...it was fading out of existence. All alone. Losing herself...

_“No future... And no past.”_

A memory. It stirred within the Chaos, her fragmented mind trying to make sense of it.

_“What does that_ make _me...?”_

She saw someone there, his face forming in the darkness that surrounded her mind. Dark hair framed his features as blue eyes regarded her sombrely before he cast his gaze away, uncertain of how to respond. She felt a new ache rise within her, his face beginning to fade before it had even fully formed. All alone... Even the straggling fragments of her memories were leaving her all alone. She gave in. The Chaos... She could no longer hold it back.

_“You... You're_ you _...”_

A light.

It flickered in the darkness. Though small and weak, it pushed back the Chaos before the void consumed all of her. That light faded and grew at a steady rhythm, like a pulse. She regarded it, forcing her way free from the Chaos inside of her to settle by its side.

_“You may have no known past at the moment, or no future...but that doesn't stop you from being who you are right_ now _.”_

It was a heart _—her_ heart.

The light within her spread, warming her chilled essence. And in that light there grew a tree. It was a lone tree, small and young, that sat atop a snow-dappled hill. To see that tree calmed her. It was hers; something that the Chaos could not touch.

_“What is your name?”_

She shifted. A new memory trickled in through the Chaos. It was like a gentle rain that nourished her tree.

_“I don't remember.”_

_“Well! This won't do at all. What can we call you? You can pick whatever you like!”_

_“How 'bout Leucothea?”_

In her mind, she saw new faces. Or rather, old faces. A scarred man with dark brown hair who smiled warmly at her, chasing away any fear. A man with styled brown hair who wore glasses, a look of curiosity in his eyes that let her know that what was lost could be found. A blond, freckled man who wore a wide smile that made her want to laugh in joy. And that black-haired, blue-eyed man who watched her with confusion. Those eyes that did not yet know her...

_“Too long, man,”_

_“Aw, but it suits her!”_

_“Did it look like she liked the sound of it to you?”_

_“She just has to get used to it!”_

It was a meeting. A first meeting. A meeting with those who would forever change her life. They were there, inside of her heart. They were with her even of the darkest of times...whoever they were.

The rains of her memories helped the tree to grow, pushing back the Chaos and giving her a chance to breathe. Warming her, the pulsing light helped to soothe her regenerating form. She could move again in the safe haven that she had created. Daring to move, she reached out her hand...

And gently touched the face of the black-haired man.

The memory trickled in before her like the haze from a rainstorm. Such sorrow... Such pain... He looked to be on the brink of tears.

_“No... Please... Please don't go...”_

She smiled, unable to tell where her memory ended and herself began.

“ _No matter what...becomes of me...I will_ always _be...your Niveus...”_

“Niveus...” she whispered.

The tree grew, its branches stretching out and the leaves unfurling, shielding her from the Chaos.

“I am Niveus...”

_“...Niveus?”_

The memory of the others returned. Their first meeting. It had been...Noctis, that was his name! It had been Noctis to first suggest the name to her. He had only been able to hold her gaze for a moment before looking away in embarrassment for even suggesting a name in the first place. But even then, it had fit. Even then, it had suited her.

_“Niveus... Niv...”_

She could remember being uncertain of the world. She could remember not knowing anything. But they had been there. Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus. They had been there every step of the way. They had been there every step she had taken to become _herself_. She could remember laughing. She could remember being happy. She could remember the life she had formed. _Her_ life. Her heart.

_“I like it.”_

“No future... And no past...” she repeated the fortune teller's words. A weak laugh escaped under her breath. “I'm afraid you were wrong.” Grunting, she pushed herself up. Her limbs were weak, but she could stand once again. “My future, my _life_ , is what I make it..” She took a step forward, through the light, past her tree, and towards the Chaos. “I am here...because I _chose_ to be here...!” She was the one who could brave the Chaos of the Underworld. “Though... Though it may have been my fault...”

The Chaos tried to break her defences with the regret of that memory, but she would not allow it. She had been the one to open the Gates. The imbalance that now enveloped her, tried to break her, was because of her doing. That thought, that regret, had allowed the Chaos in to begin with. It had found the chink in her armour, and had not held back.

But not now.

She would not let it.

It may have been her fault, but she would also be the one to fix it. She had to, so that the efforts of her friends would not be in vain. They all had their role to play. The awakening of the Sleeper had to be halted in the world of the living, just as the Chaos had to be contained in the land of the dead.

“I will see this through. I will succeed. _We_ will succeed!” She stood before the Chaos, at the edge of the shelter of her heart. The winds of Chaos howled in front of her, trying to gain its hold on her once again “And I can do this because of who I am, because of _what_ I am. I am _me_.” She held her head high, and carried her light with her. “And I will not be consumed by this Chaos. I will not lose myself again!

“I am _Niveus_!”

Niveus' light shone through the darkness of the Chaos. Taking a step, she set back out to right what she had wronged. The Chaos tried to weaken her, its storm unrelenting as ever, but she would not let it. For she was Niveus, and she was not alone. Her heart, forged from the friendships and the bonds she had made, could not be extinguished.

 


End file.
